Unworthy One
by weretigress
Summary: VOTED BEST ANGSTDRAMA by SINGLE SPARK Tied for FIRST PLACE BEST ANGST in the SAVAGE AWAKENING FANFICTION CONTEST NOMINATED BEST DRAMA 4th QUARTER 2004 by the INUYASHA FANGUILD They all were dead, but one. Yet the lone survivor was not alive either.
1. Chapter 1 The Unworthy One

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

------------------------------------------

bNOMINATED BY THE INUYASHA FAN GUILD FOR BEST DRAMA!  
also WINNER FOR BEST ANGST/DRAMA, THIRD PLACE FOR BEST SESSHOMARU PORTRAYAL, ON SINGLE SPARK/b

Thank you one and all for the fantastic reviews and the warm reception to my writing efforts. They are greatly appreciated. Both this fic 'Unworthy One', and my current fic, 'You Darkness', have received nominations for Best Drama by the Inuyasha Fan Guild. 'The Beast Awakens', and 'Unworthy One', as been nominated for four categories on Single Spark. WOO HOO!

For those who are interested in reading 'You Darkness', it can be found on and under the User ID of Vyncent. Please take the time to read and enjoy this new story.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - The Unworthy One

It was a clear night, the moon bright, and a brisk chill heralded the recent passing of winter, and the youth of spring. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air, tainting another scent that he could not quite identify. It was vaguely familiar, but the smell of blood covered it too much to bring to mind the owner of the scent. The scent was alluring, and seemed to awaken the Youkai within, calling to it, pulling at it, demanding its attention. It presented a puzzle to the Youkai Lord, and being a curious creature by nature, he was drawn to find and solve this puzzle.

The scent of blood drew him to the side of a small lake. Near the shore sat an unmoving figure that presented a picture of hopelessness like none the Taiyoukai had ever known. For some reason he could not comprehend, the sheer weight of the waves of depression, sadness, and despair radiating around the figure almost caused him pain just to look at. Upon closer inspection he found himself unable to hold back the soft gasp that escaped his lips at the sight before him.

It was an onna. Not just any onna, but the wench that he had seen traveling with his hanyou half brother. What was left of her indecent attire was mere shreds that barely clung to her figure. She was almost bathed in blood, more than half of which was her own, but the rest seemed to be a mixture of blood from various beings. Among what he could smell, he caught the scent of his brother, the Taijiya, the houshi, the neko youkai, and the kitsune that had also traveled with his brother. But most of all, the strongest scent that stank up the very air, was that of Naraku, and the undead bitch that had once betrayed his brother.

He could see that she had deep cuts, and lacerations all over her body, most of which were still bleeding badly. There was a fist size puncture wound in her left shoulder that he could clearly see past from the front of her body, only to exit the back. Her hair was cover in blood and gore, but she seemed not to notice any of it. In fact, she seemed not to notice much of anything at all, including the chill in the air that should have had her shivering in the cold.

She sat in a pool of her own blood, pale as death itself, yet she never moved, didn't blink, didn't seem to even be aware of anything around her, let alone the presence of the Great Youkai Lord. If he were not able to hear her shallow breathing, or the slow, almost irregular beat of her heart, he would have thought her dead for the little life she showed.

He almost gagged from the odor of the vile hanyou, and the undead priestess who had spent the last, almost five years feeding off of the souls of dead maidens. But he refused to let himself have the luxury of being ill by the smell of some 'thing' that was so beneath him. 

Why was she here? Where were her friends? Where was his brother? What had happened to her? Why was she just sitting here so lifelessly? If something had happened to Inuyasha, then where was Tetsusaiga? So many questions, and someone who would give him the answers.

With his mind made up, he approached her. He stood over her in his most imposing manner.

"Where is my brother, wench?" he growled viciously. She never turned her head, neither to the side, nor to look up at his countenance.

"Dead, my Lord," she spoke in a lifeless whisper that even his sensitive hearing had a hard time catching.

"What of your friends, ningen?" he again growled viciously. Why did she not cringe in fear? He should have at least smelled the fear on her, even if she didn't let it show. In the past, she had always been the one bold enough to stand up to him, but even though she never let it show, he could always smell her fear.

"Dead, my Lord," she again spoke in that same lifeless whisper.

So they were all dead. Had it been in a fight with Naraku? What of him?

"Why do you stink of that vile hanyou, Naraku and the undead bitch?" he bit out viciously.

"Because we fought them, my Lord," was her whispered reply. Still no fear. In fact, no emotion at all. It was not like she was imitating him. He at least had feelings, he just refused to let them show. He was not the unemotional being many mistook him for, he just controlled what he let everyone see. But this was different, it was like that young taijiya that had been one of Naraku's minions that young boy, Kohaku if he recalled correctly. The one whose memories the evil hanyou had erased. Except that her memories and all that she was, were still intact, but her reaction was just as lifeless as the young boy's had been.

"So Naraku won?" he asked, almost afraid to learn that he had.

"Iie, my Lord," she said.

"Explain," he demanded.

"Naraku and Kikyou are both dead, my Lord," she answered.

"By whose hand, if not my brother's?" he asked.

"By my own, my Lord," was the still lifeless reply. 


	2. Chapter 2 Please Punish Me for Being Ev...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 2. Please Punish Me for Being Evil...

"How could one such as you defeat him, if my brother could not?" he demanded.

"I do not know, my Lord," she spoke. He was getting quite irritated with her short and cryptic answers, her unresponsive behavior, her lifeless bearing. He could not catch a change in her scent that would give him some idea whether she was lying or not. He would have satisfaction, or he would carve it out of her until she begged for her life, until he got what he wanted.

Without any sign of his intentions, or that he was even going to do anything, he grabbed her by her throat and threw her into the nearby icy lake.

"Clean yourself wench. I cannot stand the stink of you. It offends my senses," he growled, pleased to think he could get a response from her for his actions. He remembered the fiery spirit that he used to see in her eyes, and recalled how she was always one for opening her mouth when least expected. She was a brave and foolish ningen. Pathetic really, but nonetheless, he had to respect her to some degree for being the only ningen, an onna at that, to stand up to him and dare to face him even when the odds were against her.

However, the expected reaction never came. He watched, expecting her to scream and carry on about having been thrown into the icy water without warning. But it never happened. In fact, she just let herself sink, and let the water close over her. What was wrong with the bitch? Did she have a death wish? If she did, he would be happy to help her meet her end, but not before he had his answers?

With that thought foremost in his mind, he jumped in and grabbed her before she could sink more than a couple of feet down, in the mountain fed lake. Her pale skin was blue from the cold, and her body shivered, even her teeth chattered. But all of these were natural bodily reactions to external stimuli. Nothing showed on her face, nor had she gasped as would have been the normal behavior for such a shock. The only change was that her eyes were closed, and she coughed up some of the water that had obviously been taken in by the normal need to breath.

He turned her on her side, and pushed on her back to force the rest of the water from her stomach and lungs. Then he sat her down in an area of the clearing not defiled by the blood that had covered her before. Her wounds were cleaner than they had been, and most of the stink was gone. Now the overriding scent was her own, the scent of a warm summer evening filled with the heady scent of moonflowers just opening their blossoms, deep in the forest, and that of the blood still pouring from her wounds. A mixture that created an alluring scent that called his beast to life, and seemed to touch his soul.

She sat as he put her, neither shifting her position to get more comfortable, nor lying down. Something he would have thought she would do, being as wounded as she was, and with the obvious loss of blood. She didn't even try to curl up in a fetal position from the cold, as any normal person might have done. She could not have much strength left with all the blood that had already drained from her damaged body. What was holding her up?

The smell of her blood was beginning to made him feel light headed. For some reason the very scent of it kept calling to his Youkai. Why did his blood beast desire this pathetic lump of ningen flesh? Why did her scent call to his soul? But he pushed back on his blood beast, refusing to give it the freedom it sought.

"Are you not cold?" he demanded.

"Hai, my Lord," she reply. Her voice still no more than a whisper, now broken because her teeth chattered with the cold she obviously felt. Still she never even tried to cover herself. Her tattered shreds of clothing having been lost in the lake, she now sat totally naked before him, not even trying to cover herself with her arms or hands.

"Yet, you do nothing to try to warm yourself, or even to treat you wounds." he questioned more than stated.

"Such comforts, my Lord," she replied, " are not meant for the unworthy."

Unworthy? Comforts? He chose to set that one aside for the moment. He had other more pressing questions he wanted answers to. Some small part of him, something in the back of his mind, urged him to do something about the cold the girl was suffering from. He didn't know what possessed him, or even if it was truly a conscious decision, but he removed him haori long enough to take his under haori off, and put it around the girl.

She neither appeared to accept it, nor refused it. It just hung around her like a draped bit of cloth barely staying in place. It would only take a light breeze for it to fall, and with a bit of annoyance, he quickly took his obi and tied it around the girl to hold his garment on her once again, blood covered body.

"Where is Tetsusaiga?" he growled, letting a bit of his frustration leak out, much to his annoyance. She was such a bother. She seemed on the verge of death, barely answered the questions, no didn't even try to answer the questions adequately that he put to her, seemed unable to clean herself from the filth of battle, made no attempt to care for her own wounds, was unwilling or unable to protect herself from the elements, and now was getting her filthy ningen blood all over one of his haori's.

"With Inuyasha, my Lord," she intoned lifelessly.

"But you said he was dead," he spoke harshly. Was she trying to fool him? Who did she think she was dealing with? He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was not to be trifled with, nor was he easily fooled.

"Hai, my Lord," came the response.

"It is with his body then," he stated.

"Hai, my Lord," she said.

"And where is his body?" he asked. Now he was beginning to get somewhere.

"Lying in the battlefield, my Lord," she stated. Her voice was no longer broken by her shivers from the cold, but she still spoke no louder than a weak whisper. He supposed that it was from a combination of her very apparent exhaustion, her injuries, and maybe even the lack of food and water.

"Where is this battlefield?" he asked almost with bated breath.

"I do not know, my Lord," she replied.

How could she not know? Surely it could not be far away. She was not in any kind of condition to have gone far. None of this was making sense.

"What of the Shikon no Tama?" he asked.

"It is whole once more, my Lord," she spoke.

"And where is it?" was the most obvious question. He noticed that the chain she usually wore around her neck, from which he had often seen the shards of the jewel attached to, was still around her neck, but nothing of the jewel was apparent.

"It is here, my Lord," she spoke and for the first time since he had come upon her, she actually moved of her own choice. It was only to bring her hand very slowly to her chest, resting it lightly between her breasts. But it was enough to show that she at least still had the ability to move.

"Explain," he demanded when he could neither see nor sense the jewel. There were no other chains or necklaces around her throat and when she had been naked, there was nothing to show any sign of the jewel.

"It seems that the jewel has chosen me, my Lord," she explained, without any real explanation.

"Chosen you for what, wench?" he growled in frustration, but still she didn't react to his anger.

"Chosen me to once again be its Guardian, my Lord," she spoke.

"If you are its Guardian, then why do you not have the jewel with you now?" he said, fighting to keep from grabbing her by the throat and sinking his claws into the barely warm, but delicate skin and bathing in her blood. Her blood, which his Youkai, even now still fought to reach out and taste. It smelled so sweet, and looked so inviting. Oh how he wished to just reach out, and lap at the fresh rivulets that poured down her pale and fragile skin.

He pulled himself back to reality, relentlessly forcing his Youkai back under control. He would not give in to his desires. Not with a filthy ningen, and most certainly not his brother's wench. At least not yet, he silently chuckled.

"But the jewel is here, my Lord," she spoke, again putting her hand over her chest between her breasts. "It will always be with me now. I can never be separated from it, not even in death."

It was more words than she had strung together during their entire conversation, and yet it told him no more than he had already learned up to now. What did she mean, always with her? How could she never be separated from the thing? She was more of an enigma now that she had ever been, and he found himself driven to learn more.

"If you do not know where the battlefield is, then how did you get here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Walked, my Lord," she replied.

"If you walked, then from what direction did you come?" he asked.

"From the direction of the battlefield, my Lord," she stated just as lifelessly as she had every other answer she had given him. He had, had enough. This was getting him nowhere, and he was tired of her little games.

He grabbed her by the throat once more, as he literally flew at her in a rage. When he came to a halt, it was with her pinned back to a tree, and his claws slowly sinking into her throat.

"I tire of this ningen. I want answers, and I want them now," he spat viciously, his face merely inches from her own. "If you do not give me the information that I seek, I will kill you. Gladly."

Still she neither flinched, or squirmed. Her eyes, which he had not paid much attention to until now, seemed as lifeless as she was behaving. No! That was not totally true. Not now that he truly looked into her eyes. Those cerulean blue pools that were alluring enough to drown in, held a story all their own. They were filled with such pain, sadness, and despair that the Youkai Lord found himself almost gasping in a pain that was not even his own.

He released her from his grasp, and stepped back. He needed a moment to collect himself from the pain of what those eyes told him. None of this showed on his face, however, and he stood towering over her slumped form, where she sat leaning back against the tree as she had fallen.

Slowly, much to his surprise, she moved. The act bringing more blood from her wounds, as she shifted to her hands and knees, and put her head to the ground as one would if they were bowing in total submission to their Lord and Master. When she had reached the position that she desired, she stopped moving and just stay as she was.

"What are you doing, ningen?" he demanded.

"It would make my Lord happy to kill this unworthy one," she intoned still in that lifeless voice. "I but offer to make his wish come to pass. A quick death is more than such as I deserve, but it will allow me to complete my last task in this life."

"What makes you believe that I will make your death quick?" he asked.

"As you wish, my Lord," she spoke. "If it will make you happy to bring pain and suffering to this unworthy one, it is the least that I can do."

Again, he grabbed her. Yanking her up by her hair until he was looking her in the face. He forced himself to look into those pain filled, almost lifeless eyes.

"I do not know what game you are trying to play," he growled, fangs bared. "but know this wench, your ploy will not work on this Sesshomaru."

He threw her back against the same tree again, this time with the satisfaction of hearing her breath being knocked from her body. He pinned her arms above her head by wrapping his tail around her wrists and pressing his body against hers, careless of her injuries or pain. He raised his hand so she could see the poison that he let drip from his claws.

"Just a few drops are enough to leave you writhing in pain for hours. I would enjoy hearing you scream in pain. It would sweeten the already enticing scent of your blood, as it continues to pour out on the ground." he told her with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

Again she surprised him, as she turned her head to the side exposing her neck for his attention. It was an obvious act of submission, and his Youkai was pushing all the harder to taste her. But now it was more than just her blood that his beast demanded, he now wanted to take her by force until she begged him to stop. His beast screamed at him to take the onna.

He could not resist the urge to breath in her scent, and found himself leaning close enough that he could run his tongue over the skin of her throat. He took a deep breath, pulling her scent deep into his lungs, letting it fill his head with her intoxicating fragrance. He allowed himself a moment to run his tongue over the puncture wound on her left shoulder. 

Ah, yes. It was oh, so good. Her blood was just as sweet as it smelled and his beast cried out for more, raged to taste more of her, to take her NOW! But he refused. He would not give in to his desires yet. He still needed answers and he would have them. He barely noticed how his action had caused her to shudder, as she hung there against the tree.

His anger was surging forward and for a moment he lost some of his control. He took the razor sharp tip of one claw, dripping with the poison he had called forth, and dug it into the wound on her shoulder, almost smiling as her body writhed with fresh pain. He was surprised yet again, when she didn't immediately start screaming. But it was only a matter of moments before she did.

He continued to hold her against the tree, staring into her pain racked face. Her throat must have been already sore or injured as even in her screams her voice was not as loud as he could remember her being able to achieve. Still she did scream, and her body was writhing in the pain of his poison flowing through her veins. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Miko's Field

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 3. The Miko's Field...

She writhed like this for about a quarter hour before she lost consciousness, either from exhaustion, the pain, or her injuries. It was most likely a combination of all three. It was disappointing, he decided. He had heard her screams, and for the briefest of moments it had pleased him. Then the pleasure that he thought he would have, at torturing his brother's wench, left him and all he felt was guilt.

Guilt at causing the little Miko more pain. Pain that he knew she didn't deserve, and that he had no right to inflict on her. He shook himself, angered even more. This was ridiculous. He had no guilt. This weak and more than pathetic ningen, meant nothing. She was just a source of information. Answers that he would have and then he would dispose of her. He would not feel such a useless thing as guilt for such a worthless creature.

As there was nothing he could do with her until she came to, he tore the lower part of his garment that he had wrapped around her, and rinsed the blood out of it in the lake. He then used it as a cloth to clean her wounds, and to staunch the flow of blood. That any ningen, hell any living thing could bleed that much, and not be dead was almost miraculous. And why had the smell of blood not drawing of the many lesser youkai that even now he could sense in the area, to her. 

With all of that blood, he had smelled her miles away, yet none of the wild youkai had seemingly approached her. None of it made any sense. None of it was natural.

As he cleaned her wounds and looked to make sure he had not missed any, he happened to catch sight of the soles of her feet. What he saw gave him pause as to her statement that she had walked to the lake from wherever the battle had been fought. Her shoes were gone, even those odd and useless leg coverings were gone, probably lost during the battle. What really attracted his attention and pulled another gasp from him, was the condition of her feet.

It was just not humanly possible for anyone, to have walked on feet like hers. There remained no skin on the bottoms, and in fact, the one foot had a serious puncture wound that passed right through from the center arch to the top. Dirty, and grass clung to the clotting blood and they already showed signs of infection. In fact, the only way that they could have been infected that badly was if she had been walking not only for a long time over rough ground unprotected, but for days, probably at least a week.

Even her legs were covered in cuts and scratches showing that she had walked through dense undergrowth in the thickest part of the woods somewhere. He tore some strips of the shirt he had put on her, from the sleeves and using the earlier cloth to carefully clean her feet of all dirt and grime, he used the strips from the sleeves to carefully wrap them so as to at least keep them clean. They would need some serious attention or she would never walk again.

She was still unconscious by the time he finished, so he decided that now would be a good time to see if he could learn something from the surrounding area. With wounds like those, there just had to be a trail that led back the way she had came. With that in mind, he scouted around the immediate area until he came upon the scent of Naraku angling away from the lake not far from where he had found her.

But she had said he was dead that she had destroyed him. If that was the case, then why did he smell Naraku and the undead bitch, but not Kagome? Where was the scent of her blood? Why was there no scent of her? More than that. Why was the scent of the two fading, almost as though being washed away?

As he tried to trace the trail back to find where she had come from, he continued to notice that the smell of Naraku and the undead priestess was fading still more. No, that was not quite right. They were not fading. They were changing. Like something was covering them up, or replacing the vile stench with something much more appealing. It was a gentle and soothing scent, familiar and yet different. In fact, it almost seemed, no it was. It was the smell of Kagome that was overriding the scent of the vile hanyou and that thing that had wanted to take his baka brother to hell.

That was when he began to notice something else that was odd. It was early spring, and it would be weeks yet before the flora in the area began to respond to the warming of the season. As he continued to track along the path of the changing scents, however, he noticed an ever widening path of flowers. The fragrant blooms of moonflowers that one would expect to find on late summer evening, having been warmed by the day's heat, and filling the evening air with a heady, almost intoxicating fragrance.

He found himself deeply inhaling the scent, as it calmed and soothed his anger and calmed his beast. How could this have happened and why was he being drawn so by first her blood and now her scent, for it was obvious that the scent being given off by the flowers, was the scent of Kagome.

Before he could continue on this line of thinking, he caught his foot on something and when he looked down he found the remnants of a bow and broken arrow. He bent to examine them more closely. Both had been well made of the strongest yew, and ash. It would have taken a lot to have snapped such quality as these were, and yet not only had they been snapped, but shattered. In fact, they were more splinters that anything at all.

Now knowing what to look for, and what scent to follow, Sesshomaru decided to take to the air. It would be much faster and he didn't want to really leave her alone too long. He still had questions and she still had the answers. Answers that he would have or she would pay dearly until they spilled from her mouth like the blood from her veins. The very blood that he so longed to taste.

At least that is what he told himself, although his beast totally disagreed. He simply growled back at the darker side of himself, and continued on his trek.

Finding the battlefield was not nearly as difficult as it had first seemed. In fact, her path now completely covered in the wild growth of mid summer's late evening moonflowers was so easy to follow, once he took to the air, he had but to look and he could see her winding trail with ease.

When he finally got to the field, where the last battle with Naraku had occurred, he found that he had to sit for a moment. Not in shock or anger, but in awe. The only signs that the clearing he now occupied was once a battlefield were the few remaining bones of an assortment of youkai. At least at first glance.

He wandered around the clearing, trying to get some idea of what had taken place in the last few moments of the battle. Off to one side, it was evident that the Taijiya had been standing near and wielding her great Hiraikotsu. The huge bone boomerang stood leaning precariously against a tree, where it apparently have been dropped in the heat of battle.

Nearby, was the shakoju stood, standing upright where it had been stabbed into the heart of a youkai, the ribcage still surrounding the staff, and pierced into the ground below. A small, oddly shaped mound nearby, drew the Taiyoukai's attention. He approached it, and leaned down to examine it more closely. He poked at the seeming mound of fragrant flowers, only to have a portion of it shift and fall away. Beneath he found what appeared to be a hand. A hand that was as fresh as though the person it belonged to were merely sleeping quietly.

He moved some of the flowers aside to confirm his suspicions, only to find the bodies of the Taijiya, held in the arms of the houshi, the neko youkai curled in the Taijiya's lap, and the kitsune resting in their arms. The only sign that they were all dead, was the coldness to their skin, and the lack of a heartbeat in their chests signifying that the pumping of their life's blood had stopped.

Near the center of the field another smaller mound lay. He already had his suspicions of who it was, but some how found himself needing to confirm it with his eyes. The silver locks of hair that slid out from beneath the flowers, and the pointed triangles that were once animate ears, gave proof of the presence of his half brother. Tetsusaiga was still held tightly in his clawed hands, and if it had not been for this, he would have looked as though he were just peacefully sleeping.

He attempted to take the sword of his father's fang, unfortunately, even in the underworld his brother had the upper hand, as the great fang of his father's still was sealed with the barrier that had long prevented him from possessing it, and still lie bound to his brother protecting him even in death. Nursing the slight burns that he got for his efforts, he fought down his frustration and turned away.

He wandered around some more and once again found himself bumping something with his foot. It, too, was a bow and arrow, barely recognizable as such having like the other one been shattered almost beyond recognition. Oddly enough no neighboring mound accompanied this bow. The faint odor of bones and death was clear indication that this had to have been the last place that the undead priestess had stood before her own demise.

It was obvious from the site that all who had opposed Inuyasha and his pack had been purified into nothingness, while the ones that meant the most to the little Miko seemed to lay as though preserved by some unseen hand, awaiting something. But Sesshomaru was not sure what that something was.

Seeing that he could not get much more information from here, at least not without more answers from the only person who would even remotely have them, Sesshomaru set about returning to the onna. He knew of a small village a short distance away where he knew of an old miko who he was readily able to get a few items for treating wounds and a change of clothes. He was not yet willing to just let death take the girl. He had more questions now than before, and he was determined to get his answers no matter what it took to get her to give them.

He remembered an old witch. One that he knew was not, too far off, and thought of something that might help him to obtain his answers more readily. It would be a last resort, but he felt that if it came to it, the idea would bring more benefit than the risks involved. With that thought, he made one more stop before returning to the lake. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Unworthy One's Transgressi...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 4 - The Unworthy One's Transgressions...

As he returned, he could sense a few of the lesser youkai, apparently having gotten close enough to catch the scent of blood that had bathed her. Not yet willing to give up his prize, although he kept telling himself that it was because he wanted the information locked away in her head, he quickened the pace of his flight to get to her before she could be damaged further.

He was just approaching the clearing, scanning around with his senses on high alert, trying to pin point where the threat or threats were coming from. He found three. One still just hidden in the trees along the edge of the forest he was approaching from, and two more that were even now just about to pounce on the wench. There was no way he could get to them before they had her. They were too close even for his youkai speed.

He didn't even slow his pace, taking out the youkai hiding in the woods, as he raced to get to her before the youkai near her had a chance to complete their actions. But to his amazement, a flare of bright light suddenly sprang seemingly out of nowhere. It blinded him for a moment, and as he closed his eyes, he felt a rush of air race past him. It set his nerves on edge, and his body a tingle. He suddenly felt very warm and his skin felt almost like it was burning and he found that he was unable to move.

At the thought of being purified, for that was what he was sure had happened to the two youkai that had been about to kill the onna, he growled. Growled viciously, letting all of his anger and frustration fill the area rebounding around the clearing. He would not sit by and let death take him, and most certainly not from this pathetic bitch of his brother's. He would kill her and be done with this mess.

Before he could do more than let the thoughts grace his mind, the light died away. He blinked, realizing that there were no longer any of the lesser youkai around, not even the remains of the one he, himself had just killed. What might have been the two that he had been trying to reach before they could attack her, was two small piles of ash that even now was being carried off in a light wind that had begun a short time ago.

The burning like feeling on his skin was gone, but the tingle in his body remained. He took a moment to look around him, trying to assess the situation for possible danger. Again, he was surprised. Something that he seemed to be feeling a lot of just in the past few short hours. Dawn would be arriving soon, as he could see the moon was almost set, and the easing of the dark in the east along the horizon.

There in the clearing where she had once sat in a pool of her own blood, was now a bed of flowers. The same fragrant blooms that he had followed back to the battlefield where his brother and companions now lay. A staggering path of those same blossoms left a testament to how she had dragged herself that last distance from the edge of the woods to the edge of the lake before her body had apparently given up being able to go farther, and she had collapsed.

Even now, she lay wreathed by these same flowers. Where she had continued to bleed, after he had cleaned her up, the blood no longer could be seen. Her wounds were still more than visible, and many of them still oozed blood. Her own condition remained pretty much unchanged. But everything else around her seemed to be affected by the unexpected wave of power and the flowers left their own signature to its passing.

Finding that more questions were piling up by the moment, the Youkai Lord reached to lay a finger to his temple and massage an ache that was threatening to form in his head. He was thoroughly frustrated with the lack of answers to his questions, and the frustration in and of itself was fueling a lot of his anger. He had to get a grip on this...

Wait...

Grip...

What the...

How...

Why...

He stopped massaging his temple for a moment, his eyes widening in awe and wonder, his eyebrows disappearing almost into his hairline. He held the claws of his right arm in front of his face. He had been looking at his claws, something that he sometimes did, when deep in thought. An unconscious gesture, like resting his arm over his knee when he sat thinking. This in an of itself was not unusual and would have gone unnoticed. However, this time was different. Different because he was still massaging his temple while he was looking at his clawed hand.

He froze in motion for a moment, bringing the claws that were at his temple into his line of vision. There in front of him was the one thing he had longed the most for over the past nearly five years, but had finally given up the hopes of every having again. His arm. The same arm that his brother had removed with his own father's fang. The arm that he had tried several times to replace with the arms of others. The arm that he now flexed and moved, reveling privately at the feel and play of well toned muscles, marveling at how it looked like he had never lost it, even to the stripes on his wrist.

At that point, he began to look at the onna from a slightly different perspective. He still cared nothing for her, other than the information that she could and would give him. At least he kept telling himself that, although his inner beast seemed to feel otherwise. She was powerful, almost beyond words. To have not only purified the youkai that had threatened her life, but in the same wave of power, to have avoided purifying him, and to have returned his arm, was one of the most amazing sights he had ever experienced. He knew no one who had that kind of power, whether youkai, hanyou, or ningen.

It also, meant she was dangerous. She had done all of this, and she was totally unconscious, still not having moved from where he had left her lying in the spot he had lay her to clean her wounds. Considering the amount of power and control such an action needed, he could not figure out how someone who was not even aware, could do such a thing. And if she had intentionally done this, why had she not healed her own injuries? Not to mention, if she had done this without any conscious effort, how dangerous could she prove to be when she was conscious? The thought sent a chill running down his spine for a moment. It angered him to think anyone could make him feel this.

He approached her with more caution, alert for any signs that her power was going to flare again. But she remained unmoving and unresponsive, even as he reached her side, and leaned over to look more closely at this strange and mysterious creature. A slight quickening of her breathing, heralded her approaching wakefulness. He sat back, setting his packages from his night's journey to one side for now, and waited for her to regain consciousness. Shortly after that she moved just enough to return to the same sitting position he had originally found her in, and then sat with the same lifelessness that she had, had since he found her.

"Gomen nasai, my Lord," she said, for the first time initiating the conversation.

"Doshite (Why)?" he asked. Why was she apologizing to him? She had done nothing. Nothing other than give him back his arm. Perhaps she was apologizing for not being more forthcoming with the answers he sought.

"This unworthy one spoiled my Lord's happiness," she said, still in the toneless hushed whispery voice she had sported all night.

"How?" he asked a bit confused by this revelation.

"My Lord had indicated that he would take pleasure in hearing this one scream in pain, and delight in the spilling of my blood," she intoned. "While I still seem to be bleeding sufficiently to appease your delight in my blood, I unfortunately, didn't remain conscious enough to please my Lord with my screams. If you wish to repeat your earlier attempt, I will do my best to not lose consciousness this time."

She truly had to be insane. She was sitting here, apologizing for not having stayed awake and continuing to scream until HE was satisfied with her torture? What had truly happened back at that battlefield? What had caused this fiery spirit to break after all of these years? Was there more to this whole thing than just what happened at the battlefield?

"It is of no matter to this, Sesshomaru," he replied coldly, "what you do or don't suffer, wench. What does matter is that you will give me the answers to my questions until I am satisfied. You seek death, but until I have what I want, death will not take you, even if I have to find more effective means for torturing you until I have them."

"As you wish, my Lord," she responded. Why did he have a feeling that she was accepting his offer to torture her? Why would she want to be tortured? Didn't she know what he could do to her? Or did she know and not care, but actually want him to inflict the pain on her? Why?

He just sat and stared at her, something that was not unusual for him to do to anyone. In fact, it had proven to be most useful on many occasions, as just sitting and staring often made people uncomfortable. Normally, she would have been fidgeting by now, getting antsy, and nervous. She should have been feeling the first lingering doubts of fear, but if her scent was anything to go by, she felt nothing. At least not the expected things.

Her scent, ever so intoxicating as it was, especially with all of the blood, was laced with pain, sadness, and despair. But there seemed to be an underlying sense of acceptance and over all a purity like none he had ever known in a being before, with the exception of Rin. 

Acceptance of what? Her plight? Was she accepting her pain, as she had said, as something she deserved? What could she have done to deserve such torment? Because in all honesty, Sesshomaru knew that she was tormented, and was asking for the punishments that he had mentioned.

Mentally, he shook himself out of his trailing thoughts. Why did he even care? What happened to her, or how much she suffered meant nothing to him. Right? His Youkai, growled in disagreement. For some reason what happened to the wench meant something, but he was afraid to analyze that part of himself, too closely. Some how, he felt that he might not like what he found if he did.

Still, she was here, and she had the answers to the questions he had. She would give him those answers, even if it meant her slow and torturous death. He looked at her again, such a weak and pathetic ningen. She certainly didn't appear to be anything special, and there was nothing really attractive about her either. Well, except for her soothing scent, and the smell of her intoxicating and power filled blood, and her long raven locks, or they would be if they were not so lackluster from her obvious poor condition, and there were her eyes. Her oh so expressive eyes, well when they were not so lifeless.

Catching himself again, his train of thought straying from his central focus, he growled at his Youkai, and looked once more at the onna. The wrappings that he had put on her feet, were completely soaked through in blood, the infection in her feet more apparent now as dawn approached and the sky lightened. Even the scent of them stank of the infected flesh, and he marvel to think that the girl had to have walked, barefoot for nearly seven straight days to get from the battlefield, where his brother and her friends currently lay, to sit beside this lake before she could not go further. Not even a youkai could have done that in the condition she was in.

"Stand, ningen wench," he ordered her. For long moments she neither moved, or gave indication that she had heard his command. He was just about to reach out and yank her up, when she suddenly leaned forward. It was a very slow motion, but one that obviously cost her greatly to accomplish. But still she made to comply with his request.

She continued to lean forward, until she could put her hands on the ground in front of her, uncaring that there were sharp stones beneath her palms, or that they were even now cutting into her skin, making her palms bleed. She shifted her weight for her arms to take, and gradually pulled her knees up, bringing her damaged feet flat beneath her. Her first couple of tries to stand failed miserably. But she was given a command and she continued to make every effort to comply. She had no strength to both work at standing, and spare breath to speak, so he just sat and watched at her determined attempts to stand.

He as sure she would fail. There was no way she had it in her to succeed. She was too badly injured, had lost too much blood, her feet too injured to support her. She had almost no strength, but still she continued to try. Much to his surprise, after the fifth attempt, she did succeed in making it to her feet and standing before him.

"Gomen nasai, my Lord," she spoke. Her whispered voice even harder to hear now than it had been before. "I will try to be quicker with your next command."

Not being able to think of anything better to say, especially to someone so set on the idea of making him happy by letting him torture her, he simply stated, "See that you do."

"Hai, my Lord," came her reply.

"I have seen the battlefield that you speak of. My brother's body and those of your friends are still there. How did they die?" he asked.

"Naraku killed them, my Lord," she said.

"I grow tired of your refusal to give me the answers that I seek," he said letting some of the anger and frustration leak into his voice. As he watched, she moved her hands slowly, bringing them to the obi he had used to secure his now ruined inner haori around her cold and bleeding form. As he watched, she untied it, and removed both it and the haori, then carefully and oh so slowly held it out to him.

"Forgive this unworthy one for having been the cause of the damage to your clothing, my Lord," she said tonelessly. "It was kind of you to place it upon me, but I am undeserving of such comforts. As it seems that I still displease you, I do not wish to see your garment further sullied with my filthy ningen blood. It would offend you, although I am unable to do anything about the scent already on it. If you wish, I could try to clean it for you, though I do not currently have the means to mend it of the damage.

If it would help to pay for the damages and appease your disappointment in me, my Lord, I offer myself for whatever punishment you see fit to repay you for the small kindness you have shown this pathetic, weak, and filthy ningen," she whispered.

He ignored the offered garment, and she just stood there with her arm outstretched to give him the blood soaked and dirty cloth. She made no move to cover her naked form, and even standing there in front of him so, she seemed to be unphased. Totally and completely unphased at being naked and standing next to a male. That in itself was not normal.

"How did the undead bitch finally cease to function?" he demanded choosing to ignore the offered garment and her offer of accepting his punishment for his kindness to her.

"I purified her, my Lord," was the response.

"How did Naraku kill my pathetic brother?" he asked.

"He knocked aside Tetsusaiga, and ran him through with one of his miasma filled tentacles," she explained. Finally, he was getting more of the answers he was looking for. Maybe it was a matter of the way he asked him questions. Perhaps he just needed to be more specific.

"He has faced worse injuries, and not died. How did such a simple injury kill Inuyasha?" he almost spat the name in contempt for his half-breed brother. Still, he was family, and honour demanded that he learn of his death to be recorded in the family records.

"Hai, my Lord. He would have survived with only a few days needed to recover," She intoned, "however, another interfered in the battle. She sided with Naraku, and she struck him with an arrow when he was not aware of her intent."

"You speak of the undead bitch, do you not?" he stated more fact, than question.

"Hai, my Lord," she replied.

"The jewel, exactly where is it? Who has it now?" he asked, trying to be specific.

Again she place her hand to her chest between her breasts and spoke.

"It is here, my Lord. I am the one who possesses it," she spoke.

"If you possess it, why are you not wearing it now?" he demanded heatedly.

"I do possess it, even as I stand here before you, my Lord," she spoke. "It can never leave me again."

"Again? Explain yourself, bitch," he growled.

"I was born, or rather, I will be born, with the Shikon no Tama embedded inside my body," she spoke cryptically. "The jewel has just returned from whence it came."

"Will be born? You make no sense," he told her. "You are here now, how can you not have already been born?"

"I am to be born, my Lord, in what will be the year 1981, in the area now known as Inuyasha's Forest, but will become the great city of Tokyo almost 500 years from now. Unknown to me, the Shikon no Tama will be returned to this world at the time of my birth, only to be brought back here, to this era, on my fifteenth birthday, when Mistress Centipede makes an attempt to possess the Jewel of Four Souls once more, and drags me back through time to meet Inuyasha for the first time." she said.

Just as he thought he was making progress, she hits him with a mountain, leaving the Great Lord even more confused and filled with more questions. Surely she could not be serious. None of this made any sense at all. She was standing before him, obviously alive, well at least breathing, and she could not be much more than 19 or 20 years old in ningen years.

And yet, she insisted that she had yet to be born? Nearly 500 years in the future? But that was impossible? Wasn't it? But it would explain much of the strangeness of the girl. Her odd clothes, that strange bag she always carried, her odd expressions. If she came from a different time where onna were not treated as possessions, as was most common among the ningen of today, it would explain a lot about her behavior. She was daring almost to the extreme, defiant, even to her betters, seemed to accept ningen, hanyou and youkai all alike, as people not as beings of differences that warranted ridicule because they were not acceptable to others.

That was when it struck him. That was why she didn't fear him. All of those times in the past when he had tried to bring out her fear and wanting to see her cowering before him. She didn't react the way he had thought she would, because it didn't matter to her that he was Youkai. She respected his differences and accepted them just as she had accepted Inuyasha, the kitsune, and every other being she had come acrossed. To her, they were all people. People that had a right to exist and enjoy life.

Maybe she was telling him the truth. It would explain much, even though it was difficult to accept her words. Were there not times when she would disappear for long periods, and what was with his brother hanging around that clearing in his forest, near that old well the ningens used to discard youkai bones? Sometimes, he seemed to be almost protective of that old well. Was it perhaps the means by which she traveled in time?

Setting the numerous questions that raced through his eager mind aside for the moment, he brought himself back to his original line of questions.

"So the jewel is now back inside your body?" he asked her.

"Iie," she replied.

"Onna, you strain my patience. Explain, NOW!" he yelled at her. 

Unflinchingly she responded no different than she had all night. "It is no longer in jewel form, my Lord."

"What form is it in now, pray tell?" the exasperation clearly evident in his voice.

"It has become one with this unworthy one, my Lord," was her response.

Then it dawned on him what her words had meant. The jewel in some fashion had fused with her body, becoming a part of her, actually being absorbed into her very flesh and bones. She WAS the jewel now. That would explain why she was able to protect herself so easily while she was unconscious.

"So the jewel has fused with your very flesh and bones?" came the question seeking to confirm his suspicions.

"Hai, my Lord," she confirmed.

"Doshite?" he asked.

"I do not know, my Lord," she replied. "Gomen, but the jewel has not yet told me."

"It speaks to you?" he asked wondering once again about her state of mind.

"Hai, my Lord," she spoke, then seemed to pause a small frown appearing on her face, as though listening to something. "The jewel is...was the repository of the souls of two powerful beings. One, a youkai of great and terrible power, much like Naraku. The other the honourable and legendary Midoriko. As I was born to be the one who could purify the jewel and chosen to protect it, Midoriko became the more powerful soul. It is she who speaks to me from what was the jewel."

The more he learned of the jewel, the more questions he was ending up with and the information was just not coming together quickly enough to suit him, nor organized enough to make complete sense. He had known that the great Midoriko had been the creator of the jewel, but had not known that it was a part of her soul that was housed in the jewel, nor that there was a part of a youkai soul with in the jewel as well. 

It would explain why the jewel was eagerly sought by those of evil design. If the youkai soul within was even half as evil and powerful as Naraku had been, it was no wonder the jewel gave those of evil intent so much power. It should do the same for those of good, as well, except that to use the good, one had to be pure of heart and soul. But then, if that was the case, why could Kagome not use the jewel? In fact, why didn't she use the jewel?

"Why do you not use the power of the jewel to heal yourself?" he asked, now more curious about this onna that he had ever been before.

"That is a privilege that must be earned, my Lord," she said. "Only if I were worthy could I ask it to heal me. As I am not deserving of such kindness, and comfort, it not my place to ask the jewel to help me. It would be wrong of me to be so selfish."

"Surely the jewel would want to protect its protector," he replied. He was gratified to see that she really took a moment to consider his statement before she replied, a frown once again appearing on her otherwise inexpressive face.

"That is true, my Lord," she said. "but for one such a I, who has not sufficiently paid for her past crimes, such a luxury would not be fitting."

There she was again, with that idea of having to be punished and suffering pain for some unknown crime.

"What crimes do you speak of?" came the question.

"My crimes, my Lord are many as I was often told, but refused to listen," she stated. "For my failure to heed the truth, I must now pay in pain and blood."

"Again you fail to adequately answer my question," he stated heatedly. His anger and frustration got the better of him for a moment, and he reaching out with the claws of his new hand, he took one claw, dug it into the skin along her right shoulder, and began to drag it downward diagonally running between her breast, and down her stomach to her lower left hip. He watched as the blood freely ran from the cut, and looked on as she tried to scream in the pain he had just inflicted on her already battered body.

The smell of her freshly spilled blood rushed to his head, and he had to force himself to not continue his hand's downward journey. His beast was snarling viciously that he had cut her, and had fairly begged him to instead caress the sweet flesh under his fingers, and take pleasure in the morsels that were exposed and calling to his own desires, standing right before him.

Her scream never came out as more than a soft hiss of air, escaping her parted lips. Her vocal cords so badly abused from her screams of earlier, and even from injuries she must have suffered in that last battle, that she no longer had the voice to scream with. Her shaking body, panting breath, and the tears freely pouring down her face, were the only other indications that she had indeed felt the pain. She forced herself to stay on her overly swollen and infected feet. She fought for breath as the pain eased.

"Arigato, my Lord," she whispered in the only voice she had remaining, tears still streaming down her face. "Gomen nasai that I was unable to scream for your pleasure, Master. But I do not seem to be capable of that now. It is my hope that my bleeding for you will appease the displeasure of not being able to hear me scream."

Even with all she must have suffered and everything he had done to her up to now, she still thought of his pleasure, not her pain. She accepted her lot, and even asked for more. For what had she not listened to, that now made her believe that this was the best she could hope for and all she deserved?

He chose to ignore her statements and fought back on his Youkai's desires. Something that was getting more and more difficult to do. Her sweet scent had spiked when he had cut her, and the smell of her freshly spilled blood almost did him in.

"What are your crimes?" he asked her again.

She paused for a moment, clearly considering his words. Again that slight frown on her face as she thought for a moment.

"For being inadequate, my Lord," she replied, "and for being selfish in thinking of my own desires. Also, for being in possession of something that I have no right to keep, and for not better protecting my friends and family."

The girl was more and more confusing by the moment. He had to fight the urge to not just take out her throat and be done with her. He only won out, because his damned Youkai refused to let him act upon his desire. Why did his beast want the girl? Why was his blood beast craving her? Why did he feel a pain in his own chest at the pain he had just inflicted on her already abused body? What was it about her that seemed to call his very soul? Even more, what on earth did the onna mean by her statements?

"What possession have you stolen?" he asked. Considering that she was butt ass naked, and there was nothing that could possibly have been hidden in what was left of her clothing, he found it hard to believe that she possessed anything of value.

"A soul, my Lord," she intoned to his shock.

"Explain!" he commanded.

"Months after I first met your half brother," she said, "the witch Urasue used the bones, and graveyard soil to bring Inuyasha's former love, Kikyou, back from the dead. To animate the body she created, she required Kikyou's soul. The very soul that inhabits this body. It worked, but just as Kikyou was about to kill Inuyasha, I called the soul back to my body. All but a small portion of it returned, stopping Kikyou's sacred arrow from killing Inuyasha.

The part that remained with Kikyou, and sustained her life, although it gave her no strength was the anger and hatred that she had died with, believing that Inuyasha had betrayed her. She spent much of the last four and a half years, devising ways to be rid of me, and to take back her soul. Because I always found the means to escape her efforts to kill me, I remained in possession of her soul and she was unable to return to the living, and be with Inuyasha."

"She hated my half brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "But it was her who betrayed him, was it not?"

"Iie, my Lord," Kagome replied. "Not long after I met Inuyasha, we found that it had been Naraku that had plotted Kikyou's demise. In his former body, he was but an evil and severely injured thief. Kikyou, as a priestess, took pity on his injuries and took care of him. But his soul was red with evil and he traded it with the lesser youkai in the area in exchange for their mobility and strength. He lusted after Kikyou and wanted the Shikon no Tama for its power.

Kikyou had fallen in love with Inuyasha, forsaken her responsibilities as a miko and chosen protector of the jewel, and failed to realize the dangers that had crept closer to the Shrine. She had told Inuyasha of her wish to live an ordinary life and told him that he could use the jewel to wish to become ningen, and then he could be with her. She told him that if he made a wish upon the jewel to become a ningen, they could be together, and the jewel would probably disappear forever, freeing her of her responsibility as Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

Naraku was able to disguise himself as Inuyasha, making Kikyou believe that your half brother had betrayed her to get closer to the jewel, and inflicted mortal wounds on her in the process. He then disguised himself as Kikyou and tricked your brother into believing that Kikyou had betrayed him. 

In the end, she sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinbuko. As she lay dying, she told her sister, Kaede, the current miko of the village, to burn the jewel with her body. She chose to take it into the afterlife with her, thus hindering the designs of Naraku and leaving your brother pinned to the tree for the next fifty years."

"So Naraku was the instigator of all that has happened over the last fifty five years. But tell me," he spoke to her. "Would not having accepted her death the first time, not mean that Kikyou also relinquished her rights to the soul you find yourself in possession of? After all, if you were born more than 500 years from the time of her death, then her soul would have passed on into other lives. The one last born with it, would be the rightful owner of the soul, would it not?"

"I had once thought that way, my Lord," she replied tonelessly. "But have often been told, that I was wrong for that assumption. Just as I was also, rightfully informed that I was neither strong enough, powerful enough, skilled enough, intelligent enough, good enough, nor as beautiful as the one for whom I am just a copy."

"By whom were you told these things?" he asked feeling sure that he knew, but wanting to hear the words that would mark the one who said them for the complete and total fool he had to have been.

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Deserving Ones

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 5 - The Deserving Ones...

"Inuyasha, my Lord," she spoke. "He was right, too. I was a fool to not have listened sooner. If I had, then all of those I care most for, would now be alive. But after I have paid for my crimes, I will fix that, too. Then I can find my place in hell where I truly belong, and they will not have to suffer my useless presence as they live the lives they were meant to live."

She was still standing as he had ordered her to do. Blood still ran from the fresh wound he had inflicted on her torn and battered flesh. But other than the smell, he had derived no pleasure from his actions. Even now, she was fighting with everything she had left, and that was not much, to stay on her feet as he had commanded, her arm still out stretched trying to give him back his inner haori.

What did she mean, 'they will not have to suffer my useless presence as they live the lives they were meant to live...'? What was she hoping to do? Was she referring to his brother and her friends? A sudden thought occurred to him, and he found he had to know the answer to it. That one answer might make so much of her words make sense.

"Tell me, has there been a wish made on the jewel since it was restored?" he asked.

"Iie, my Lord," she said. "Your brother died before he could have the opportunity that he so long wished for."

"Then who will make the wish?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will, my Lord," she stated firmly and with a confidence that he would not have expected her to have as things were now.

"And what will you wish for?" he asked.

"After I have paid for my crimes, my Lord," she stated without hesitation, "I will make the wish with my dying breath, and give back the lives that were stolen by my lack of ability in the last battle."

"Who and why would you bring them back?" he had to know, knowing full well that he would be unable to prevent her from doing as she said.

"Kikyou, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo," she said, her already almost non-existent voice, breaking at the mention of the last two names. He was not sure, but he thought it was more broken at the mention of the kit's name than his baka brother's, but nonetheless was still there.

"Kikyou, because she is entitled to the soul, I stole from her, and deserves to live the life of an ordinary woman as she so longed for. Sango, because she suffered so much losing her family, her friends, and her entire village, and deserves a life with someone who loves her, as she had wanted to do, and have a family of her own. Kohaku, because the eleven year old boy, never even got to know what life was, before Naraku's hell possessed his young life, ending it prematurely when his jewel shard was removed from his back, long before the last battle. Kirara, because she was Sango's companion in everything. Miroku, so that he can live a life without fear of his Kazaana curse threatening his life every day, and to live with the woman he loved so dearly and had hope to have a family with her, if he so chooses. Inuyasha, because more than anything, even over being a full blood youkai, he wanted to be loved and have a place where he was accepted, and could have a family of his own, with Kikyou. And...m-m-my..s-s-on, because he lost so much when he lost his parents, and deserves to have a life. A life he would have had, if I had just been a better parent, and protected him, instead of him protecting me." she said, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Some how, the Youkai Lord, knew he was reaching her. He didn't know quite how, not fully understanding the ningen psyche, but he knew she needed to talk of these things, and it meant he was getting his answers, even if they only raised more questions.

"Kagome," he spoke more kindly than he had since coming across her the night before. The sun now rising upon the horizon, shined down upon her wasted and forlorn figure. He had seen her injuries in the dark, his Youkai senses being able to see well. But in the light of day, those same injuries were far worse that he had realized and his inner respect and Youkai desire for the onna standing before him, went up more than a notch. 

Despite his opinion, and her words, she was strong, she was powerful. No one, ningen, hanyou, or youkai that he had ever known could have suffered what she had been through and continued as long as she had, and lived this long, quietly accepting the pain and suffering as something she felt she deserved.

"How did they all die at Naraku's hands?" he asked trying to be more specific with his request for information.

She paused as those trying to piece the fragments of her tortured mind together and give him the information he requested.

"I killed Kikyou. I shot her with a purifying arrow, but not before she had taken Inuyasha's life helping Naraku to kill him. Sango and Miroku were killed by the wave, after wave, after endless wave of youkai that he sent at them, as they tried to defend me. I was unable to do more than shoot a few arrows, not knowing how to use my powers otherwise. In order to get the rest of the jewel, I had to live long enough to reach him and the jewel shards he possessed. Being defenseless, meant that the others had to protect me," she spoke, unable to stop the tears as she recalled the incident of a week ago.

"Inuyasha would have survived the attack by Naraku, except for Kikyou's betrayal. She had sided with the hanyou, against Inuyasha and the rest of us. She had even lain with him, though Inuyasha didn't know of this at the time. Kirara, had been trying to protect me when Naraku unexpectedly sent one of his tentacles to try to kill me and take my jewel shards. She was poisoned as she bit through the miasma filled tentacle that pierced my shoulder," she continued. It was now that she truly broke for the first time, her pain more than evident in the shaking of her shoulders. Her already over taxed body gave out, and she began to fall, but the Taiyoukai caught her before she could hit the ground.

"S-s-shi-p-po was killed....when...when a number of Naraku's Saimyoushou came for me. He succeeded in killing the first wave with his fox fire, but then they became too much for him...and...a-a-nd he...he...d-d-d-ied right in front me," she cried sobbing uncontrollably. "I could not help him. I didn't have any more arrows left, and I didn't know how to use my powers as I had seen Kikyou do.

The last one to fall was Shippo," she said, "leaving me the last one left to face Naraku. I remember getting very angry at the loss of all those who I loved. I remember walking towards the vile fiend, and even touching him. I remember nothing after that until I found myself standing over Inuyasha. He was barely alive. His last words were of his love for Kikyou.

I returned Tetsusaiga to his hand just as he died, and put Kirara and Shippo with Miroku and Sango, who I put in each others arms, as they had so long wanted to do. After that, all I remember was seeing you approaching me, my Lord."

"Why did you not know how to use your powers, surely your training would have taught you what you needed to know?" he asked curious as to why a being of such incredible power as he had witnessed in her in the past, could not consciously use her abilities as Nature had intended.

"In my time, such things are almost unknown except as myth and legend, my Lord," she said. "Those rare few, who show unusual abilities are often ridiculed for their differences. I would never have known what a miko was, except for the stories told by my Ojii-san. In my time, there is no one to teach such skills as the miko of today are taught. I was fifteen before I even knew I had such power, and then it only seemed to work when I was under extreme emotional stress." 


	6. Chapter 6 Because it Pleases Me

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 6 - Because it Pleases Me...

Her words had left him speechless. A state of mind that the Taiyoukai was totally unfamiliar with and didn't like. But it was not as if she could have done anything about it. She was a mystery. An intriguing mystery that begged to be solved. The only way to do that was to keep her until he was satisfied with the knowledge gained, and his curiosity satisfied.

He still had more questions, and still wanted more answers. She was such an enigma, and the curiosity of his nature would not allow him to leave her alone until his curiosity was satisfied. But his Youkai still screamed to have her, and the mixed scent of what he now realized was her purity, power, and blood, was rapidly pulling his beast to the onna, and he was losing his battle for control.

The fact of the matter was, that he was not sure he wanted to win that battle. Even with death trying to knock on the door to her life, she had an allure that he was finding more than attractive. He could remember the luster of her raven locks, and the fiery spirit that lit up her eyes, from the many times she had defiantly stood up to him. Something no ningen, let alone an onna, had ever done to him before. Perhaps it was this that had caused his Youkai to want her so. No youkai bitch he had ever known had defied him so. None would dare. 

But then, she was no ordinary ningen or even for that matter Miko. She was so much more and his brother had thrown the most powerful being he knew, away like so much trash. No, not thrown away. He had emotionally tormented her until she no longer held any self worth in herself.

She lay still in his arms, exhaustion evident in her every limb. Her feet must have been in horrible pain, as even now, the slightest contact with anything seemed to cause them to convulse in pain. She still bled, and her older injuries were beginning to show early signs of infection. She needed treatment and soon, or she would not last another day.

She shivered in the earlier morning chill, common for the early spring. But she voiced no complaint or even moaned with the pain and discomfort that he knew she was in. Carefully, he took the time to layout what remained of his inner haori. He then lay her upon the cloth careful to not injure her further. He took the first package the he had gotten from the old miko, and opened it to reveal some healing salve, herbs for pain that would required heated water, and soft cloth for bandaging wounds.

He left her to lie where he placed her, knowing she would not move even to roll over. He went into the nearby forest and gathered some wood to make a fire. The girl needed to be warmed, and he needed to heat water for the tea to ease her pain. He lucked out when he found the shards of some old broken pottery in the rubble of an old hut long gone for many years. As chance would have it, there was half of a broken pot and the remains of a cup that could easily be used to heat the water, and to provide her a receptacle to drink from. Flint was easily available near the old remains of the kiln, showing that the hut had once provided a home to a potter.

With these things in hand, he returned to the girl's side, and quickly made a fire to warm the immediate area, and put water on to heat for the tea. He hated to do it, but her wounds needed to be cleaned of dirt and muck before he could treat them properly, so he divested himself of his own clothing, carefully setting it aside to keep it dry, and lifted her once again in his arms.

He carried her out into the mountain fed lake, wishing that the water were not so cold. But for now it would have to do, until he could take the time to seek better provisions. Once he was about waist deep in the water, he carefully lower her until she was covered to her chest with the cold liquid. As quickly has he could, he washed away all of the dirt and filth. Some of it he was disgusted to find was some of the remains of her battle with Naraku. The guts and gore must have been flying thick that day, for there was still bits and pieces clinging to her skin and hair, dried and clinging tenaciously.

He didn't want to keep her in the chill water any longer than necessary, she was already more than chilled enough. When he was finished, he took her back and lay her on the discarded haori, once more. The fire blazed cheerful in sharp contrast to the sad despair of the girl lying before him. But it did much to warm the area, with the further aid of the warming spring sun. 

With quick efficiency he carefully removed the scraps of cloth from her feet, hissing at ever twitch that the least motion caused to the poor abused remains of her flesh. Thankfully the cloth had kept the dirt from them, but he was not sure that they would heal properly in their current condition. Already the infection was bad, and getting worse, and the healing salve he was given would not be enough to ward back the spread of the infection, let alone heal what damage was already done.

He sat her up and leaned her, stomach first against his leg, and tended to the injuries on her back. She had many cuts and scratches here, and the exit wound on her left shoulder, from the area on her chest where Naraku's tentacle must have punctured her body. This must have been the wound caused when the neko came to her rescue. It must have bitten into the tentacle to stop its attack and died from the poison miasma that Sesshomaru knew the wound would have bled, when the neko bit into it.

Still the injuries on her back were in the best shape, even the exit wound from the shoulder puncture, despite it being ragged around the edges. They would heal without too much trouble or time. But the wounds on her chest were a greater concern. He had to admit to himself that he regretted the pain he had inflicted on the girl. She certainly didn't deserve more pain, than she had already suffered. And at that she didn't deserve that pain either.

The entry wound on her left shoulder where the tentacle had entered before exiting the back of her shoulder, was actually looking better than he had hoped. Then he remembered having ran his tongue across it earlier in the night. That little bit of attention must have aided in the injury being able to begin the healing process more quickly that it otherwise would have.

This urged him to give into the desires of his Youkai, and he found himself leaning towards the wound once more. Carefully, and slowly both to save her from as much pain as he could and to savor the flavor of her sweet life's fluid, he stroked his tongue over her injury allowing his healing saliva to thickly coat the injury.

His Youkai relished every taste, every stroke and demanded more. He was going to lose total control soon, but he had to finish the important things before that happened. He paused in his ministration to her injuries, remembering that she needed to drink the soothing tea he had the herbs for. Not letting her go, and just reaching over to where he had everything within easy reach, he noticed that the water was hot enough to suit his needs, and poured it carefully into the cup holding the herbs. He left it to cool and steep, while he went back to treating her cuts and wounds.

He was pleased to see that the puncture wound had finally stopped bleeding, and even now with the aid of his attention was trying to close over in the process of healing. With the aid of his ample tail, he lent her his body heat, while he moved onto her other injuries. He easily found and ran his tongue over all the smaller cuts, and scrapes. Many of the smaller ones healed even as he watched, and soon only the more serious wounds remained. There were two remaining large ones left by this time, the cut he had inflicted from her shoulder to her hip, and a large and ugly gash that ran the outside of her right knee to her upper inner thigh. To better reach and treat the last two wounds he lay her on her back on the tattered remains of his inner haori that he had spread out earlier.

He knelt over her to more easily access the last of her cuts, disgusted with himself for having inflicted the wound on her chest, in her current condition. He was a Great Taiyoukai, and he was above such petty behavior as inflicting pain on the weak and helpless. Yet that is just what he had done here. Inflicted more pain on one who was already at death's door because of injuries she had already suffered. That he had given in to such lowly behavior shamed him, though he didn't show it outwardly. 

But he did swear that he would not harm her again, and low to anyone who tried to inflict more harm on her while he breathed. At this, his Youkai growled in triumph and satisfaction, knowing that he had won his own victory in convincing his more civil side to take the onna for their own. For once, in many, many years, both sides of himself finally agreed on the same thing. They both wanted her, and they both would have her. She would stay with them, and they would protect her from all harm.

Running his tongue over the cut, he began at her shoulder where the cut was the deepest. The place where he had started his downward path with his claw. Her breathing was erratic already. It had been long before he had finished tending to the puncture wound on her left shoulder. He had noticed the spicy scent of her body, as it responded to the sensual strokes of his tongue on her wounds. That scent of arousal, along with her normal heady scent, and the intoxicating scent of her sweet blood, finally began ripping the last shreds of his control away, as he had known it would, and he found his tongue stroking more sensually than before, along the cut.

The end of the cut was on her left hip, mere inches from the source of her obviously aroused state leaving his head swimming dizzyingly with desire, and the need to sate the whims of his beast. Despite the lack of expression on her face, her eyes were rapidly clouding over in what appeared to be a mix of wonder and passion. It was more expression that she had shown all night, even over the small frowns she had shown earlier.

He took the time, while she was lying flat, to tend to the injuries on her legs, doing his best to be careful of her feet. Most were just cuts and scrapes that were not uncommon to have received as a person with little adequate protection was scraped by passing branches through the thick of a forest's undergrowth. These, as on her back were easily treated. She did have, however, a deep and unsightly gash that ran from the outside of her right leg, near the knee to the inside of her upper thigh. 

His last tattered remains of control were rapidly failing him, as he began to attend the leg wound. The taste and smell of her blood, and now the more than obvious heady scent of her arousal, as her body responded to his attentions, were quickly becoming intoxicating and his Youkai roared with desire and fought tooth and nail to be released and to have his desire fed. But he persisted, knowing that she needed the aid that he was providing.

Carefully, he ran his tongue over the gash, starting at her knee and spreading her legs, he worked his way up. He both feared, and was excited by the thought of reaching the end of this particular wound. He knew there would be nothing to stop him, his blood beast would be in almost full control. Her own arousal was spiking in waves that was drawing him deeper and deeper into a heated state of mind where nothing would exist except the passion of the moment, and the lust his beast so craved.

The end of the gash left no distance between him and her most treasured jewel. With thought all but gone, he parted her easily and began to appease his Youkai's desire by feasting upon her rapidly heating flesh. 

Her dizzying scent filled his head, pulling him in more and more to a world of lustful pleasure. He had to have her, and nothing would stop him, could stop him at this stage. No one would keep him from what was his. His blood beast roared in approval and tried to lunge forward and take total control. A growl of heated passion rose from his chest as his Youkai prepared to pounce, but by almost herculean effort, he reined himself in, and prevented his beast from harming the girl carelessly.

His Youkai seemed to understand, and although it was reluctant to listen, he did calm enough that Sesshomaru had the confidence that he could take her without harm. The taste of her was heaven, and his beast totally agreed. He stroked her pearl with his tongue for a few minutes, earning a startled gasp from the little Miko, letting his fangs gently graze the sensitive and now swollen bud. He spread her wider, and sought the entrance to her most private and treasured place, the place that her scent was the strongest..

The scent of her arousal spiked so high that he momentarily lost himself in the heady scent. When he came to himself, his beast was eagerly driving his tongue deeper and deeper into her hot, moist depths. He relaxed then, knowing that his beast didn't wish to harm the girl, only to take her as his mate. Giving his Youkai free rein to what pleasure he desired, he was surprised that the beast wanted to pleasure her, as much as himself.

He continued to taste of her essence, driving his tongue deeper and faster into her hot and writhing core. A soft groan escaped her as her body convulsed in the first release of his actions. He lapped up every drop that poured from her heated core, and savored every drop that her body offered. His Youkai growled softly and happily, sounding almost like a purr, as he was happy that his bitch pleased him so.

He shifted just enough to lay a trail of kisses back up her abdomen until he reached her breasts. At her hot, tight, wet core, he inserted a clawed finger, pushing into her tight and writhing passage, seeking to ease her tightness in preparation for a much larger invasion. After pumping a few times, he inserted a second finger and continue to thrust deeply into her, feeling her body respond readily to his attentions. He stroked her sensitive pearl, with a calloused thumb, as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

His mouth found and paid homage to one of her luscious mounds. The other he cupped in his newly returned hand, relishing the feel of the swelling and hardening nipple in his claws. Another moan escaped her, softened because of her badly injured vocal cords, but nonetheless it was there. It gave him satisfaction to know that he was able to reach her, even in something as simple as a passionate touch.

Soon, three fingers thrust where two had dared before, further easing her tightness. Her relaxed state made his actions all the easier, and silently he was grateful for that one savings grace. He felt her body begin to convulse as she reached another body racking release. The rush of fluid that coated his hand, caused a groan of pleasure of his own, as he brought that hand up and eagerly licked it clean of her very essence. Oh, kami, how sweet she tasted, her heady scent only making him want her all the more.

Even in her current condition, she didn't smell like other ningen. She had a fresh smell, that reminded him of a warm summer evening filled with the heady scent of moonflowers just opening their blossoms, deep in the forest, not unlike the flowers that had marked the path of her blood. It was such a wondrous fragrance that he could not get enough.

Growling in delight, he shifted until he was kneeling between her legs, and carefully positioned himself at her inviting hot, moist, tight entrance. She was panting for air, her previous releases still reflected in the responses of her body, enhanced further by its anticipation of his further advances. He leaned down until his mouth was beside her ear, and whispered softly into the shell like appendage.

"Gomen Kagome," he spoke softly. "This will hurt, but only for a moment. Then the pain will ease."

He didn't give her a chance to reply, knowing what her response would be and not wanting to here the plea for more suffering and pain. He captured her mouth with his own, and quickly drove deeply into her quivering hot depths with his rock hard arousal.

He felt her body stiffen with the shock of the sudden invasion, and although none of the pain reflected on her listless face, he knew that she must hurt from the sudden shock of her innocence being taken, and the size of him penetrating her hot, tight sheath. He had not been sure until he had broken it with his intrusion, but he thrilled to know he had been her first, and cursed that baka hanyou half brother of his for not having seen the jewel that followed him in ways that Kikyou would never have done. 

He held still, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion. He kissed her, pulling on her lower lip, encouraging her to respond to him. 

Patience that he never knew he possessed kept him from feeling frustration at her lack of response. He knew she needed time to heal, she had been through so much. Still he persisted, and eventually was rewarded by her gently returning his kiss. When she sighed in pleasure, as her muscles relaxed, and he began to thrust slowly and deeply into her, he took advantage of her now open mouth, to plunge his tongue deep inside and savor the sweet taste of her mouth.

He kept his pace controlled as long as he could, one hand massaging her breast, the other lifting one leg until her knee was resting over his shoulder, allowing him to plunge deeper and harder into her hot, wet passage. The feel of her writhing passage on his hard and hot arousal causing groans, and growls of pleasure to emanate from him and he thrilled to the feel of her surrounding him. He could hear her heart race, and her breath came in short and broken pants, as he used ever sense he had to feel her respond to him.

It was a challenge he had never felt before, as instead of seeing her passion in her face, or hearing in from her lips, he instead had to smell it in her scent, feel it in her touch, and hear it from the way her body responded to his advances. Though she was not as expressive as he knew she could be, he could sense deep within himself, that he gave her a pleasure that she had never known possible.

He kissed along her jaw, and trailed towards her neck and ear. He paused there for a moment, running his tongue around the shell-like appendage, feeling her body shiver at the action. He nibbled on the lobe and let his breath caress the sensitive flesh.

"You feel so good, Kagome," he told her. She needed to hear kindness, words of encouragement, words of comfort, words of gratitude. Something she had not had nearly enough of over the last five years from the sounds of things. She was special, as everyone in life was special, each to their own particulars in life. No one had the right to tell her she was inadequate, and be damned if he would let another call her that again. Not within his hearing, and not if they wanted to live long.

"You are beautiful, both inside and out," he said to her, his own breathing erratic as he panted into her ear. "You feel to tight, and so good. No one I have ever known has ever felt this good."

He nipped and licked his way down until he found her pulse point where her shoulder and neck joined. His senses told him she was about to release yet again, and he gave himself to the beast within, to thrust deeper, faster, and harder into her vibrating womb. His own release was rapidly approaching, as he felt her muscles clench him like a vice. She let out a soft groan that he knew if her voice had been there would have been a scream of pleasure loud enough to fill the entire clearing, as his name whispered past her swollen lips.

He thrust once more as deep, and hard as he could, and his own release finally came. As he felt it begin to take over his senses, he buried his fangs deeply into her neck, marking her as the mate, his Youkai so badly wanted. As the shudders from his own release eased, he lapped up the blood from his mark, and soothed the wound so it stopped bleeding. She was his mate now, and he would protect her like his brother had never had the faith to do. He would take care of her, and give her the home she had never had. 

He shifted, so that his weight was no longer on top of her, and lifted her so that he could give her the now cooled tea. She drank it at his request, as he held the cup to her lips. He sat the cup down, and lay her back on the torn haori. He slipped his hakama back on, and covered her with his outer haori, keeping what little body heat she had as close to her as possible. The warm sun, and the heat of the fire helped to further warm her cold flesh.

He hated to leave her side again, but he had to get a few more things before he could take his own rest. Using his fastest possible mode of travel, a sudden glowing sphere of incandescent light appeared around the Youkai Lord, and he flashed his way back to the village he had visited the during the night. There he obtained more salve for the little Miko's wounds, some sleeping furs to keep her warm, and more herbs for both her pain, and for fever. 

The miko advised him what to expected, and provided him with poultices for the girl's feet. She also, gave him a kettle filled with a restorative broth, that she advised him to feed the girl for the next few of days. Her condition would not allow for anything heavier for a while.

"My Lord, anything I have that will help the Chosen One, you have but to ask," she said.

"How do you know who it is that I have in my care and protection?" he asked surprised by her statement.

"About two weeks ago, a small group passed through here. Among them was a hanyou, kitsune pup, a Taijiya, a houshi, a neko youkai, and a very special and most powerful Miko. She was like none I have ever known or heard of before. She may resemble the accursed priestess Kikyou, but the truth is, she is the descendant of the great Midoriko of legend." said the old baa-ba.

"She has suffered far more than anyone should, yet she held true to her heart despite the abuse. Her confidence in herself was already almost non-existent when she passed through here. If she was in that battle with the vile hanyou, Naraku, then it is she that you now protect. She is the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and she was never meant to have the skills that the prior miko had. That is and was the singular choice of the Jewel of Four Souls, no one else's. It thought it best to have a mistress who was not skilled in conscious use of her powers, because the fierce spirit of her pure passion would be a more effective weapon to make use of those powers, and she would not be coloured or tainted by the prejudices of these times." she spoke.

"Then you know of her claim of being from the future?" he asked puzzled.

"Among my many skills as a healer, and a miko, I have the power of foreseeing," she said. "I was born with this gift, and have known of the Chosen One since I was barely able to walk. It was left to me, to speak to you and let you know of the treasure now under your capable protection, my Lord," she spoke. "My task is done, but know that as long as I live, anything that you need for her, I will give freely. My door will always be open to both you and her."

"Arigato, baa-ba," he said. "I am grateful for your aid. Her feet are pretty bad, and I may have need to bring her here, if I can't get them to start healing."

"Some say that the power of youkai blood is strong, my Lord. Especially the blood of the Great Inuyoukai of the Western Lands. Use what means you have at hand, and you will not only heal her body, you will heal her mind, and save her soul," said the old woman.

A somewhat confused Taiyoukai then returned to the onna, who awaited him in a clearing beside a small lake, the sun now beginning it rapid decline as the day was coming to a close. A quick trip into the nearby forest provided plenty of wood to build the fire back up, and plenty of extra to have at hand for the night.

He put more water on to boil for the tea and for moistening the poultices for her feet and set the broth next to the fire to warm, as well. He checked Kagome to see how she was doing, and found that she still slept, something that she needed the most at the moment. He found that she had developed a fever, but that was to be expected, especially under the circumstances. That she had not done so sooner, was something of a miracle in and of itself.

He used the time to dress the wounds on her chest, back, and legs with the bandages and salve that the old miko had given him. Once finished he clothed her in the set of clothing he had gotten earlier, and spread out the sleeping furs that the old miko had given him, and bundled her up in those to keep away the night chill that was rapidly approaching, and quite common for this time of year.

He put his haori back on, his armor and swords near at hand. He hated to awaken the girl, but she needed the broth and tea almost as much as she needed the rest. He set the tea to cool, and turned back to Kagome.

He chose to tend her feet before she awoke. As painful as they had to be, he figured she would suffer less if she were not conscious while he removed the bandages, and applied the poultices. He soaked the poultices is some of the hot water that he had boiled for the tea. While it cooled, he removed the bandages from her feet and took a moment to carefully clean away the layer of infected material that had oozed from the abused flesh. The smell on his sensitive nose was difficult to deal with, but if her feet were to be healed at all, he had to put up with it and so pushed the need to gag back. 

He set aside the dirty bandages, for later disposal, and carefully placed the poultices on her feet and rebandaged them in the clean ones he had brought back from the old miko's. Once he had them cleaned off, he could catch in the scent that they had stopped getting worse. That at least was a step in the right direction. Now if he could just get them to heal, then everything would go more smoothly for the poor girl.

That done, he tucked her feet back under the sleeping furs to keep her warm. He took a moment to take the now useless inner haori, and the old bandages, and properly disposed of them. Best not to keep such signs of illness nearby.

He then turned to check on the tea, and poured some of the rich broth into another cup, the old miko had given him. Once he had them prepared for her, he eased back the warm furs, and settle next to her, and lifted her weakened body into his lap, letting her head rest against his chest.

Tucking the furs around them both, to keep out the cold, he lifted her face to his, and gently kissed her forehead and then her lips. Nuzzling his mark, he whispered in her ear.

"Kagome," he called her. "Kagome, you need to wake up. You need to eat and drink."

It took a few tries, but she finally opened her eyes. They were still as listless as they had been before, but she responded a bit more than she had. She stayed snugged up against him, soaking up the warmth that he offered, but turned her head to meet his and look at him now, where before she had just looked as though there was nothing to see.

"You need to drink this, and then some broth." he told her as he brought the tea to her mouth. She didn't argue, or fight him. She just complied with his request. It short order, she had downed the healing tea, and soon was working on the broth. He was grateful for the obedience, not because he wanted her to be subservient, but because he knew it was important for her to consume the liquid for her health, and he had thought she might refuse.

"Doshite?" she whispered, when she had sipped some of cup of broth he had prepared for her.

"Because," he spoke pausing for a moment, considering his words, " it pleases me." After all, her last desire seemed to be an overwhelming need to make him feel happy. If he could convince her that seeing her in good health would please him, maybe she would work just as hard to get better, as she seemed to work to accept her pain and punishment.

She finished the broth, and was rapidly losing the fight to stay conscious. The tea was taking effect and he set the cup aside, and slid her back down into the warmth of the furs. He settled himself along side of her, lying her on her back, and resting her sensitive feet so that her legs draped over his own, leaving her feet suspended off of the ground and giving her some ease from the pain that he knew she must feel. He tucked his arm around her waist, and rested her head on his shoulder and after checked the area with his acute senses for any sign of danger, he allowed himself to fall into a light slumber. 


	7. Chapter 7 The True Answers Revealed

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 7 - The True Answers Revealed...

Dream Begins

He found himself surrounded in darkness. Not just the normal dark that one feels when it is a moonless, or cloudy night, but one that seemed to threaten to drown its victims in the all consuming darkness of despair. It was so heavy that he found it difficult to breath, and he found himself fighting that darkness with all his might to keep from just falling to his knees and not giving up.

Suddenly an area of light surrounded him, given him a reprieve from the all consuming darkness and he found himself gasping for much needed air. It took him a bit of time, but he finally regained himself and stood to look around at this new development.

A humanoid figure seemed to be standing nearby. It was bright, almost glowing, and in fact, seemed to be the source of the strange and soothing light. He stepped towards the figure wanting to get a better look at who or what it was, and soon found himself face to face with the most powerful and beautiful female he had ever seen.

She was so ethereal, he was afraid she would suddenly disappear if he so much as blinked. She stood easily his equal in stature, and wore armour like he had not seen in centuries, and at that only an aged set that his father had stored at the castle in his vaste collection of old arms and armour. It looked oddly familiar when he took another look at it, but he could not quite place why.

She had knee length raven locks, blue black in color. Her eyes were the most beautiful cerulean blue he had ever seen, and seemed as though the owner were looking deep into the soul of all they gazed upon. In fact, he was quite sure that was exactly what she was doing. Looking deep into his very soul and weighing what she found there, judging what she saw for acceptability. Apparently, she approved of what she saw because she smiled at him. A smile that was almost as bright as the sun.

There was a warmth about her that seemed to radiate all around, bringing with it a feeling of peace, and comfort that soothed the soul. A gentle laugh left her lips, one that was like the musical chime of well toned bells, a sound that was welcome and easy on the ears.

"Greetings Great Taiyoukai, son of the Great and Terrible Sugimi-sama," the figure spoke in the most musical voice he had ever heard.

"How do you know me?" he demanded. How did she know him and his father? What gave her the right to such familiarity?

"Be at ease, Sesshomaru-sama," she spoke in answer. "Here of all places there is nothing that can harm you, nor is there anything that can threaten the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Rest, and be welcome here in this place."

"Where is this place, and why am I here?" he asked, feeling at ease despite himself.

"You are here, because I summoned you. This place in the world that I have existed in for more than a thousand years," she spoke. "This is/was the world inside the Shikon no Tama."

Her words click in his mind and suddenly he knew who she was. "Midoriko," he whisper, awe evident in his voice, despite his best efforts to hide the fact.

"Hai, my Lord," she bowed her head. "I am the Midoriko of legend, and this is my counterpart, the other half of the Shikon no Tama. The other poor soul who has been trapped here with me all these years. Meet the youkai, whose dark soul for centuries fueled the desires of everyone seeking evil, and drew them to the Jewel of Four Souls."

To his left, an enormous youkai that at first glance appeared to be a doragon (dragon) youkai appeared. But as he looked closer, he saw that it was really no more than a combined collection of lesser youkai that had come together to form one great youkai. But there seemed to be something in the center of the being, something that seemed out of place for a youkai. As he looked, Midoriko sensed his curiousity, and answered his unspoken question.

"What you see, my Lord, is a fusion. A fusion much like that of Naraku. You see, just as with Kikyou, there was a lowly ningen soul, who had desires for me. Desires that I could not return. The reasons are not important. What is important is that, that same ningen exchanged his soul for the mobility and strength of the youkai that were in the area. He had believed that if he could be as powerful as myself, I would desire him as much as he desired me. So he made a pact, and as a result, he lost who he was," she explained.

"You see, all the lesser youkai at the time, hated me for obvious reasons. After all, it is not everyday that you have someone who can reach deep into your very soul, and purify it into almost nothing. But the ningen didn't realize that his efforts to have me were in vain, nor did he realize that it was his soul and heart that allowed the youkai to do the one thing that they could otherwise have not done. Merge into one great and powerful youkai," she continued.

"In order for all of those different beings to combine, and cooperate into one powerful being, they needed a ningen heart and soul of evil to anchor them. Without that what they accomplished was not possible. Because I chose to sacrifice my life, for the protection of others, most of my own soul, and the soul of the youkai and ningen before you have been locked within the Shikon no Tama ever since," she informed the Youkai Lord.

"Then you are the one responsible for all the vile designs of Naraku," stated the Taiyoukai. It was not an accusing statement, although it sounded like it. It was meant more as a matter of fact, than anything. Midoriko seemed to understand, and took no offense at the comment, although her face did seem saddened by the revelation.

"After a fashion that statement is true, my Lord," she spoke.

"But the truth is, it was my design not hers," spoke the youkai. "I am the evil heart that desired to have what was never meant to be. It was my youki that provides the power that those with evil hearts so desired. It was my efforts that gave Naraku not only his power, but many of his ideas. It was my designs that led your dirty blood hanyou brother to treat your little Miko bitch like the filth she is, and has caused her current level of despair."

Midoriko turned to the youkai, her light of purity blazing in anger at the words the vile thing spoke. The youkai cowered before the flair of power, and could be heard whimpering in his fear. He was nothing without his power, and nothing but a coward at heart.

Sesshomaru had not been happy at his words, and his growls of anger filled the small space they were in. Despite his anger, he continued to listen to the exchange that now took place between the two.

"What you say is true, but just as Kikyou found a way to prevent you from completing your evil intent once before, so this Miko has found a way to keep you at bay once again," she spoke to the whimpering fool before her.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She means that your bitch has succeeded in defeating me," the cowardly youkai whimpered. "Just as the previous Guardian, she had not only purified the jewel, but has found a means to keep the jewel from ever being tainted again. And once a wish is made on it, the jewel will cease to exist and we will be no more."

"But the wish, my Lord," said Midoriko, still making her anger at the youkai more than evident, "must be totally pure. Even the slightest bit of selfishness will cause a repeat of everything just as it did with Kikyou.

You see, the only crime that Kagome ever committed was that of falling in love with your brother. A love that had been meant to be, but because of the interference of those who tempted Fate more than they were allowed that love died horribly and has left the poor child in despair," stated Midoriko.

"But the real crime, was not Kagome's. It was not even your brother's, it was Kikyou's. Kikyou despaired of being a miko. It was a task that she had not wanted from the time she started her training to be one. But because of her unusual powers, she was not given a choice in the matter. She was forced into a life she didn't want," Midoriko continued.

"More than anything she was lonely, and wanted to live an ordinary life, looking for nothing more than to find love and have a family. It was she, who came up with the idea of convincing your brother that he wanted to become ningen. But her desire was a purely selfish one, for she had no intentions of staying with Inuyasha after the wish was made. 

She knew that as the youngest son of a Great and Powerful Lord, such as your father, it would be only a matter of time before one of your father's many enemies came and killed your brother. In ningen form, he would have had no power to defend himself, and he would never have survived.

In your time, just as in mine, youkai blood is viewed as tainted blood, and the fact that Inuyasha had been born hanyou was repulsive to Kikyou. Even if he had made the wish, in her heart she would have still seen the hanyou she had become infatuated with, because they both had one thing in common. Their loneliness and desire to be loved," she told the Youkai Lord.

"So it was she that tainted the jewel fifty years ago," stated Sesshomaru as fact.

"Hai, it was what Naraku had needed to gain the upper hand and complete his evil designs that left you brother sealed to the Goshinbuko for fifty years, and brought death to Kikyou. With her last breath, I was able to convince her that her desires had been selfish, but by then the damage to the jewel was done. I was, however, able to use the power of the Shikon to seal your brother in a deep, protected sleep. The Goshinbuko is a very old and wise soul, and was more than happy to aid me in my own designs.

Your brother didn't deserve an early death, and because Kikyou failed to complete her own mission as Guardian of the Jewel, it was necessary to come up with a plan that would bring back not only a worthy Guardian, but a protector that could help her where Kikyou failed," stated Midoriko.

"Kagome's supposed time travel," Sesshomaru stated as he connected the facts.

"Hai, only it is not a lie Lord Sesshomaru," said Midoriko. "She told you the truth. A young woman, in what will be the year 1981, in a great city called Tokyo, will give birth to a sweet and completely pure little girl. She will name her Kagome."

As Midoriko spoke of Kagome, the surrounding area changed. The youkai disappeared, for which Sesshomaru was silently grateful. He didn't think he could have stood by and listened to the vile thing speak of his Kagome in such a fashion much longer.

"Let me show you, my Lord," spoke Midoriko, "what Kagome could not find the words to tell you. Look and see who, what, and where your beloved mate is and came from. See what her life has been like. You have the right to know, and she would want you to, although she can't find the words to tell you."

For what seemed like a lifetime, and in fact was her lifetime, but was only a matter of a few minutes, images such as he had never, could never have dreamed up flashed before him. He saw Kagome's birth, her mother, and father. He saw her little brother, and her Ojii-san. He saw her father pass away, and her exemplary accomplishments in what was called school.

He saw her friends, and her home at the Shrine. A Shrine that he realized was the same one that was by his brother's forest, as was the Goshinbuko and the old Bone Eater's Well. He saw the dawn of her fifteenth birthday, as she was dragged through the old well by Mistress Centipede, and how Kagome had gotten away from the youkai, discovered his brother, and been taken to the village where she met the old miko.

He saw her self sacrificing actions as she led the centipede youkai away from the villagers, hoping to led it back to the old well. He watched as she freed his brother from the old tree, and how Inuyasha tried to kill her to get the jewel that had been ripped violently from her body.

He saw as she accidentally broke the jewel, and Inuyasha's behavior towards his old love's reincarnation, how he hated her, yelled at her, told her repeatedly how worthless she was. He watched as his brother almost led Yura of the Demon Hair to her time, and home, endangering her family, and her again being selfless, as she came back with Inuyasha to find and defeat Yura.

He was sickened as he watch her repeated sacrifices on her brother's behalf, and not once did he ever show gratitude or say thanks. It was her efforts that stopped Yura from taking his hair below his neck, her interference that had prevented the Un-Mother from taking Inuyasha's spirit, how her calling back her soul had rescued Inuyasha from Kikyou's purifying arrow, her bravery in the face of the houshi's Kazaana that kept his brother from being sucked into his void, how it was her efforts that weakened Kikyou as the clay bitch tried to take Inuyasha to hell the first time, and then her voice that had pulled him from the dead priestess' spell and kept him from being dragged down, how she taught him to trust again, how she taught him to respect life, how she shared life in her era with him showing him the wonders of her world, how she took an arrow for him, stood in defense of him many times, included repeatedly against, he Sesshomaru, thus again saving his hanyou brother's life.

She saved him from Kaguya's attack, and it was her love that stood in her stead to brave Inuyasha's youkai, as Kaguya attempted to steal his ningen soul. She risked crippling herself for life as she helped him to use a shard of the Shikon no Tama to break through the walls of a stone oni's stomach thus saving Inuyasha and her friends, how she repeatedly aided Kikyou for Inuyasha's sake, knowing full well that it meant she might not win his love by doing so, or that the bitch would come back and try to take her life or his. He saw how she encouraged him and believed in him, when no one else cared or would. It was her that allowed Inuyasha not only the ability to realize his full strength, but also granted him the priviledge of wielding Tetsusaiga as it was meant to be used.

Her belief in his hanyou half brother, allowed Inuyasha to face odds that even, he Sesshomaru would have found difficult, and in each case, Inuyasha came out the clear victor. But not once did he ever thank her, and only a few times did he ever show her a kind word, or that he cared.

He heard the words that she had learned to live with, and had finally come to accept as truth. "Kikyou was more intelligent than you. She's more beautiful than you are. She was a master at the bow. Your brain must be broken. You are a helpless little ningen. There is nothing worse than an ignoramus. I can't take my eyes off of you for a second, you are so weak and worthless. You can do nothing on your own. You will never be as good as Kikyou. Kikyou would never have done that. Kikyou would never have been stupid enough to break the jewel. It is all your fault. You can't go home until we get all of the jewel shards. She not my woman, she just a jewel detector."

The list went on, and on, and on. Despite it all, he watched as Kagome came to realize that she truly loved his half breed brother, and even told him so. She even promise to always be by his side, only to find that he had sworn a promise to Kikyou's lifeless walking clay corpse. He saw as his brother, repeatedly chased after his former love, and never once took notice of the pain it caused Kagome each time. He was appalled to find that Inuyasha had even chased off to look for his dead love, leaving Kagome inadequately protected, and allowing Naraku's offspring to kidnap her and attempt to take control of her soul by trying to taint it. But despite his best efforts, Akago was unable to taint Kagome's pure soul. He even watched as Kikyou tried to kill Kagome, only for Inuyasha to come and learn of the encounter and still he chased after the walking, soul eating corspe.

Finally, the images all seemed to focus on one last event. The battle with Naraku. He watched as they all met in the clearing over a week's walk away. Naraku was in his true form and Kagome was off to one side of the clearing, keeping sheltered in the thick of the trees. The kitsune was with her, doing his level best to try to protect his adopted mother, as the houshi and the Taijiya stood between her and the vile hanyou, wielding their battle skills to fight off the seemingly endless waves of youkai that he sent their way.

His brother was impressively standing his ground and gradually making head way in damaging the evil hanyou. Tetsusaiga was giving him an edge that Naraku could not face for long. He saw as Inuyasha was about to release the Bakuryuuha which surely would have taken Naraku down, however, the vile fiend had succeeded in slipping one of his tentacles under Inuyasha's guard and stabbed him right through his body, just below his heart.

Inuyasha remained on his feet, however, and was about to release his attack with Tetsusaiga, when one of Kikyou's arrows caught him right through his back and out through his heart. The purifying wave, doing what Naraku's tentacle had failed to do.

There was a flair of power off to the side, as another purifying arrow, this one belonging to Kagome, raced towards the murderous priestess, and nailing her right through her nonexistant heart. Her stolen souls poured from her clay form, and one bright blue ball of purity raced for the little Miko, quickly finding its place back once again with the rest of its soul.

Unfortunately, that arrow had been the last one that Kagome had in her quiver, and she didn't know now to make her power flow through her hands. At least not consciously. She stood transfixed in horror as one of Naraku's tentacles made its way past the houshi's and Taijiya's formidable attacks, and pierced her left shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. The neko youkai attacked the wayward appendage, and took an overwhelming rush of Naraku's poison miasma as she bit off the tentacle, freeing it from Kagome's shoulder.

A second, smaller tentacle had succeeded in nailing the Miko's foot, and with her last ounce of rapidly failing strength, the neko tore this tentacle to shreds as well. The neko youkai fell to the ground immobilized and dying because of the poison. The thrashing of the first tentacle unexpectedly caught the Taijiya's Hiraikotsu as she tried to throw the great and powerful weapon one more time. It spun out of control and slammed into the Taijiya, instantly breaking her back, and causing her to fall into the nearby houshi.

At the shock of her sudden death, the houshi faced Naraku, and despite the presence of the Saimyoushou, he unleashed his Kazaana sucking up everything he could regardless of the poison that he took in from the Insects of Hell. It was this attack that finally took both Kanna and Kagura from the fight. He finally lost his fight as the poison took him, collasping upon the body of the woman who had come to mean so much to him.

He could hear Naraku's vile laugh, as he sent an enormous wave of the Saimyoushou towards Kagome. The only defense left to her was the little kitsune. At first he stood bravely, though it was obvious he was scared half to death. When the leading edge of the wave reached him, he screamed with all his might as he let loose the most powerful wave of his fox fire that he had even been able to create.

But his success was short lived. Although he took out almost half of the Insects of Hell, with that incredible wave of power, he fell soon after to their attack. That was when the battle changed.

A scream that sent chills down Sesshomaru's spine as it reached his ears, echoed throughout the clearing and far beyond. It was only one word, but the power behind it clearly scared the living hell out of every one of Naraku's minions. But they didn't stand a chance against that wave of power.

With nothing more than a single word, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......", echoing nonstop for what must have been five minutes, the entire clearing lit up like a flairing sun. It was blinding, and Sesshomaru had to close his eyes in the face of that brightness. Long moments later, he open them as the brightness began to fade, and he watched as a completely unarmed Kagome, stepped into the clearing.

The waves of youkai were gone, even the bodies of the dead ones, other than a few bones. It was like they had never existed. However, with some protection from the fragments of the Shikon no Tama, he possessed, Naraku still stood, although he suffered a considerable amount of damage from the blast of purifying energy that had just been released. Kagome's eyes were all aglow, just like the light that had washed through the clearing moments ago.

Without a moments hesitation or thought, she walked despite her own injuries, towards the hanyou, who stood in the clearing laughing like he had just won his greatest victory. A tentacle from under his mass of vile flesh, flicked outward, wrapping itself around her right leg, from her knee to her upper inner thigh before trying to snake its way around her waist.

"Ahhh! My sweet, pure little Miko. Coming to give yourself to me, like your incarnation. Oh, I am sorry. You were not aware that Kikyou had given herself to me freely, were you? Given herself to me for the past year and a half, and aiding me to thwart you and that half-breed that you followed around like a love sick puppy," he laughed. She ignored his words, and continued to walk towards him, despite the pain that his very touch was causing on her exposed skin.

Already her clothes were tattered, and her shoes lost. One when the tentacle had pierced her foot, and the other when she had started acrossed the corpse strewn ground to reach where she was now.

She was standing right next to him, and as he reached to take the jewel shards from her, she raised her hand and clenched her fist, only to have the tainted shards that lay deep within Naraku's chest tear violently from his body, and rush to her waiting hand instantly purifying as soon as she touched them.

Her body began to glow, just as the clearing had before. Before Naraku could react, she grabbed onto him, as though in a lover's embrace. The glow once again intensified become too bright to look at. When it faded, there was only Kagome standing in the center of the clearing. Nothing remained of Naraku, or his minions, not even Kagura and Kanna.

Slowly, as if still in some kind of trance, Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha lay in a heap. She touched the arrow in his chest, instantly dissolving it. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha raise his head, blood running from his lips. Kagome hugged him, crying as she told him that Naraku was gone and the jewel whole once more. But instead of praise and happiness for the final defeat of their long hated enemy, Inuyasha's next words were the final straw for the already distraught, injured, and exhausted Miko.

"Is Kikyou alright? Where is she," he spoke, his voice rapidly failing. "I have to find h-h-he-er..." Then he died.

"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha," she cried. The earlier scream had been the cause of her damaged vocal chords and she could only talk in a whispered, pain filled voice. "I failed. I failed you, and all of the others. I killed Kikyou, and took your last chance at happiness away.

You were right. I was not strong enough. I was a handicap by just being here. Because of me, you all died. If it were not for me, you all would have never suffered like this," she sobbed brokenly.

"But I promise Inuyasha," she swore, "I will make everything right. First I have to pay for my crimes against you. You were right. I was not as good as Kikyou. I lived when she could not. I should have died long ago, so that the two of you could be together. She was much more powerful, skilled, beautiful and intelligent that me. I could never even have hoped to be as good as her.

Don't worry though. As soon as I have been punished enough for all the pain I caused you and the others, I will make the last wish on the jewel and give you all back the lives you should be having now. I promise. It will just be a little longer and I will make things all right as they should be," she said. For a time, she lay against the hanyou and let her cries fill the silent clearing. Then she stood and retrieved Tetsusaiga putting it back into Inuyasha's hand.

She moved to the houshi, and the Taijiya, and straightened their bodies, leaning them against each other, so that the Taijiya was in the houshi arms. She then took the neko youkai and settled her into the Taijiya's lap, and the kitsune she arranged in the Taijiya's arms. Once finished, she stepped to the edge of the clearing, and stopped to look back once more.

Already the strange, almost unearthly, flowers began to fill the clearing, covering everything in a blanket of fragrant blossoms. Strange, ethereal blossoms that normally only bloomed in mid-summer, and then only at night and dying with the first rays of the morning sun. 

She looked at each one of those she loved lying as she had lain them. "You will all be safe here. Safe until I can finish my final quest. Once I have been sufficiently punished for being bad, I will make the wish with my last breath, and you will all be able to live the lives you were meant to have. The lives you all deserve without a pathetic weakling like me to bring you pain."

With that she turned back into the woods, her broken and forgotten bow in her hand. Not far from the clearing she dropped it. The broken arrow already on the ground from where one of the fallen enemy had dragged itself before it had died. Her clothing tattered, her shoes had been lost in those last moments as she face Naraku, but she never noticed as she walked off to face a destiny that she thought she deserved for crimes that she was now convinced she had committed against those she loved.

"As you can see, my Lord," spoke Midoriko once more, "she had accomplished much, only to gain so little. The only ones who really understood, were the houshi, the Taijiya, the neko youkai and the kitsune. But they respected her decision to follow your brother. They might have stood up for her, but she made them promise not to interfere. Not that they didn't try regardless, especially on those occasions when she got to go home to visit her family.

But all their efforts were for nothing," sighed the ancient warrior priestess. "Her greatest blessing, is also her greatest bane, she has a compassionate heart, and a pure soul. She would give her life for anyone she loves no matter the cost to her."

"Why have you shown me all this, told me all of this?" Sesshomaru asked, gesturing to the now fading images before him.

"Because, my Lord," she replied, "you have done the one thing that your brother could not find the courage to do. You have shown her kindness, and in your own way, love. You do not fully understand the power of what you have done, but you will. She may not have seemed like it, but she truly hurt when she thought that you had not found sufficient happiness in her pain. That was why she gave you back your arm. She felt guilty that you had lost it to begin with, and even though she often thought of you as her enemy, she also respected you for your strength, beauty, and pride. Had she believed that doing so, would have made you happy, and she had the strength to do so, she would have driven herself on the point of your Toukijin, and done it gladly just so you might be pleased.

Except for the kitsune, who is like a son to her, few have accepted her for who she is, rather than what she is capable of or not capable of as the case might be. Even in her own time, her friends spend more time pitying her for her failings, and trying to get her to be someone she is not, than accepting her for who she truly is. Her mother, brother, and Ojii-san understood, but they respected her sense of responsibility and honoured her decision to come to this time, seeking to fix what in her ignorance she broke.

She is my decendant Lord Sesshomaru," said Midoriko, "and truly worthy of me. She is far more powerful even than I was, but she doesn't realize her worth. You are the only other person to truly realize it, and shown her some of the compassion and respect she deserves. I told you all of this, because as her mate, you have the right to know and understand who it is that you have claimed as your own. I chose to give you this knowledge, because I believe that you have it in you to help her to heal in body, mind and soul."

"And what makes you believe that I would even care to heal her?" he asked. Something, some last shred of himself that was reluctant to give up on his long established habits, seemed to make him ask that question. He was ashamed of himself for having done so, almost as soon as the words left his mouth. Surprisingly, Midoriko just smiled.

"Because, my Lord," she said confidently, "even if you have not yet accepted the fact, your Youkai has admitted your love for the girl, and has already shown her more compassion and care, than the girl has known in years. You will protect her, willingly with your life, and you have already found the patience to help her find herself again."

He nodded his head, her words ringing true. His Youkai had even surprised him, in the gentle way he had treated Kagome, when he had believed that his beast would just forcefully take her. Instead he had cared for her. Cared that she was in pain, and needed healing.

"Know one last thing Lord Sesshomaru, before I return you to your mate's side," said Midoriko. "Because the jewel is now a part of Kagome, and inseparable from her, her every thought and desire is known to me. I know that she wishes to use the jewel to bring her friends and those she cares for back to life. She wishes this for the most unselfish of reasons, although her intent in trying to accomplish this is misplaced.

I will grant her wish, at the break of dawn. This is my choice, and will not take the final wish from the jewel. While, your brother has caused much of her pain, he had not intentionally meant to harm her as he has. She would only continue to suffer because of his death, if he were to remain so," Midoriko continued.

"Inuyasha, and her friends will find you and Kagome, probably sometime tomorrow afternoon, what with the neko youkai to help them travel. If you wish to help her anchor herself to the land of the living, let the kitsune come to her. He needs her now, as much as she needs a child to love. Shippo loves her unconditionally, something that no one else has ever given her, except you. He accepts what she offers, and loves her no matter who or what she might be, but for who she is. That is the kind of care that will heal her. The kind of care that you have it in you to give to her," she told him.

"What of the dead priestess?" he asked. Part of Kagome's wish was for Kikyou to live again, so that she could be with his brother. He was not happy about that at all, but realized that he might not have any say in the matter.

"Oh, she will live, my Lord," Midoriko said, with a smile that was anything but pleasant. "While she might be forgiven her choices in life, she still has to pay for her choices in death. I for one, on my own, might be inclined to just let her be as she is, residing in the hell she decided was appropriate for her and your brother. But in the matter of those who have done evil by their own choice, I do not have total control over the out come. My counterpart, also, gets a say in the choice of punishment. As you, I am sure, could tell, he is one who takes great pleasure in the pain and suffering of others, and he takes great pains to drag out his pleasure whenever possible.

After she was brought back by Urasue, she had a choice to work with the side of good, or to embrace evil. She is the one who betrayed Inuyasha repeatedly by aiding Naraku and/or his minions. She made numerous attempts to take your brother's and his companions lives, including your mate's. Even when they all forgave her for her actions, she still continued to show her gratitude by trying to bring them further harm. These things she chose to do of her own free will. She was neither forced, nor coerced into making those choices.

Even then, she might have had a chance to save herself, however, she chose to ensnare the innocent souls of dead maidens, not only inteferring with what Fate had destined for those souls, but bringing her own punishment down on them, as well. For these things she has much to pay for, though I would not wish such on anyone.

She will live, and she will have the life that she always wanted, however, she will find it is not the life that she expected. For one thing, she will not have a ningen Inuyasha as her husband, nor will she have him as hanyou. She is too driven by the prejudices of the times. She will have no choice but to accept what fate allows her, whether she wishes it or not. 

Provided that she can even find someone who would want her, especially with the reputation she has left behind with all of her wanderings, she would still be faced with what it truly means to be an 'ordinary woman', in these times. You see my Lord, the 'ordinary' life that she has so long desired, in the ningen world is full of hardships that Kikyou does not truly appreciate. It is not a life of freedom, but one of possession and property.

Among us ningens, a wife is only meant to be seen, not heard, and often not even seen. They more commonly are only there to tend to their husbands' needs, bare him children, and care for those children. Even a Lady of the Court is generally offered no freedom, especially such as Kikyou has become accustom to having. The more poverty stricken are even expected to work long and unforgiving days in the fields or other crafts that take a hard toll on the ningen body. I am sure that she will be quite 'happy' in her 'ordinary' life.

These times are not like the ones that Kagome comes from. A time when for the most part, men and women are not owners of each other, but equals and free to make their own choices or be independant. Fate needed this in order for Kagome to have the free, fiery spirit, and strength of character necessary for her to accept all those she met for who they were, what they were, and yet to still be able to face Naraku and cleanse not only the jewel, but his soul, both youkai and ningen, else he would not have been destroyed," she assured him.

He thought over her words for a moment, satisfied with the outcome. If the bitch must live, at least she would not so easily get off with all of the harm she had caused. It was enough. All he wanted now, was to return to his mate, and do what he could to heal her body, her heart, and her soul.

"It has been a pleasure, and an honour to meet the eldest son of the Great Sugimi-sama. I wish you well, my Lord," Midoriko spoke in farewell. "You and your mate both. Take good care of her, my Lord. She will bring you much joy in life. You should know that her binding herself to the Shikon no Tama has extended her life, to almost Youkai equivalents. Your claiming her, has assured that she will live a life as long as your own. 

She is not out of the woods yet, my Lord, and you will need to help her further. It will go hard on her when she sees your brother again, but she must face this hurdle if she is to recover herself. Complete the binding ritual that you began with the mating, my Lord. It is the only hope of her having a full recovery, although it will still take time. 

Some say that the power of youkai blood is strong, my Lord. Especially the blood of the Great Inuyoukai of the Western Lands. Use what means you have at hand, and you will not only heal her body, you will heal her mind, and save her soul. Cherish your treasure dearly. 

Oh, and let me be the first to offer my congratulations on your son, my Lord," she smiled.

With those last words, and before he could ask what she meant, the world around him faded from view, replaced by the blackness of before. But somehow, the darkness was not as oppressive as it had been. It seemed to have a slightly lighter feel to it. Not one of happiness and joy, but one at least of less despair and a spark of hope.

End Dream 


	8. Chapter 8 I Know Your Truth

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 8 - I Know Your Truth...

Reality slowly came into focus, and the normal sounds of a cold, early spring night made themselves known once more to his alert and ever watchful senses. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and took stock of his surroundings before he made any effort to disturb the comfortable feeling that surrounded him at the moment.

The fire had died down, but was still burning, although low. It would need to be rekindled and soon. He could put more tea to steep for Kagome while he was at it, and heat the broth for her, as well. He could redress her wounds and tend to her feet while the tea was cooling, too.

Enjoying the warmth of the sleeping furs, and the nearness of his mate, Sesshomaru spent sometime just relishing the moment. She slept peacefully, and it showed in her face. There were still dark shadows under her eyes, and her face was far too shallow. She had lost too much weight in the past week, from lack of proper nourishment and the loss of blood from her injuries. Nevertheless, he could still see the beautiful onna that lay beneath the signs of ill health, and he swore to himself that he would see her look that way again.

He recalled to mind the events of his dream. Had he really seen and spoken to the legendary Midoriko? He must have, else he would not have come to know so much about Kagome as he now did. So much of it was far too fantastic to not be real.

So she was from the future, and she had chosen to live in the past. She had not been able to consciously use her powers, but from what he saw of them, it was not meant to be otherwise. By using them purely as a response to her feelings, she was able to wield far more power than any other miko that he had ever heard of. She lacked the prejudices of this time, and it only further enhanced her abilities, but also allowed her to see the good in all beings, regardless of what those beings were. It gave her the power to truly trust her instincts when meeting new people, new faces, rather than be coloured by the beliefs of the time before her many and varied encounters.

She had more compassion than a whole army of people, and a purity that was beyond imagining. To let her waste away in despair and self annihilation would be a crime against the living. He could not, would not let that happen.

He nuzzled her neck, near his mark, taking in her alluring scent. How wonderful she smelled, so soothing, so enticing, so different....wait...different....it had changed...he took a deep breath, bringing her beloved scent deep into his very soul. Yes, it was different. Something new. Something that seemed to be a mix of her scent and his own. Then he recalled Midoriko's last words, and an underlying fragrance that he had not noticed the night before hit his nose. Kagome was in heat, and now she was carrying his pup.

Midoriko had said she was carrying his son, but he would not be able to tell on his own for at least another week. His first reaction was of shock, and then surprise. He had never thought to sire children of his own. Well he had, but not with anyone that he would care about. He had figured that someday he might take one of the many bitches that were always trying to lure him into their beds, and by prearranged agreement, sire an heir to the Western Lands. Then the bitch and he would part their ways, once the pup was born.

But now, he not only had a mate that he wanted to care for, but she also was now to be the mother of his son. A warm feeling of joy and contentment filled his heart. A feeling that he had not known in centuries. The pride of knowing that he would be a father almost glowed about him, as he pulled her closer to him, and took pleasure from her nearness and his Youkai agreed with him wholeheartedly. Unconsciously, he was rumbling deep in his chest, the soothing almost purr like sound bring comfort to both his mate, and thereby himself.

As he held her, he remembered other things that Midoriko had told him. Things like what had really happened to his brother all those years ago. For so long he had hated his brother for having been so easily betrayed by a worthless ningen, and now to find that it was far more complicated that he had imagined, made him regret those long years of hatred. His brother had led a hard life, and giving his trust was not easy. This was something that Sesshomaru could understand, just as he understood the attraction of finding someone you had something in common with, like loneliness. It was no wonder that Inuyasha had fallen for the young priestess.

Naraku must have known of the Kikyou's longing and desire to be an 'ordinary' onna. He must have known and played on her weakness until she could deny her heart's longing no longer. Still, her desire had been a selfish one, and ultimately she had pulled Inuyasha down with her. Her one savings grace being that she chose to take the jewel with her in her moment of death.

But when he thought of the hell she had brought to those she encountered after her resurrection, he grew angry at the thought of her. The pain and suffering she had caused was not easily excused. But he would not take his anger out on her. No, Kagome would not approve of his openly doing so, and he had the satisfaction of knowing that she would pay for the suffering she had caused.

And even though he could forgive Inuyasha his actions of over fifty years ago, he could not so easily forgive him the transgressions he had chosen to make against his mate for the past five years. The baka had been a fool a thousand times over for not having the sense to see what was before him. He had held such a treasure in his arms, as Kikyou could never have hoped to equal. He had such power at his finger tips as any youkai would have begged for, and not only had he not seen her for what she was, but had been blind to what she had openly offered, and blindly given him.

Sesshomaru would not seek to take Tetsusaiga any more. He had no need, especially now. He had more than Inuyasha could now ever hope to have. He had two powerful and magnificent swords, and one beautiful, compassionate, and powerful mate. The mother to his pups and something that Inuyasha could no longer hope to have.

But what had Midoriko meant by the power of a youkai's blood? Of course youkai blood was powerful, everyone new that. It was far superior than ningen blood in every way. And what had she meant about completing his binding to Kagome? Was there something more that he could do to help her? Something in the back of his mind told him that there was something more, but at the moment whatever it was eluded him.

The sun was well risen, and he recalled that Midoriko had told him that she would grant Kagome's wish for her friends and his brother. He needed to take care of matters before they arrived, and reluctantly left the warmth of the furs, and his mate's side, to tend to them. The fire was quickly rekindled, and water set to boil for her healing tea. The broth was still hot, and he pour some to cool, then turned to tend to his mate's wounds.

With the fire blazing well, and the sun having taken the worst of the morning chill away, he was able to pull back the furs to check out her condition in the light of a new day. She seemed to have just a bit more color today, but it was still to early to tell for sure. He made quick work of removing her garments, and was pleased to see that the wound on her shoulder was indeed beginning to heal. 

Already his attention to the wound had pulled the edges together and created a thin protective layer of new skin over it. He generously put some of the salve he had on the injury, and bandaged it to keep it clean. The cut that he had caused, was closed and already half healed. So he left it as it was.

He quickly removed the old poultices from her feet, and again cleaned the layer of infected material away from the exposed flesh. The smell was still bad, but had definitely not gotten worse. Still, while the infection was not spreading, it was not healing either and this bothered him greatly. If he could not do something to get her feet to start healing soon, she might never walk again. With quick efficiency, he applied knew poultices, and had her feet rebandaged in short order. That left only the gash in her right leg to be attended to, and this he had intentional saved until last. 

He was surprised with himself in many ways. The Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands had never held any attraction for someone else. No one had tempted his interest, and those few who had were not among the living. Well, except for his brother...now...and his companions, not to mention the beautiful Tenchi that he now cared for. 

She had been one of the first to not only get his attention, but to intrigue him and incite his curiosity. She was a mystery. A lovely and desirable mystery, and he had to admit that ever since the first time he had seen her, he had been drawn to learn more about her. In truth he had to admit that he desired her, as much as his Youkai did.

Her bravery in the face of overwhelming odds, her loyalty to her friends, family, allies, and companions was unfounded by anyone that he knew. She even had a certain amount of cunning and intelligence that surprised him time and again. After all, it was she who had told his brother to try to pull out Tetsusaiga, not because he might have a means to defeat Sesshomaru, but as a means to attack his honour. An unusual form of attack, but nonetheless effective, had it of worked. There was so much about her, much he now knew, but more that he wanted to learn of.

Her scent wrapped around him, enveloped him in an intoxicating, and allured fragrance that promised pleasure he had only dreamed of having. Sure he had taken many females over his long centuries of life. Not one had drawn his interest or attention the way this little Miko did. For all of their aristocracy, they were cold, vain, uncaring, petty, greedy, vengeful, and hateful. Their interests in the Lord of the Western Lands being solely based on his wealth, status, prestige, and looks, not on who he truly was.

To someone like Kagome, such things were of little importance. What was most important was who a person was, not what they might be or what they might offer. Things that Sesshomaru had never thought anyone living valued. He had a number of occasions to observe her with his brother, and found her purity, and honesty to be a rare thing, and it attracted him more than he had thought possible. She gave of herself unconditionally, something that was so rare that it was almost nonexistent in the world that Sesshomaru knew.

He carefully examined the gash in her leg, happy to see that while it was not as far along in healing as the cut on her chest, it was at least not as open as it had been, and he had managed to avoid serious infection. That in and of itself was almost miraculous considering the location of the wound, but blessings were not to be questioned, just accepted, and he was grateful for all he could find where his new found mate was concerned.

He gently let his fingers caress the edges of the wound, hoping for her sake that there would be few scars from the injuries she now had. She would have enough to deal with as it was, from the scars to her mind and soul. Having them on her body too, would not help matters at all.

Giving in to his desires, much to the pleasure of his Youkai, he let his fingers reach up to her hidden depths. Gently, he opened her to his ministrations, looking to once again get her to respond to him as he had before. Even a small spark was better than nothing, and he was willing to be as patient as was necessary and to do whatever it took to pull her from her land of misery.

The desire to taste of her once again took control of his actions and soon he was eagerly driving his tongue deep into her hot, tight core. A skilled finger gently caressed the sensitive pearl causing shivers of pleasure to shake her body, and her breath to become erratic. Her scent spiked with the pleasure he was given to her, and he could smell how she was getting excited. A soft and gentle moan escaped her, encouraging his actions still further.

Her eyes were still closed, although he knew her to be awake, and her lips were parted as she panted for air, being caught in the sensual pleasures that he was giving her. Soon her soft moan became an almost equally soft groan. Oh, how he would be glad to hear her sweet true voice once more. With the groan, his name was flowing upon her parted lips and her tight, quivering muscles clenched at his tongue. As her essence flowed from her throbbing core, he eager lapped up every sweet and heady drop.

He quickly removed his hakama, and when she had calmed a bit, he crawled up her body, until he hovered over her, his own painful arousal brushing the entrance to her still quivering passage. In a swift, but smooth motion he was soon buried deeply into her wet, hot depths, and began to dance as he had before, secure in the knowledge that this time, there would only be pleasure and no pain.

To his delight, her eyes finally opened, as he capture her parted lips in a heated kiss that he poured all of his passion into. He was happy to see that her eyes, while still not fully seeing what was in front her, were at least filled with a passion to equal his own. A soft, tickling sensation suddenly grazed his sides, and he realized that she was caressing his skin with her hands. It was hesitant, and feather light, but nonetheless there. A warmth filled his heart to think that she was responding to him, and welcoming his advances, even if it was only in a small way. It was a start and that was want counted the most.

He nuzzled his mark, nipping and licking it, further inciting her own body's reaction to their passionate dance. She was groaning again, his name once more whispering softly over her lips. He could feel her nearing her release, and quickened his own pace to bring his along with hers, and with a roar of pleasure filled passion, he let the world know of his claiming, as he sank his fangs back into the mark on her neck, thrilling to the vice like grip of her convulsing muscles around his own heated and throbbing flesh.

Lapping up the blood from his mark, he softly growled in pleasure and comfort to his mate. This too, she seemed to respond to, a soft sigh that could easily be believed to be one of contentment escaped her lips. There was still no real expression on her face, but her eyes held a softer look, and deep down that small spark that he had sensed in the dream, seemed to be growing showing that there was still a bit of hope there for him to grab, nurture, and build upon.

Shifting so as not to rest his weight upon her already overly weakened form, he quickly dressed her, and set about giving her the tea for her pain, and fever, and then the broth to help her body recover its strength. Finished with the necessities, he sat on the furs beside her, and pulled her into his lap. He rested her head against his shoulder, nuzzling the mark on her neck, and growling that soft and soothing purr like sound that she seemed to find comfort in.

It was still a bit chilly and he wrapped his tail around her, and tucked the sleeping furs over them, to make sure that she stayed warm. A chill now would not make her recovery any easier, and she certainly could not afford another shock to her overtaxed body.

"Have I pleased, my Lord?" came the whispered voice.

"Hai, my mate. Very much," he said, hugging her tightly to him and nuzzling his mark again to show her how pleased he was. She relaxed against him, and sighed, apparently content to know that he was happy with her response to him.

"Kagome," he called her name softly. "Midoriko spoke to me last night."

"She did?" came a soft whisper of wonder.

"Hai, she did," he replied. "She showed me much."

"Is it permitted for this unworthy one to ask what?" she said, still so unsure of the changes that were going on around her. It made him wince to hear her refer to herself so, but he understood that it would take time before she would see herself in any other light. Perhaps if he told her of some of the things he saw and knew, it would help.

"I got to see some of your world, my mate. She showed me some of your time," he told her. "I saw when you will be born, and when you were first pulled into the old well, and many of your travels and adventures in this era."

"Gomen nasai, my Lord," she said sadly, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"For what, koi," he asked.

"For your having seen how pathetic, weak, and useless this unworthy one truly is," she replied. "One of such power and greatness as yourself, has more important things to spend their time on, than seeing the lowly and unimportant existence of one such as I."

"Iie, my koishi," he replied with all of the confidence he could muster. "I found it most interesting, and I did not seen a weak, pathetic, or useless being in the visions that I saw."

A small frown crossed her face, as she tried to grasp what he was saying. It was like she was unsure that he had really seen anything of her past. He could see in her eyes, the confusion, but he was happy that she was feeling that much. Even that was a step forward, and he welcomed it.

"I saw a beautiful, warm hearted, and compassionate person. A young woman, who took responsibility when she could have turned away. I saw a strong, loyal, and loving young girl, facing off with things that she had never known before, and not letting her fear control her," he told her. "I saw a pure soul, who cared more for others than she cared for herself, repeatedly sacrifice everything she had, including her own life, to come to the aid of her friends. She readily set aside her own fears, and problems in order to help those she most cared about before her own needs. What I saw, was a strong, powerful, and dedicated soul, that only had one thing she desired above all else."

"You did, my Lord?" she asked in wondered.

"Hai," he replied. "She only asked to be loved," he continued as he pulled her closer still and growled softly to her, "and I do not think she asked too much by doing so."

A clawed hand cupped her chin, and gently lifted her head so that he could look more closely at her face. In her eyes, was still the look of confusion, but also that oh so tiny spark of hope. Bringing her lips up to meet his, he captured them in a loving kiss, letting his growl continue to soothe her. Patiently, he nibbled at her lower lip, encouraging her to respond to him. Soothing circles rubbed along her back further helped to comfort her. With one hand, he softly caressed her sensitive breast, through the haori she now wore, and as a small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, he eagerly slipped his tongue into her warm, sweet mouth let her feel how much she pleased him.

He didn't want to push her too hard. Too much at one time was not any better than too little. He wanted to tell her that she carried his pup, but that could wait for another time. A gentle breeze drifted across the clearing, bringing the promise of a warm spring afternoon. The sun was high, and if what Midoriko said was true, his brother and companions should be arriving soon. As if on cue, the faint scent of their approach reached his nose and he knew that their time was short.

The next few hours could either make or break his mate, and he would not willingly let any more harm come to her than he could inhumanly help. He turned to her once again.

"My koishi," he said softly. "Midoriko has chosen to give you a gift."

"Me? Doshite?" she asked, again confused. He could sense that she could not understand why she, who felt that only pain should be her companion for crimes she felt she had committed, would be given a gift by anyone.

"Because, my mate," he stated with complete assurance, "we felt that you have more than repaid any debt you owed for any crimes that you believe you have committed. You have suffered enough, and we felt that you deserved a chance to find happiness, to let someone make you happy for a change."

"Honto ne (Really)?" she said, though still confused, there seemed to be a faint sound of hope in her whispered voice.

"Hai," he said, letting a small smile briefly grace his ethereal features. He was not big on showing others his feelings. He had not been for many centuries. It gave him a serious advantage over his enemies, especially in combat. But here, with his mate, and in private, he would let his mask ease and let her see his true self. She deserved that truth from him, and he would willingly give it.

The scent of his brother, and the others was rapidly getting stronger. It would not be much longer now, before they arrived. He had just enough time to prepare her for the coming shock and wanted to do his best to make sure that it would not be a shock that would throw her over the edge, instead of bringing her back to reality.

"Honto ne, my koishi," he replied. "Do you remember what you told me was your last wish?"

"Hai, my Lord," she intoned.

"Midoriko has chosen to grant your wish," he said, "without taking the last wish of the jewel. It is her personal gift to you, her descendant. She knew that you wished for your friends to be happy and to find love in their lives. In fact, they will be coming here soon. They are on their way now, and should be here shortly."

Tears began to trickle down her face, soft sobs shaking her tired and injured form. Feeling the sadness rolling off of her, he grew concerned.

"Nani? Kagome, what is wrong?" he asked gently.

"If they see me, I will only bring them more pain," she cried softly. "Because of me they died, because of me they were hurt."

He hugged her tighter, letting his growl and touch continue to soothe her.

"Iie, Kagome," he stated firmly. "That is not so. I saw your last battle with Naraku. It was not your fault that they all died. They faced their foe, knowing the odds were against them. But they faced it because it was their choice, and knowing that they had to give you the chance to end the nightmare that the vile hanyou had brought to this time.

Each of them would sacrifice themselves again, if it meant that you could finish off that evil villain as you did. Do not think less of yourself because you did not possess the skills of a fighter. You are strong in other ways that are just as important as having the skills of a warrior," he explained. " There are warriors who wield blades, whips, axes, staffs, glaives, and other weapons, but there are other warriors whose weapons are more ethereal, and no less effective. You are one of those fighters, a warrior of the soul. Do not let your friends' sacrifice be in vain. Hold you head up, and do not be ashamed of who you are."

"Come! They are arriving," he said. "Do not worry about the hanyou. No one, and nothing will harm you. I will not permit it." He shifted to place her on the sleeping furs, so that he could stand. He made sure she was sitting as comfortably as possible and arranged the furs around her to keep out the slight chill in the air. He quickly donned his clothing, armor, and swords, then he turned and awaited the arrival of his brother and his companions.

As Sesshomaru looked out over the edge of the forest, he could see the speck that heralded the rapidly approaching neko youkai, and knew that his brother must be racing through the trees just below them. It was not long after the sighting that his sensitive ears, and his sense of anything youki around him, picked up the sounds and aura that identified his brother, the houshi, the Taijiya, and even the kitsune.

A few minutes later, they all arrived at the edge of the clearing. The hanyou jumping down from the nearby trees, Kikyou riding on his back, and the neko youkai landing with a flare, as the houshi and Taijiya dismounted her back and she returned quickly to her smaller form. The kitsune riding on the Taijiya's shoulder.

"Hello, little brother," said Sesshomaru with a bored expression, as he stood carefully so that Kagome was behind and just to the side. Enough so that they could clearly see her, but so that he could protect her if need be. 


	9. Chapter 9 Where the Blame Truly Is

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 9 - Where the Blame Truly Is...

"Sesshomaru," spat Inuyasha, "get away from Kagome." He drew Tetsusaiga and took a offensive stance.

"I think not, little brother," said Sesshomaru in his coldest voice. Shippo, seeing his mother figure, could not contain himself any more. The last thing he remembered was Kagome getting injured as he tried to ward off the Saimyoushou and he was worried that something had happened to her. When he awoke and she was not there, he was devastated. Now she was in sight, and he could not, would not be held back from going to his 'okaa-san'.

With a fiery determination, he leaped from Sango's shoulder before anyone could stop him, and raced hell bent for election to Kagome.

"Shippo, iie!" everyone, except Sesshomaru and Kikyou, yelled.

Before he could reach Kagome, he found himself swiftly lifted from the ground by his tail and staring the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands in the face up close and quite personal, suspended by the Great Lord's own tail. He began to shiver, unable to help the rush of fear that he felt. He only knew the great, cold hearted Sesshomaru from bad past encounters, so his fear was well founded although at the moment he didn't realize it was unnecessary.

As he stared at the Youkai Lord, the others finally took a moment to really look at their friend. Kagome had not once responded to their presence. She sat lifelessly, as though unaware of anything around her. She neither spoke, nor moved, barely blinked, no expression on her face.

Inuyasha took a step forward, sword still in hand. "Sesshomaru, what have you done to Kagome?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou, and remained focused on the kitsune hanging by his tail, from his own tail. Quietly, for only the kit's ears to hear he spoke, "You may go to your 'okaa-san'. But you are not to jump on her, or rush at her. She has suffered much, and is not well. Be careful of her injuries, especially, her chest, shoulder, legs, and feet. Do you understand?"

At the Taiyoukai's words, Shippo calmed quickly, and nodded his head eagerly. He would agree to anything if it meant he could be with his okaa-san, even if it meant visiting the Seven Levels of Hell itself just to find her. Sesshomaru set him down, surprisingly gently, and Shippo calmingly walk over to Kagome.

His strong sense of smell told him that she was hurt, and gave him an idea of where her worst injuries were. As everyone looked on in stunned silence, except for the Youkai Lord, Shippo quietly climbed up on Kagome left leg, and sat in her lap. Finally being back with his beloved okaa-san, the kit shamelessly let the tears fall, a soft sob escaping him, though he tried not to let it out.

"Kagome?" he called softly to the unresponsive girl. "M-m-ma-mama?" he cried. "Can you hear me mama? Onegai! I missed you so, mama! I thought you were gone, mama! I woke up and you would not there. Onegai! Can you hear me, mama?"

Slowly, so slowly that at first no one noticed the movement, Kagome's hands came from out of the warmth of the furs to embrace the crying child. As if almost in reflex, she hugged him, and rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him. A small spark of recognition crossed the girl's face for the briefest of moments, as she turned her attention to the kit in her arms.

"Shippo?" she whispered in are almost nonexistent voice.

"Hai, mama!" Shippo cried, tears of joy streaming down his face. Feeling her shiver from the chill breeze, he reached around to bring the warm furs back up so that where they had slipped down, she was once again covered. "You are cold, mama. You need to stay warm. Aishiteru, mama!"

"Ai-shi-teru Shippo!" she sighed, as small hint of happiness colouring the whispered voice. It further warmed the heart of the nearby Taiyoukai, hearing that note of joy in her tortured voice. Once he was sure that the kit would not cause any undo harm, he again turned his full attention back to Inuyasha.

"Answer me," Inuyasha demanded, "Sesshomaru, what have you done to Kagome?"

"I have done," he replied quietly, "that which you would too much of a coward to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha growled back in response to the words that hit a mark, although he didn't know why. "Why is Kagome behaving that way?"

"Perhaps you should be asking those questions of yourself, hanyou," stated Sesshomaru. "Or have you lost the ability to use the senses that even a hanyou, such as yourself, was born with?"

At the rather scathing remark, Inuyasha took another step forward, as he did so, he took a breath in preparation for replying back to his despised brother. But the words never came. Instead, his senses kicked into overdrive, and the scent that crossed his nose, brought a wealth of information to his nose that made him almost wretch in the story that it told.

"You fucking, good for nothing, bastard," he yelled at his brother.

Sango growing impatient with not being able to find out what was wrong with Kagome, and wanting like Shippo to go to her sister to reassure herself that she was alright spoke up.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she demanded. Miroku stepped up to her side, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, Inuyasha," he stated. "What is it that you sense? What is wrong with Kagome."

Kikyou just stood where Inuyasha had set her down. She was neither participating, nor ignoring the situation, she was just standing there, and watching what was going on. Sesshomaru was fine with that, as long as the bitch came no closer. He might be willing to accept her being alive, but he didn't have to accept her being near his mate.

"He has claimed her," Inuyasha spoke, barely above a whisper causing the ningens to have to strain to catch his words.

"Explain, Inuyasha," Sango demanded. "What do you mean, Sesshomaru has claimed Kagome?"

An almost arrogant voice spoke up from the background. An unexpected one at that, but one that nonetheless brought a growl from the Taiyoukai's lips. A growl of warning, to which the hanyou immediately tensed further.

"He has taken the wench as his mate," spoke up Kikyou, her hatred of her copy more than evident as it literally seemed to drip from her words. "She is tainted now. No longer is she the pure soul she once was."

"That is where you are wrong, bitch," stated Sesshomaru, earning a growl of warning from his brother. A growl that made the Youkai Lord chuckle in merriment. "Have you tried to use your miko powers since you awoke this morning?"

At this, Kikyou's self assured look seemed to freeze on her face. She frowned in concentration as she raised her hands and tried to call on the powers she remembered she could so easily call forth for her use. Nothing happened. Not a single spark or tingle. Nothing at all. The look on her face soon changed to one of shock, then confusion, anger, then hatred, despair, and finally defeat. In the space of but a few moments, Kikyou learned the hard truth. She was no longer miko. She was nothing. Nothing but an ordinary woman.

"You have no right to point fingers and call others impure or tainted. For your information, this," and here Sesshomaru held up both of his arms for all of them to clearly see, "is what the powers of the one you dare call impure was able to do, even in her current condition. Now who is the tainted and impure soul, bitch?"

Again, Inuyasha growled a warning to his brother. Insults were crossing the line and not welcome.

"Onegai, my Lord," spoke up Miroku. Hoping that a voice of respect and reason might shed some light on the situation. "We just want to know how our friend is. May we at least approach her and speak to her?"

Pointing to the houshi, and the Taijiya, now holding the neko youkai in her arms, Sesshomaru graced them with a response.

"You, and you may approach her," he stated plainly. "But do not cause her any pain. She has suffered much, and has not had time to heal. Taijiya! This, Sesshomaru would be grateful if you will look at her feet. They have suffered the most, and need additional attention."

Miroku and Sango nodded their understanding, and like Shippo they approached slowly. As they sat beside Kagome, and began to look over their lost sister, Sesshomaru once again focused solely on Inuyasha, and his worthless bitch.

"I want to see Kagome," Inuyasha demanded hotly. "Step aside Sesshomaru."

"You will not go near my mate," Sesshomaru declared firmly, the statement making everyone but Kikyou gasp in shock, "until I am satisfied that you will not harm her further. And your bitch will approach no further or I will end her miserable existence before she can lift a foot."

"What do you mean, harm her further?" demanded Inuyasha. He was getting quite pissed off. He wanted to see Kagome. Needed to reassure himself that she was alright. It hurt more than he wanted to admit that Sesshomaru had claimed her, and he could even tell by her scent that she was with child. He had loved her. He had intended to claim her himself. Now that Naraku was gone, he had thought the two of them could be happy together, but now that his brother had taken her, probably by force, he could do nothing but watch her slip away from him.

"How easily the lowlife forget their words and their deeds," Sesshomaru spat at his brother. "Or have you suffered brain damage over the last five years, chasing down that vile thing known as Naraku? Oh, perhaps it would be more appropriate to use your own words, 'Are your brains broken?' little brother?"

For some reason the words rang a bell, but the hanyou could not quite recall why. Where had he heard those words before? Why did they sound familiar?

"What are you talking about, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha replied heatedly. "There ain't nothing wrong with my brain. I would never harm Kagome. Now move aside!"

"Perhaps you suffered some kind of damage during that last battle with Naraku, little brother," said Sesshomaru as bored sounding as ever. Baiting the hanyou was always entertaining and this time was even more so, now that he had more fuel to throw on the proverbial fire. "Tell me, little brother! Why do you want her so badly. You can't possibly want back your shard detector, now that there are no more shards to be detected!"

This time the words hit home and they hit hard. Both Shippo and Miroku had stopped what they were doing to help Sango, and were listening and watching the exchange between the two brothers. There was definitely something going on here, but the outcome was still uncertain.

"She was never just a shard detector," Inuyasha spat almost guiltily. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Funny that," Miroku stated calmly. "Because I distinctly recall that particular declaration no long after I first met you and Kagome."

"Shut up," Inuyasha said, anger giving way to the shame and guilt that was slowly growing. "Who asked you?"

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, who had stepped a little away from Kagome, to better watch the goings on. "Afraid of someone finding out how you really treated Kagome? Like the time you called her a worthless little human, when you were fighting the Thunder Brothers? You didn't think I was conscious then, did you? Should I remind you of some of the other things you said to her? Like Kikyou was better, Kikyou was more beautiful, she was never good enough, she could never be a good as Kikyou? I could go on, you know! I was there through much of those times." At this even Sango stopped to watch what was transpiring.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha lost it at that point, his anger, shame, and guilt overriding his common sense. Without thinking he lunged for Shippo, his intent to do harm to the kit quite evident. But suddenly he found himself slamming face first into an unexpected barrier, and then suspended off of the ground by about five feet, and no one there visibly holding him in place. His eyes were bugging out of his head in shock.

He heard Kikyou gasp in her own shock, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see her backing away as though trying to get away from something or someone. He looked in the direction that he had been intending to go, only to be met by a shock that held him speechless and immobile.

"You will not touch my son," a voice thundered throughout the clearing. A voice that came from the one source that no one would have expected. All, even Sesshomaru looked on in complete shock to see, Kagome standing, eyes glowing brighter that the noon day sun, anger etched all over her face as she stared at the hanyou hanging suspended above the ground.

Her actions brought more shock to the group of onlookers, as the wounds that Sesshomaru had worked so hard to get to start healing, once more opened and began to bleed. The puncture wound on her shoulder caused her haori to run crimson as her blood soaked the fabric. Strangely, the cut that Sesshomaru had given her, didn't bleed nearly as much as her other wounds. The gash on her right leg was dripping down and beginning to pool on the ground beneath her swollen, infected, and once again bleeding feet, the last change of bandages already dark with her blood.

Inuyasha stared in shock at both the power radiating off of Kagome, and the blood that was rapidly spreading and pouring from the injuries he had not known she bore.

"Kit, go to your mother. You need to let her know you are alright. You need to help her before she bleeds to death. Taijiya, houshi, help the kit." commanded Sesshomaru. Shimatta, after all his effort to help her, if his baka brother caused her to bleed to death by his stupidity, he would personally see to it that the hanyou died slowly and painfully.

"Look hanyou," Sesshomaru turned back to his brother. "Look and despair. Look at what your words have done. These are just a few of the injuries that I found on her. Found on her two nights ago, when the scent of her blood brought me here to find her sitting in a pool of her own blood, covered in the guts and gore of Naraku, his minions, and your undead whore."

Inuyasha, still hanging above the ground, still had found it within himself to growl in defense of Kikyou. "Kikyou was never a whore."

"Oh, you think not, little brother," chuckled Sesshomaru, worried, though it didn't show outwardly that if they didn't get Kagome to let Inuyasha go soon, it would be too late to save her. "Perhaps you should ask your bitch for yourself. Or are you afraid you might learn the truth about the selfish priestess who made you believe that becoming ningen was your ticket to happiness. Perhaps you should ask her what she knew would eventually have happened to the youngest son of the Great Sugimi-sama after his enemies found out that he had become a mere weak, pathetic, useless, little ningen."

Behind him, Sesshomaru heard the kit, the Taijiya and the houshi talking to Kagome. He briefly spared a glance behind him to see the kit allowing the Taijiya to lift him up to Kagome less injured shoulder. There he wrapped his small arms around Kagome's neck, and was repeating over and over in her ear the same well chosen phrases.

"I'm ok, mama! You can let Inuyasha go now," Shippo said. "See mama, I am fine. I am not hurt. You need to let Inuyasha go, so that we can help you now mama. It is your turn to let someone else help you. Onegai, mama. You are bleeding again, and we need to help you. Onegai."

Turning his attention back on his brother, and the bitch now standing by the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru sighed in silent relief to see the hanyou slowly lowered to the ground. A moment later the barrier that had prevented Inuyasha from reaching the kit, disappeared. He heard the three behind him, as they caught Kagome and carefully lowered her to the ground.

"Taijiya," Sesshomaru spoke firmly. "There are still a few fresh bandages, healing salve, and other materials in the package beside the fire."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she said without question. "Shippo take that pot and get some water from the lake and set it to boil. Houshi, take Kirara and go get Kaede-baa-chan. She has taken care of Kagome more over the last five years than anyone, and will be best suited to providing for her health than anyone right now."

Knowing that his mate was in capable hands, Sesshomaru once again turned his full attention back on Inuyasha. The hanyou was just standing in stunned silence at the scene before him.

"Know this hanyou. When I found her, she was begging me to torture her," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "She kept trying to offer herself for punishment for crimes that she felt she had committed by her very existence. She was, and still is convinced that her only hope of salvation is to have excruciating pain inflicted upon her being, for every failure and flaw you saw fit to tell her she had."

"You are lying, you bastard," Inuyasha shouted. "This is all some kind of sick trick. Some sick, sadistic excuse to torture us all for your entertainment. It ain't going to work, Sesshomaru."

At his words, Sesshomaru let some of his own rage surface, and lunged at the hanyou before him. In less time that it took to blink, Inuyasha found himself pinned by his throat to a tree. As Sesshomaru held him there, his free hand brushed a small object in the sleeve of his haori, and brought to mind his visit to the witch from the other night.

He had found no need to use the charm on Kagome, as he had thought that he might, but now he thought of a better use for it. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the small stone. It had a number of mystical kanji inscribed upon it, but otherwise just looked like an ordinary river rock. Sesshomaru knew better, and held it carefully in his palm.

"You believe that I am heartless, and unfeeling. You believe that I am the sadistic one in the family, little brother," he growled in Inuyasha's face. He pulled Inuyasha towards the campfire, and slammed him to the ground before sitting beside him, still holding him by the throat. "Well, let me show you the true face of a sadist, little brother. Let me show you the reality that you have yet to see."

He turned to the Taijiya, sitting with his mate. "Taijiya, do what you can for my mate. You should know for the benefit of the old miko, when she comes that she is with child. Do not let that bitch," he nodded his head in Kikyou's direction although it was clear to Sango just who he meant, "come any closer to her. I do not care if she freezes to death from the cold. I will my little brother here...no one is to interfere. This may take some time."

He barely spared enough time to see the Taijiya acknowledge his orders, before he turned back to Inuyasha. He took the hanyou's hand, and using his tail to steady it, he quickly cut Inuyasha's palm with his claw. He brought his own hand up to his face, his other hand still holding the hanyou by the throat, pinned to the ground, and grazed his palm against his fang. He palmed the stone against the cut in his own hand and then pressed both against the cut in Inuyasha's palm.

As soon as the two hands came together with the stone lodged securely between them, both froze in place and except for a lessening of the grip on Inuyasha's throat, neither youkai moved.

While the two youkai brothers sat in the grip of whatever magic Sesshomaru was using, Sango removed Kagome's now bloodied clothing, and began cleaning her injuries. Shippo had put the water to boil, and finding the herbs that Sesshomaru had been using for tea, set some aside in the small cup nearby. He then turned to help Sango as best he could.

"How did she get all of the cuts and wounds?" Sango wondered out loud. She had not expected Shippo to answer her, and was surprised when he did.

"The one on her shoulder, and through her foot, I recall from before I lost consciousness to the Saimyoushou. Both were made by tentacles from Naraku. It was Kirara who tore them away from her, but then she fell to the poison from having bitten them. That one on her leg, smells faintly like another one of Naraku's tentacles, but the one on her chest smells more recent, and like Sesshomaru," Shippo stated more calmly than Sango thought possible.

"What of her feet?" Sango again thought out loud.

"Well, if you will notice, those flowers that Inuyasha followed. Those flowers smell like Kagome's scent. As near as I can see," Shippo said, pointing to a nearby spot where moments before some of Kagome's blood and spilled upon the ground. Even as the two looked on, the blood soaked ground, sprouted new plant growth. Soft green shoots of fresh grass sprang forth, and soon the very same flowers that they had followed from the battlefield, were spreading their petals and sweet fragrance to the air around. "The trail of flowers would seem to indicate that after the battle with Naraku, Kagome found herself alone, and walked here from the clearing. I know she had lost one shoe from the tentacle that pierce her foot, she probably lost the other shortly afterwards. Wandering that distance, obviously took quite a toll on her feet, and probably took her over a week to get here."

"Sesshomaru is right, they are badly infected," Sango said. "If Kaede-baa-chan can't do something to get them to heal soon, she might never walk again. She has lost so much blood, it is a miracle that she is even alive."

"I hope Miroku brings her soon," Shippo cried. "I am afraid that Kagome will die, and then I will lose another mama."

Even though she was unable to rise, unlike before, Kagome still responded to the sobs of the little kit that she held dear in her heart. Even more slowly than before, she brought a hand up to rest on the young kit's back, and in a voice so soft that even sitting next to her, Shippo had to strain to hear her, she whispered soothing words to him.

"What is she saying, Shippo?" asked Sango, who could not hear her at all.

"She is telling me that everything is going to be alright, and not to cry," he replied in surprise.

"Even in her depleted condition, her first thoughts are for those around her," Sango sighed in astonishment. "She truly is amazing."

"You both make me sick," spoke up Kikyou, still standing back near the forest. She had seen and felt the waves of power pouring off of the girl, when she rose in defense of the kit. Despite her words, she knew that Kagome was still very much a Miko, and one far more powerful that she had ever imagined possible. Even in her undead state, Kikyou had never come close to having this much power. "The bitch is nothing. She is pathetic. She always has been, and she always will be." 


	10. Chapter 10 Do Not Piss OFf the Taijiya

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 10 - Do Not Piss Off the Taijiya...

Sango had heard enough. Without any outward sign to show her agitation, she quietly stood up. "Shippo, stay with Kagome. We need a bit more wood for the fire. I will be right back. Do not worry, I shall not go far," Sango said calmly.

She then turned, and stalked, literally acrossed the clearing to the edge of the woods, where Kikyou currently stood. She walked right up to the now ex-priestess, and shoved her back into the nearest tree. Quick enough to make any youkai flinch, she had her wrist blade snapped forward, and sitting right up against Kikyou's throat, just enough to break the skin and to let a trickle of blood run down her neck.

"You know something," Sango stated more than asked, "I don't like you. In fact, I have never liked you, and I for one am proud to say, that I will never like you. The only reason that you live right this second, is because that hanyou lying over there, kami knows why, does like you. I am sure that he would still like you, even if you suddenly lost the ability to speak. I would personally take great pride in relieving you of that ability. If you so wish to find yourself relieved of the need to do so for the remainder of YOUR pathetic life, then I would strongly suggest that you be stupid enough to open your mouth again, while I can still hear you. Do I make myself perfectly clear........bitch....?"

Kikyou just swallowed nervously, and nodded her head that she understood the Taijiya's promise. Sango let her go, and watched with satisfaction as the ex-priestess slid gracelessly to the ground and stayed there. A short time in the woods, brought a fresh supply of firewood and a couple of rabbits to the campfire. In moments the fire was replenished and the two rabbits, cleaned, dressed and put to cook.

Kikyou chose wisely, to stay where she had suddenly sat down, and kept her mouth closed. She was not quite foolish enough to stick her foot in her mouth again...so soon.

It had taken Miroku most of the afternoon, to fetch Kaede. The sun was almost set by the time he and Kirara returned with the aged miko. It had only taken the old woman moments after arriving to take stock of the situation, and know what had transpired.

"Miroku, take that large pot that we brought with us, and fill it with water. We will need more than is already here. Set it to heat in the fire quickly. I am not sure if I can save her feet, but we will do our best. Sango, are those the herbs that Sesshomaru obtained for Kagome?" the old miko asked.

"Hai, Kaede-baa-chan," she said.

"There is some honey among the things we brought with us," Kaede said, "take some of it, and put it into the tea. It will help to soothe her torn throat tissues. Perhaps we can save her voice, at least there is hope there." the old woman sighed.

"Child, what have you suffered this past week and more?" the old woman nearly cried.

"Fine sister you are, Kaede," Kikyou spoke before she recalled that she wanted keep her voice, "Tending to the needs of a tainted bitch, before you even welcome your elder sister."

Sango was up in a flash, and once again had Kikyou pinned as before, the sharp edge of her blade at the woman's throat.

"Listen bitch, because I will not repeat myself to you again," Sango spat in her face. "As far as I am concerned that woman over there is far more deserving of a life than you have been, or will ever be. I personally do not know why you are alive now, but if you so much as whisper one more word, it will be your last. You try my patience......bitch.....do not make that mistake again. If I have to make a choice between your worthless, pathetic, weak, and useless life, and Kagome's....I know what my choice will be, and I personally will not care if Inuyasha hates me for the rest of my life."

Kikyou started to say something, but quickly thought better of it, when she saw the look in Sango's eyes. She quietly sat back down, and shut her mouth. Sango returned to the fire to continue helping Kaede.

While Kaede did what she could to treat Kagome's her injuries, the others brought her up to date on the little information that they knew. At the moment, the only ones who knew everything that had occurred was Kagome, who could not speak and be heard, and Sesshomaru, who was still busy, educating Inuyasha.

Miroku took over tending the food by the fire, including taking some of the herbs and other supplies that they had brought from the village, and putting together a rich broth for Kagome. For a short time, he took Shippo into the nearby forest, and with Shippo's sharp senses, and several of well placed snares, was able to bring back three more rabbits. These helped to feed the broth for the ailing Miko, and provide additional food for everyone else.

"Kaede, you need to know," Sango spoke up, "that Sesshomaru-sama has claimed Kagome as his mate, and he told me just before he started...'educating'...Inuyasha, that Kagome is with child. He said you needed to know."

"Aye, child. I do. She has suffered far too much loss of blood. It will be touch and go," spoke Kaede. "I only hope that I can save both. We need to get more food into her. Especially with the herbs meant to ease her pain and fever. Sesshomaru did well, but had not enough time for more progress to be made. Be sure to apply some of that extra honey I brought along, on both of her feet before ye apply the poultices.

How long have him and Inuyasha been like that? Kagome needs Sesshomaru now more than ever," the old miko spoke, as Sango applied the honey.

"They have been like that since just after Miroku left to fetch you, Kaede-baa-chan," said Shippo. "What are they doing? Why did Sesshomaru cut his and Inuyasha's hands, and put them together with a rock between them."

"What kind of a rock, Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"It looked like an ordinary river stone," Shippo responded, "but I think it had some kind of marks on it."

"It did, Miroku," spoke up Sango. "I only saw it briefly, but it had some kind of kanji on it. When he placed it between their palms, the magic seemed to take hold of them, and that was when they stopped moving."

"They should be coming out of this soon then," the houshi stated with confidence.

"Then ye recognize this magic, ne?" asked Kaede.

"Hai," was Miroku's reply. "It is sorcery. The kanji on the stone allows the barer to link minds with anyone that he or she chooses. In this case, Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. The barer then can use the connection to obtain, or share information. It can be images, words, or even a combination of the two."

"Why would Sesshomaru want to share information," Sango began, "with Inuyasha? Better yet, what information could he be sharing?"

"Maybe he had not originally intended to use the stone on Inuyasha," popped up Shippo. "Remember, he told Inuyasha that he found Kagome sitting here by the lake. Sitting in a pool of her own blood. Maybe, he had the stone originally to use on her. Perhaps he had meant to use it to get information from her to learn about why she was here and what had happened to her."

"Considering that her throat seems to have suffered some kind of serious damage," spoke up Kaede, "along with her other injuries that would make sense. He might have felt that linking with her mentally would give him answers to his questions, that she could not say in her condition."

"You are right," said Sango. "Maybe that is the reason that the one cut on her was his doing. Perhaps he at first thought she was trying to fool him, and he attacked her before he got the stone, or found a better way to obtain the information he wanted."

"One of these wounds was made by Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.

"Hai, Shippo says he can still smell the scent on that one," said Sango in answer.

"Perhaps that is from what he said about Kagome, too," spoke up Shippo. "Remember? He said that Kagome was begging him to punish her."

"What do ye mean child? Kagome asked Sesshomaru to cause her pain?" asked Kaede shocked to hear that such was the case.

"Hai, Kaede-baa-chan," replied Miroku. "According to Sesshomaru, he found Kagome here by this lake two nights ago. He claims that she was trying to get him to punish her, as she thought she had to suffer excruciating pain to pay for past crimes she had committed. Unfortunately, we were unable to get more information, before Kagome suddenly tried to defend Shippo when she thought that Inuyasha was going to hurt him."

"Hai," spoke up Shippo from the warmth of the furs covering Kagome, "that was when Kagome's wounds opened up again, and we had to get her to stop because she was bleeding so bad, and standing on her damaged feet was not helping either."

"What kind of crimes has the child thought she done, to make her want to suffer such pain?" speculated Kaede out loud.

"There are several crimes the bitch committed," spoke a voice that was rapidly becoming a hated sound. "Stealing my soul was one of them." Again, for the third time that night, Kikyou found Sango at her throat, only this time Sango was ready to slit her throat and watch the blood pour.

"Tell me, sister dear," Kaede said before Sango could finish her move. "If ye soul was stolen, then how is it that Kagome or for that matter little Rin, was born? Even more, considering that the last time that I lay eyes on ye, it was more than apparent that ye were anything but alive, why are ye obviously alive now? I clearly even remember when ye was first buried, having tended ye grave more than fifty years ago. According to the Laws of Nature, at the moment one dies and accepts that death, one gives up all rights to keep that soul.

Ye clearly did that when ye told me that ye wanted the jewel burned with your body. And before ye try to say that I am making this up, keep in mind that much of the village heard ye make that statement, and I can easily still find witnesses to bare out that ye said just that. And if ye are alive now, how is it that Kagome is as well? Especially if ye soul was stolen by her?"

"Yeah, and where are your soul stealers?" demanded Sango.

"Even better," spoke up Miroku. "I clearly recall seeing you shoot Inuyasha in the back during the battle with Naraku. Kagome purified you with her last arrow for it. There was not even a body left when the light cleared away."

"Good," Sango said, "you are alive again. That only means that I can make you feel some of the pain that you have caused to both Kagome and Inuyasha over the past few years. I shall enjoy watching you bleed."

"Iie," came a strained voice. "Do not kill her Sango." 


	11. Chapter 11 Her Intended Sacrifice

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 11 - Her Intended Sacrifice...

They all turned back to find that Inuyasha was sitting up, tears streaming shamelessly down his face, and a look of agony like none that had ever seen on the hanyou's face before.

"Give me one good reason why not Inuyasha," spoke Sango in barely restrained fury. "And do not tell me that it would hurt you, Inuyasha, because I am prepared to live the rest of my life having you hate me if it means that she suffers for the pain she had caused."

"Because, Sango-san," Inuyasha said. "You would never forgive yourself if you did. Besides, the Fates have already decided on her punishment."

At the calm, self assurance of the hanyou's voice, Sango backed reluctantly away. What he said was true. She would spend the rest of her life regretting taking anyone's life in such away. Torture was not her way, and she truly found the idea that she even considered doing such to another person horrifying.

"Tell me, Kikyou," Inuyasha spoke almost sarcastically. Never had anyone heard him use this kind of tone even at just the mention of the priestess' name. "How long were you climbing in bed with Naraku? How often over the last four years, did you help that bastard to get the upper hand against us?"

Everyone, except Kagome and Sesshomaru, in the clearing, gasped at his words. Kikyou had been plotting with Naraku? She had been bedding him?

"Sango, do me the favor of tying the bitch up," said Inuyasha in barely controlled rage, "and while you are at it, gag her, too. I do not wish to hear any more of her lies."

Calmly, and quietly the hanyou approached the quiet little Miko. He had a hard time looking at her, let alone looking into her expressionless, listless face. The shame was evident for all to see, but he didn't seem to notice or care that they did. He at least could take responsibility for his own failings, something he should have done long ago.

He knelt quietly beside the onna, and took her cold, motionless hand in his own. He rubbed it, trying to bring some warmth to the cold flesh, and hoping that she might respond to his nearness. The things his brother had shown him, the things he had heard. All those times, places, chances, opportunities literally handed to him on an open and willing plate, and he had been too blind to accept the gift offered by a misplaced sense of honour.

She had given him her trust, and he had repeatedly broken it or thrown it in her face. She had repeatedly saved his sorry ass, and he had not ever said thanks. She had sacrificed everything she had ever known or had, to see him happy. She had encouraged him every step of the way, and he had ridiculed her. How could he stand to even look at her and hope that she would forgive him? But then this was Kagome. Kagome, who had never held a grudge against anyone. Kagome who could not hate anyone. Kagome who had tried so hard to get him to understand that he was perfect just the way he was, hanyou...not ningen, and not youkai, just simply hanyou.

That was something that even Kikyou had never done, nor could she now. But that was no matter, for she was soon to get her wish. A wish that she would learn was not all it was cracked up to be.

"Kagome," the hanyou said softly, choking on the tears he was fighting and failing to hold back, "Onegai, come back to us. We all need you. You have committed no crimes, and have suffered for things that are not your fault. You were always there for us...for me. If anyone committed a crime, it was me."

By now the tears were freely flowing, not just from the eyes of the hanyou, but from all of her friends as well. Still holding her hand, Inuyasha turned to the others...

"You all need to know," he spoke softly, "that Naraku is dead. But it was not us who killed him, and in fact, we all were dead until just this morning."

All, except Sesshomaru, Kikyou, and Kagome, gasped in shock and a stunned silence filled the darkened clearing. They had all died? None of them had survived? How long ago had the battle taken place? Why were they still alive? Who had defeated Naraku?

"Tell them all, little brother," came the cold voice of the Taiyoukai. "Tell them who really defeated that vile filth, and who really killed you."

Hanging his head, the shame very much apparent, Inuyasha continued to inform his companions of what he learned.

"Kagome is the one who defeated him," he said, a catch in his throat. "She saw all of us die, and in a fit of rage, she purified him to hell, and completed the jewel. She, also, killed Kikyou, but not before the bitch was able to put one of her 'sacred' arrows through my heart. But she put one over on the evil soul of the jewel. She has made it so that it can't be sensed by those who desire the jewel for evil purposes. It is safe until the last wish can be made and it destroyed forever."

"She killed Kikyou? But why is she alive now? What happened to the jewel? Did she make a wish on it, and is that why we are all live? Those questions and more were coming from everyone at once, but Inuyasha sat patiently and waited for them to guiet down before he continued.

"Kagome was stabbed through the shoulder, and foot by Naraku's tentacles, another tore a gash in her right leg. Before the leg injury, she watched as the Saimyoushou killed Shippo, leaving her the last one standing on the battlefield, still faced with a horde of hell's insects and hundreds of lesser youkai all looking to take her life," Inuyasha explained.

"Her scream of anger," he continued, "released a wave of power that took out all of the extra youkai. That is why she has almost no voice. She must have damaged her vocal cords when she screamed. From what Sesshomaru showed me, she screamed loud enough to fill the entire battlefield with the echoing sounds for over five minutes.

Naraku suffered mortal wounds from the attack, but Kagome didn't give him the chance to use his shards of the jewel to heal. Despite her injuries, she walked right up to the bastard and grabbed him letting her anger take over once more, and a wave of pure compassion washed over the whole clearing, purifying not just Naraku, but all of the youkai remains, with the except of the few bones that we saw this morning that were covering the ground."

Inuyasha had to pause here. He knew he needed to tell his friend's everything. They had the right to the truth. All of it, but it was not easy to speak of it.

"She might have been alright, even then, except she came looking to find me. She found me on the verge of death, and tried to tell me that Naraku was gone, and the jewel completed. But whether it was delirium, or not, it was what I said that...that...h-h-h-ur-t her the most. Instead of being happy with her and proud of her bravery, I asked for Kikyou as I died," he brokenly spoke.

"She took it as my way of telling her that she had failed, because she had killed Kikyou, and not done something sooner to protect all of you, and me, too. She took all of the cruel words that I have said to her over the years, and her failure to protect everyone she cared about, as a series of crimes for which she was to be punished before she could die. She believes that she must suffer excruciating pain for every crime she believes she had committed against us...against me," he hung his head lower still, though he still held onto her hand.

"Her feet were already like they are now, when Sesshomaru found her, she offered herself to him many times, asking him to punish her by whatever means he saw fit. She apparently walked barefoot, all the way here from the battlefield, before her body gave out and she could not go any further," Inuyasha said.

"She thought that seeing her in pain, would please Sesshomaru, and that she was...is...unworthy of anything else. He did hurt her a couple of times, the first time she apologized for not screaming in pain long enough to please him before she passed out. The second time, she apologized for not having enough voice to scream. She even offered herself for further punishment for being the cause of his inner haori being covered in her blood, and torn to treat her injuries."

"But why are we all alive Inuyasha?" spoke up Shippo as an uncomfortable silence began to fill the air. "Did Kagome wish on the jewel?"

"Iie," he replied.

"He is correct," spoke up Sesshomaru surprisingly, to Inuyasha's relief. "The reason that you are alive, is because the jewel wished to help its Chosen Guardian. When I finally started to get enough information from Kagome, she made it known that she could hear the jewel talking to her. Later, I found out that it was the soul of Midoriko.

Suffice it to say that Midoriko felt that granting a wish to the Guardian was not too much to ask. The final wish for the jewel has not been used. Instead, because her heart and soul are so pure and her desire so unselfish, her greatest desire was granted. She had intended to wish you all back to life as the final wish on the jewel, with her last breath before death could claim her," said Sesshomaru.

"Kagome felt that bringing us all back, as she died," Inuyasha continued, "was something that would make us happy. She wanted us to all have the lives that she believed that we wanted the most. Sango, and Miroku to have love, a home, and a family. Shippo to find a mother and father worthy of his love. And me...me...she thought that...I...I wanted to have Kikyou."

Inuyasha would have continued, except that it was now that Kagome started to thrash and toss around. It was opening her wounds again, and blood she could little spare began to run, once again from her many injuries. Kaede, who was near the poor girl, quickly reached for her head.

"It is her fever. It came back," said the old miko. "That is what I feared the most. Unless we do something and do it soon, Kagome will not live long enough to see dawn's light break upon another morning."

Her hand held Inuyasha's in an almost vice like grip. Shippo moved back, unsure what was happening, trying hard not to show how afraid he was. Sango and Miroku tried to hold her still, but nothing seemed to work.

"Sesshomaru-sama," spoke up Kaede. "Onegai, do ye best to restrain her. She might calm for ye touch, as ye are her mate."

Sesshomaru quickly moved to Kagome's side, and pulled her into his lap. He gently, but firmly wrapped his arms around her, and despite the fact that her skin seemed to be almost on fire, he began to nuzzle and nip at his mark on her neck. It seemed to work, as she immediately began to calm. She calmed still more, when he began to softly growl to her, further soothing her.

Quickly, Kaede and Sango tended her wounds once again, but Kaede was most concerned about the amount of blood lost, and for the safety of the pup as well. She voiced her concerns to the Taiyoukai, who in turn tried to think of something that might help her.

Without a moment's thought or hesitation, he pick her up, and walked right into the lake before anyone could stop him, or even think to try. He carefully lowered her into the icy water, only enough to submerge her up to her waist. He didn't plan on staying in the chill waters more than a few moments, but hoped that it would help to bring her fever down, even just a little.

Her clothes were not an issue, as the women had removed them earlier to clean and dress her wounds. There had not been even a chance to clean them from the last incident, let alone put them back on the girl. Vaguely he heard Kaede give the houshi instructions to take Kirara, and go to the nearest village. There he would find the village miko and fetch more herbs for pain and fever, and more clothes and warm furs.

As the great neko youkai took off with the houshi to gather the items requested, a sudden and unexpected noise came from the nearby forest. Everyone tensed, not being sure what was coming. Soon as lithe, young figure came stumbling out of the dark, obviously it was a male, and a young one at that.

"Aneue?" came a soft voice from the boy, who now stood just inside the edge of the clearing, barely visible in the light of the fire.

"Kohaku?" Sango said hesitantly. "Kohaku, is that you? You are alive?"

She could not find more words to express her joy and surprise, and instead opted for running to the youth and grabbing him into a tight hug. It was not but a moment later that a small voice could be heard yelling out from around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-sama, Naraku had been defeated?" asked the all to familiar voice of his loyal vassal, Myoga the nomi (flea) youkai.

"Hai, Myoga," Inuyasha said sadly, much to the little nomi's surprise. "Kagome finished him off."

"Why so glum, my Lord," the nomi youkai asked. "Should you not be celebrating your victory over the vile hanyou?"

"Myoga," the hanyou paused, "Kagome is dying and we do not know what more to do for her."

Myoga looked around, and finally saw Sesshomaru coming out of the lake with Kagome held in his arms. She was shivering now from the cold of the water, but her fever seemed to have gone down for the moment at least. Sesshomaru walked over to the warm furs, and he lay Kagome down for a moment, and quickly despite everyone watching, removed his own now wet clothes. Laying them aside, he lost no time, pulling Kagome into his lap, and wrapping his tail and the warm furs around them both, to share his body heat with his mate.

Kaede understood his intent, and quickly took his clothes and set them aside for later cleaning. Myoga quickly hopped over, landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder and took a deep sniff to catch Kagome's scent.

"My Lord, how long has she been this badly wounded?" the little nomi asked.

"A least a week that we are able to determine. Most of the injuries are from Naraku's tentacles," spoke Sesshomaru, "her throat was badly damaged when she attacked his minions, and her feet from walking barefoot all the way here. One cut on her chest in my doing. But she has, also, resigned herself to being punished for perceived crimes against her friends, all of whom she saw die at the hands of that vile excuse for a hanyou, before she finally finished him off. She was looking for means to be punished with excruciating pain before she planned on death taking her, and with her last breath making the final wish on the Shikon no Tama."

Myoga had his full attention on Sesshomaru while he spoke. When Sesshomaru said nothing more, he asked, "You subjected her to your poison, did you not, my Lord?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru spoke with a bit less command in his tone. "A drop, early on when I believed that she was trying to fool me. That was before I learned the truth of what had occurred before she got to this clearing."

"You have mated her, and she bares your pup, does she not?" was Myoga's next question. In an almost unconscious gesture, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to his chest, and a soft and gentle growl could be heard.

"Hai," stated the Youkai Lord, unashamedly.

"Have you completed the bonding ritual?" asked the old nomi.

Sesshomaru frowned in thought. This was the third time that something along those lines had been told to or asked of him. What was he missing? What were they all getting at? What ritual? Then it dawned on him. He had marked her, and by doing so had taken her blood binding himself to her. But he needed to give her some of his own blood to complete the bonding of mates. Or more precisely, soulmates! 

"That ritual is only for those whose souls are perfect matches," he stated flatly. "What you speak of is only meant for soulmates."

"Precisely, my Lord," spoke up Myoga.

"Are you saying that Sesshomaru is Kagome's soulmate?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hai, my Lord," replied Myoga.

"That would make sense," said Sango.

"Hai, it would," agreed Kaede, who turned to Sesshomaru. "My Lord, of all of us, the only one that she had outwardly acknowledged in her current condition, has been Shippo, who she sees as her pup, and ye. Did ye not say, she spoke to ye, responding to your questions after ye found her?"

"Hai," was his simple reply.

"Some say that the power of youkai blood is strong, my Lord. Especially the blood of the Great Inuyoukai of the Western Lands. Use what means you have at hand, and you will not only heal her body, you will heal her mind, and save her soul," Sango said to the Youkai Lord.

That same phrase again. Had that been what the old miko, and Midoriko had been trying to tell him? That they were soulmates, and exchanging blood with her would help her to heal?

"My Lord, you must give her some of your blood," stated Myoga urgently. "It will complete the ritual, but it will also allow your strength and healing to help her. It is the only chance you have to save both your mate, and your pup."

"In her current state, she has not the strength to mark me," he stated still trying to comprehend that she was actually his soul match.

"She doesn't have to bite you, Sesshomaru," spoke up Inuyasha. "As long as she takes some of your blood, the ritual will be completed, and you will save her."

"Why, of all people," the Great Taiyoukai asked, "would you encourage this, knowing what it means to you?"

"I have been a baka for the last five years, brother," Inuyasha said with determination, "but I would be an even bigger fool to risk her life for my own selfishness. If she doesn't, she dies and there would be no Kagome for me to at least call friend and sister, or for me to apologize to, and do what I can to repay all that she tried to give to me. But if you help her, if you finish the ritual, then I have at least that much, and the time to try to make up for my stupidity. I owe her that and more."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and turned to Kagome. Quickly, he ran a clawed finger over one of his fangs cutting it open and letting it bleed. He tipped back Kagome's head bringing her face up so he could look at her still listless eyes. Gently he ran a clawed tip along her bottom lip, trying to encourage her to open her mouth so that he could give the dripping blood to her.

"Kagome," he spoke softly to her. "Kagome, drink!"

A small frown crossed her face, and for just a second her eyes seemed to focus on his face. He could see the question that she wanted to ask, but had no voice to say.

"It would give...." he paused, not wanting to admit to such feelings for others to hear, "....It would give me pleasure to see you drink. Take my blood, my mate...for me, for the pup you carry within you."

At the mention of a pup, all could clearly see a faint look of surprise cross the poor girl's face. Slowly, she opened her mouth, just enough for Sesshomaru to slip his finger inside and let the dripping blood run over her tongue. Instinct allowed her to swallow the warm fluid as it coated her tongue.

"A bit more, my koishi," Sesshomaru said. His world narrowed to just him and the feel of his mate in his arms, her tongue softly wrapped around his finger, weakly suckling of the life's blood that he offered to her. He kept his finger there, letting her take his blood, letting her have the gift that would help to heal her body, and bind him to her soul from now and beyond death.

A surge of warmth spread from her connection at his finger, up his arm and all through his body. It was a sensual feel, exhilarating, alluring, and desirable. He knew the pleasurable feel of tasting the blood of another, but this was something totally different. This time, he was giving the blood, and the sensation of her tongue, and warm mouth on his finger, suckling however gently, immediately left his blood on the verge of boiling, heat pooling in his loins, and his beast growling in the pleasure of the sensually intoxicated.

A gentle growl emanated from deep in his chest. While it soothed the young Miko in his arms, it also spoke to her of the lustful pleasure that she was imparting on the one who made the growl. She must have heard it clearly enough, it must have reached some deep recess in her otherwise listless mind, because her suckling became just a bit stronger, and she let her tongue softly move over his finger in a gentle caress.

It was not much, she had not strength to do more, but it was enough that the Youkai Lord noticed. His soft growl instinctively became more sensual, and filled with the pleasure that her actions aroused. The frown that had marked her face before, was replaced by a look of contentment, and peace. Someone was pleased because of something she did. She had not done something wrong, brought harm to another, or through her own inaction caused harm to anyone else. This time, she brought someone else happiness, and the lone thought brought her the first sense of peace she had felt in a very long time.

At the sound of someone approaching, all eyes turned only to see Kirara landing with Miroku. He had two large packages strapped to the neko's back and he quickly slip from her back, as Sango and Kohako ran over to help him with the packs.

"The old miko sent a lot of things. More warm furs and blankets, extra food, additional honey, more broth for Kagome, and a couple of tents, too," Miroku said. Seeing Sesshomaru holding Kagome, and his finger in the little Miko's mouth, he turned to ask Sango what he had missed. But she told him quietly that it was something for later, as she hurriedly carried one of the huge packages closer to the fire.

With Inuyasha's help, she got one of the two tents set up in short order, and they piled most of the soft furs inside. Shippo lent a hand to Miroku and Kohaku as they took care of the second package. While Miroku and Kohaku set up the second tent, Shippo fetch fresh water in the pot that came with this batch of supplies, and put it on to make tea for Kagome, and replenished the fire to keep away the chill night air.

"Taijiya," called Sesshomaru.

Sango turned to him with a small bow of respect. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Directly to the west from here, is a small clearing. It is about an hour's walk. My ward, retainer, and Ah-Un are camped there," Sesshomaru began.

"If you like, my Lord," Sango broke in, "Shippo and I could go and bring them here for you."

"Arigato," was his only reply, as he stood up, letting the furs that he had been sitting on and covering Kagome with, slip to the ground. They had blood on them, from the last two times that Kagome had started bleeding again. They needed cleaning, and as there were fresh furs in the one tent, he didn't feel a need for clinging to the blood caked ones.

Miroku paused, getting an eyeful, only to have Sango, in passing to go to a waiting Kirara, smack him upside the back of the head for good measure.

"Eyes on what your hands are supposed to be doing, houshi-sama," she stated with a slight growl, only to hear two slightly stronger growls coming from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Gomen nasai," was all the houshi could spit out, as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as a slight rush of fear crossed his features. Two sets of glowing red orbs, one filled with a look of promised pain, and the other filled with a look of promised death, sent unwelcome chills down the hentai houshi's spine. He quickly turned back to his task at hand, as Sesshomaru finished moving Kagome to the first tent.

With a blazing fire happily roaring just outside the entrance to the tent, which was slightly open to allow the heat of the fire to enter, it was soon quite cozy in the portable shelter. Kaede followed him and between the two, they soon had Kagome's wounds soothed in the healing salve to which Kaede had mixed a quantity of the honey, and rebandaged, and new poultices applied to the poor onna's feet.

That done, he sat her once again in his lap, and wrapped a warm fur about them both. Inuyasha brought him two cups, one with a rich broth and the other the herbal mixture for pain and fever. With his brother's help, Sesshomaru got Kagome to drink up both cups. With his blood now in her veins, something warm in her stomach, and warmly wrapped in her mate's embrace and warm furs, Kagome soon drifted off into peaceful slumber.

Sesshomaru lay on his side on a couple of the provided furs and pulled Kagome close to him, back against his chest. His arm snaked comfortably around her waist, and up so that his hand cupped one breast. Kaede, stayed long enough to lift Kagome's feet up, and place a cushion under her calves. This allowed her feet to remain suspended off the ground, and Sesshomaru wrapped one leg over hers, both locking the two together, and easing the weight of the covering furs from resting on her tortured feet.

He cast his senses around, despite the alert group outside, making sure that there was no immediate danger around them. Then he nuzzled into his mark, taking in her soothing scent, and let sleep claim him in peaceful slumber along side his soulmate. 


	12. Chapter 12 Jaken Still Doesn't Know When...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 12 - Jaken Still Doesn't Know When to Keep His Mouth Shut...

Sango had left on Kirara, with Shippo to fetch Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, along with Jaken, his retainer and Ah-Un, the two headed doragon (dragon) youkai that accompanied them, and served as an effective means of transportation and added protection for Rin. While they were gone, Inuyasha took a quick scout around the area for any unexpected predators, and brought back additional wood for the fire.

Kikyou still lay where Sango had left her, tied and gagged by the very tree where the Taijiya had three times pinned the vile mouthed ex-priestess with a blade to her throat. She was cold and uncomfortable, hell she was shivering. Although she didn't complain too much about that, as it meant that she lived. Something that she had longed for almost more than anything over the last four and a half years.

Still it would have been nice to be able to warm herself by the fire with everyone else, and she would have been if it were not for that bitch of a tainted re-incarnation of her's. Damn bitch didn't know when to give it up. But that didn't matter so much now, after all, Kikyou was alive once more. She could make a life for herself, and maybe even have a family. Simple things she had always wanted.

Maybe she could even connive that stupid and slow half-breed into believing he wanted to be ningen again. He might make a presentable ningen, and he was after all, the son of a Lord, albeit a Youkai Lord. All she needed to do, was find a way to either kill Kagome, or to have her will herself to die. Then Kikyou would have the jewel back, as once the Chosen Guardian was no longer alive to protect the jewel, and the final wish not made, it would have to go back to its previous protector. Well no matter, if he turned out to be unsuitable to her needs and desires, she would just find some nice acceptable, perhaps well to do ningen and in no time she would have the life she always wanted. A nice, comfortable, ordinary life.

She suddenly found herself roughly lifted up, and carried closer to the campfire. While there was no deliberate harm caused, she was not treated with kindness, as she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground near the fire. It was much warmer than being near the forest's edge.

"The gag will be removed," spoke Inuyasha in her ear quietly. "But the first word spoken before you are asked a question, and I will make sure that you have even less voice than Kagome has right now." 

That was a promise, not a question or a threat. Kikyou could hear it in the hanyou's voice. Memories of a younger Inuyasha, a far less trusting one than he had become over recent years, came rushing to fill her thoughts. Perhaps he was not as stupid and slow as he seemed. Perhaps she would regret her new found life.

The gag was removed, as were the bindings that had restrained her ability to move freely. A cup of hot tea, and a bowl of stew was set beside her, then she was pretty much ignored and left alone. A couple of times, she looked around her, trying to assess her situation. Could she escape and run away unnoticed? Could she steal a few supplies and perhaps a knife for protection?

But even as these thoughts crossed her mind, she sensed a chill run down her spine. Looking around she found that not only was Inuyasha watching, so was the houshi, and her sister. There would be no running this night, nor on any other night either. She was watched and while the company was not hostile, it certainly was not welcoming either. So she resigned herself to just sitting and eating the food they gave her.

-----------------

Inuyasha, for a change, was not sitting in a nearby tree. This night, he chose to sit nearer the fire and the tents. He wanted to be near Kagome, even if he could never have her in the way he wanted, he would still do his best to be there for her. She needed all of the support and encouragement that she could get right now, whether it was him, their companions, or even his brother.

He hurt more than he thought he could. He had never truly seen the gift that had been offered to him countless times over the past five years. She had told him, repeatedly that she loved him, thought he was best as hanyou, that she believed in him, that she would always be with him. And she had kept her promise, too. She was there when he fell, there when he was injured, to bring him back to sanity from his youkai self, saving his life time after time, seeing the things around them that he didn't see himself. Always she was there.

Not only had it become natural for Kagome to be there, he had made the biggest error of his life, in not realizing that she was THERE, and took her for granted instead. Kagome always forgave, Kagome always came back, Kagome always had a sunny disposition, and warm welcoming smile. She always had a kind word, lent a helping hand, tried to find ways to be helpful, never forced anyone to do or say anything that they were not ready to do.

She cared for their wounds, brought them all gifts and treats from her era, shared her family with him openly, and asked for nothing for herself in return. Nothing except to be loved. Loved by the one person that she had trusted and believed in more than anyone or anything else in the world.

True he had saved her life on many occasions. It had been his job, as they searched for the shards of the jewel. And truth be known, he had never really hated the task. In fact, he had been rather proud that she had 'chosen' him as her protector. They had shared so very much together. Joy, sorrow, pain, companionship, the proud moments, and the sad ones, the times of celebration, and the times of despair, and yes, even love. He could see now, what he had missed so very much back then when it would have counted for something. There had been love. She had been trying in every way she could to show him how much she loved him, loved him enough to not judge him for his infatuation with Kikyou, loved him enough to try to support him in his desire to always be with his first love, to let him go to Kikyou even though she got mad when he did, to not stand in his way, even though she truly didn't want him to go to the undead priestess. She loved him enough to let him go.

She gave him the Tetsusaiga, stood up to his brother when he was down, faced him bravely when the odds were against them, braved his youkai self when no one else would or could, supported him when in battle, allowed him to realize his true strength, gave him the power to truly use Tetsusaiga, stood beside him as they faced many of their enemies, defended him when the odds were grim, and stood up to him when he was wrong. How had he missed so much, over so long a period of time, with so many trying to make him see what was right in front of him? And now his chance was gone.

Not only had he hurt her, but he had pushed her to the very brink of insanity. Just a kind word every now and then would have made all the difference. Why had he found it so hard to give something so simple, when he easily gave it to others. He was far more forgiving to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Hell, by comparison, he was far more forgiving to his brother. But to the one person who needed it the most, and asked for it the least, he had been cruel beyond reason. Now she lay in his brother's arms, lost in a sea of despair from which she might never find her way home.

'Kami, please. Please bring her back. Let her know that she is loved, appreciated, cared for, and wanted. I will spend the rest of my long and unnatural life doing whatever it takes to repay her for what I failed to see, even though it means that she belongs to my brother. Whatever makes her happy is all that I ask,' his thoughts rang through his mind.

------------------

Miroku was sitting beside the fire, keeping a pot of water hot nearby. Kagome would need more of the herb tea during the night, and it was best to keep the water hot until it was needed. Kohaku sat with him, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

For his part, Miroku was amazed at all that had transpired since their encounter with Naraku. He remembered Sango getting hit and falling. He had known she was dead before she hit the ground. Hiraikotsu was a most effective weapon in the hands of a Master, something that Sango more than fit the description of. But getting hit by such a huge and heavy weapon in full flight, as she had been, would seriously hurt anyone.

In his rage at seeing the woman he so loved, fall to such an unfitting death, he had left his shakoju stabbed in the chest of the last youkai he had faced, and tore open his Kazaana, not caring that there were hordes of Saimyoushou just waiting for him to do that. He sucked up everything that came near her or tried to harm the little Miko, who he thought of as his sister. But they had kept coming, and coming, wave after wave of youkai and the Insects of Hell. He recalled falling and losing consciousness, and then nothing.

'That must have been when I died,' he thought. Died leaving only Shippo and Kagome to face that horrid villain alone. It must have been horrible for the two, and then finally Kagome. He could not even imagine the scream that tore her throat so bad that she had almost no voice, let alone the strength, determination, and bravery to walk willingly up to Naraku and touch him so as to finally defeat him.

Nor could he imagine the depths of a despair so great that made Kagome want to accept all of the pain she already had, both mentally and physically, and ask for more believing that she deserved no better. That she would want to use the wish of the jewel to bring them back made perfect sense. Kagome had always been one to think of her friends and those she cared about, before herself. But to think that she was a burden to their lives, burden enough to believe that it was all her fault that they had died, or that they would be better off without her. 

These were the things that were harder to accept. Imagine yes, but accept no. She desperately needed to know that she was not a burden, and that they all needed her. She was an important person, not just because of the Shikon no Tama, but because of who she was.

Now, she lie with Inuyasha's cold hearted Youkai brother, as his mate. No, obviously not cold hearted. There was a lot more to the Youkai Lord that anyone truly knew, even Inuyasha himself. But it was something that no one had ever even considered, let alone might have thought possible. Kagome, mated to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and carrying his pup, no less.

While these thoughts and more were running through the houshi's mind, he watched as Inuyasha returned from scouting the area with a load of wood and then went over and grabbed Kikyou, dragging her over by the fire and dropping her unceremoniously on the ground. He heard Inuyasha tell her that he would remove the gag, but that she was to keep her mouth shut. Miroku had to admit that even he didn't want to listen to the arrogant bitch. He chose not to speak to her, but did give her the courtesy of getting her a bowl of the stew made up for dinner and poured her a cup of tea.

He then sat back, with his own tea, and like Inuyasha watched the ex-priestess carefully. He didn't trust her. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way, and it was not power, for now he could sense that she had none. It was just something about her that screamed that she could not be trusted.

---------------------------

Just a short time later, a noise coming out of the distant west alerted those waiting by the fire of the coming of Kirara, Sango, and Shippo along with the charges they had been sent to fetch. Soon the neko youkai could easily be seen, followed closely by an odd two headed doragon (dragon) youkai, with a small girl riding his back holding the doragon's reins. Shippo was sitting beside her, carrying Jaken's Staff of Skulls.

Jaken proved to be the source of the annoying noise. With his yelling, it was obvious why he was being so annoying. He was making sure that the world knew of it without the slightest bit of consideration for where he was, let alone who might be near.

"...said, put me down. Put me down right this instant. My Lord will have your head for this. Kidnapping his ward, and abusing me, his loyal and most valued retainer," the little gami (toad) youkai yelled. "I said, put me down. Put me down this instance, you stupid neko. You are all going to be in a lot of trouble when I report to my Lord Sesshomaru."

The noisy gami (toad) could be easily heard from a long way off, and the loud mouth youkai was easily getting on everyone's nerves. His ranting continued as the neko and doragon youkai both came in for a landing. He never even broke rhythm in his lippiness despite the fact that he was hanging from the neko youkai's mouth.

"Just you wait. You are all in trouble now. Let me go. Let me go this instant. Give me back my.....umph....Staff of Skulls," he continued, not even noticing that he had been unceremoniously dropped to the ground when Kirara, simply opened her mouth just before landing, "back this instant. Just you wait. When I report to Sesshomaru-sama, he will kill all of you."

By now the very annoying and whiny little gami (toad), had everyone on edge. He only just now took note that he was now on his feet, and promptly started searching for his Lord and Master and the little kitsune who had his Staff of Skulls. "Where is the dirty little runt. I will fix him."

Seeing the two tents already setup, and noticing that the flap on the one closer to the fire was open, and just making out the fairly luxurious pile of sleeping furs just inside, Jaken deduced that this had to be the tent that his Lordship would have taken for his own comfort. After all, Sesshomaru-sama only deserved the very best. The other tent obviously was not to his liking. So Jaken decided that he would just report to his Lord what these filthy ningen and this worthless hanyou of a half brother were up to, and let him take care of this matter.

Deciding that his decision was the only sensible way to cope with the current matter, he promptly headed towards the tent that housed both Sesshomaru, and unbeknownst to the gami (toad), Kagome. With complete confidence in his right and misplaced might, and determination, the wayward retainer marched for the entrance to the tent he was sure his Lord was currently resting. Much to his chagrin, however, Shippo stepped into his path.

Shippo no longer had the Staff of Skulls, he had given it to Sango, as soon as, they had landed. Regardless, the kitsune was just as determined as the gami (toad). The determination for both quite apparent to any onlookers. On one side, that Jaken would not enter the tent, and on the other that Jaken would.

"Get out of my way, you vile little brat," yelled Jaken. "I intend to report to his Lordship about your vile actions. Hrrumph! Such treachery will not go unpunished. Move it. I intend to speak to my Lord immediately, you dirty little excuse for a youkai."

"You will leave my mama alone," hollered Shippo in defense of Kagome. Though Shippo was a bit smaller, he still dared to stand up to the little gami (toad). "She and your Lord are resting, and they do not need to be disturbed by a stinking little gami (toad) like you."

"Why, you dirty, stinking little excuse for a kitsune," yelled Jaken. "I will have you know that there is no way that my Lord would defile his illustrious self with a weak, pathetic, and useless ningen, especially his half breed brother's wench. Now get out of my way this instant."

"You filthily, lying gami (toad)," hollered Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha started forward to intervene before things got out of hand. "My mama is not useless, nor is she weak or pathetic. You are the pathetic one, you dimwitted baka."

Jaken was at his limit for tolerance, not that he was tolerant really, but as this was not Rin and certainly not someone who was under his Lord's protection, he felt free to be as abusive as he chose. Unfortunately, he failed to reckon with two things. First, the unknown and unpredictable, at least to him, factor of an ill, but still protective little Miko, and second, the opportunity he presented for finding himself face to face with an outraged Youkai Lord.

"I will show you who is stupid," he yelled, as he proceeded to leap forward and slap Shippo.

SLAP

"There, that will show you to , wheeze...." he never got to finish what he meant to say. Suddenly he was unable to say anything at all, and his normal sickly green tone, was even sicker looking that usual. It was now that Jaken took note of the hanyou rapidly approaching him, fangs bared, claws extended and growling viciously.

Luckily, or not, someone else beat the hanyou to his target.

----------------

Peaceful slumber warmly wrapped both the Great Lord and the little Miko resting in his embrace. It was something that she so desperately needed, and the comfort that he offered her by his very presence did much to help keep her rest peaceful, safe, and comfortable.

Unfortunately, he was sharply awakened by the commotion outside upon the arrival of his ward and retainer. He was rapidly losing patience with the stupidity of his retainer, especially when it should have been more than apparent that Sesshomaru had ordered the Taijiya to retrieve the baka gami (toad). He might have left the matter to his half brother and companions, but when he heard what the damnedable gami (toad) chose to say that was the the last straw.

Though it was small, at the sound of Jaken using those three choice words that had come to symbolize so much for the little Miko, Sesshomaru was sure that he felt her flinch. She appeared to be sleeping, however, it was obvious that the annoying, baka servant had awakened even her. She made very little outward show of how the words so strongly affected her, but a tear did slip down her face at the vocalization of those three most horrid terms.

However, when he started in on the little kitsune, there was much more of a reaction from Kagome. It seemed not even to be a conscious act, but a very instinctive one, and on some level Sesshomaru understood it. Quite suddenly, at the sound of Jaken's abusive words to the kit, Kagome's eyes shot open, and where there had once been sightless pupils was now a brilliant glow that easily lit up the inside of the tent. Her body began to tremble, and before Sesshomaru could do more than lean closer to her, he caught the smell of fresh blood.

SLAP

To her, her pup was in trouble. Someone threatened him with harm. No one threatened her pup, not without consequences.

"There, that will show you to , wheeze...."

Sesshomaru could already hear Jaken out front choking and gurgling as he tried in vain to breath. Instead of rushing immediately outside, he leaned over closer to Kagome, pulling her back into his chest, and whispered in her ear.

"Shhh! It is alright Kagome. I will take care of the kit. You can stop now. No one will harm the boy," he told her. "I swear it. Let me take care of this. You need to stop before you open all of your injuries again."

It took a moment or two for Sesshomaru to get the little Miko to register what he was telling her, but she finally did settle down, and as she closed her eyes once more, the light in them dimmed back to the dull appearance of before. Sighing quietly in frustration at little henchman's actions, he slipped out from under the furs, and stepped in all of his glory to the entrance of the tent. He was just in time to see his struggling and now silent retainer, still hanging about six inches off of the ground, with all of the appearance of being held by his throat.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the tent, and immediately grabbed his retainer by his head. Speaking loud enough that his voice carried inside of the tent, Sesshomaru spoke to Shippo.

"Kit, go to your mother," he told Shippo, "she needs you. Rin?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she said quickly. "You and the old miko will go with the kit. Miko-baa-chan, her wounds need to be tended again."

As he spoke, Jaken suddenly regained his ability to breath and his choking finally stopped. Sango seeing the state of undress of the Youkai Lord, immediately turned away blushing furiously. Kaede, just took things in stride, as did Rin, as the two moved to comply with the Lord's request. Kikyou found herself slack jawed, staring, and almost drooling until Inuyasha growled at her. Of course Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha paid him no mind. Myoga may have been around, but if he was, no one knew where.

Sesshomaru returned his full attention on his baka retainer, who currently looked as though he just remembered that he had a problem remembering when to keep his mouth shut.

"Jaken," he growled, fangs clearly showing, "how much value do you place on your life?"

"Hm, uh....Only has much as my Lord sees fit to offer, sire?" he stammered.

"Good! I am really glad to hear that," he growled even more, eyes slightly red, "because right at this moment, I do not see anything of worth in a filthy, pathetic, weak, and useless little gami (toad)."

Jaken's already bad pallor got worse, if that is possible to even imagine. Now the little gami youkai decided that it was better to keep his mouth shut, which was something of a miracle, especially as he had already managed to shove the proverbial foot in his mouth, up to about the knee cap already. (A/N: Wonder if he is willing to shove that foot up to about the hip....Hmmmmm! Not quite yet....HEH! HEH! HEH!)

"First, I told the Taijiya and the kit to bring you and Rin here. So unless you are choosing to tell me that you were disobeying one of my orders, I should be finding out that you gave the Taijiya all available cooperation," Sesshomaru said to the now silent gami.

"Second, in case you were unaware of your position just a moment ago," Sesshomaru continued, "that, as you called her, weak, pathetic, and useless ningen is the one that had you subdued. Keep in mind that she did this while nearly unconscious, without drawing a heavy breath, and while lying near death's door."

Jaken audibly gulped at that information. He remembered all too well, how it felt like someone had fingers at his throat squeezing until he could no longer breath. He had been shocked that he felt that but saw no one there.

"Third, that so called weak, pathetic, useless ningen is my mate," Sesshomaru said startling the little youkai enough that he gasped in shock at the revelation. "And if I even remotely hear either directly or indirectly that you have lain a hand on the kit again, or that you have used ANY derogatory remarks in any kind of reference to either herself or any of those she calls friends, or family, I will personally rip out your vocal cords and offer your services as village baby sitter to the Miko's village."

He paused both for effect and to make sure that his retainer understood his words. He was not one to repeat himself, and Jaken knew this well.

"If for any reason," Sesshomaru continued, "Kagome or the pup she carries is harmed because of your behavior, I will make you wish that death was waiting for "Hai, my...L-l-lord," said Jaken, quickly shutting up once more.

At that response, Sesshomaru hauled back with the arm that still held Jaken, and with the skill of an Olympic Shotput Thrower, he hurled Jaken into the darkness, nodded in satisfaction, and returned to his mate. In his wake was a still blushing Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha gazing off in the dark in the direction that the little gami youkai went flying for a brief moment, only to turn and continue to proceed to take the supplies from Ah-Un's back and then start setting up the small tent among them, and a still drooling Kikyou. Kaede was still in the tent with Kagome, Rin, and Shippo.

-------------------

Inside the tent, Shippo quickly made his way to Kagome, he could still hear Sesshomaru outside talking to the others and to his retainer. He could smell Kagome's blood, and prayed that she was not bleeding like before. He walked up by her head, and reached out a tiny paw to brush her cheek. At the action, she almost instantly calmed and started to relax again.

Almost immediately, Rin and Kaede followed him. Rin walked over and knelt by Shippo, who had told her of what he knew, on their trip back from the clearing that Sesshomaru had told them about. Rin reached out and ran her fingers through the little Miko's hair, like Shippo trying to help even if it was just something as small as a gesture.

"I'm ok mama. Arigato for wanting to protect me. But you need to rest mama," softly cried the little kit. "I need you mama, need you to get better. Sesshomaru-sama is here and he protected me, too. So you can rest now mama. Onegai, rest and get better!"

Kaede gave a soft, though sad smile. Shippo had become very close to Kagome over the years. She had become in many ways the sister he had never had, and the mother that he had long ago lost. She knew how much Kagome meant to the young kit, and how much it would devastate him if the little Miko died.

She carefully pulled back the furs, being cautious of her feet. At least the bandages on her feet didn't look like they had bled any more. That was at least one good sign. From there, she worked her way up, her old and gnarled hands carefully and expertly checking all of the serious injuries to see how they were fairing. The gash on Kagome's right leg looked much better than it had, as did the long cut from her right shoulder to her left hip. The bandages were still clean and no new blood had made itself known from those injuries.

It was the shoulder wound that had reopened this time, so with Rin's help, while Shippo continued to offer what comfort he could to Kagome, the elderly miko set about changing the bandages on her shoulder. She was quite pleased to see that even though the wound was bleeding, it still had grown considerably smaller since Sesshomaru had given Kagome some of his blood, and her fever had gone down considerably. All good signs despite the fresh bleeding.

Kaede and Rin had both heard when Sesshomaru had suggested that Jaken would be welcomed as the village baby sitter. Kaede held back a chuckle, but Rin couldn't help but giggle at the idea. She had been traveling with Sesshomaru now, since she was about eight years old. The young teenager had put the little toad through ropes that he had never known possible. Still Rin felt some care for the arrogant, bad mouth little gami youkai, and in fact, had even risked her own life to save his at least once.

Still, Jaken had been wrong to bad mouth Sesshomaru's choice of mate, and should not have questioned so adamantly the Taijiya's word. After all, they had not only met them all before, but there had even been times when Sesshomaru had worked with and even received help from his brother and his odd little pack of adventurers.

Rin helped Kaede by lifting Kagome's head and her upper shoulders enough for the old miko to finish applying a clean bandage. As the old miko was getting ready to put the clean wrap on Kagome's shoulder, Sesshomaru returned to the young miko's side, and settled in preparation for being able to lie down beside her has he had before.

"It was not nearly as bad as the last time, my Lord," spoke Kaede. "Just a bit of new bleeding from the puncture in her shoulder. It even looks much improved despite the presence of new blood. Ye blood is as powerful has rumoured, my Lord. It would not harm her to have more of the same."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, and with the old miko's aid, was soon tucked back in behind his mate, holding her protectively against his chest. Shippo, Rin, and Kaede turned to leave, when his voice stopped the three.

"Rin! Shippo! You will stay the remainder of the night. It will help reassure Kagome of your well-being," he said. Rin carefully, in her simple kimono, crawled under the warm furs and curled up in front of Kagome, being careful of the onna's feet, and Shippo curled up, just under Kagome's chin. Not long after, an arm ever so slowly, found its way around Rin's waist, pulling the girl closer to the injured Miko, and another pulled a snuggling Shippo just a bit more snuggly under her chin. Both children drifted into peaceful slumber, soon followed by the now comforted Miko and the satisfied Taiyoukai.

----------------------------------

Silence once again hung over the camp. Something of a miracle in itself, considering the night's events so far. But for once, it seemed like it would hold for the night and those present took comfort in that thought.

Jaken had yet to return from wherever he had landed after the Youkai Lord threw him. Sango had finally gotten over her blushing at the appearance of a well endowed Youkai Lord, standing in all of his glory. Kaede had returned to the fire, making sure that everything was at hand for the next time that they needed to take care of Kagome's injuries. Seeing that it was, she chose to turn in for the night, and retired to the second of the tents, after bidding everyone a good night.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Sango, and Kikyou were still sitting by the fire, when off in the distance the grumbling of a particular gami youkai could be heard. Sango suddenly stood up, and turned towards the sound, Hiraikotsu comfortably sitting on her back.

"I need to take a short walk," she stated firmly, although it was clear that she was angry and trying not to show it. "I will not be long, nor will I go far. Kirara!"

At her call the neko youkai gave a small mewl, and proceeded to follow her mistress into the dark. They walked only a short time before they came to the source of the grumbling. Jaken was making his way slowly to the encampment. As was typical of the mouthy little gami, his mouth was running, his feet moving, and his eyes not paying a whole lot of attention to the surroundings of his environment. It is certain that if a half starved, and obviously desperate youkai was out looking for a decent meal, Jaken would not have been it, but then beggars can't be choosers.

So, when the Taijiya suddenly grabbed the grumbling mess by the head and held him like someone about to pop a zit, gleefully, he was taken by surprise.

"Considering that you are about as aware as a rock, it is no wonder that you have to follow someone like Sesshomaru around. If it were not for him, you would have died long ago," said Sango, almost casually, while holding Jaken up to look him in the face.

"Shut up," Jaken spat, "What do you know? I am a most powe...GULP, GURGLE"

"I know that you do not know when to keep your yap shut," Sango growled, doing a downright good imitation of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. "I know that I am sick and tired of everyone who doesn't know a damn thing about her, putting Kagome down. I know that Kagome is the one who defeated Naraku, which is a shit load more information than you know, you worthless excuse for a gami."

Sango was frustrated and angry. It seemed that everyone was out to get her 'imouto'. The girl had been through more than enough, and she was getting tired of everyone wanting to either put her 'imouto' down, or hurting her. This sad excuse for a youkai was not going to be aloud such 'privileges', as long as Sango could find a way to put a stop to it. Besides, she felt a need to work off a little of her building frustration. 'Hmm, maybe this was why the Taiyoukai kept this otherwise, seemingly worthless little gami around,' she thought.

"I know that Naraku is dead. I know that Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, and myself were also dead. So was that bitch, Kikyou. I know that we all would not be alive right now, if it were not for your Master's mate," Sango continued to growl, shaking Jaken almost at every word. She noticed this, as she spoke and finally settled for pinning him up against a tree by his throat. 'No wonder Sesshomaru seemed to like this particular hold so much, it had a rather satisfying feel to it,' was the almost unconscious thought in her mind as she continued.

"I know that I have traveled just about everywhere with that same onna, for the past four and a half years. I have come to feel that she is a sister to me, as she feels the same about me. I know that she has suffered far more than you can possibly imagine, and that despite your opinion of her, it was her, by herself, with no one else to help her, who killed Naraku in the end," Sango informed the rather wide eyed youkai.

He gulped, or tried to. Sango noticed that with each sentence she was tightening her hold, and somewhat reluctantly, she eased up her grip. This was most definitely a satisfying hold. She would have to remember this for future use.

"I, also, know that if I ever hear of you saying so much as one single solitary word that I consider to be out of line, concerning my sister, I will personally rip out your throat," Sango paused and thought for a moment. Much to Jaken's chagrin, an almost evil gleam came into the Taijiya's eyes. She turned back to the little gami, and the look on her face made Jaken almost quake in fear.

"No, I have changed my mind," she said with a most evil sound to her voice. "I won't rip out your throat." Jaken sighed in relief, but it was not to last.

"Instead, I know of this wonderful village. Nice place really, and it is only about 45 minutes flight from here," Sango explained. "I have it on good advice that they could use someone with your.....talents. Someone with experience taking care of young children. There has to be...oh...say...about 50 or 60 children there. It is a sizable community you see. They range from just walking to young adults, and their parents are always looking for full time baby sitters."

Jaken paled, and almost fainted. Fifty or sixty young Rin's....

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!'

"On the other hand, I am a very forgiving person." continued the Taijiya. "I might reconsider my first idea, if I had the right incentive."

"Incentive?" squeaked Jaken, trying not to choke from the tight grip the Taijiya had on his throat.

"Hai, incentive," she said. "Kagome-imouto, has had to go through a quite a few bandages and herbed salves for her injuries. This also, means that she doesn't have any suitable clothing either. Then of course, your Master has been most generous in using part of his own clothes to help my imouto, not to mention with all of that blood, his own clothing has become soiled. Then of course, there is the matter of much needed bathing supplies, as Kagome is going to need a bath and soon. Then a few of the minor necessities, like hair brush, sho...."

"Ah! Yee.....ss...uhm...I just....might know wh...ere to get such things," stammered the gami, each word gaining him a bit more breath, as Sango further loosened her fingers. "But, the nearest place is at least a good three days walk from here."

"Fine that is but a 30 minute flight for Kirara," Sango said, grabbing the gami youkai by the collar of his shirt, and proceeding towards Kirara, who had just transformed into her full self.

"Wh..wh..where are we going?" asked a very concerned Jaken.

"To see just how good you are at getting those items I mentioned," said a determined Taijiya, as she leaped onto Kirara's back, dragging Jaken after her.

"Now?" yelled the scared gami.

"No time like the present," said Sango happily, her evening finally starting to look up.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku were just beginning to get worried about how long Sango had been gone, when suddenly Kirara landed just a little beyond the tents, and walked calmly the rest of the way to the campfire. Once there, Sango dismounted, Jaken closely following, and both carrying some packages with them.

Without a word, Sango cheerfully took one package into the second of the tents. A very subdued Jaken, in the mean time, took the second and larger package to his Master's tent. Quietly, he slipped inside just long enough to leave the package, and then came back outside. He retrieved his Staff of Skulls, which had been left by the Taijiya with Kohaku, earlier, and then returned to sit down in front of the entrance to his Lord's tent, and seemingly went to sleep.

After a few moments, seeing that Sango apparently had turned in for the night, Kohaku stood and followed his aneue. Inuyasha made a brief trip into the same tent, got a blanket, and returned to the fireside. He took a moment to stare coldly at Kikyou, before he threw the blanket at her.

"You will be sleeping out here tonight," Inuyasha growled, then turned and walked to the edge of the woods, and leaped into the nearest tree to stand watch.

"I will spell you on watch tonight Inuyasha," said Miroku to the retreating back. "Second half is mine."

"Hai," said the hanyou from the branch of the tree that he had chosen to spend the night.

With that, everyone settled in for a quiet night. Well, at least quiet for what was left of this night. 


	13. Chapter 13 A Dawn of Precious Moments

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 13 - A Dawn of Precious Moments...

The sun rose upon a misty morning, the kind that promised the presence of thunderstorms in the area. It meant that the day would be much warmer than the norm, something that was more than welcome to those anxious for the final passing of winter and the beauty of spring to take hold. The cool, clean scent of the distant rain, mixed readily with the smell of the flowers that still bloomed profusely from the old blood trail that marked the passage of Kagome through the woods and in the clearing.

Miroku had carefully tended the fire during his watch. Inuyasha was still in his chosen tree, but had been awake for at least an hour just watching the rising of the sun. He rose on his chosen branch, and leaped lightly from the tree with a grace born of his youkai blood. He approached the fire, and without thought took the pot and went to fill it from the nearby lake.

Miroku stood, and also stretched, then began building up the fire so they would be able to prepare for breakfast without more wait than was necessary. Sango, soon came out of the tent, followed almost immediately by Kohaku, and accepted the fresh cup of tea that Miroku gave her, and sat down beside the fire to savor the cup. The houshi quickly pour a second cup, and handed it to Kohaku.

"Miroku," spoke Inuyasha, returning from the lake's edge. "Let's go find something for breakfast."

"Sure," was the houshi's reply, "Come on, Kohaku. Join us!" With a nod from the youth, they all three walked off in companionable silence into the forest.

Sango just sat for a bit, enjoying the tea and watching as the rising sun finally edged up over the trees. The mist of earlier still hung in the air, the hint of the coming thunderstorms holding down the morning's normal chill. They might have to break camp and seek shelter in a cave somewhere. Perhaps she, Kohaku and Kirara should look for one before the sun reached its zenith. At least it would give them time to move before the coming storms hit by late in the afternoon.

Before she could more than just consider the idea, Rin and Shippo came from Sesshomaru's tent. Both seemed to have just rubbed the last of the sleep from their eyes, and happily joined Sango by the fire.

"Shippo? Why don't you go see if Kaede-baa-chan is awake, and see if she brought some supplies to add to breakfast. Miroku and Inuyasha have gone to hunt something," Sango told the little kit, "but she might feel that Kagome will still need something lighter on her stomach."

"Okay, Sango. Rin?" Shippo said, turning to the girl. "Do you want to come, too?"

"Hai," she replied and the two went to see if Kaede was up.

Sango looked over at Kikyou, who was curled up into a tight ball with the blanket that Inuyasha had given her the night before. She could tell that the ex-miko was awake. In fact, she had been for sometime. 'Like she really thinks that she can fool the lot of us,' Sango smirked in thought.

"You can stop faking it Kikyou," she growled at the woman, who she had come to despise over the last four and a half years. "Your pathetic attempt to fool us is not working. You do not have the same abilities you once had, so your efforts are useless. Just like the rest of you. Make yourself useful for a change and make some tea for everyone. Or is that something that you have not done is so long that you don't remember how?"

"Look bitch...," Kikyou began, having forgotten the night before. 

"Arigato, Kikyou-san," Sango fairly smiled, causing Kikyou to look at her quite stumped for a moment. "For the last four and a half years, I have spent much of my time trying to make my reputation among my enemies well known. It is nice to know that at least one of them is intelligent enough to recognize my finer talents. Your compliment is warmly accepted."

Kikyou just shut up and grabbed the pot meant for the tea. It was probably better to just keep her mouth shut in the face of such a revelation.

Soon the guys returned, loaded down with cleaned fish. Sango, with Kohaku's assistance, started preparing the ones that Miroku brought back, while Inuyasha fairly threw the ones he had at Kikyou, hitting her with them before she too, began to prepare the rest of the morning's catch.

Shippo and Rin were soon bounding out of the tent with Kaede in tow, and helped her to put on some water for making a simple but nourishing porridge that Kagome could eat, but making enough for anyone who wanted some.

Jaken wandered over quietly, and found small ways to make himself useful to the group. His experience with Sango the night before had given him a new found respect for the group. He offered his own help with the cooking, and remarkably enough even helped the old miko with ideas for making the simple porridge more beneficial without making it too heavy for the injured Miko.

Jaken had gained a totally new found respect of her. All he had to do was close his eyes, and feel those tendrils around his throat, cutting off his breath as it had the night before, to shiver at the power of her. That she had done this while barely conscious gave the little gami more reason to be wary of her obviously enormous power, and one thing about Jaken, he respected great power.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up, tense and catching the scent on the breeze. He turned to the east and growled in warning at something that his senses told him was fast approaching. He pulled Tetsusaiga and took a defensive stance.

"Inuyasha, what is it that ye sense?" asked Kaede, keeping the children beside her.

"A youkai. Big and fast. Headed right for us," he spoke as Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango joined him.

Just at that moment an enormous youkai, almost mountainous in size came crashing through the forest and heading right for the still easily detectable scent of blood. Catching sight of the group awaiting him, he stopped for just a moment, and then started to give voice to a monstrous roar.

But it never left his mouth. Instead, a blaze of pure white light flared around everyone, and rushed like a tidal wave in a raging storm, outward from the encampment, and to the forest beyond. As it hit the raging beast, he shuddered as though in convulsions from a pain like he had never known before. In a bright flash so strong, everyone had to close their eyes, the scream of pain that erupted from the beast died as fast as it had come.

When the light died down, all looked in awe to see that the beast was gone. The only sign of his passing was the broken trees that marked his path, and a fine ash that drifted away in the morning breeze.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked a stunned Inuyasha. "I felt a sudden tingle, almost like my skin was burning, and then that bright light. Where did that come from?"

"What you just saw," said a deep, clear, and stoic voice from behind them. They all turned at the sound, "was from my mate. I saw this my first day here. The Shikon is protecting her, even though she is unconscious. The first day, I came back from examining the site of your battle, three youkai was stalking her. The first I took out without a thought, but there was no way for me to get to the other two in time to keep her from being harmed.

That was when the power from her flared to life," he said as expressionlessly as ever. "The two were instantly purified, however, she seems able to control it rather well, even though unconscious, as that was also when I got this back." He held up the arm that he only had back for the past now going on three days. With all of the events of the past few hours, none of them had truly noticed that the Youkai Lord had his arm back.

He promptly disappeared back inside the tent, as though nothing untowards had just happened. The others just looked stunned, including Kikyou, who inside shook in a fear she had never thought to feel. She had been wrong. Even though the girl, her copy, her hated re-incarnation had been mated to one of tainted blood, she still had all of her powers, and more. But how? How could one who had been tainted, was no longer pure, have her Miko powers, and in such strength? Had she believed wrongly all of these years? Was it the purity of the soul that meant more, than the purity of the body? Was her copy correct?

She just sat where she was, too stunned to do more than that. Even she never had so much power, in fact, not even Naraku had that kind of power, when he had much of the Shikon no Tama. What was this slip of a girl, that she had that kind of power?

-------------------------------

Sesshomaru had lost no time in returning to Kagome's side. He had heard the youkai, and before he could do more than get up, Kagome's power had dealt with the would be intruder. He quickly slid back into the warmth of the furs covering his mate, and checked her over to see that she was not bleeding from her wounds again. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he found that she had not reopened her wounds.

His Youkai felt comforted to know that his mate was well, or at least not worse than she was. The smell of her blood still hung in the air, but at least it was old, and not fresh blood. He took the time to carefully look over all of her wounds, with the exception of her feet, for now. The cut that he, himself had made was completely healed, only a thin red scar remained. Even that was gradually fading as he watched.

The puncture wound in her shoulder was doing well, too. It would still need attention for a couple days more, but otherwise had sealed over, and looked like it would not easily bleed as it had been inclined to do the day before. The deep gash to her right leg, was also healing very well. Not quite to the point that the cut in he had given her, but still it looked to be making good progress.

She seemed to be resting well, although he could sense that she was waking. He indulged his Youkai's desire for the precious Tenchi that lay beside him. He let his clawed finger tips, gently trace along the edge of the leg injury, reveling in the feel of her soft, delicate skin underneath his sharp talons. How could one so small, and delicate have accomplished the things that this onna had? How could one so seemingly weak, and puny have so much power, strength, determination, and compassion? How could one that had experienced all that she had, still survive it all and believe that she was weak, and unworthy?

He leaned over her, nuzzling his mark. He silently took pleasure, when he felt her move in response to his attentions. It was still obvious, from the softness of her sweet moans that her voice was still in need of more healing. From what Midoriko had shown him, it would be a miracle if she ever got back her voice as it once was. That scream had taken its toll on her vocal cords.

He let his wandering hand cup the junction between her thighs, smiling gently as she responded to his touch readily by opening to him, offering him easier access to the treasures hidden beneath the folds. He captured one of her breasts in his hot and hungry mouth, as he slid two fingers into her tight, moist passage.

Her breathing quickened and rapidly became erratic, and her soft moans more pronounced. Her soft and gentle hands, slowly found their way to his sides, as she responded more and more to his attentions.

His own desire heightened at the feel of her fingers softly moving over his skin, little the soft tickle of a butterflies wings. Each time he held her, each time he caressed her, each time he spoke to her, she seemed to respond a bit more. She was in there, and he would bring her out again. He felt a bit of pride in knowing that it was him that she responded to and not his brother.

He switched to suckling the other breast, his hand now pumping three fingers into her hot, tight passage. His thumb gently, but firmly stroking the pearl of sensitive nerves that would bring her to the heights of bliss he so wanted her to feel. The ripple of her muscles around his fingers let him know that despite the still listless look to her face, she was nearing her release and finding pleasure in his touch.

Her whole body tensed suddenly, as her release came, and a soft groan escaped her lips. Her hands briefly tightened along his sides, again encouraging him and letting him know that she was aware of his attentions and welcoming them.

He shifted, being sure that she stayed warm by wrapping his tail around her, not that he needed to worry with what he was doing to her. Being careful of her feet, he slid down her body, and eagerly plunged his hungry tongue deep into her still quivering folds. The taste of her was like warm sweet honey, and he savored that taste like a feast. Ever so slightly, and slowly, especially in her weakened condition, she seemed to push her hips up more, to increase the contact with his mouth, further encouraging his attentions to her pleasure. She groaned in that soft, quiet sound that he found surprisingly almost as arousing as if she screamed.

Unlike other times when he had coupled with a female, he was much more aware of how she was feeling. He could not rely on just the appearance of her feelings on her face, or the sounds that she still could not make, or even the movements of her still weakened body. Instead, he had to focus more on her directly. The sound of her heart beating rapidly as her blood heated to his touch. The broken pants of her breathing as the fire he brought to her veins carried her to a place of sensual pleasure that she had never known existed. The scent of her, as it became mixed with a spicyness that increased as he brought her pleasure beyond words. 

It was all a language of silence that spoke louder than words, and he found that is was more arousing than the screams of pleasure, and overly expressive faces of any other female he had ever coupled with. He had to focus more of his senses on the pleasure he wanted her to feel, and by doing so, he heightened his own. He was so hard now, that it was painful, and he fought the need to just pound into her relentlessly. 

His Youkai hungered to do the same, but both found strength in knowing that the day would come, when they could revel in such unrestrained passion. For now, they both needed to care for the onna, who was now a part of them. Not just because they pleasured her, but because she was now bound to them by blood, by body, by mind, and by soul.

Soon, he felt her body shuddering in another release. He eagerly lapped up the sweet essence that she offered him, savoring every drop. When her shuddering had eased, he gave her one final stoke of his tongue and then crawled back up her body until he hovered at her entrance with his own painfully hard arousal.

He carefully brought one of her legs up, bent at the knee to rest along his side, keeping her foot suspended off of the ground. Her hands once again found their way to his sides, and rested there, occasionally brushing against his heated skin. Letting his erection tease against her sensitive bundle of nerves, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her mouth had already been slightly open from her own panting breath, and he took advantage of the opportunity to taste every corner of her warm, sweet cavern.

To his delight, she responded a bit more. Her hips, although just a little, did arch up to try to encourage him to enter her passage, and her tongue moved every so slightly against his own. Knowing that others were near, he suppressed his own desires to groan at the feel of her beneath him. Instead, he settled for nuzzling his mark as he entered her, feeling how her muscles tightened around him as though wanting to pull him deeper. 

He nipped at the lobe of her ear, letting his hot breath tease the sensitive skin. "You feel so good, koishi. You are so tight, so hot," he whispered in her ear. "You are incredible, as well as, beautiful."

Slowly, he drew back, almost completely pulling out of the tight sheath that surrounded him so enticingly. He hovered for just a moment, and the thrust slow and deep, back into the hot, dripping passage. Her muscles rippled around him, and he learned out to read them like an open book for the story that they told his heated flesh. The rhythm of her heart, seemed to set a wild tempo that Sesshomaru's ears readily picked up, its very beat set his blood boiling as he heard her own blood singing out to his own.

He gradually increased the pace of his thrusting, feeling her respond as her own muscles tightened around his shaft. He reached under her hips to angle her pelvis up to meet his harder thrusts, allowing him to drive into her deeper and harder. Despite the pace, she seemed to welcome his efforts, and with what little action she could manage, she encouraged his efforts all the more. 

Again, his pace increased, as did her own panting with his actions. She gave a soft groan as his name escaped her lips, and he in turned groaned softly in her ear, only for her to hear, letting her name caress the sensitive shell-like appendage.

He trailed his kisses down until he reached his mark. There he nipped at the sensitive flesh, knowing it would further heighten the sensations that he brought to her. As he felt the beginnings of her impending release and knew his own was rapidly approaching, he let his tongue graze one of his fangs, setting free some of his own blood. Then he bit down on his mark, as the waves of their combined pleasure washed over them both, letting his blood once more mix with her's. 

He let a hand rub soothing circles along her thigh, as he gently eased back from her, again trying to be careful of her feet. He held her close, letting his warmth and presence surround her, and projecting into his aura all of the safety and caring that he could. She needed it. Needed to know that someone did want her, and cared.

Reluctantly, he slipped out from under the warmth of the furs, and finding the change of clothing left for him, he quickly dressed. He tucked the warm furs around the once again sleeping Kagome, and stepped outside the tent to greet the morning.

---------------------------------------

Things had quieted down after the early morning's events in the encampment. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Kaede had discussed the idea of finding a nearby cave for shelter for the afternoon. Shippo had suggested that someone should go back to the clearing where they had made their last stand against Naraku, to look for and retrieve Kagome's ever present backpack.

All agreed, as they knew that there were things in that enormous bag that could be used to help treat Kagome's injuries. It would improve her chances for a reasonable recovery. After all that she had been through any thing that would improve the odds of her making a full recovery was thought to be a good idea.

Sango was the first to notice the Taiyoukai coming from the tent that he had spent the night in, with Kagome. He had the fresh clothing on that she and Jaken had fetched the night before, and though he didn't say so, seemed to be glad of having something clean and free of blood to wear.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Sango spoke up. "With the feel of rain in the air, I was intending to take Kirara and seek out a suitable cave for us to shelter before the weather turns bad. Following the stream that feeds this lake from the mountains should provide an easy path to some suitable one's, if I recall this area rightly."

Sesshomaru stopped by the fire, and took scent of the air. She was right, there would be storms later in the day. Thunderstorms by the feel of the charge in the air, and the shelter of a suitable cave would definitely be needed, especially to keep Kagome from getting worse than her already weakened health was.

"That is agreeable," he said. Sango nodded, and in short order her, Kohaku, and Kirara were on their way. Sesshomaru looked to the old miko, Rin and Shippo were with her, helping her in anyway that she needed. It appeared that she had made a simple porridge for Kagome, and had just set aside some tea for the girl.

"If ye wish, my Lord," spoke Kaede, knowing what he wanted of her, "I can check on her injuries for ye."

"Arigato," he spoke simply. He paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, scented the air once more and turned back to the tent to watch as the old miko tended to Kagome's needs.

Kaede was inside, and quickly checking on Kagome's injuries. She noticed the quick healing of the two major cuts, and seemed most pleased with the healing of the shoulder injury. Her feet, however, still needed more attention. They had at least stopped bleeding, and a thin layer of new skin was now covering the raw flesh. It could be easily a month before they could safely take much walking, but at least the infection was gone, and the healing well underway.

"Ye blood has done much in her favor," Kaede told the Youkai Lord. "Most of the bandages can be removed in the next day or two. Her feet will require much more healing, but even they are considerably improved, thanks to your care and attention, my Lord."

"What of her voice," he spoke, "and the pup?"

"The pup should be fine, my Lord," she replied. "But her voice will be a long time healing. There is even the chance that it will not recover, however, there is an old friend not far from here. Another miko, who had some specialty in such areas as this. There is a need for a much finer control than these old bones ever had, and she might be able to do more for her than I am able to do."

"I intend to take her outside," said Sesshomaru. "She can sit near the fire for warmth, as needed, but the air will be fresher there."

"Hai, and it will do the child good, my Lord." spoke the old miko. "She is a child of Nature, my Lord, being cooped up is distasteful to her."

He nodded at this, agreeing with her. The powers of a Miko were something that is granted by Nature as a gift to those who were deemed worthy of such powers. As powerful as Kagome was, her connection to Nature would be stronger than most. Being outside would be good for her.

"After we see to her needs," spoke Sesshomaru to the old miko, "and she has eaten, you and Jaken will take Ah-Un and seek out this miko that you speak of. You will bring her back here."

"Hai, my Lord," said Kaede. She was a elderly woman in a trying time. Death and destruction tended to reign more often than peace and life. But she had not reached her venerable old age by being stupid, and if a Lord, particularly one as power as the Taiyoukai, demanded that something be done, one didn't argue. There were times when one did argue, but one had to pick those times wisely. 

This was for Kagome, a girl who had become more of a granddaughter to the old woman than anything. The child needed all of the help that could be given to her, and this was a small task to ask of the elderly miko.

Kaede quickly finished dressing Kagome's feet, and with Sesshomaru's aid, they got the clean clothes on her that Sango and Jaken had brought back during the night. Kaede held back the tent flaps allowing Sesshomaru, who had picked up Kagome, to pass through with his chosen charge.

She brought the furs out with her, and with Rin and Shippo's help, they rolled one of them up, to allow Kagome to lean back against something soft and supporting, and spread a second one over the top to keep her off of the harsh ground. This Sesshomaru, then set Kagome down upon. Kaede took a third fur, and covered Kagome with it to keep the spring chill from her weakened body.

No one noticed the look of hatred directed at Kagome, from the steely eyed look of an ex-priestess across the campfire from the injured girl. A look of green eyed jealousy that ate away at the insides of the once devout priestess, as she watched all of the attention being given to her re-incarnation. At that moment the only thing that mattered to her was that Kagome was getting the attention and loyalty that Kikyou felt she deserved. Not her copy, but she herself. 

Not once had it entered her head that she should be grateful to be alive, nor that she had been given back her life, after being dead. Not just dead from the purification arrow that had taken her to hell, but from the nightmare of having walked the earth as the unliving for almost five years. It seemed that she didn't care that it was her re-incarnation that had been responsible for giving her back the life she had so long wished for.

Once Kagome was comfortably situated, and her feet propped up off of the ground, Rin and Shippo took it upon themselves to feed the young Miko. They were tirelessly patient in helping to get the young girl to eat. It took some doing, but with their encouragement, and much coaxing, they finally got her to eat a bowl of the porridge, and to drink some water, as well as the herbal tea for her pain, and to ward off fever. The honey in the porridge and the tea, did much to soothe her throat, and the food would help her body to heal.

Sesshomaru took a moment to kneel beside the young Miko. He leaned in so that he could whisper in her ear, so only she could hear him.

"Kagome," he spoke softly, the whisper of his warm breath across her ear, sending a slight shiver down her spine. He noticed this, and inwardly smiled at her readiness to respond to him. "I have to go take care of some business for a short time. I will only be gone for about a hour. You will be safe here, as I will leave Rin and Shippo with you."

He could see the gleam of tears forming in her eyes. Again, he rejoiced silently. She obviously took pleasure in his presence, and was upset that he would be leaving her even for a short time.

"It is alright, koishi," he said. "You have pleased me greatly and I will not leave you. You need to focus on getting better, koi. You bare our pup within you. You are to be a mother. For our son, you most focus on getting well."

He had come to rely on looking into her face, especially her eyes to see through the window of her soul. Somewhere deep inside, he could still see that small spark of hope that he had seen earlier. It was still small, and fragile, but nonetheless there.

"I must take sometime to hunt," he told her letting all of his sincerity colour his voice. "My word, koishi, I will return shortly." Before he could change his mind, he stood and looked to his brother. Inuyasha just nodded, understanding the need. With that Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest like a predator looking for his prey.

Shortly there after, Jaken and Kaede left on Ah-Un to fetch the miko that Kaede had spoken of. Rin and Shippo were busy talking to Kagome, telling her stories, singing songs, or just playing games together. Even in this, they stayed nearby, so as not to leave the little Miko alone.

"Inuyasha," spoke Miroku after the others had left. "Perhaps you and I could take the time before the weather turns bad, to fetch Kagome-sama's backpack. She last had it just prior to the battle, so it should still be near the clearing."

"You have a point," he replied to the houshi, "but I do not wish to leave her alone while we go fetch it."

"Inuyasha," asked Shippo hearing the two speak about his idea from earlier, "would you two be gone that long? Besides, with the coming back weather, there will not be time to go for it later and the storm might damage it."

"If we travel at my fastest," Inuyasha paused for a moment, "about an hour and a half. That is with Miroku slowing me down, and no pausing for a break along the way. Less if I really push it."

"Let Rin and I watch after Kagome," said the little kitsune. Rin nodded in agreement. "She isn't any problem to care for. Besides, after all of the times that she has cared for us, it is her turn, and Sesshomaru should not be too much longer either."

"Onegai, Inuyasha-sama," spoke up Rin. "Shippo and I will be happy to watch her. We can find ways to help her to feel better, while the two of you go find her things."

Inuyasha was still hesitant. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Something that made him feel that something was wrong, but he could not pin point exactly what it was that gave him that feeling. He turned to look at the children, then let his gaze travel across to Kikyou, who at that moment had a bored and uninterested look on her face as she sat by the fire.

"If we hurry Inuyasha," spoke up Miroku, "maybe we could cut down on the time. I am almost positive that I know where to find the pack. Besides, some of the treatments that Kagome brought from her home might help her get better more quickly."

Inuyasha was still reluctant, but under the pressure of both kids, and the houshi, he finally gave in, against his better judgment. 

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "but we are not slowing down for anything. I want this trip done as quickly as possible. Come on Miroku. Shippo, I hold you responsible for watching Kagome. Oh, and Kikyou! If I find that you have done or said anything to her while I am gone," and evil glint steeling in his eyes, "I will MAKE you live to regret it. I promise you."

With that the two leaped for the trees and were gone before anyone could do more than blink. 


	14. Chapter 14 A Punishment of Your Own Choo...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 14 - A Punishment of Your Own Choosing...

For awhile the two children continued to talk to Kagome. It didn't seem to matter to the two that she just sat there and didn't respond. Somehow, deep in their hearts, they knew she heard them. They told her stories, made up songs, hugged her frequently, and every little bit they would give her some tea to drink.

Kikyou got that same look in her eyes as before. The dark heart that she had harbored for so long, working on a plan that was meant to destroy her re-incarnation. If she could not destroy her physically, there were other means. She had not spent all of that time with Naraku and not learned anything. Things that she knew well, how to use and fully intended to do so.

"You know," Kikyou spoke as sweetly as she could, trying to make the children feel comfortable about her presence. "It would make her feel better if you picked some of those flowers for her. You know the ones, those fragrant ones that we followed on our way here. They have grown quite nicely, and they would make her happy."

Shippo didn't trust the ex-priestess. He had seen and heard of her vile schemes, and seen her kill Inuyasha in the last battle. But she did have a good point about the flowers. Kagome loved flowers, and those ones that had followed the blood trail left by his adoptive mother did smell wonderful.

"If we hurry, we would only be gone a few minutes. There are lots of them around. In fact, there are some right over there by the edge of the forest, so we don't even have to leave her sight," said Rin.

"Okay," said Shippo finally. He turned to Kagome, and gently leaped up onto her right shoulder. His little paw reaching out to stroke his adoptive mother's face, he spoke to her, "We will be just over there, mama. We are going to get you some flowers to make you feel better. We promise to stay in sight, and be back in a few minutes."

With that said, both kids dashed off to the patch of desired flowers, leaving Kagome only with Kikyou to keep her company.

Kikyou waited to make sure that the kids were out of earshot. Her plan was working all too easy. She didn't have much time, as the Youkai Lord was due back any time now, and the kids would not be long as well.

"You must be so proud of yourself," she spoke just loud enough for the little Miko to hear her. She didn't care if there was any visible response. All that mattered was that her vile words reach the wretched creature's ears. She smiled as she thought of what her words could do to the girl.

It never even occurred to her to wonder why she felt a need to abuse someone she barely knew. She never once considered that Kagome had never done anything to her. All she thought of was how this 'thing', had taken her looks, her body, her youth, her soul, and the hanyou that she had planned to make her slave so many years ago.

"You have them all bowing to your worthless beck and call," she said. "You have all of the attention that you ever wanted." Kagome just sat there as listlessly as ever.

"But you know," Kikyou continued, looking quickly over to see where the children were, "I wonder just what you have done to deserve such royal treatment. Surely such a worthless, wretched, weak, and pathetic thing like you, could not possibly have done anything to deserve the attentions of a Great Lord, such as Sesshomaru. And look at the others. Do you really believe that they are doing these things for you out of compassion? 

If it were not so ludicrous, it would be laughable. A whimpering little thing like you, with no background to speak of, and not even any proper training for someone who flaunts herself as a Miko, believing that such a high and royal personage, could ever really care for the likes of you," she continued. Kikyou was warming up to her little rant. Warming up enough that she forgot to pay attention to her surroundings. She forgot that she didn't have the abilities that she once had, the ones that would otherwise have alerted her to the environment around her, and what in contained.

"Of course," she spoke quietly, reveling in what pain she knew her words were creating, "considering that you have tainted your purity with his unclean blood, and willingly given your body to that beast, he is probably just keeping you as his pet. You are nothing. You are nothing but a youkai's whore. You will never amount to anything more. 

You thought to take away everything that was mine. My looks, my place as miko in my own village, my Guardianship of the Shikon no Tama, and my Inuyasha. You could never be worthy of so much, you worthless, pathetic, useless thing. I should be the one to have the attention, and I shall have it," she continued, unaware of those standing right behind her. "Yes, I gave myself to Naraku. He had the power, until you interfered. If you had not stuck your nose where it was not wanted, I would have had it all, including that easily manipulated baka hanyou."

She was gloating now, spilling all unknowingly for all to hear. "I would have had that worthless half breed as my ningen slave. My little lap dog, eating out of the palm of my hand, while Naraku kept a place for me in his bed. You could never have been as good as me. Inuyasha knew it, or rather he believed it every time I had him with me. Did you really believe that he could care for a low life like you?"

Before Kikyou could open her mouth to say another word, she found herself lifted by her throat, claws slowly digging into her skin, breathing became more and more difficult, as a growl so bestial rang in her ears, it was almost deafening by it very closeness. Kikyou shook with more fear that she had ever dreamed possible. When she looked up into the blood red orbs that glared back into her own, she saw death, but not a death she might have expected.

"Let her go Sesshomaru," spoke the barely contained rage of an angered Inuyasha. He had heard much of her words, and it awoke the anger that he already had from his earlier revelations provided by his brother. At first, Sesshomaru was reluctant. The bitch was trying to cause more trouble for his mate. This could not be tolerated. He took one look, however, at his little brother's face and with an evil gleam in his eye, relented. 

By this time, Jaken and Kaede were landing, bringing with them the miko that they had been sent to fetch. Sango and Kirara were, also arriving, having found a suitable shelter for the group just a piece up the river. As they landed, they saw an enraged Youkai Lord, holding a once respected priestess by the throat off of the ground, his eyes glowing like blood red rubies, and a growl that shook the earth emanating from his chest.

As they approached, they were all surprised to see the Taiyoukai turn with the onna, to his little brother, and viciously throw the ex-miko on the ground at Inuyasha's feet. He turned from them, and went to his mate, where he sat and pulled her into his lap and held her close to his heart. He was still growling viciously, fighting for the control he was reknown for, and letting the scent of his mate help to bring him back to the reality that he so desperately needed to cling to in his rage.

They all turned, as Inuyasha spoke to the shuddering body at his feet. "So Kikyou, you admit freely of the crimes that you have committed these past almost five years. Tell me, were you planning some of them even before you died? Stupid, am I? Easily manipulated? Tainted blood, 'eh? Tell me Kikyou, did it not occur to you when you let Naraku fuck you that his blood was more tainted that even the lowest youkai living? Or were you to busy thinking of Onigumo?"

These things he spat at her, too angry with her to feel the hurt that he knew he should have felt. But the truth was, that he was beyond that pain and hurt. He had spent the last five years hurting for a love that had never truly been. A love that had been based solely on a selfish desire housed in the tainted heart of a miko who could have had so much more.

"You have the nerve to tell Kagome that she is just a copy. You have the gall to tell her that she is the worthless, pathetic, weak, and useless one," he growled in barely contained rage. "The truth Kikyou, is that you are jealous of what you could have had, if you had not been coloured by your prejudices and the barriers that you built around yourself. You are the worthless one. You are the one who is pathetic, weak, and useless. When you had the power, you could have chosen to help us, and thus save yourself. 

But has Midoriko said, you chose to take the dark path of your own volition. No one made you choose to live off of the dead souls, who now suffer in hell because of your own sins. No one made you choose to try to take me to hell, or to decide to help Naraku. No one held a knife to your throat when you crawled into his bed. Those decisions, just like the one to kill me at that last battle, were all yours," Inuyasha spat. "You are almost as disgusting as that vile hanyou was. It is your blood that is tainted, Kikyou. I would wish that you never came back, Kikyou. The soul you seek, has not been yours for over 55 years. You gave up your rights to it when you accepted your death so long ago.

The life you led was never taken from you," he continued. "You could have had it and so much more, but instead of trying to help the good, you chose to help the evil. You sealed your own Fate, Kikyou. It was Kagome that in her purity of heart, and willingness to sacrifice all that she was, chose to give you life again. It was Midoriko, who thought that there was something in you worth saving, and granted Kagome's wish. Just as you did five years ago, you have chosen the path you are now about to follow, and you make this choice of your own accord, and it will be without me."

At those words, Kikyou looked up from where she had been thrown. Blood was streaking down her neck, from the five puncture wounds created by the claws of the Youkai Lord. She paid little heed to the pain that seemed to engulf her throat, not noticing that the wounds hurt more than they should have. In her anger at being caught, she failed to take note of how difficult it was to still breath normally.

Kaede, seemed to realize that there was more to her sister's injuries than at first met the eye, and with what little sympathy that she could find for her, she took Kikyou some water. She took the time to clean up the wounds on her neck, and applied some of the salve that she had with her.

Kikyou never took her eyes off of Inuyasha, the hatred and anger more than evident. She opened her mouth to ask what he planned, only to find that nothing came out. She tried again, only to get a small gurgle. It was now that she noticed the pain that seemed to engulf her entire throat. She choked, and gagged, the now noticed pain becoming rapidly unbearable. Her face had turned red very quickly, and was starting to turn a bit blue from lack of air.

She looked for help and sympathy from those surrounding her. But the looks she was given gave her nothing. Even from her sister there was just the barest amount of pity. Kaede gave her some warm tea to ease and soothe the pain that overwhelmed her. She clawed at her throat as the pain continued to increase, but still no one showed her any compassion or sympathy.

What had happened? What was causing the pain? Why could she not speak and why did her throat feel like it was on fire? The only thing to happen was that Youkai who grabbed her by the throat, but he had not squeezed tight enough to have caused this kind of pain, nor would that have caused the deep seated pain that was obviously inside her throat, not outside where his claws had punctured her skin.

Wait! Punctured! An Inuyoukai of great power. One of his capabilities was the ability to emit poison from his claws at will. An ability that he had total and complete control over. He could produce as much as or as little as he wanted to, and use it for any number of reasons. Is it possible that he......?

She let the thought trail off, not wanting to believe what she was sure was true. She abruptly turned, and looked at the Taiyoukai, sitting across the fire from her, holding protectively, her re-incarnation. There was a knowing gleam of evil in his eyes. A hint of an evil, knowledgeable smirk graced his ethereal features. He knew! He did it! It was deliberate and everyone knew.

"Hai, Kikyou," spoke Inuyasha, bringing her attention back to the hanyou she had spent so many years betraying. "It was the smallest amount of my brother's poison. Just the tiniest amount, injected directly into your throat. What you feel now, is just a small part of the pain that Kagome experienced. Do you feel it burning, Kikyou? The feeling like something is being eaten away? The possibility that your ability to speak is no longer something you are capable of? This too, is just a small part of the pain and suffering that Kagome has experienced."

Inuyasha had a similar evil glint to his eye. One that Kikyou had never seen him possess. She shuddered in fear, and then again, when she noticed him sniff the air, completely aware that he could smell her fear.

"Hai, Kikyou," he told her. "You have never known the pain that Kagome has. Pray that you never do. Hai, you died! More than once! But compared to the pain that your 'copy' has lived through, you have experienced nothing. She sacrificed everything that made her who she is, because of her belief in those that she loved with all of her heart."

He hung his head briefly, the pain evident in his voice.

"A heart that I broke, when I let what I thought you held for me, blind me to reality. Even when I was baka enough to run after you time and again, she was always there for me. Would you have sacrificed your life for me, Kikyou? Did I ever mean more than just a way out of your responsibilities, Kikyou?" he asked her. "Death would be too easy for you. It is the cowards way out. You do not deserve such an end....at least not yet."

He looked her right in the eye, as he spoke again.

"You wanted an 'ordinary life', to be an 'ordinary onna'. Well, that is what you will have Kikyou. But it will not be as simple as you believe it to be. You never truly appreciated the freedom you actually had as a miko," he told her with complete sincerity. "We will have no further dealings with you. You are nothing to us. You are not worthy of our generosity or compassion, something that we have tried for the past five years to give to you, only to be stabbed repeatedly in the back for. As you didn't want our compassion and help, we no longer offer it to you."

He grabbed the blanket that he had tossed to her the night before. Just as he had then, he did now again toss it at her. The pain had eased enough that her breathing was no longer labored, but she could still feel the burning in her throat.

"The pain will ease in time," Inuyasha spoke as he stepped to one side, and pointed in the direction of the forest. "Take only what you now possess, and leave us Kikyou. Leave us and seek out your desired 'ordinary life', without your powers, without anyone to bow to your whims, without your voice to twist the minds of those you meet. There is a deer trail just beyond those trees. It may or may not lead you to sanctuary. If it does, fine! If it doesn't, it is no mind to me. But know that if I ever lay eyes on your again, your miserable existence will be mine to do with as I see fit and you will not be fond of my choices."

With that, they all turned their backs on her, with the exception of the Youkai Lord, who was still holding tightly to his mate. She looked in Kagome's direction for just a moment thinking that she might have leave to beg her forgiveness and seek her aid. The Taiyoukai saw her look towards the hapless girl, and bared his fangs at her, his eyes still blood red and glowing. She heard him flex his claws, the very ones that he had pierced her throat with. As she watched, he brought those same claws up for her to see her blood still clinging to the sharp tips.

Slowly, like a beast feasting on the flesh of his prey, he licked the blood from each claw, letting his tongue run across his lips in pleasure at the taste of it. She truly shuddered in fear then. Slowly, she stood grabbing the blanket that Inuyasha had seen fit to give her, and marched off down the path she had been directed to, and disappeared into the forest beyond. 


	15. Chapter 15 To Soothe the Savage Beast

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 15 - To Soothe the Savage Beast...

His rage almost knew no bounds. The bitch had tried to bring harm to his mate. He would see her pay for her trangressions. He would make sure that she suffered. He saw her look at him, as she realized what he had done to her. He eagerly let her see the evil gleam of knowledge in his eyes, knowing that it would only fuel the fear that was already taking her. She would never speak such vile things to anyone ever again.

As he watched her walk off in the direction that she had been banished, he turned his full attention to his mate. He could feel the waves of despair that radiate from her being, and it pained him to know he had not been in time to stop the bitch sooner. He buried his nose into her hair and the nape of her neck by his mark. He deeply inhaled her scent, letting it wash over his senses, trying to bring himself back to a level of rationale so that he could try to reach her.

It was not working as he needed. Her pain and despair were slowing down his need for peace. She needed him, as much as he needed her, and at that moment he was not quite sure what he should or could do. His beast was in control, and the anger that he felt was keeping his more rational side from regaining himself.

He had never had anyone he wanted before. Neither him, nor his Youkai. For centuries he had been alone, no one to care for or to have care for him. Either his Youkai side found the bitches of his experience, too greedy, vain, and demanding for his tastes, or his rational side found them too bestial, unintelligent, and boring.

As if from a distance he heard a voice, but it was difficult to grasp the words. He managed to force himself to look up, but only to see that face. The face of that hated hanyou. He would want to take her from him. That would never be acceptable. No one could have her, none could take his mate from him. She was his, His, HIs, HIS! NO ONE COULD TAKE HER FROM HIM!

GGGgggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Miroku," said Inuyasha, backing away from his brother. "Start getting everything packed up and let's get moving to the cave that Sango found. Kohaku, you help Miroku."

"But what of Kagome, and Sesshomaru?" asked Sango. The Taiyoukai was still red eyed and growling viciously at anyone who came near. It was obvious that he saw all of them as a threat to his mate, and would not even let Kaede get near her to check her injuries.

"For the moment," Inuyasha said, "we need to give him space. He has lost himself to his Youkai and it is only by her nearness that he has not gone on a rampage."

"Inuyasha-sama," Rin said. Her and Shippo had stayed in the background when Sesshomaru had grabbed Kikyou. They knew not to get in the way of the adults when they were angry. "Rin can get Sesshomaru-sama to hear her."

Remarkably Jaken stepped forward, "She is right, Inuyasha-sama. In the past, Rin has often been the only one who could go near him when he is like this. She has never feared him, and he has always protected her. She can reach him, get him to bring Kagome-sama to the cave. If we leave Ah-Un, he will use the doragon to bring them with him."

Inuyasha was not sure that he should trust his brother not to hurt them, but under the circumstances he didn't have much choice. The thunder in the distance was a clear indication that the storms that could be felt on the morning breeze, were not that far off. If they were lucky, they might have just enough time to get everyone and everything to the shelter of the cave before they hit.

'Shimatta, Kikyou,' he thought. "Okay, Rin. Do what you can. We need to get everything, and everybody moved now," he told the child.

"Hai," she said, as she calmly and without the least bit of fear, walked right up to his brother. Inuyasha stood in shock, as Rin reached out and took hold of his brother's hand. As soon as the girl touched him, the Youkai Lord seemed to focus almost solely on the child.

Good, the threat backed off. The baka knew who was the better youkai. He would not take his mate. They would all leave or be killed. He bared his fangs, and let them see that he meant business, never taking his eyes off of the hanyou. It was he that presented the biggest threat to what was his, and he that bore the most watching.

Finally, after centuries of loneliness, he found someone who was powerful, intelligent, resourceful, self-sacrificing, and caring. Someone who truly cared about those around her, and stood by them with a loyalty unfounded in his world. She needed him, and he wanted her. No! Deep inside, something told him he needed her. No one would take her away, and the next time someone came near her to do her harm, they would be lucky if they died.

::What is that tugging at my hand? I recognize the face, she is also mine. She, too, is to be protected. Does she need me to protect her? No, I smell no fear from her. Wait, she is trying to tell me something. Perhaps she means to help me take care of my mate.::

"Sesshomaru-sama?" said Rin tugging gently on his hand. "Bring Kagome-sama with you. We need to take her to better shelter. Come...bring her with you. We need to tend to her injuries and keep her safe."

Slowly the Youkai Lord responded to the young girl. He stood, keeping Kagome tightly held to him, as Rin tugged at his sleeve, and led him over to Ah-Un. For the most part he kept his attention focused on Rin, only casting a scathing glare at Inuyasha as they had to pass him to get to the doragon.

Shippo followed as calmly as he could, behind them, bringing one of the sleeping furs with him so that Kagome could be kept warm. Rin urged Sesshomaru to mount Ah-Un with Kagome in his lap, and with Shippo's help convinced the Youkai Lord to take the fur to wrap Kagome up and protect the young Miko from the weather.

While this was going on Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango had gotten Kirara loaded down with the first load of their supplies and camping gear. When Rin had the Taiyoukai situated and ready to go, Sango climbed aboard Kirara and immediately took off. Ah-Un was hard on their heels.

It was only a short distance to the new site, and Ah-Un readily followed the neko youkai to the ground outside the cave. While Sango unloaded the fire cat, Rin and Shippo got Sesshomaru to dismount, and encouraged him to move Kagome into the dry cave.

Shippo immediately started gathering fire wood, knowing that it would be sorely needed. As soon as Sango had Kirara unloaded, her and Ah-Un took off to go for the others and the rest of the supplies.

::Good! A better shelter. This was good, as the weather is going to get bad soon. My mate is not well and needs a warm, dry place to stay safe. The kit gathers wood for a fire. This is good, too.::

Sesshomaru fought hard. He had to pull his Youkai back under control. He was no longer afraid that his beast would harm Kagome, he had already shown that he wanted her as much as he, himself did. But in the back of the Youkai's mind was the knowledge that his mate was still not well, and needed food, shelter, a place to be warm, and attention to the injuries that she was still healing from.

His Youkai knew this, but was not as well suited to seeing that the right aid was accepted. Being a possessive beast, he could only think of the moment and protecting those that he claimed as his. He would not know how to treat the kind of injuries that Kagome had. Simple, uninfected wounds would not be a problem. In fact, his beast was almost better suited to tending those kinds of wounds. But Kagome needed more.

Since it was something that made both of them feel better, soothe them and calming his youki and her aura, Sesshomaru was easily able to get his Youkai to once again nuzzle into his mark on Kagome's neck. He had sat down with her tightly held to his chest, and covered in the warm fur that Rin had given him. As the others were not around for the moment, he took the time to relax and relish the feel of his mate in his arms, letting her soothing scent wash over him.

The redness of his eyes, slowly began to disappear, and his blood to calm. A sudden, and unexpected noise caught his attention. He tightened his hold, his eyes bled again, and he growled viciously as he saw the hanyou and the others enter the cave. He started to stand, pulling his mate with him. They meant to take her away from him. They would never take her. They would not come near.

Everyone stopped, not daring to move, not knowing quite what to do, but knowing something needed to be done. 

"Rin, would ye be kind enough to assist me," spoke up Kaede, although she was looking at Inuyasha. "Mayuki-sama needs some fresh herbs, and we thought ye might care to join us. Perhaps we can find what we need before the storms hits in full."

The winds had already begun to pick up, a sure sign that it would not be much longer before the storm hit and hit hard. Despite this, the old miko had grabbed the young girl by the hand, leading her out of the cave without waiting for a reply. 

Sango turned to Shippo and grabbed the young kit. "Come on Shippo, we still need to find something for dinner," said Sango, as she ushered the kit out of the cave right behind the miko and Rin. 

Jaken, Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha remained near the entrance of the cave. With the bad weather rapidly beginning to move in, and the threat of other danger in the area, they were not ready to completely leave the two beings in the cave unattended. Inuyasha stepped back far enough to try appease his brother's sense of impending threat. 

He didn't want to anger him so much that Kagome got hurt again. She didn't deserve it, nor could she take much more. Yet, even Inuyasha had to admit that he was stunned to see the care with which his brother's Youkai held the little Miko. The little Miko, who had been...was his best and first true friend, the one who had freed him from Kikyou's accursed sacred arrow and gave him reason to want to be hanyou. Kagome, the one person who had tried for so long to give her love to him and was now in danger of her very existence because of his blind foolishness, the one who would always hold a cherished place in his heart, no matter what. Finding a nearby tree where he could stay nearby, but not appear a threat to his brother, he sat down to make himself comfortable, hoping that his brother would calm down soon.

::Good, they had backed off. Even that hanyou, though not far enough for my liking, but he seems to understand who is the stronger one here. They will not take my mate. They will not harm her. She hurts enough, they need to leave her alone. It is they who brought about this pain she now suffers. They will not hurt her again.::

He kept careful watch on the hanyou. He was a rival, one who had wanted her for a long time. He would try to take her from him. The little green one didn't offer much threat, and in fact, was even now shivering in fear. Ah, the delicious smell of fear. The other youth was vaguely familiar. He might be a threat, but at the moment seemed lost in his own thoughts. For now, he could be ignored. The houshi, he had a bad habit of trying to touch everyone's female. He, too, would bare watching She was his. No one took what was his, and lived.

As the winds continued to pick up even more, outside the cave, it soon became apparent to those near the entrance that the forest was getting more and more dangerous. Soon, Kaede, Rin, and Mayuki returned to the shelter that the cave provided, and immediately set about building a fire to keep out the cold and the dampness. Sango and Shippo returned shortly their after with some fish that they had managed from the nearby river.

As they all took up spaces around the fire for the comfort and warmth it provided, the Youkai in the back of the cave continued to growl out a warning to keep them away. He had long since sat back down, holding Kagome in his lap, hugging her close to his heart.

"Rin," said Kaede, "try to see if you can get Sesshomaru to give this broth to Kagome, or perhaps he will let you give it to her. She needs it, if she is to get better."

"Hai, Kaede-sama," said Rin, taking the bowl that Kaede was holding out to her. She calmly and quietly walked up to the Youkai Lord. Again he recognized the face as someone that he was supposed to protect, someone who was a part of his pack, so it was not a problem for the young girl to approach him.

Unfortunately, the houshi, whose bad timing for many things was well known to the group, had chosen that moment to finally renew a bad, old habit. Just as Rin was trying to hand the steaming bowl of broth to Sesshomaru, a loud yell of "HENTAI" suddenly rang through the cave.

The echo and noise startled the Youkai, who jerked back his hand as he was about to take the bowl. He had just touched the rim of the dish when this happened, and in moving back, he accidentally hit the bowl, causing it to flip and unfortunately, the contents spilled all down Kagome's arm. It being fresh from the pot by the fire, it burned the little Miko, who responded to the pain with a near silent scream of pain.

Rin remained quiet, though it was not easy. She had learned long ago that Sesshomaru was not easy to approach when he was like this, but that he would not harm her. She slowly backed away as she saw Kagome writhing in unexpected pain from the hot broth.

Seeing that Kagome had gotten hurt again, Inuyasha reacted on instinct rather than thought. He leaped towards her, with the intent of trying to care for the injury.

"Inuyasha," Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all yelled, "Iie."

The still Youkai Sesshomaru, reacted to the perceived threat. His mate was in pain, and needed his attention, but that unwelcome hanyou was charging at him. He roared back his challenge and warning to stay away, still clutching his mate to his chest and trying to back away. Unfortunately, his back was to the wall, and the only way out was through all of those who were trying to get her away from him.

A huge flash of lightening only made the perceived attack seem more surreal to the raging Taiyoukai, and the ground rumbling thunder drowned out the actual words that all of them seemed to be saying. That hanyou was almost upon him, and he drew back a clawed hand with the intent of tearing out his rival's throat, acid already dripping from his claws.

Inuyasha saw the swing coming, and realized too late what he was doing. Thinking fast, instead of charging straight on at Kagome, he dived for the floor, trying to prostrate himself and keep the situation from getting worse. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow he knew was coming, the pain of the poison eating into his flesh, and in fact, he even caught sight of melting rock as the poison hit the ground just inches from his nose, just before he closed his eyes.

The growl of rage was vicious and echoed around the cave, but just as suddenly has it had all started, it all came to a halt. The blow Inuyasha expected to feel never came. He finally opened his eyes, when he heard everyone gasp behind him, and turned his head enough to look at his now silent brother.

Sesshomaru could see what was happening. He saw the broth spill and felt Kagome react to the unexpected pain. He saw Rin stepping back, and his brother's reaction to the little Miko's hurt. He felt his Youkai prepare to attack the hanyou, and saw Inuyasha's last minute realization of what was to come, but he felt nearly helpless to stop what was sure to happen. But that was when he felt and heard the one thing he had not anticipated. It was the last thing that anyone would have thought possible.

"Iie, koishi," was the soft whisper, as a hand slowly crept its way up his armored chest. It kept moving, as though with a mind of its own, until it could shakily rest along side the striped cheek of the growling Lord's face. "Onegai, I need you."

His growl faded, as her scent strengthened, surrounding him and claiming all of his attention. It was begging him to stay with her, to be with her, to see only her. He looked into her face, her eyes, her soul, and found what he had been hoping the most to see. She was there. She was no longer lost to the pain filled, nameless void. She was with him, saw him, responded to him. She was reaching out to him, as he had reached out to her.

She smiled at him. It was a weak smile, but at that moment, he didn't care. To the Youkai, it was his world. The mate he had chosen and claimed as his own, wanted him and had come back from her self-imposed prison to be with him.

Without thought or even caring who was near or not, he captured her lips in a passion filled kiss. He relished her touch, the spark of life back in her eyes, the responsiveness of her body to his touch. He neither heard the others in the cave, or the raging of the storm outside. Nor did he notice when Inuyasha slowly drew back and away, as Rin came back up to the embracing couple, with bandages, and some medicine from Kagome's bag, and took the young Miko's arm and quickly cleaned and bandaged the burned area.

While Rin took care of Kagome's arm, Sango with Kaede and Shippo's help, took some of the tent walls, and with the soft soil of the cave floor, and some of the rocks scattered around the cave, they created a barrier of privacy for the Taiyoukai and his mate. While Sango supervised this, Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha with some help from Jaken, were able to set up two more areas. One for the men, and the other for the women.

No one said anything to the couple in the back of the cave. All were just happy that their friend was back, and that she had found the one thing she had long deserved, even if it was not had the hands of the one that she had originally wanted.

Sesshomaru's Youkai was not yet willing to relinquish his control over the Taiyoukai's awareness. For too long, the Lord of the Western Lands had suppressed his darker side. He had denied so much to himself, and never truly realized just what he had been missing by doing so. His reasons had been his own, and ones that he might never share. But on this night he found peace with both sides of himself.

His Youkai had known that she was special, more than just a ningen, and certainly more than just a Miko. His blood beast had recognized a soul that was akin to his own, and when he saw that she was in need, he had reached out for her, desiring to hold her, care for her, and protect her. 

Sesshomaru was glad that he had listened to his inner beast for once, unlike all of the other times, when he had just chosen to lock him away in the inner recesses of his mind and ignored the calling of his darker self. The truth was, his darker side was as much a part of him and everything else that made up the Great and Feared Lord of the Western Lands. It was the same as his Great and Terrible father, Sugimi-sama before him. He was not one or the other, but both. A balance of the light and the dark. 

Somehow, even in her almost mindless state, she had seen this in him and it was that, that she had responded to. Now she was back, her body still weak and in need of healing and care, but her mind was back, and so was he. He was more himself now, than he had been in centuries, and while the rest of the world might not see what he truly was, she did. And that was all that mattered. So Sesshomaru left his Youkai free, let him have his right to feel and allowed him to possess the treasure that he had the insight to see was within his grasp. There would be time later, to worry about other things. For now, they both, the light and the dark, reveled in the feel of their Tenchi and let her warmth, and love enfold him as she made him whole.

His clawed hand found its way to her silken tresses, fisting gently into the raven locks, bringing her head up to meet his in a passionate and heated kiss. His growl of anger had died away, to be replaced by a growl of passion and desire. He could not take his eyes off of her face. The face that for the last few days had held no sign of life, light, or recognition. Once more the ethereal depths of cerulean blue, were focused on the outside world, and right now that world consisted of the Youkai Lord, who had cared for her in her time of greatest need.

When she sensed his anger, and the fear that seemed to accompany it, she responded in the only way that she could. Just as with her pup, she reached out to offer comfort, compassion, and reassurance. 

Just as the storm raging outside that night, the Taiyoukai and the Miko let the burning of their blood carry passion to new heights, and for now, were satisfied to let the thunder that shook the earth with its very strength, give voice to the pleasure that they gave to each other. Only the two in the farthest reaches of the cave truly knew which sounds were their own, and which the passion of the storm roaring to the heavens. Oh, the others suspected, but none cared to venture their guesses and thus remained silent for the night. 


	16. Chapter 16 Dawn of a New Beginning for t...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

A/N: Ok folks, here is another chapter. I had originally only had 16 chapters to this story, however, it has now gotten bigger. Chapter 17 is done, but I need to finish up the one that follows it before it can be posted. It looks now, like there will be approximately 20 chapters to 'Unworthy One'. With some patience, Kouga will be making an appearance. He is being particularly stubborn about when he wants to show his face. But, I have a bone or two to throw his way and entice him with. LOL! Here is chapter 16, and so far it has been the toughest chapter to write.  
----------------------------------

Chapter 16 - Dawn of a New Beginning for the Worthy...

When morning came, it brought a bright new day that welcomed a new beginning for those occupants of the shelter that the cave provided. The air was fresh, and filled with the promise of a warm day, the scent of the first new flowers of Spring, and a newlife. 

Gradually the group awoke and greeted the new day.

Sesshomaru awoke to see the face of his mate filled, not with the once lifeless blank expression that had claimed it for the past few days like a thing of horror. Instead, it once again showed the animation of a living, breathing, spirited soul, and it welcomed his presence with a smile.

He was once again himself. No, that was not quite true. He was more than he had been in centuries. To the outside world, he was still the stoic Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, seemingly cold of heart, and ruthless. But inside, he was for the first time since his childhood, whole and at peace with the raging beast that was an inextricable part of who he was.

Nuzzling his mark, he breathed a greeting across her ear, "Ohayo, koishi. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than I have felt in a," she whispered, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine as his heated breath crossed her ear, "l-l-long time Sesshomaru. Most of the pain is gone, and what is left is just a dull ache. And that fades when you are holding me. Arigato, koi."

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked, as he let his hand gently caress her hip, causing her to shiver again in pleasure, and a soft moan to escape her lips before she could reply. "I, too, have brought you pain."

"Hai, but the wounds that you inflicted, were only physical injuries," came her softly spoken and honest reply. "Such injuries come with the kind of life I have led for the past five years, and are to be expected. They heal, as have the ones that you gave me. Besides, you are not the only one who has brought me harm, and later became my friend. You just happen to be the only one, who has brought me physical harm, and become my mate."

For the second time since he found her, she smiled and the warmth it brought to his heart, was light basking in the rays of the summer sun.

"Are you always in the habit of making friends," he responded, looking deep into her eyes and letting a smirk grace his ethereal features, "with those who try to harm or kill you?"

"It does seem to have become a habit, doesn't it?" she replied, getting lost in the depths of the golden orbs that gazed so passionately into her own. "And you, my Lord, why did you choose to take one of your enemies, and make me your mate?"

"Perhaps the same habit that you seem to have developed," Sesshomaru breathed into her ear again, "has become an infection and I have caught it."

She had regained her awareness of the outside world, beyond the realm of the pain she had been suffering for so long. Her body would need much more time to recover, however, and so her motions and actions were all still very slow. Still, she didn't let that stop her, as she slowly brought her hands up, one to softly caress this chest, and the other to trace the markings on his cheek. This time, it was his turn to shiver in pleasure, as her feather light touch grazed his rapidly heating skin.

"If all of this," she replied in a lustful whisper, "is the result of some kind of infection, then I am glad that we share it together."

He trailed a passionate series of kisses down her neck, and briefly nipped at his mark on her neck. From there he readily trailed down until he captured one of her breasts, and suckled it hungrily. The hand on his cheek, found its way into his long silver tresses, and once it reached the back of his head, it pulled ever so lightly, showing him that she welcomed his advances and asking for more.

He readily gave her what she asked for, and switched to the other breast. The one that he had just suckled, hard and aching with the heat of their passion, was readily cupped in an eager hand. The other hand readily found its way down, to her heated passage, easily and eagerly sliding three fingers into her moist, tight depths.

The sounds of her soft moans, the wild beating of her heart, and the heat of her passion reached him and further fueled his own. Unable to wait longer, he quickly pulled his hand from her rippling depths, and quickly replaced it with his own painful stiffness.

As he readily slipped deep into her depths, his hands helping to pull her legs and hips up to a more accessible position, her moans rapidly became softly whispered groans. Just as the day before, knowing that others were near, he kept his only groans low enough to be for her ears only, letting her know how good she made him feel.

Reaching down, he cupped the rounded suppleness of her behind with one hand, tilting her up, to shift the angle of his penetration of her hot, rippling depths. The urge to pound hard, fast, and deep, was almost overwhelming, but he restrained his efforts, knowing that now was not yet the time for such a heated encounter.

'Soon,' he told himself. 'Soon I will be able to take her with complete abandon and enjoy the feel of her writhing in pleasure beneath me.' It was rapidly becoming something of a mantra that he held in the back of his mind, and it gave him the strength to take her with a gentleness that he never even knew he possessed.

He could feel her shuddering beneath him, as he hit the spot he had been seeking. The sweet spot that would give her the greatest pleasure. Her blood was singing to his own again, and his responded in kind, as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster at her encouragement.

The tightness coiling in their lower regions grew with each thrust, each kiss, each touch. While he longed to pound into her until they both came hard and fast, he had to admit that there were serious advantages to going slow and steady. It drew out the pleasure longer, wrapping them in a steadily building blanket of pure sensation. Nothing else existed, except the wonderful, sensual sensations that kept their blood boiling, their skin tingling, and their bodies craving more.

Even has he again, picked up the pace, thrusting faster, she whispered in his ear, her pleasure at his actions, and asking for more. He felt the ripple of her muscles gripping him in her tight, hot sheath, and he knew she was nearing her own release, and his was close enough that he knew he would be right behind her. A lustful growl of pride and conquest rumbled softly through his chest, as he sunk his fangs into his mark, nicking his tongue on his fang as he had done the day before. 

They both found themselves riding a wave of pure ecstasy that was only heightened and prolonged when his fangs sank into his mark. The heightened pleasure kept them aloft for long moments, as they groaned in delight to one another, letting the waves carry them where they willed. When they finally came back to reality, they were both panting for air, and still shuddering from the experience.

Sesshomaru was of course, the first to regain himself. As he did, he could hear the first sounds of someone moving beyond the make shift walls that had apparently be hastily erected the night before. He shifted his weight from over Kagome, and lay beside her, as he heard a soft voiced Rin from just beyond the 'walls'.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she called hesitantly.

A stoic voice replied, "Hai, Rin. It is alright to enter."

A dark haired head peaked inside as if to confirm her Lord's statement, and then she entered quietly. She wanted to make sure that he was not still affected as he had been last night, and to see if Kagome was awake or not. She sighed in relief to see Sesshomaru's golden eyed gaze. When she saw that Kagome was not only awake, but aware enough to smile at her, she let a bright and sunny smile of her own break out all over her face.

"Kagome-sama!" she gasped in delight, "You are better now? You see me now?"

"Hai, Rin," Kagome whispered, still smiling at the sweet faced girl.

"Yay! Shippo would be so happy," she enthused. Suddenly a small frown clouded her face, only to brighten once more. "Oh, gomen. I nearly forgot. Kaede-miko-sama and her friend wanted me to see if it was okay for them to come and check on Kagome's injuries."

At Sesshomaru's nod of approval, she quickly ducked back outside the tent wall. Moments later, the two old miko's appeared at the tent door, and a slightly scared and very worried kitsune huddled behind Kaede's legs. 

At sight of Kagome not only being awake, but aware, his fear left him and he bounded in her direction to say good morning to her. A soft growl of warning, brought him to an immediate halt, and at the look in the Youkai Lord's eyes, brought understanding to the kit as he curbed his enthusiasm and approached Kagome more slowly.

Sesshomaru had taken the time, while Rin went to fetch Kaede and Mayuki, to pull Kagome into his lap, leaning her back against his chest, making it easier for her to greet everyone, keep her warm, and for the two miko to examine and treat her injuries. While Kaede tended to Kagome's feet, changing the poultices for the new ones she had brought with her, Mayuki took the time to examine Kagome's throat and assess the damage to her vocal cords.

Sesshomaru's blood was indeed as powerful as was believed, for much had healed in the short time since he had first given her of his blood. The cut of his own making was no longer even visible, not even a scar remained. The gash in her leg was only a thin and readily vanishing scar. Her feet still needed a lot more time to not just heal, but to be strong enough to support her weight, and the puncture wound in her shoulder was no longer in threat of reopening again and bleeding. It still needed a few more days to completely heal. The burn of the night before, was nearly gone and from the looks of it, it would no longer even been there by the end of the day. 

Mayuki used what she could of her miko powers to work on Kagome's throat. Although it took all that she had to do the work, Mayuki was still not able to completely heal Kagome's voice. She would regain much of it, especially over the next week, but the old miko knew that it would never quite be the same again.

She bowed deeply to the Youkai Lord, "As this is something that I am sure everyone here would wish to know, I will wait outside until all are gathered to tell you of my findings."

Sesshomaru nodded, and Mayuki left the enclosure, and returned to the campfire. Kaede and Rin assisted with getting Kagome dressed, while the Taiyoukai, took the few moments he needed to don his own clothing and armour. Kaede had brought some of the extra clothing that Jaken and Sango had obtained during their late night sojourn, allowing fresh clothing for both Sesshomaru and Kagome to wear. The outfit that Jaken had gotten for Kagome, was a soft, silken kimono of the deepest forest green, a scattering of golden sajura blossoms trailed around the garment from the right shoulder down to the lower left hem, and up to the back of the right shoulder, like blossoms and petals dancing in the wind. A matching gold obi, compliment the kimono readily. For now, shoes could not be used, to they were left for another time.

Rin delighted in being able to comb out Kagome's hair, bringing back some of the old shine that it had once had. It was obvious that Shippo had been outside earlier, and by luck had found one of the first patch of snow drops of the season. He handed Rin the small, fragrant blooms, and the young girl plaited them into Kagome's hair, both smiling broadly as Sesshomaru nodded his approval of their efforts.

When they were done, and stood back, he gently lifted the little Miko into his arms, and carried her out to see the others as Rin and Shippo held back the tent flaps to let him pass through. With a glance at Ah-Un, from the Youkai Lord, the two headed doragon (dragon) youkai, positioned himself so that Kagome could be rested comfortably against his side, protected by his warmth and supported by his bulk. Several of the sleeping furs softened the scaly hide, and further kept the recovering onna protected from the cool spring air.

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome, lending her his strength and support. This would be the first time since that faithful day that she had faced her companions. At least the first time with any kind of awareness, of both herself, and the world around her. He knew it would not be an easy time for any of them, but it was necessary if they all were to heal and move on with their lives.

Kagome found herself looking at Inuyasha, shame colouring the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. She could not shake the feeling that she had let them all down in some way, by not preventing what had happened. If only she had known....knew how to use her powers like Kikyou did, like Kaede could, even Mayuki, who she didn't even know. Had she just known how to do the things with her Miko powers that they all seemed to be able to do as easily as breathing, that last battle might have been different.

How could they all sit there and even stand to look at her? She was so weak, so useless, and now even more so after having been injured, like the pathetic onna she was, because she could neither defend herself, nor those around her. They all must hate her, or at least despise her for the lack of ability, and now she was in even worse shape because she could not even walk now, and would not be able to for a while.

She could not help the tears that began to trail down her cheeks, though she despised herself for further adding to her weakened appearance. She just was not as strong as they all were, and no matter how hard she tried, she just could not seem to find a way to be and do so much more.

The others saw the tears, and knowing what they did, understood her plight. In Fuedal Japan, the idea of being strong was the first and foremost rule of existance. Only the strong survived, only the strong had rights, weakness was not acceptable. Those who were weak, were not to be seen or heard, only the strong had the priviledge or the right. It was something that was drummed into one's very existance almost from birth.

For Kagome, it had been different. In her time, even the 'weak' had a place. In Modern Japan, even the weak had a voice and could find or make a place in society. It was not that they lives were easier than anyone else's, just that they had more opportunities than those same people would have in Senkogu Jidai.

Sesshomaru put a hand on Kagome's, giving it a small squeeze of re-assurance. Inuyasha, knowing that he was the root of most of Kagome's pain, felt again the shame of his actions and behavior that had caused such a beautiful and strong Miko to feel that she was worth less than the ground that they all sat upon.

Borrowing from Sesshomaru's strength, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, her pain evident in her own. "Inuyasha, onegai (please)," she said in that small whisper of a voice. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Everyone silently waited for the hanyou to speak. It was not that they didn't want to, as much as they knew that the two needed to have their say first. What he said to her, could either make or break the situation, and it was not so much his right, as his responsibility to do something to fix at least some of the hurt.

Inuyasha paused, to swallow the lump that had suddenly found its way to his throat. The pain he felt for the damage he had done almost overwhelming him. What could he say, how could he pay, what could he do to show her that her words were not true, and what he had said was so wrong? He had sworn an oath, to the others, to his brother, to himself, but mostly to her, that he would spend the rest of his life doing whatever it took to make it all up to her, and he meant to keep that promise. With that thought in mind, he made himself look her square in the eyes, as he tried to find the words that she needed to hear.

"Kagome, iie (no)!" he started, pausing to do the one thing he should have done all of those times before, think before he spoke. "I am the one who is wrong. It is I that should be begging you for forgiveness. I have no excuse for the things that I said to you all of these years, for they were and are inexcusable. You were never weak, and you were always and are far more than Kikyou could have ever been. If I had not been so stubborn, narrow minded, and proud, I might have seen what I should have saw long ago. If I had not wasted my misplaced sense of honour on a promise that I should never have made, you might not have gotten hurt as you did during that last battle."

She was surprised to hear his words, unsure how to take them. Did he really mean what he said? "But because of me," she cried, the tears freely flowing as they needed to do, "you all d-d-d-ied..."

Shippo came over, and quietly crawled into her lap, curling up against her fur covered stomach, and when she put a hand around him, he softly stroked her arm with his tiny paw. Rin came over and sat next to her on the opposite side from Sesshomaru, wanting in some way to offer her own comfort to the beautiful onna that her Lord had chosen as his own. She reasoned that she had to be strong, or her Lord would not have wanted her. She just needed someone to tell her that, was all.

"Kagome-sama," she spoke quietly to the little Miko, but loud enough for all to hear her. "You have to be strong, or Sesshomaru-sama's Youkai would not have taken you as his mate."

It was a simple statement, but a powerful one from the mouth of an innocent, and it bore a lot of weight. Inuyasha nodded agreement and approval of Rin's words.

"She is right Kagome," he told her putting all of his heart behind those words, though it hurt for him to have to admit them. "Sesshomaru didn't just choose you, his Youkai did as well. He would not have done that if he had not recognized someone powerful, and strong. Are you even aware of how that last battle with Naraku ended? Do you know how he died?"

"I only remember that I had something to do with it," she replied, a hint of assurance finally colouring her softly whispered voice.

For the next few minutes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru described the events as Midoriko had shown Sesshomaru, of that last battle, to Kagome. As they did, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Had she really done all of that? Had she really walked that far? All she could really remember was screaming in heartbreak and anquish when Shippo had been killed before her eyes, then a bright flash of light, and then Inuyasha dying in her arms asking for Kikyou.

"Kagome," spoke Inuyasha, "you walked barefoot for over a week before you reached the small lake, where Sesshomaru found you. You had no weapons, you clothes all but gone, and all alone. No one that I have ever known, could have walked that far, with the injuries that you had, and survived. You have not only survived, but because of you, we are all alive once more, and here to talk to each other, and tell the tale of how we beat that vile filth that started all of this so long ago."

"He is right," spoke up Sesshomaru, carefully pulling her into his lap, her arm firmly around Shippo, and Rin shifted so that she was still close enough to reach out and hold Kagome's free hand. "Neither I, nor my blood beast would have chosen a mate that was unworthy of us. In fact, my Youkai recognized you as a strong and powerful mate before I did. For the first time in my life, I heeded the desires of my darker self. I know of very few youkai who could have survived the injuries that were inflicted upon you, and walked as far as you did. I know of only a handful, who might have been able to defeat Naraku, and certainly none who could have done it alone. Only someone strong, powerful, and brave could have done all of that. You are more than worthy to be my mate, and it pleases me to have claimed you, and to know that you bare my pup."

To everyone's relief, Kagome smiled. She still had a long way to go, to rebuild the confidence that she once had, but everyone took solace in the fact that the first major step had been taken. The tension in the air ease greatly, and they all felt better for having taken the first step towards healing and moving on with their lives.

"Miko," spoke Sesshomaru, to Mayuki, bringing everyone's attention back to him and Kagome, "what of Kagome's voice?"

"I have done as much as a miko's powers are able to do for her, my Lord. Unfortunately, the damage is just too great to be completely healed."

"How much damage has been done?" came the obvious question.

Mayuki looked at everyone around the campfire. They were indeed an unusual group of people. The power and strength of each individual was impressive, but together they were a much more formidable force and she could not help but be in awe of the camaraderie among the group. They were more than just companions, even to some limited degree the Taiyoukai, as well. They were much more a large extended family, devoted to helping one another, and being there for each other. No wonder Naraku had not stood a chance against them.

It pained her, though she had only just met them, that she could do no more for the little Miko, who was obviously the anchor of the group. Her strength lay not in her fighting skills, but in her heart. That was as it should be.

"The damage to your throat, Kagome-sama," the old miko spoke, "was very extensive. That you could even speak at all, when Sesshomaru-sama found you, is a miracle. Your vocal cords were almost shredded by the feel that I got from using my meager abilities. You must stay warm, and make sure that you drink plenty of warmed liquids for at least the next couple of weeks. Be sure to include honey in your tea, to soothe your throat.

Do not speak any louder than you are now for at least that time. While I have healed what I could, like your body, your throat needs time to recover from all that you have been through. If you do as I say, in a couple of weeks, you should be able to speak in a near normal voice. But it will never quite be what it once was. Gomen nasai."

To everyone's surprise Kagome didn't seem saddened by this news. They thought she would be upset about not being able to get back her normal voice. Instead she smiled cheefully, and even found it in herself to laugh, although it took a moment for everyone to realize that her shaking was because she was laughing.

"Mama," spoke up Shippo, voicing their confusion, "what is funny about not getting back all of your voice?"

"It will give me an excuse to ask Sango to teach me how to throw things really well." came the unexpected and even more confusing reply.

"Why would you need to learn how to throw things?" asked Inuyasha, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, if I can't yell at you," she smiled all the more, "when you are being a baka, you won't be able to hear me say that word. I will need to get your attention some how. If I can throw things at you, I am bound to get your attention, especially with that thick skull of yours."

For a moment, everyone just sat in thought of her words, but then the image of Kagome throwing things at Inuyasha, much like Sango had been known to do to Miroku, left enough of an impression on everyone that they all laughed. Of course the stoic Taiyoukai didn't let his amusement of the idea reflect on his face, and Inuyasha only scowled at the idea, and the fact that everyone was laughing at his expense. That only added to the fun of the situation and everyone laughed all the more.

Laughter is said to heal a lot of hurts, and to soothe the soul. The tension released in that short space of time, and the laughter that filled the small cavern of rock, did a lot of healing that morning. Even the Taiyoukai had to admit that it warmed even his heart to see his mate smile, and to watch as the others all took strength from the obvious love that seemed to radiate from the little onna.

Kagome was an unusual person. She still had a lot of healing to do herself, and she was aware of it, as was everyone else. But it was obvious to everyone that the heart of the group was her. She was the binding that held them all together as a family, not just a group of friends. It was no wonder that they all cared for her and she for them.

With a lighter mood than had been felt in several days, everyone began to consider the task of getting some breakfast going. Rin and Shippo moved to help Kaede and Mayuki get started. 

Jaken, the non-descript little gomi (toad) youkai that was easily overlooked, chose that moment to walk into the cave, loaded down with fish and rabbit, cleaned and ready to be cooked. From a small pouch at his waist, he pulled out a number of freshly picked herbs that the two old miko readily used for both seasoned his fine catch and for the porridge that Kaede made up for Kagome.

A small, but very stuffed bag that had also been tied to his waist, yielded a number of Rin favorite mushrooms. Rin chose to add them to a rich stew that with Sango's help they set to cook for later in the day. Soon the little cave was awash in a mouth watering aroma of cooking food, and everyone looking forward to a good meal. Shippo even found the last of the ramen in Kagome's bag, which Miroku helped him to fix up for Inuyasha.

That brought memories of the old well, and home to Kagome, and even Inuyasha, as well. They exchanged an understanding look, knowing that with Naraku dead, and the jewel completed it was uncertain that the old well would even work anymore. It was something that they would have to find out sooner or later, but not right now. 

Sesshomaru having seen the images that Midoriko had shown him of Kagome's time and how she had gotten back and forth between her time and his, understood the exchange and hugged her just a bit closer in reassurance.

It was decided by all that this day would be a day of rest and quiet celebration. The vile hanyou had finally been defeated, his minions, supporters, and followers taken care of, wounds were healing, and souls could be at peace for the first time in a long while. What better to do, than to rejoice in their victory, Kagome's victory, and the blessing of being alive to enjoy it.

Besides, Kagome was still to weak to travel far, and it would give everyone a chance to just relax and enjoy each other's company. Something that they had seldom had the chance to do over the last five years, and now could do without the underlying anxiety that had haunted everyone for so long.

While everyone was busy, Sesshomaru decided that now would be a good time to do a quick local patrol of the area. He had plenty of guards to do the job for him, but he was not the kind of Lord that liked leaving such things to others. For that reason, he often took it upon himself to patrol his own lands on a regular basis. It kept him well informed of what was going on in his own realm and he could easily separate fact from rumour when it came to the news that traveled the land.

He didn't intend to go far today, or be long, so he explained to Kagome his reasoning for being gone for a short time. He set her against Ah-Un, as she had been before, making sure that she was warmly covered with the furs.

"I shall not be long, koi," he told her, leaning down as he had done before, to whisper in her ear, feeling the shiver of delight that passed through her, "I promise. This time, you are in good hands. Rest for now," his hand resting briefly over her stomach, "and think only of getting better and our pup."

Although she didn't want him to leave, she understood he had a need. She watched him leave, taking with him the sense of warmth, safety, and security that she had come to almost crave in the few short days since he had found her. Perhaps that had been part of what had drawn her soul to respond to him, when nothing else seemed to register during that time. A time that to Kagome was filled only with darkness and pain.

Rin and Shippo took it upon themselves to keep Kagome occupied and from letting her become depressed or sad. After all, it was an important job, and it took someone special to know just how to do it right. Since they both considered themselves to be experts in that area, it was with the greatest of pride that they helped Kagome eat her breakfast, and drink the healing tea that was carefully prepared for her.

They kept everyone cheered with their stories, jokes, songs, and laughter. It was a cheerfulness that was gratefully accepted, and became a palatable force filling the cave and easily infecting all who were there with happiness, and filling their hearts with joy. Even the surprisingly few times that Miroku let his wayward hand satisfy its seemingly endless addiction of needing to touch a soft femine curve, was met with just a bit less objection than in times past. Sango still didn't like the houshi's forwardness, but the fact that they were all alive and well, went a long way to slightly softening her normally violent response to his actions.

Even Kohaku joined in the group's laughter. It was not easy for the youth, and considering the experiences of the last four and half years of his life, everyone understood and did their best to help make him feel welcome. In many ways, he needed just as much help as Kagome did, although for different reasons. He, himself could not understand why among the people that she had chosen in her wish to bring back to life, Kagome had included him.

He had killed so many. His father, his uncle, his friends, his fellow Taijiya. He had even been responsible for the deaths of at least one entire village, not to mention the destruction of another and a Lord and his Lady, while stealing her child, tainted by Naraku's vile hands. The horrors of what he had done, would be something that would cling to him for life, and he could not bring himself to accept that no one held that against him.

Sango sensed her little brother's anquish, as did Kagome. One of the many powers afforded the young Miko was a strong empathic sense. This sense had stood her in good stead many times over, when it came to sensing and understanding how others felt around her, and today was no exception.

"What bothers you, Kohaku?" asked Sango. She knew, but also realized that the only way for Kohaku to let the pain go, was to face the hurt head on. It was very hard on him, after all, his youth was taken from him at the age of eleven, and there was no way that he could ever regain the innocence that had been so ruthlessly destroyed.

Kohaku managed to finally bring himself to look into Kagome's eyes, and ask the one question that he needed most to know the answer to..."Why, me?"

Kagome knew what he was asking, and she also knew that he needed to hear something that would give him a ray of hope. "Sango needed to have her little brother back. You needed a chance to find out that there is another side to life. I could do no less for those I care about. What you suffered at the hands of Naraku, was not just horrible, it was inexcusable. Your life was destroyed before you could even learn what life was or could offer."

"I killed so many. Father, everyone," he said, the heartbreak more than evident in his voice. "How can I live knowing that it was my hands the brought them and more death?"

Sango hugged him and replied, "Nothing you did was your fault. You could not have stopped what he did to you, or made you do to others. No one here blames you for anything you did while in his control. Even Naraku had told me that he had wiped your memories so that he could control what you were doing. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and every right to have a life just like the rest of us."

"She is right Kohaku," spoke up Miroku, "None of us blame you for what occurred. Naraku's vile schemes touched many lives, yours more so than most. But we know that when you started being able to recall who you were, you tried to find ways to help defeat him. That is what counts the most. For that you should stand proud of your efforts to have at least tried to defy him. Not many could have done that much under the same circumstances."

"If anything, Kohaku," spoke up Sango, "it is I that owe you an apology. I should have spoken to father long before that last contract with the spider at Lord Kagewaki's castle. I knew that you were not comfortable with being a Taijiya, and father should not have forced you into trying to be something you were not meant to be."

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha spoke up, "Hey, kid! We all did things over the past five years that we are ashame of or unhappy with. We all have a lot to make up for. The important thing is to accept that mistakes were made, no matter how big they were, and to do our best to try to make up for them as we go along."

Kagome smiled that the wisdom of the hanyou's words. Sango just hugged Kohaku in agreement with what Inuyasha said. Kohaku seemed to feel better after hearing this, and even Kaede and Mayuki nodded their own agreement with what Inuyasha had said.

"My, Inuyasha. I never realized that you could be so deep," Miroku trying to maintain a serious spiritual look on his countenance, but failing miserably as his face broke into a chuckling smile.

"Feh!" was all the hanyou said, bringing a smile to everyone's face.

Sesshomaru returned a short time later, and for the rest of the day, the little group just enjoyed what life had to offer. A beautiful sunny day, the fragrance of springs first flowers, the chirping of birds in the trees, the fresh air and each others company. Life was not only good, but looking up. 


	17. Chapter 17 Celebrating Freedom of From O...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

WARNING...RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 17 - Celebrating Freedom of From Old Burdens...

For a time, the weather held back, and travel was not to hard. She had done a lot of walking over the past four and a half years, and it was something that she was accustomed to doing. It might have been pleasant, had it not been for the pain that still gripped her throat, and the circumstances that now left her wandering to only the kami (gods) knew where, with nothing but the clothing on her back, and the blanket that had been the hanyou's last gift to her. 

The hanyou who had once loved her, promised to protect her from Naraku, offered to be there for her so many times, tried to help her and now who had banished her. She had wandered in the direction of the animal trail that Inuyasha had pointed out to her, hoping to find a nearby village. Unfortunately, that was not to be. She no longer had her powers, and her Shinidama Chuu were no longer even in existence. Kikyou was stuck traveling like any ordinary ningen.

Things got a lot worse when the storm hit. She had not been able to find shelter before hand, and the best she could do was harbor in the shelter of some overlarge gnarled roots beneath an aged old oak. It provided some shelter from the wind, but not from the rain. By morning's first light, she was soaked to the skin and shivering like she had never known possible.

Many hours later, tired and dragging the blanket that she carried with her, she stumbled in exhaustion and fell. She stayed where she fell, not caring that it was in the mud. 

She heard a noise, and only had time to raise her head before she was grabbed from behind by strong arms, and clawed hands. She immediately recognized the hands belonging to a youkai, but it was not until he had stripped her of her only set of clothes and forced her to the muddy ground that she realized it was a lizard youkai.

He grabbed her breasts in his claws, puncturing the tender flesh. She tried to fight him off, but as she had spent much of her existence relying on powers that had been Nature's gift, and which she now no longer had, she was more helpless than she could ever remember. He was much more powerful than she was, and easily clasped both of her hands in one of his own, and wrenched them up until he had them pinned to the ground just above her head.

He leaned down, and grabbed one of her now bleeding breast in his fang filled mouth, and sucked hard pulling the abused and tender flesh far into his mouth, reveling in the blood that oozed from the wounds his claws had inflicted. With his free hand, he raked the claws down her side and over her belly, until he reached her thigh. He violently parted her legs with his knee, and grabbed one of her legs bringing it up to rest over his shoulder, almost pulling her hip from its socket.

"Hmmmmmm! Fresh meat," was his rumble, as he plunged viciously into her, taking an innocence that she didn't think she had. The pain was excruciating, and the beast that was taking her relished in her pain and the smell of her blood. He pounded harder and faster, driving deeper and deeper into her hot, dry core, as her blood spirited down his legs. Having sucked to his own satisfaction on the one breast, he readily took the other just as the first.

Her voice gone, she didn't even have the satisfaction of screaming. Her vocal cords no longer existing in her still sore and now damaged throat. She writhed and squirmed, not realizing that her actions only incited the beast all the more. He pulled from her quickly and grabbed her by the hips, throwing her over onto her stomach. He pulled her legs apart again, positioning himself behind her, and pulling her by her hips back, as he thrust violently and hard forward driving his overwhelming girth and length back into her torn and bleeding passage.

"Such a good bitch," he gloated and laughed. "So tight, and hot. If you were a youkai, I might be inclined to claim you. But for now, you are just a bit of relief, wench. Hmmm hmmm hmmm."

He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back, until he could reach her mouth, and roughly took her breath in his own unwelcomed kiss. His vile tongue reaching far into the back of her mouth, almost gagging her as he tasted every corner there.

He slammed hard and deep into her core, feeling his own release pending. His seed filling her womb, hot, sticky, and almost burning. Still holding onto her hair, he shifted his still swollen member, until he felt her rear passage beneath his touch. She squirmed a new, and tried to crawl away from the impending pain of his assault, but alas it was all for nothing. He grabbed her hips, digging his claws deep into her flesh until he met bone. Then rammed her back, as he pushed forward, slamming his hardened member deep into her tight, dry, untried passage. Through it all, she could only scream in silence, unable to voice the pain she felt.

New blood bathed his legs, and his glee seemed to escalate with his lust. He didn't care whether she had her knees under her. He only pounded harder as each thrust pushed her further into the mud beneath them. 

He was in heat, mating season was here. It was spring, and with it most of the youkai, especially the lesser ones, gave in to their lustful desires, some eagerly, others whether they wanted to or not. This lizard youkai happened to be one of the ones who sought his relief eagerly and was not picky about his choice of partner.

When he had spent himself in her tight, hot rear, he roughly threw her back over onto her back and rammed his still aroused flesh into her mouth. His lust knew no bounds, and reveled in taking her as often and as much as the long day and even longer night allowed for the run of his season of need.

When dawn finally broke the horizon, it found a mud covered Kikyou bleeding from several wounds, none of which serious enough to be life threatening, and most of which coming from the various acts of the lust blinded youkai. Her clothes were gone, and all she had left was the blanket that Inuyasha had given her before the group had banished her.

Where the strength came from, she never knew, but she managed to pull herself out of the mud, and as luck would have it, the first place she stumbled upon was a small, but serviceable hot spring in a secluded area. She staggered to the pool, noting almost absently that there was sufficient herbs and wild plants growing in the warmth provided by the hot springs to help her to clean herself up.

Tears streamed down her face, as she remembered the night's events, and tried to scrub away the tainted feeling that seemed to cover her body. It was bad enough that she had been brutally raped, but what bothered her the most was that a being of youkai blood had taken her. Her only consolation, as she saw it, was that she was not in her cycle and would not become further tainted by the offspring of such dirty blood.

She spent two days near the spring. There was sufficient water for her to both drink and bathe, and she was able to clean and dry the blanket that was her sole possession. She would rather have stayed longer, but with no food, and not knowing how to catch any of the abundant game in the area, she was forced to venture forth in the hopes of running into someone who could provide her further aid, or to hope that she could get to a village and soon.

She lucked out two days latter, as she lay beneath a tree, exhausted and sure that she could not go further. A small wagon came down the small road, she had stumbled upon quite by chance, with a young man and his wife, who happened to be traveling in the direction she was going, stopped and offered her what aid they could.

The woman treated Kikyou's wounds, and her husband gave the ex-priestess his under haori to better clothe herself. The woman recognized the nature of the injuries, and while she was not able to tell what kind, she was sure that the injured woman had been raped by a youkai. She pulled her husband aside and let her know of her findings. 

For his part, he recognized the woman's face once she had been cleaned up. His family had been in a thriving village that had once been prosperous, until the vile Naraku had passed through and decided that he had use for the inhabitants. What he left behind was a shadow of its former glory and the dying bodies of those who had once called the small community home.

Kikyou, as he recalled the woman's name, had chosen about that time to pass through what was left of the village. The man had been one of the few to survive nearly unscathed by Naraku's attentions, but he was only 15 and acknowledgeable in the ways of the world beyond his home. He didn't know any healing, and all of those in the village who did know such skills, had been killed early on, Naraku not wanting to leave someone behind that might be useful.

A number of children and the hand full of near adults that had survived, saw the undead priestess passing by, and like anyone in desperate need, they had begged her for her assistance for the few adults who were alive, but barely. She had looked at them all coldly, and briefly glanced that the dying adults with an almost bored expression on her face.

She had then refused to help the crying children in their time of need, saying that she had neither the time to be bothered, nor did she care of they either lived or died. It was sometime later that the young man learned that by then the once revered priestess had given herself willingly to the vile beast that had destroyed his home. Not only given herself to him, but had also assisted him by betraying those who had set out to try to stop him.

The young couple gave Kikyou enough help to get her to the first village they came to, but beyond that they neither tried to help or hinder whatever happened to her. The young man told her of the last time he had seen her, and told her that while he would not bring himself to be as low as she was by not bringing her to where she could find means to support her needs, he would not offer her more aid than honour demanded.

The first community that they came to, they dropped her off with the village monk and continued on their own journey leaving her to her own ends. The young man made it known to the monk, not only who she was, but how they had found her. Unfortunately for Kikyou, small tight knit communities have big ears and it was soon widely known who she was and that she had been touched by tainted blood.

While she was not treated badly, she was not treated well, and she could tell she was not welcome in the small village. They barely gave her enough to eat, let her stay for a time in a run down shack at the edge of town, and provided her with a set of clothes to better cover herself. She was told, however, that she would be expected to pay for the things she was given, and from that day on, Kikyou began to learn what it meant to have an 'ordinary life'.

--------------------------------------

With the rise of the sun on the second day at the cave, the odd mix of companions stirred and began a new and eventful day. Breakfast was quickly and readily prepared, things were packed for the journey to come, and the last remnants of their stay at the cave were being cleaned up.

Earlier, Sango and Kirara had taken Mayuki back to her own home. This made it easier for the group to pack everything up so that the doragon (dragon) youkai, and the neko youkai could ferry their possessions and their passengers on their trip.

While Sango was gone, Kaede with Rin's help, took care of changing the poultices on Kagome's feet. The worst of the damage was healing nicely, but the tender new flesh still needed a lot of time. All of the other injuries were well healed, even the scars were gone, except for the puncture wound in her shoulder. Even it was looking so much better, and Kaede figured that it too, would be all but gone in just a few more days.

It was decided that their first destination was to go to Inuyasha' Forest and the village they had all come to think of as home. The old miko needed to get back to those who also needed her skills, the others wanted to bring the news of Naraku's defeat to their humble community, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru wanted to see if the old well still worked.

Though heavily laden, neither Ah-Un, nor Kirara protested their burdens. It was a happy group returning home. Home where all that they had been through had begun. Sesshomaru's youki cloud provided a smooth ride for him to sit and hold Kagome in his lap, protected from the cold by the ever present warm furs, letting her sleep while they flew between the doragon (dragon) and the neko (cat). A red blur could be seen through the trees, racing full tilt along below them all, as they made their way home.

Having left early, they arrived by a little after the sun reached its zenith. The odd group of travelers was readily greeted by the village sentry and many of the villagers, who had come not only to accept Inuyasha and his small group, but the strange Miko who had come to mean so much to them over the last five years.

At first seeing the Youkai Lord, set them all on edge, but with Kaede's and Inuyasha's reassurance all settled down and made even the Taiyoukai feel welcome, though it was difficult to tell by the expression on his stoic face. With the news of Naraku's defeat the entire village came pouring out. They all had to congratulate the rag tag group for their long and hard earned success.

The village Head Master and his Mistress, were soon seated and given the details of the group's past two weeks, and in short order the entire village was a buzz with the news, the tale, and preparing a feast of celebration. Several of the village hunters had been quite successful the day before, in bringing down a deer and a few of the village children had managed quite a haul of fish from the nearby river. Apples, and other vegetables that had been stored for the winter in the fashion of the times, were readily hauled out to add to the celebration, and the best bakers in the village soon had breads galore baking on their hearths to round out the intended feast.

Kagome was waited on hand and foot. Nothing was too good for the selfless little Miko from the future. She was a bit embarrassed by all of the attention, especially being somewhat independent, but as weak as she was, she had little choice and let the villagers have their way. She felt a little better about the attention, when Kaede pointed out that to the villagers, this was their way of saying thanks and celebrating the group's victory over the vile hanyou.

The villagers, having learned of her ordeal, were considerate of her health and condition. Several of the village carpenters, getting wind of this, soon had a palanquin made up, and their wives decked it out in the finest fabrics that the village could find. There were more volunteers than anyone could count prepared to carry the little Miko anywhere she wanted to go, once the beautifully make carrier was presented to the small group.

Kagome felt like royalty with all of the treatment she was getting, and though she didn't let it go to her head, she did smile warmly and Shippo, who had set himself up, with Rin's help as his mama's spokes person, made sure that everyone knew how much Kagome appreciated their efforts.

A number of the village women converged on Kaede and Sango in the late afternoon. There was a much whispered and serious discussion, and soon the women left, dragging Sango with them, leaving a smiling Kaede to tend to other needs.

Kagome was in Kaede's hut, taking a much needed nap, Sesshomaru sitting nearby, not out of a need to rest, but just to be close by, making sure that she got the rest she needed, and to appease his Youkai's desire to protect his mate, and pup. He was not a big one for crowds, but he understood what was going on, and knew that it meant a lot to his mate. While he preferred a more serene setting, he would not deny her the festivities, especially as this was an important celebration to everyone, and only further helped her regain her confidence in herself.

Kagome had just awakened, the sun just kissing the western horizon, when Rin and Shippo came bounding into the hut, to let Kagome and Sesshomaru know that there was several villagers that wanted to see Kagome. Sesshomaru lifted and carried the little Miko out of the hut, only to find a dozen men and women standing outside, the newly made palanquin currently resting on the ground, awaiting its passenger, decked out in the richest forest green fabric that Kagome had ever seen, and piled around the couch of the carrier was the thickest and warmest furs that the village women could get their hands on.

With something of an air of mystery, Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed to let the villagers encourage him to seat himself and his mate on the couch of the palanquin. The women soon had Kagome warmly wrapped in the furs, and before they knew it, four of the strongest of the village men were lifting the device to their shoulders and heading into Inuyasha's Forest.

It was not a long trip, for which the Youkai Lord was grateful. It was hard to trust those you were not familiar with, but he reminded himself that these were Kagome's friends and they were not out to harm his mate, or pup. They were just out to help her to enjoy the celebration end of the evil Naraku's reign of terror.

Soon the palanquin was set down, and the villagers were careful to pull only the curtains on one side open. When they did, Kagome and Sesshomaru saw that the women, who had visited Kaede earlier that day, had put together a wonderful place for Kagome and Sesshomaru to enjoy the evenings festivities, while being comfortable and warm.

There at the base of the Goshinbuko, a spoke that had become so much more than just a symbol, the village women had arranged a partial tent, that opened outward, while its back was against the gnarled old roots of the old matriarch of Inuyasha's Forest. Underneath the protective shelter, furs had been arranged to provide comfortable seating for Kagome and Sesshomaru to sit.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome over to the provide space, and set her down comfortably in the warmth of the gathered furs, and then seated himself next to her. Though it didn't show on his face, Sesshomaru was amazed at how readily the villagers accepted him as a part of his brother's group. He was equally surprised that they all accepted the fact that Kagome was his mate, and didn't seem to hold it against her at all, nor that she was carrying his pup. News that had traveled around the village almost as fast as the news of Naraku's defeat.

With the two comfortably and warmly situated, the bearers carried away the palanquin, only to reveal to the Taiyoukai and his mate, a huge bond fire nearby, and a feast fit for royalty laid out nearby. Entertainment abounded in the telling of stories, singing, even a bit of dancing. Kagome hardly had to lift a finger for anything. Between Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru, her every need was met. Food and drink was always at her finger tips, and a helping hand to make sure that she didn't want for anything.

On one side of the small shelter by the tree, a reposing Ah-Un lay, and on the opposite side reclined Kirara. It made for a most impressive picture, especially with Sango, Miroku and even Inuyasha seated just in front and a bit lower down than Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Nearby a small pile was forming. It was gifts from the villagers and friends of the group. Their way of saying thank you to everyone there, and to offer their blessings to Kagome, Sesshomaru and their unborn child.

By nightfall, lanterns abounded around the old tree, and the celebration launched into new vigor. The village runners had obviously gotten word to other nearby communities, for soon people were pouring in from all over the region, bringing their own contributions to the group to help celebrate. It was a happy and joyous time for everyone, and while Kagome spent almost as much time sleeping as she did awake, she still was able to enjoy most of the festivities.

From the look of things, the celebrating would be running for at least a week, just to give everyone that was still just learning of the news time to make an appearance and to help the happy group take joy in their victory.

It was about mid-morning the next day that the small group decided to try the old well. They could not be sure that it would work at all, but they had to try. Sesshomaru hid well his anxiety. Would it let Kagome pass through? If it did, would it let her come back? If not, what would he do without the mate and pup that was rapidly becoming the most important things in his life?

He didn't let it show, for he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Nor did he let anyone know that in his heart, he hoped it would not work. She was his mate, bound to him for life, just as he was bound to her. The unfamiliar ache in his chest, at the thought of her leaving him forever, was almost too much to bare. Although he knew that it would not truly be forever, still, the idea of having to find a way to survive for 500 years, just be be reunited with his mate and child was more than he wanted to even think about. So for now, he forced those images to the back of his mind, and refused to let them surface unless it became necessary to accept them.

As it was known, that only Inuyasha and Kagome could pass through the time barrier, Sesshomaru reluctantly permitted Inuyasha to take Kagome from the warmth of his arms. It felt like the hardest thing he had ever done, and he fought back hard the raging of his blood beast to keep from holding her in a vice like grip that none could break. She needed this. She needed to know if she could still see her family. Without it, there would be no closure for her, no moving forward with her life, whether with or without him beside her. Forcing back the urge to howl his hidden anguish to the heavens, he carefully handed Kagome over the to arms of his hanyou little brother, and made himself step back to give them room to jump into the old well.

Kagome was anxious herself. On the one hand, she so wanted to see her mother, brother, and Ojii-san. She wanted to let them know she was alright that the Jewel was completed, and Naraku defeated. She wanted to tell her mother that Sesshomaru was her mate, and that she was with child. More than anything she just wanted, needed to be with her mother at least one last time. But she was also afraid that the well would work. What if she could not come back? Would Sesshomaru wait all of those years for her, and come back to her in her own time? What of their child? How would she raise their pup, if Sesshomaru could not be there? Five hundred years was almost an eternity, and a lot could happen in that length of time.

Inuyasha was just as anxious and for all of the same reasons. Just as his brother, he both hoped it would work, while praying that it would not. Kagome's family had been the first people to accept him for who and what he was. They didn't ask him to be something he was not, nor expect him to be other than he was. They had welcomed him with open arms, and opened their home to him like he was a member of the family. But the thought that he, too, might not get to see Kagome again, was almost too much to bare.

"Let's go Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "before I can lose heart and change my mind about trying."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, or the expressions of worry, hope, and fear on the faces of her friends. Inuyasha gripped her tightly to his chest, and closing his own eyes, leaped into the well. 


	18. Chapter 18 Homeless and Trying to Stake ...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 18 - Homeless and Trying to Stake a Claim...

She had been in the village now, for almost two weeks. Her back ached, fingers bled and her once elegant nails were long since broken. Dirt seemed to be permanently crusted into every crack and crevice of her hands, but she was not afforded the luxury that she once had of time to bathe in the nearby stream on the edge of the village.

It had taken much of the first week, for her to heal enough from the remaining wounds she had suffered from the attack of the youkai, for Kikyou to be able to work in the nearby rice fields. With spring well under way, it was that time of the year, when the fields were prepared, and planted for the first crop of the season. Even after she had healed enough to make it to the fields, she was laughed at for her lack of experience in doing the long, tedious and back breaking labor.

By the end of the second week, she was sore, half starved, and exhausted. The one set of clothing that she had been given was torn, and already thread bare. It had not been the best quality available, and she lacks the means and skill for fixing the damage to the garment as the need arose.

A small group of the local villagers came knocking on the door of the ramshackle hut, on the extreme edges of the village. It was all that they would offer her as shelter, not wanting to have it known that the once dead priestess Kikyou was even living near their community. She answered the door, only to find the monk, village head man, and a number of the community sentry, were all standing somewhat warily of even being near her, let alone having to take the time to talk to her.

The monk cleared his throat. He was the spoke's person for the little group, being the only one who had the courage to even speak to the woman that had once brought so much fear into the lives of so many. "How are you tonight, Kikyou?" he asked, more because he could not think of a better opening to the news that they brought, than as an act of courtesy.

Kikyou knew this, and could see that fear, anxiety, and hatred that all of the men, except for the old monk, held in their eyes. She just gave them a heated glare, knowing that their true reasons for coming at this hour, was anything but good news.

"We have come, as I am sure that you can guess, to inform you that you have until dawn to leave our community. You are not welcome here, and the rumours of your past deeds will only bring bad luck to our village," spoke the monk.

"Many of the women are convinced that you bring evil with you, and whether you do or not, is immaterial. It is believed that anything you touch is cursed and will only bring harm and darkness to those who are nearby. It is what everyone believes, and to be honest with your past reputation preceding you," the monk stated firmly, "no amount of persuasion on my part will convince them otherwise. It is only because I have vouched for you, that you have been permitted to stay this long."

The village headman, final got up the courage to speak to the ex-priestess himself. "Here," he said, casting a small bundle at her, "We are generous enough to give you one more set of clothing, but that is all we can spare. If you are here when the sun rises, orders have been given to kill you."

With that being said, the group of men turned and left that unwelcome ex-priestess to her own designs. They didn't care if she chose to burn the shack down, as long as she left. Hell, once she was gone, they would burn it down themselves. No one would want to keep the tainted hut around any more after she stayed here. It would be burnt down, and the ground cleansed and blessed to purify any evil she brought with her by just being here.

----------------

He was tired. More tired than he could remember being for along time. But then, the pack healer had been telling him that he needed more time to heal, and that he would feel weaker than he had gotten used to over the last four and a half years.

Kouga had not realized how used to having the shards of the Shikon no Tama in his legs, he had become. That is until Naraku sent Kagura and the young taijiya youth to remove them from him. He had fought with everything he had, but in the end, it had made no difference. Out of impatience, Naraku had finally shown his face at the last moment, bound Kouga in his poisonous tentacles, and literally dug out the shards with claws that dripped thickly with his vile miasma.

That had been more than three weeks ago, and had it not been for Ginta and Hakkaku, who were always following their Prince everywhere, finally catching up to him, Kouga might have died that day, just from the blood loss and the poison in the torn and ripped muscles of his legs. As a youkai, he was fortunate that his legs would heal fully and he was even up and about a week later. Even now, three weeks after the incident, he was able to run, but only at about half of the speed he was so used to, and even then only for short distances.

'Chikuso (damn) you Naraku!' he cursed for probably the millionth time. If he could find a way, he would make that filthy baka pay for the pain, blood shed, and aggravation of it all.

Thinking of Naraku, brought thoughts of the Shikon no Kakkera. Thoughts of the jewel shards, brought thoughts of inukuso. Thoughts of dog-shit, brought thoughts of his woman. All in a round about way, it all came to mean he was long over due to pay his beloved a visit and see if that baka excuse of an inu hanyou was taking proper care of his woman.

With those thoughts in mind, Kouga had started out on a journey to the village near Inuyasha's Forest, with the intent of seeing how his woman was faring. The downside, is that was more than a week ago, and it would be another day before he got there. Kuso (shit), he hated feeling so weak and it taking him this long to get somewhere, that he could have been in only three days, if it were not for his having gotten way to used to using those accursed jewel shards.

Ginta, and Hakkaku were traveling with him, although knowing that Kouga was not in the best of moods, they tended to remain quiet. He had suffered a great deal of pain and his injuries had been very bad, but the same stubbornness of their Prince was what made him a good and strong leader. It also, made him difficult to deal with at times like these.

Deciding that he wanted to at least be well rested when he got to the village, Kouga, much to Ginta and Hakkaku's relief announced around sunset that they would be camping for the night. Several of the pack ookami were traveling with the ookami youkai, and during the day had managed to flush out a couple of brace of quail. A warm fire, and a good meal did much to improve Kouga's attitude, and they sat in companionable silence for a while after they had finished eating.

A sudden noise set them all on immediate edge and before the source of the noise could be spotted, the three youkai was on their feet and in defensive stances. With a sigh of relief, they all eased their guard when a runner came into view traveling the nearby trail. They have forgotten that they were on one of the more common and well traveled roads, as a result the unexpected appearance of the runner had caught them off guard.

The runner was happy to share his news, in exchange for a meal and night's rest with in the safe company of the ookami youkai. So it was with complete and total shock that Kouga learned that his most hated enemy was not just gone, but had been purified to hell, along with all of his minions and offspring.

The runner didn't have all of the details and specifics, but he was able to tell them that all of the Inu pack had died in the last battle, with the exception of the young Miko, who had traveled with him. As the runner was not from the village near Inuyasha's Forest, he was not privy to the more accurate information, and failed to note that the pack members were all alive. But he was able to inform the by now stunned Kouga that the little Miko was in the village, healing from her injuries incurred in the battle, and that she was mated to Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

"NANI?" screamed a now rabid Ookami Youkai Prince. "Kagome is MATED? MY WOMAN HAS BEEN CLAIMED BY WHO?"

Wisely, Ginta and Hakkaku along with the ookami stepped back, and lay or bowed in submissive postures. It was the safest thing that they could do, what with an now enraged and red eyed Kouga on what was obviously a war path. By chance the runner, fell to the ground, and luckily it was enough to appease the youkai so that he was not immediately attacked on the spot.

Within seconds, Kouga was off and running, his earlier tiredness completely forgotten. Nothing was going to stop him or get in the way of his rescuing his woman from inukuso's wretched brother. She was his, and damn it, he was going to claim her. Following a short distance behind, was Ginta, Hakkaku and the ookami.

----------------------

It had been a long day. The in flow of visitors pouring in from other villages were getting larger, almost by the hour. What had started as a trickle the night before, was almost a full fledge traffic jam by mid-afternoon. The celebration that had begun the day before continued long into the night, and showed no signs of slowing down even with the approach of a new night.

It had not been all happiness and delight for the Inu-pack. Their efforts to use the old well that morning had been for nothing. They had tried for over an hour to see if the well would let Kagome and/or Inuyasha through. But apparently it had sealed up just and unexpectedly has it had opened five long years ago.

Of course, this had saddened the little Miko, and rightfully so. But her friends and mate didn't allow her time to wallow in her sorrow. They all admitted to her, that on some level they were sad that she could not see her family for a long time, but in the long course of it, they were glad that she could stay in Sengoku Jidai with them. As they told her, she still had family, just a bigger and more diverse one.

It took a bit of doing, but they finally managed to cheer her up, especially when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reminded her that being bound as she now was to Sesshomaru, she would get to see her mother, brother, and Ojii-san again one day. It was a long wait, but it still cheered her more than she had thought that it would.

The group saw to it that Kagome spent much of the day resting. She would need to get plenty of it for some while yet. With as much blood as she had lost, being so seriously injured and on top of all of that being with pup, it was best that she get plenty of rest and lots of fluids. The fluids were the least of their concerns, as not only was there plenty of that to go around, it seemed that everyone who caught sight of her without a mug of tea, juice or water nearby, immediately made sure that one was present and full.

The villagers made sure that every new visitor was aware that the little Miko needed rest, and that they would not allow her to over exert herself even for the benefit of all who came by to see the Miko who had finally defeated Naraku. With the intimidating presence of the Youkai Lord, and the threatening glower of protective Inuyasha, all of those visiting respected the young onna's need for privacy and rest.

Still, as the sun once again began to kiss the western horizon, a palanquin was once again found being carried to the comfortable seating arranged by the Goshinbuko. In truth Kagome found it heartwarming that the defeat of Naraku seemed to touch so many lives. That she had a part in helping to rid their world of his evil, made her feel better about herself than she had thought possible.

By now the tale of the final battle had managed to become a tale of how she had stood alone, sword (she had no idea where that came from) in hand, as she single handedly defended all of her friends and destroyed every youkai that Naraku could throw at her. By the time this new version of the story made it to her ears, she was laughing so hard, the tears were streaming down her face.

The nights festivities were well underway. Lamps lit, food galore, stories and songs abound. The gifts from far off villages continued to pile high, and everyone, even Inuyasha was having a good time. Miroku was in his glory. With so many beautiful women around, his silver tongue graced many a feminine ear, and his wandering hand, graced many a soft and willing curve during all of the celebrating that was going on.

Of course, Sango was more than aware of this, but surprised everyone when she didn't seem to let it bother her in the slightest. It left an unanswered question hanging in the air, but no one felt the need to approach the Taijiya and asked what was on her mind.

A visiting noble from one of the regions larger communities was currently paying homage to the Inuyasha group, and most especially to the little Miko and the Taiyoukai. Greetings were made, and pleasantries exchanged, when a sudden whirlwind of commotion brought immediate silence to the entire area.

Kagome could feel the approach of a powerful and familiar youkai, accompanied by two others. Before she could whisper the name, Inuyasha was up, Tetsusaiga in hand, as were Sango and Miroku. But none were as fast as Sesshomaru, who was in the blink of an eye standing before his mate in a protective stance, his hand on Toukijin.

Even the village guard took up a stance of protection for the Miko from the future. Any who were visiting and had warrior skills soon joined them, realizing that there was a clear and present threat to the safety of a highly respected Miko. This show of force was not something that Kouga expected, nor did he expect to see Inuyasha and his group standing between him and his woman.

"Why are you alive, Inukuso?" Kouga growled. Ginta and Hakkaku stood behind him, but both did their best to show that they were not getting involved in this fight. "I had heard that you were killed by Naraku."

"Feh, wolf breathe! The rumours of our demise were not exaggerated," stated Inuyasha standing proudly, but alert and wary. "What do you want, Kouga? As if we can't all guess."

Despite the barrier of protective warriors between him and Kagome, Kouga could just see her sitting against the Goshinbuko behind everyone. She was overly pale, and looked like she had not only lost a lot of weigh, but as though she had suffered a lot, recently.

"What have you done to my woman, dog breathe?" he demanded in anger and rage.

"We have done nothing, Kouga," stated Sango, Hiraikotsu in hand and ready to fly. "She is recovering from the injuries she suffered at the hands of Naraku. She doesn't need your posturing in her condition. If you cannot behave, we will have to insist that you leave."

"Who are you to believe that you can stop me from taking what is mine?" he demanded of the group as a whole, although he kept his eye on Inuyasha.

At this statement, Sesshomaru took a step forward, "She is not yours, Ookami Prince. Leave before you regret your behavior." At his words, even Ah-Un and Kirara stood in further defense of Kagome.

Ginta and Hakkaku seeing this, knew that Kouga was making a big mistake. This was not good. "Kouga, perhaps we should do as they say," said Ginta.

"Yeah, Kouga! We really should just settle down or leave," Hakkaku agreed with Ginta.

"Shut up, you sniveling cowards. Run if you do not want to stay," Kouga growled to his pack brothers, keeping his attention now on both Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. "I am not leaving here without Kagome, and nothing you do or say will stop me from claiming my woman."

With that, Kouga suddenly lunged forward with the intent of maiming anyone who stood in his way. Of course Inuyasha was the first one on his list. He knew that Inuyasha expected him to rush straight for him, so instead Kouga feinted him out, by rushing toward the Taijiya and the houshi first.

Seeing that he was aiming away from him, Inuyasha lunged forward to intercept the Ookami Prince. Had Kouga been actually aiming for the Taijiya and the houshi, Inuyasha's move would have easily taken him down. Unfortunately, he found Kouga had suddenly veered right for him, kicked out with his foot and caught Inuyasha's arm in an unexpected blow. It happened that this was the arm of the hand that held Tetsusaiga, and as the blow struck his arm, the inescapable reflex was for his hand to loosen its grip.

The sword flew skyward, as Kouga once again launched himself at his adversaries. He had used the momentum that he had started with, to kick off of Inuyasha's arm, almost as soon as his foot had hit its target. This sent him right back at the houshi, who ducked to roll to the side, and the Taijiya, who didn't have more than enough time to lift Hiraikotsu in preparation for throwing.

Just as with Tetsusaiga, Hiraikotsu was also launched skyward, and as fate would have it, both were coming down, fast. Unfortunately, they were not coming down to land safely to empty earth, but by chance were coming down on either side of the Goshinbuko, where Rin and Shippo had been standing out of the way with Kirara and Ah-Un.

The collective gasp that ran through everyone watching was the only signal to the combatants that something was seriously amiss. Before anyone could do more than turn their heads, a flare of power filled the entire area with a bright white light blinding everyone. Kouga only had time to see that he was aimed feet first right for Sesshomaru, before he felt himself gripped none to gently by the throat, held suspended in the air just inches from his intended target. The bright flare died back a little, now lighting the air like the sun at midday.

But that was not what finally got his attention. What really made him gasp, not just for air, was the fact that no one was holding him, and on his left was a hovering Hiraikotsu, and on his right Tetsusaiga, still remarkably fully transformed and just like himself, no one apparently holding either weapon.

A loud, clear, angry, and commanding voice filled the entire clearing, and half of the forest at that moment.

"No more! Your carelessness has put the lives of my pup and my daughter in danger," came the message. Kouga could not see who it was that was speaking, and while the voice sounded familiar, he could not quite place it for the very strength of the power that backed it. He was still being held by his throat, but found that he was able to breathe even if he could not speak.

Who was holding him? Who had that kind of power? Who in the Seven Levels of Hell was doing this? He saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Ginta and Hakkaku come up to stand on either side of him. Sango ran up to stand beside Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha did the same for Tetsusaiga. Neither immediately touched their respective weapons, just stood waiting, but Kouga could not understand what for.

"If you wish to stay," came that voice, "and enjoy the hospitality offered, you are welcome here. But you will not be permitted to harm anyone. Do you understand this?"

"Kouga," spoke up Ginta, staring beyond Sesshomaru and shaking in fear, and awe. Kouga could see that Hakkaku was doing the same thing. "You have better listen. You really do not want to mess around here."

"I...am...not...leaving...without...Kagome.." sputtered Kouga around the tight hold on his throat.

"You had better listen, Kouga," said Hakkaku. "This is not something you can or even want to deal with."

Sesshomaru knew what was happening without even turning around. He was glad that he didn't smell any blood, but he knew that this had to end and soon, as Kagome's health could not handle the strain being demanded of it at the moment for long, and there was serious risk to the pup she bore.

"Kit," called out Sesshomaru, his voice commanding everyone's attention. When Shippo bounded up to Sesshomaru, he nodded to the little kitsune, knowing that the kit understood what he needed him to do.

Kouga watched as Shippo disappeared from his limited range of view, behind the Taiyoukai, who still stood between him and Kagome. The Taiyoukai turned his attention to Kouga, and even as he watched, the Youkai Lord sheathed his powerful youkai sword. Sesshomaru looked Kouga right in the face as he spoke.

"Understand Princeling that you hold no claim on anything or anyone here," he spoke calmly, although his tone brooked no argument on the matter. "Feel the force that binds you right now, yet no hands hold you. See how the same power that binds you, also holds the two weapons on either side of you."

Kouga could hear Shippo behind Sesshomaru, and could tell that the worried kit was talking to Kagome. But the words didn't make a lot of sense to the Ookami Prince.

"Mama," he heard the kitsune saying, "you need to let Kouga go now. Onegai, mama! The fighting has stopped now, and Rin and I are safe. You saved us, mama. Let Sesshomaru and Inuyasha take care of it now. Onegai, mama. Stop and rest now. You will get sick again, and maybe hurt the pup."

Before Kouga to try to piece the words to some kind of meaning, the Taiyoukai took a slow step forward, commanding the Ookami Prince's full attention once more. Both Ginta and Hakkaku stepped back as the Lord of the Western Lands stepped forward.

"Remember the feel of what binds you now, Princeling," growled Sesshomaru, his eyes showing signs of bleeding red, "Remember it well, and know this. If you have endangered the lives of my mate, and my pup, I will personally make you wish for death. Look upon the one who holds you, and remember."

With that last line, Sesshomaru stepped aside to give Kouga a full view of what everyone else could see. At first the brightness of the heart of the light filling the area, left the Ookami Prince blinking wildly, trying to clear his vision. He could still hear the kitsune's pleas for whoever he was talking to, to let him go and to rest.

Kouga finally felt himself being slowly lowered to the ground, as his eyes began to clear from the brightness of the light before him. The light continued to fade, little by little, but not before Kouga finally saw what was before him. Kagome, eyes aglow, sweat pouring down her expressionless face, in complete contrast to the anger that had backed the voice earlier.

Shippo was pulling her the hem of her kimono, trying to calm Kagome. He was soon joined by Rin, who also was trying to get Kagome to let Kouga go, and to stop before she got sick again. Almost as soon as Kouga's feet touched the ground, Kagome fainted. She would have hit the ground, except that Sesshomaru was behind her in a flash, catching her up in his arms, and making his way to Kaede's hut. Kaede was already headed there, having anticipated what would eventually be the outcome of this situation.

Several of the town sentries, were immediately beside Kouga and restraining him until either Inuyasha, Sango, and/or Miroku advised them otherwise. Miroku, having regained his feet just before Kouga was halted, quickly pulled out one of the many ofuda that he frequently carried with him, and plastered in on Kouga as a restraint to keep him from causing any more trouble. Sango, and Inuyasha had both grabbed their weapons, as Kagome had released them, safely putting the weapons away.

"That was Kagome?" was all the Kouga could say.

"Hai," said Sango. She turned to look at Miroku, both nodding in silent agreement. Sango took up a stance on Kouga's left side, and Miroku on the right. 

"Inuyasha," the houshi spoke, almost conversationally, "why don't you go make sure that Kagome-sama and the pup, is alright. Sango-san and I will take care of Kouga. We have been wanting to speak to him anyway."

"Hai," said Sango, "It has been a long time Kouga-kun. Kagome has been wondering how you have been. We have much to discuss. How about down by the springs, houshi-sama?"

"The perfect place, Sango-san," spoke Miroku cheerfully. Too, cheerfully for Kouga's comfort. "Ginta! Hakkaku! Perhaps you would both care to join us!"

Although stated as a polite request, the look on the houshi's face made it more of a command. Both ookami youkai just nodded yes, and the five them then soon disappeared into the darkness, headed for the nearby hot springs.

Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga safely sheathed away, headed immediately for Kaede's to see how badly Kagome was hurt by this latest altercation. How much more was the poor onna going to have to suffer before everyone just let the Miko alone? 


	19. Chapter 19 Impassioned Enlightenment

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 19 - Impassioned Enlightenment...

Rin and Shippo had gone with Kaede, trailing behind the Youkai Lord, headed to the old Miko's hut. As Inuyasha followed shortly behind them, he got to the hut at about the same time as they did.

Inside Sesshomaru was sitting, leaning against the wall, on the futon that had become Kagome's normal resting place. He had the furs bundled around her, and was nuzzling his mark, softly speaking to her, trying to coax her back to consciousness. 

Kaede, like the Youkai Lord and Inuyasha, was worried about Kagome's feet and the pup. In her weakened state, it seemed to demand more of her body, than would have been normal had she been in good health. It was like her body was not up to handling the sudden flow of her powers. Powers that she could do so much with, if she were any other miko. But then, everything about Kagome was unique. In these times, one would be hard pressed to find someone as cheerful and bright of spirit as Kagome.

Kaede checked Kagome over, looking for any sign that she was further injured by Kouga's unexpected appearance.

"Well," she stated to those in the room, "she has not reopened any old wounds, nor do any new ones seem to have developed, so she had not started bleeding again. Her breathing seems to be normal, although her heartbeat is a bit weaker that it should be."

"Is there anything," groused a frustrated and still upset Inuyasha, "that you can do for her, baa-ba?"

"At the moment, Inuyasha," spoke Kaede, "there is nothing to do, but wait and pray for the best. The unexpected use of her powers, has further weakened her already depleted condition. Truly, she is resting at the moment, but we should know more in the next day or two."

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, "why do her powers seem to affect her like this? I have never seen any miko have this kind of trouble with the use of their skills."

"Ye are right, my Lord," the old miko sighed, "but then, there has never quite been another miko like Kagome. Not even my sister, who had uncommonly strong powers, was affected in this way. As for why that is the simple thing to answer. Fate and Nature needed someone who would not be restrained from using the gifts they gave, by the prejudices of her up bringing. Not that Kagome is prejudice, but with the kind of power that the girl wields, most miko that I know would be inclined to misuse such power."

Kaede paused for a moment, as though collecting her thoughts and looking for the right words for the others to hear. Again, she sighed, "Kagome has always been best able to release her powers only when she is under extreme emotional duress. The stronger she feels at the time, the great the magnitude of her powers. With the exception of her arrows, she is normally not able to use her abilities. Oh, she has many abilities that are a part of being a Miko. Empathy for one, another is the soothing and healing qualities of both her scent and her aura."

"That would explain why I always felt better," spoke up Inuyasha, a sound of awe in his voice as the revelation sank in, "whenever she was near. I have always found her scent pleasant, and just being around her always made me feel better. Not that I told her that often enough," he concluded, his head hung low.

"Most miko," spoke up Kaede, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had started to set in, "are consciously able to use such abilities, especially as they are normally trained from a very early age. Not so for Kagome, which is not unusual considering that people of such power are not more than myth and legend in her time. For Kagome, it is just a part of who she is naturally, and works completely without her direct intervention or knowledge. I am sure that ye have also found this to be so, Sesshomaru-sama. These abilities unconsciously become stronger when she senses stress, sadness, or anger from those around her, particularly if they are among those she cares about."

"You mean, back in the cave," Sesshomaru said, unable to keep the new found respect for his mate out of his voice. He remembered how her scent had increased sharply when his anger flared and he pulled back to swing at Inuyasha. It had claimed all of his attention, wrapping around him, pulling him to only focus on her. The sense of calm that had followed, was only overshadowed by his sense of joy that she was aware of him, or he might have noticed what Kaede described sooner.

"Hai," came the reply, "that was Kagome's reaction to your increased anger, and distress, and Inuyasha's concern and fear. Kagome could not ignore such a call to her heart. To do so, would be almost as painful as the injuries she has suffered these past two weeks."

Seeing the worried look on the faces of Rin and Shippo, Kaede turned and grabbed a nearby bucket. "Shippo," she said, "perhaps, ye and Rin would be kind enough to fetch some water."

"Hai, Kaede-baa-chan," both children said. They took the bucket and headed out the door. Moments later, Miroku, Sango, Ginta, Hakkaku, and a very subdued, but unrestrained Kouga enter the small hut.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both bared their fangs, and were unable to hold back the growls of warning that escaped them, as the Ookami Prince entered the hut. To their surprise, Kouga only hung his head. He stayed back, kneeling against the wall opposite from Sesshomaru and Kagome. He removed his sword from his hip, and bowing his head, handed it to Inuyasha. This was a surprising act from the normally demanding, arrogant, and proud ookami youkai leader. 

Inuyasha restrained himself, surprising everyone in the room. He accepted the sword with as much grace as his brother would have done, and carefully set it aside out of harm's way.

By now, Shippo and Rin returned with the water that Kaede had sent them for, and help the old miko set about making tea for everyone. Ginta and Hakkaku quietly sat beside their leader, the three ookami that had traveled with them, curled up near them, but otherwise they remained quiet and behaved.

"How is she?" asked a remarkably quiet Kouga.

"We do not yet know for sure," spoke up Kaede, before Inuyasha could reply. The last thing that they needed was for an argument to breakout. Kagome could not take more stress, especially right now. "The best thing that we can all do, is remain calm. The more anger and hatred that she feels around her, the worse it will be for her. If you can't behave, then you should leave."

This last she said, being sure to look at everyone in the room, with the except of the two children. She paid particular attention to Inuyasha and Kouga, both of whom had the decency to hang their heads in embarrassment.

It was a long night. All of them together keeping watch over their friend. The Taiyoukai never moved, holding her protectively in his lap. Shippo had crawled into her lap and curled up to sleep late in the night, and Rin lay down next to the Youkai Lord, reaching out to hold the little Miko's hand, as she took fell asleep.

Sango and Miroku spent much of the night fielding the visiting villagers and strangers who came to pay their respects to the young onna, and to see if there was any news of her health. Many of them had been witness to the display of her power, and were both in awe for the strength of it, and concerned for her health and that of her pup.

Still at sunrise the next morning the young Miko showed no signs of regaining consciousness, and though they all tried not to let it show, the tension grew, as did their worry.

By late morning, Inuyasha was about to explode with worry, and his restlessness was starting to get on everyone nerves. He had never been able to handle it well, when Kagome was hurt or ill, and this time was no exception. Sango seeing the hanyou's stress and understanding his concerns, approached him, set on finding a way to help him get a grip on himself before he lost complete control.

"Inuyasha," she spoke up in the otherwise quiet hut, "I just remembered something that I had promised to do for Kagome yesterday. I could use some help. Would you be so kind as to assist me?"

"Iie," he growled, unwilling to leave Kagome's side. "Get Miroku instead."

"Normally I would," she replied, "however, I need someone stronger that the houshi. Someone with a youkai's strength. This is, after all for Kagome."

"Is it something that I could help you with?" spoke up Kouga, much to Sango's delight, though she didn't let it show. What better way to get Inuyasha to help her, than for Kouga to offer to do it instead. 

Fighting back the smile that threatened to breakout all over her face, "You know, maybe it would be better if I had a full blood youkai instead of simply a hanyou."

Before Kouga could respond or move, Inuyasha was on his feet and headed for the door.

"Feh! Like that wimpy ookami could do something I can't," he growled as he stormed across the room. "Come on Sango, let's get this over with. I have more important things to do."

Before Kouga could reply, they were both out of the room and on their way to wherever it was the Sango needed to go.

-------------------------

Despite his repeated attempts to get Sango to tell him where they were going, and what was so important that she had to drag him outside, Sango remained silent as she led Inuyasha to a large clearing on the far side of the village. This only served to fuel the anger that already was raging inside the hanyou.

Once the clearing was reached, Sango excused herself, asking Inuyasha to wait for a moment, while she went to get something. "I promise to come right back," she told him, "Just wait right here for a moment."

"Well, get a move on wench," he growled, "I ain't got all day. I need to get back to Kagome."

"I promise that I will not be long," Sango said, smiling just a bit too sweetly, but the angry hanyou didn't notice.

Inuyasha stood there, waiting for Sango, racking his frustrated brain for something that would help to make Kagome better. He felt that they were missing something. Something important, but he could not for the life of him figure out what it was that they were overlooking. The answer had to be there, but what was it and where could it be found?

He had been standing for sometime, before he realized that Sango had not yet returned. What was keeping the wench? Didn't she understand how worried he was about Kagome? And that wimpy ass ookami was still back there in the hut, far to close to her for Inuyasha's comfort. Of course, Kouga living on the same island with Kagome was far to close for the hanyou's comfort, even if she was Sesshomaru's mate.

"Oi, Sango?" he hollered, but he got only the sounds of the passing birds, the soft shushing of the breeze through the trees, and the occasional hum of a passing insect. "Hey, bitch? Where the hell did you go? Hurry your ass up!"

Still nothing. He scented the air, to see if he could figure out where she was, however, she had either covered her scent, or gone up wind of him when he was not paying attention. Had she gone back to Kaede's and somehow forgotten that she had left him in the clearing? Damn wench! Figures....ningens couldn't keep a straight thought in their head for more than five minutes if you weren't watching them. (A/N: Hmmm! Now who does that sound like....? LOL!)

"Look wench," the hanyou yelled, his anger more than evident in both his tone and his stance. "What the hell did you drag my ass out here for, if you were just going to waste my time?"

A sudden shift in the air around him, a tingle in the back of him mind, and familiar whirring sound triggered an instinctive move on Inuyasha's part, as he threw himself to the ground just as something large, heavy, and dangerous flew over his head, just missing him. Once he felt it pass by, he raised his head just enough to see Hiraikotsu coming right back at him, as the great boomerang was making its return trek back to its wielder.

He quickly rolled to the side, and in an instant was on his feet, Tetsusaiga drawn and poised. He was looking in the direction that he had seen the huge and familiar weapon of the Taijiya come from, thinking to see Sango. But there was nothing, and no one near. He still could not catch her scent, and there was no sign, nor sound of her presence, although he was sure she was near.

"Oi, bitch," he growled torn between surprise and anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to kill me?"

Again that tingle, the slight shift in the air, and the familiar whirring sound. This time, he was more alert and better prepared for what was coming and immediately ducked and rolled as the great weapon again just missed him. As Hiraikotsu made its return journey, Inuyasha was ready for it, and instead of ducking, he charged towards it with Tetsusaiga. The impact of the two weapons, rang through the clearing and sent a jarring shock through Inuyasha's arms that caused him to drop Tetsusaiga.

Both weapons hit the ground not far from where Inuyasha stood, shaking both his hands to get the tingling feeling out of them. Before he could, however, he heard a noise and turned to see Sango, in her battle garb, charging right for him, her katana raised over her head, and a growl worthy of a youkai escaping her lips. For just a moment, he found himself looking at the most arousing sight he thought he had ever seen.

A raging, growling, fighting mad Taijiya onna, charging right for him in all of her glory. 'Wait...charging...weapon raised....right for him.....AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Do something you stupid hanyou....' were the thoughts that raced through his entranced mind.

She was almost on him, before he thought to move, and then he only had time to sidestep her swing, but as he did so, he whirled around and grabbed her hands where they were clenched on the hilt of her own weapon. The force of his movement, pulled her around so that they were face to face, as he firmly held her hands closed around her own weapon, refusing to let her complete the swing she had started.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" he practically spit in her face as he growled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Sango growled back at him, "afraid of a challenge?"

"Feh! Like I could ever be afraid of a weakling like you," he growled in response. "I have kicked your ass before and I can do it again."

"Provide hanyou," she growled at him, as she sharply lifted her knee right into his groin, forcing him to let her go, and allowing her to step back from his grasp. As he doubled over with the blow she had given him, a groan of pain escaping his lips, she stepped forward again, and grabbed him by the ear, pulling his head up forcing him to look her in the face.

"Come on Inuyasha," she spat at him, "surely the youngest son of the Great and Terrible Sugimi-sama, wielder of the most powerful sword in all of Japan, is not ready to give up yet!" She laughed at that, as his face already red with anger and turning purple with the pain she had just dealt him. This now was a matter of pride. The bitch would have to pay for this.

Forcing the pain to the back of his mind, and refusing to let it get him, Inuyasha suddenly lunged forward grabbing Sango around the waist with both arms, as he tackled her to the ground. She spat, he growled. She bit and clawed, he did his best to pin her down. She punched, he slapped careful to not do anymore damage with his claws than he could help. All the time, she kept taunting even as they both panted for breath.

"Come Inuyasha," she said, "surely you can do better than that. What's the matter? Regretting that you didn't go with Kikyou?"

At that remark, he started to see red. Not the rage of his youkai, but the rage of a very angered and hurting hanyou. How dare she mention that bitch's name. What did she know?

At the growl that escaped him, she smiled, and almost evil gleam in her eyes as she pushed another nerve. "I know! You are upset because once again Kagome upstaged you. It was supposed to be you that beat Naraku, except that your lovely little Kikyou kind of put a dent in your chance at glory, didn't she?"

Again, the hanyou growled, and he bared his fangs, as he pinned her hands above her head and with his own legs pinned her to the ground so that she could not move.

"Or perhaps it is that your brother won out," she continued, despite the rage she had him in and the risk to her life that he posed. "This time, you didn't best him, like you did in the past. This time, he came out on top. Sesshomaru got Kagome and you didn't. Isn't that what is really wrong with you Inuyasha? Your big brother, the full blood Youkai beat you out. The truth hurts doesn't?"

"What do you know about it, bitch? Like you know how I feel," he growled, not even realizing that there were tears running down his face, or seeing that there were tears streaming down Sango's as well. "Why would you even care? You don't know me!"

"I know more than you realize Inuyasha," she said, the growl no longer in her voice. "I know that you were hurt, badly by Kikyou, much more than you ever let on, not even to yourself. I know that Kagome was more than aware of the pain you suffered, each and every time you went to Kikyou. I know that you loved her with all of your heart. Miroku, Shippo, and I all saw the love you held inside for Kagome, but were afraid to speak about. I know that you didn't mean to hurt her as you did, just as even now, you blame yourself how she is right now."

"But..." he studdered for a moment, "it IS all my fault. My fault for not truly seeing what Kikyou truly was! My fault for not realizing sooner that she had been betraying my trust, my love for her. It was ALL MY FAULT that the one person who meant more than anything in my life, now lies, possibly at death door, in my brother's arms, with injuries that she should never have suffered. That should have been my pup, she now bares. Not his. Damn him....Damn Kouga...Damn Naraku...DAMN KIKYOU...DAMN IT KAGOME WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU NEVER DESERVED IT!"

Sango let him rant. He needed it. Yes, he had caused a lot of what had come to pass, but he was not the only one. There were other hands in the mix as well. Yes, Kagome had gotten injured, but she knew the risks when she went traveling with them, just as they all did. The only injuries that Inuyasha was truly responsible for, were the emotional ones, the mental pain that his stubborn pride had prevented him from seeing.

Kikyou had a lot to do with that, too. She had even admitted to manipulating the hanyou. Perhaps she was a beautiful and caring soul when she had been alive all those years ago, but the truth was, at some point she had sold her soul for a life that she had selfishly sought at the expense of a great many lives. Even that was not entirely her fault, for there was the every present root to all of the problems that had transpired over so many years, and over almost the entire land. Naraku...ultimately, he was the one that had started it all.

His hands eased their grip on her own, and she found herself pulling him closer to her. Hugging him almost like a child needing to be comforted. Just as with all of them, Inuyasha had suffered a lot, as well. He had dared to give his heart to a miko, one who ultimately betrayed that trust and pinned him to a tree for 50 years. Her intent had been to kill him, but fate had prevented his death, and instead put him into a deep sleep from which he did not awaken until the day the Kagome was dragged into this world, bring the Shikon no Tama back with her.

Despite all that he had been through, and the distrust that he held for everyone, Kagome had done much to heal the hanyou's heart. But Naraku couldn't keep his schemes to himself, nor Kikyou stay dead and leave well enough alone. Thus the hanyou had suffered even further in a life that no one should have been forced to lead.

Inuyasha had lost a lot in his life. His father, who he never really knew. His mother, who died when he was very young. The chance to have a good home. In fact, until he had met Kikyou, although much more after he had met Kagome, Inuyasha never had a home. He had no friends, Kagome being his first true friend, and no place in the world except for the place he had made for himself. But it was a lonely place. Lonely until Kagome had come into his life, and shown him another kind of life. One where he had friends, and people who cared. Not for what he might be, but for what he was.

His body shook in silent sobs, as he buried his face in her hair and let the tears fall. He was ashamed of his show of weakness, but at the moment he could not stop them from coming. The more they fell, the tighter she held him, doing her best to let him know that she felt his pain.

She stiffened slightly, when his hands seemed to pull her more tightly to him. A slight shift of his head, and the soft panting of his breath brushed her ear, sending a shiver of warmed suddenly pooling in her lower regions. Despite her best efforts to not let it escape, a moan leaked from her lips.

The brush of his hot breath across her ears easily became frantic nips and kisses that soon had her groaning in a pleasure like none she had ever known. He continued his assault long the sensitive and throbbing pulse point along the side of her throat, where her neck and shoulder met.

"Inu...yaa..sha...." she moaned, as her hands reached to pull him closer still. One hand found its way to a soft, fuzzy, pointed ear, and quickly began to massage the sensitive and tender appendage, sending sensual shudders down Inuyasha's spine and pooling in his loins.

Soon both were exchanging heated kisses, like it was the only lifeline that held them together. Their hands frantically tore at the frustrating barrier of their clothing, until she lay naked beneath and equally naked hanyou. Without a moments thought, Inuyasha captured Sango's lips in a passionate kiss the had them both panting for air, in short order.

Breaking for air, Inuyasha trailed hot and still frantic kisses down along her collarbone, to her well form and first chest, capturing an already swelling nipple in his mouth. He was neither harsh, nor gentle. His fangs breaking the skin. Not enough to cause harm, but enough to break skin ever so slightly. The beads of oozing blood from the smallest of puncture wounds, which he eagerly licked up by a hot and hungry tongue.

The fiery tingles that coursed through her veins, as Inuyasha suckled on her breast, left Sango moaning and writhing in passionate pleasure beneath him. He quickly switched over to her other breast, one hand taking up the place his mouth had just left. The other hand readily found its way down, to the soft, curl covered mound between her legs, and in a moment, her moans became panting, heated, groans as he slipped a long finger past her sensitive pearl and thrust deep into her tight, heated core.

She almost screamed with the pleasurable shock that sent through her body, a tight coil in her abdomen becoming more and more apparent as it slowly tightened with the actions that Inuyasha was assaulting her body with. Her sweet flesh and even sweeter blood was like ambrosia to his tongue, and he found himself craving more of her with each passing second.

Despite their first experience together, and Sango's first time ever, this was not the slow, gentle and innocent passion that one might have expected. This was a heated hunger, that drove them beyond reason. It consumed them with a passion that neither knew existed. It threatened to take their sanity, and they welcomed the assault to their senses with open arms, and more.

He continued to thrust a finger into her hot and dripping core. Her hips thrusting up to met his ever push, as he slipped a second finger in. She was tight, hot, and wet, and he relished the feel of her around his fingers, as he soon thrust hard and deep, pushing a third finger in, preparing her for sheathing his already painfully hard erection.

This was not fire and ice. No! It was two fiery spirits, looking to roar out their passion, not caring who heard or who cared. They were both lonely, had lost much, and in their shared battles, they had shared both enemies and pain.

She found herself convulsing as her first ever organism ripped through her like a tidal wave of passion. She curled around Inuyasha, who held her close, his fingers still thrusting hard and deep, nuzzling her throat with a hot and soothing tongue.

As he felt her convulsions ease, he quickly and quite to her surprise, slid down until he rested between her legs, spreading her lips and driving his tongue deeply where his fingers had just been. He had to taste of her essence. As sweet as the rest of her was, there was just no way that he could not allow himself for feed the hunger that was driving him to the brink of his control.

The fire of her passion burned everywhere he touched, just as his did the same for her. Her hands found their way to his ears, and while pulling him closer to her heated cored, to continue his ministrations, she eagerly and firmly massaged them driving his passion and control to the breaking point.

With each thrust of his tongue, he pulled out enough to graze the now hyper-sensitive bundle of nerves, still twitching from her first release. The sensation on his ears, pulled a low and passion filled growl from his chest, the vibration only adding to the heat, once again building in her lower regions. She tried to buck up more into his eager mouth, but he pushed her back down, his clawed hands firmly holding her to the ground, as he continued to assault her with his tongue.

Her breath caught in her throat as an even more violent wave of pleasure gripped every muscle she had. When she finally released, and her breath hit her chest, she screamed with the power and strength of it, clutching tightly to his hair as her body once again curled around him. He lapped up every drop of the treasure that she gave to his hot tongue, savoring it all with relish. With a final stroke of his tongue, he looked up into the face of a passion that matched his own.

With the grace and poise of a predatory stalking its prey, the not red eyed hanyou, crawled back up her body. Strangely, to Sango, she found no fear, only eager anticipation as she saw the faint tinge of purple stripes form on his cheeks. So this was how Kagome had felt when she saw Inuyasha like this. Yes, this ever so slight tinge of fear, only made the passion that they shared all the more exciting. But she was a Taijiya. Not just any Taijiya, but the best that ever was, and no youkai would make her fear take control of her.

To his surprise, she grabbed him almost viciously, and grabbed his own panting mouth in a hard and heated kiss. Even as he welcomed it, he could feel it tearing the rest of his control from him, and rather than fight it, he finally let it go. He had never even come close to anything like this with Kikyou, although it had never stopped him from dreaming about it. And while he had often dreamed of this with Kagome, he had always been afraid that he might harm her delicate skin and fragile body.

But this was Sango. A Taijiya. Strong, powerful, and brave. Her thoroughly battle hardened body, was accustomed to the harshness that combat brought with it. Each scar she bore was a testament to all of the youkai that she had faced unflinchingly as a warrior.

His hands stroked down her sides, then along her hips, pulling her legs up around his waist. He unbearably hard arousal positioned at her entrance, as he ran it over her hot, wet, quivering folds. He stayed there for a moment, neither pulling back, nor plunging him, as she fought to pull him down upon her. As she whimpered her need to him, he broke their kiss, looking into her lust filled eyes. At the sight her face, he almost lost it, and fought himself to keep from giving in to her demands.

"Sango," he growled huskily, for a moment letting his eyes close to distract himself from the beauty of the aroused creature writhing beneath him. "If we continue, I will not be able to stop. You have to be sure, without doubt that this is what you want."

Without a moment's hesitation, she looked into his face. When he would not look at her, she reached up, and bit his lip. The gasp and shock of it caused his eyes to open, forcing him to see what she wanted to show him. She looked deep into his eyes, her own passion clear to see in her own. Her desire radiated off of her heated flesh so strongly he could feel it like the wind.

"Hai, Inuyasha," she said. "I have no doubts about this. Do it."

Still he hesitated for just a moment, knowing that he would completely lose his last shred of control an second now. "What of M..." he began, only to be silenced by a finger over his lips.

"The houshi has more than enough to fill his wandering hands," she stated confidently, no sorrow or pain in her voice. "This Taijiya will not continue to be one of them."

He nodded, as she lay back, tightening the grip her legs had around him. He pulled back just a big, and with a roar that filled the skies all across the village and back again, he plunged with everything he had, deep into her hot, dripping, and tight depths.

While he knew that she was in touched, he was unsure if his actions would cause her pain for her first time or not. As he sheathed himself completely into her depths, he held still to give her time to recover from any pain that she might experience, and to become comfortable with the size of his girth invading her tight passage.

To his surprise, she didn't hesitate for a moment, and thrust up to meet him, with as much fervor as he had driven himself into her. She growled her pleasure at his actions, and with the utterly sensual sound of it, his last shred of control left him. He drew back, almost completely out, only to drive harder and deeper into her welcoming depths.

Again, she met him with a thrust of equal passion, encouraging him to continue.

"I will not break, Inuyasha," she lustfully growled at him. "Let go, and take me as you long to do. I am not a delicate flower that you have to be afraid to damage. Give me your passion. I want all of it, all of you."

He picked up the pace of his thrusts until he left her behind in her efforts to keep up with his youkai strength and speed. Each thrust tore a groan of passion from her throat, and a growl from his chest. This was not just hanyou Inuyasha, laying claim to a mate. This was his youkai, conquering his prize. She was his, of her own free will, she accepted not only him, but who and what he was. She welcomed him, openly, and he accepted her gift eagerly. She was a fighter, strong and brave. She was worthy to be taken by him, and called his mate.

Soon Sango felt the now familiar tightening in her loins, signally another intense release. The shudder of her muscles around his shaft told him of her impending release, and he picked up the pace to give her what he knew her body craved. The vice like clenching of her sheath around his shaft pulled a growl of pleasure from his throat, as he quickly pulled out, only to turn her over onto her stomach and bring her up to her hands and knees.

Without hesitation, he slammed back into her tight, and still shuddering passage, growling again in his pleasure at the feel of her around him. The strength and speed of his pounding drove her forward, until she was on her elbows growling her own passion with each thrust.

"Onegai...." she pleaded, "har-d-d-der....more...aaa-h-h-h-h!....Hai! Faster...."

"Such a good bitch," he growled into her ear as he leaned over the Taijiya, and complied with her request. He could feel his own release fast approaching, but wanted to enjoy the feelings of their pleasure just a little longer. With this in mind, he again pulled out, and returned her to her back. This time, he lifted her knees until her legs were over his shoulders, and rammed back into her hot core, driving himself as deeply into as he could.

"In-u-u-ya-a-sha!" she groaned, as he hit her sweet spot, pulling the lustful sound from her lips. "Hai...deeper....onegai..."

Her lustful groans drove him to new heights, as he pounded harder and harder into her hot, moist, depths. Their sweat soaked bodies glistened in the late afternoon sun, their breathless moans filling the clearing, with the passion of their efforts.

Sango could feel the tightening in her loins increasing to levels she had not thought possible. She was near exhausted, and sure that this one would leave her totally unconscious with the violence of it rush through her body. But she didn't care, and in fact welcomed the waves of pleasure that the hanyou was bringing with each thrust of his rock hard shaft into her tight, hot, dripping core.

"Hai," she groaned again, encouraging the youkai to further heights.

"You are mine now, bitch..." his lustful, husky voice, impassioned into her ear, and with the first rush of her rippling muscles around his hot and driving shaft, he began to nip at her throat, where it joined with her shoulder. Sango knew what he wanted, and she openly welcomed it, leaning her head to the side to give him the access he needed.

"Do it, Inuyasha," she cried, as he roared his own passion to the skies once more, letting the world know of his conquest and claim, and burying his fangs into her throat marking her for everyone to see. With her own passion just as strong, she found herself viciously biting Inuyasha's throat just as he bit her's. The sweet taste of blood, and the violence of their combined release carrying them both into a mindless bliss.

His arms shaking, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his prize, and rolled over so that both were laying on their sides. Their chests still heaved, as they tried to regain their breath. Inuyasha pulled Sango closer, planting a breathless kiss on her forehead, sighing in contentment, as she leaned closer to him, enjoying the warmth and safety of his arms.

With their last impassioned release, his youkai seemed satisfied to settle back to his normal quiet self. He had seen and accepted the challenge of a strong and powerful mate, had chosen to stake his claim, and had conquered the bitch who would bare his pups. They would be fine, strong pups, just like her. She was more than worthy of his claim and he was proud to call her his mate.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha," Sango sighed. She felt whole for the first time in years. She didn't feel lonely anymore, and she certainly didn't feel that she had to worry about the wandering hands of a hentai houshi. Here was someone who challenged her, and made her feel strong and capable, someone who appreciated the skills she possessed.

"Aishiteru, Sango," he returned, another sigh escaping his lips.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked, being sure she knew, but knowing it best to get him to talk about it. It was the initial reason that she had lured him out to the clearing to begin with. With all of the things that had occurred, and that they had learned over the past couple of weeks, none of them had the opportunity or the time to try to just cope with all of the sudden changes.

Their own deaths, Naraku's demise, Kikyou's final betrayal and banishment, Kagome's suffering, Sesshomaru's claim on her, that she was with pup, the well not working, that Kagome's injured voice and feet would never fully heal. Then when things were just looking up for everyone, Kouga had to stick his two bits in. He was a good person at heart, but much like Inuyasha, Kouga didn't always think before he acted.

That was why, Sango and Miroku had taken him down by the hot springs. It had taken some time, and a couple of Miroku's ofuda to keep him from being able to move or run off at the mouth, but they had managed to bring him up-to-date on all that had occurred since he had been attacked himself more than three weeks ago.

When Kouga had learned of all that had happened to Kagome, he too, was angry at first. Not just at Inuyasha, but at Kikyou, and at Naraku, whom he already more than despited, much like everyone else. But what really hit him hard, was hearing of how Kagome had wanted to accept her own painful death to bring back Inuyasha and all of her friends. It finally hit Kouga, that as much as he loved Kagome, he had never truly taken the time to get to really know her as one who loved her should have. He had always sworn to protect her, and yet, he was never there when the danger was.

It was this, and his behavior that had left him feeling ashamed when he returned to the hut, to find Kagome unconscious and her future and that of her pup, uncertain.

"I can't help but feel that there is something that we should be doing to help Kagome," Inuyasha replied after a moment's silence. "I know I am missing something. Something important that would at least make her better."

"Sometimes," Sango responded, "we have to accept that there is only so much we can do for our friends, even when we wish otherwise."

"But I have always sworn that I would be there for her," he sighed again, "and the thought that I can't do anything to fix it is almost more than I can stand. If only I could do some thing. Anything...what am I overlooking?"

The frustration was evident in the hanyou's voice, and Sango could tell that it was threatening to bring him back to the anxiety ridden state he had been in earlier. But she could understand how he felt. Even she wished that there was something that they could do. The waiting and wondering was almost unbearable.

"Unfortunately, we can't just snap our fingers and wish this all away," she sighed. "Of all of us, Kagome...."

"Wait! What did you just say?" asked Inuyasha suddenly, excitement colouring his voice and brightening his face.

"That we can't just snap our finger...." she began.

"Iie...after that...you said...'wish it all away..'," he practically crowed. He jumped up quickly, all the feelings of being exhausted pushed to the back of his mind. He grabbed Sango's hand, and started back in the direction of the village. "Come on. I know what to do now!"

"Hmmm! Inuyasha?" Sango said, pulling on his hand enough to bring him to a stop.

"What now? We have to hurry up. We don't have time for this," he growled.

"I just thought that you might want to take a moment to,...er...uhm..." she blushed as she looked down at him, and then back at his face.

He felt a sudden passing breeze. It was just a tad too cold for his liking, and took a moment before he realized why. He, too, looked down, at both Sango and then himself. His face turning a bright shade of red, "Uhm...yeah! Maybe we should get dressed before we go tell everyone...."

---------------- 


	20. Chapter 20 The Unexpected

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 20 - The Unexpected...

Despite his impatience, it only took Sango and Inuyasha a few extra moments to get their clothes back on. It actually took a bit more time, just to find where Sango had left her kimono, having left it in the nearby forest when they had first started their.....uhm.....little stress relieving encounter. Clothes on, weapons back where they belonged, the two quickly made their way back to Kaede's on the other side of the village.

Their excitement was palatable, and they soon had a following of curious villagers and onlookers trailing behind them. By the time they got to Kaede's a short time later, it looked like the entire village was waiting outside to see what had made their favorite, neighborhood hanyou so excited.

"Oi...Baba...where the hell are you?" yelled an excited hanyou as he charged into the hut, practically dragging Sango through the door. "Come on grannie...I know you are around here somewhere. I ain't got time to waste."

About this time, Kaede came into the main room of the hut. She had been in the small back room that she used for storing the many herbs, and medicinals that she kept on hand.

"What do ye need of me, Inuyasha?" she spoke. Noticing his excitement, she gave him a curious look. It didn't go unnoticed by the old eye that he was holding Sango's hand rather possessively, nor did the old miko miss that Sango seemed quite content to leave her hand where it was. "What has gotten ye so excited?"

"Kikyou told me long ago," he said, more excited than he had been in a long time, "that she believed that if a wish was made on the jewel, it would probably cease to exist."

"Hai, Inuyasha," said Kaede, "She did say that."

"As far as you know," he asked, "are there any rules that say that only one person can make the final wish?"

"Nay! To the best of my knowledge," said Kaede a bit confused by his question, "my sister only said that 'a wish', however, for the jewel to finally disappear and the souls within be put to rest, must be absolutely pure. Even the slightest bit of selfishness behind the desired wish, will taint the jewel and start everything all over again."

"Good, then we can do it," he said excitedly, looking at everyone in the room. When no one seemed to understand, he spoke up again. "We can all make Kagome better again. We can give her back her voice, and heal all of her wounds."

The looks he got, were like he had holes in his head, as everyone gave him a look of sympathy and pity. Miroku stood from his seat by the door, and walked calmly up to the hanyou, holding out his hand trying to hide an ofuda as he moved closer to try to place it. Much to his surprise, he suddenly found himself sitting down on the floor where he had just been standing. A red faced Taijiya staring down at him.

"Iie," she growled at him, "hear him out before you move houshi-sama."

"Listen," Inuyasha said, trying again impatiently, "we have all been overlooking one important fact. The Shikon no Tama."

"But the jewel no longer exists you baka hanyou," spoke up Kouga.

"That is not quite true," came the rather stoic, but interested reply from Sesshomaru, his mate still held tightly to his chest. Her breathing was shallow, but steady however, her heart beat was more erratic than it had been the night before. Though it didn't show on the Taiyoukai's face, he was worried for Kagome's health. He was open to any suggestion, no matter how outrageous if it meant that he could save her life.

"The soul of Midoriko said that the jewel had merely fused with Kagome's body. In fact," he stated, unable to keep the trace of excitement from his own voice, as he caught on to Inuyasha's train of thought, "when the jewel granted Kagome's wish that you all be brought back to life, Midoriko specifically stated that it was being given to Kagome as her gift to the Guardian of the Jewel. She made it clear that it was not the final wish of the Shikon no Tama, but her personal gift to Kagome, by Midoriko's own choice."

"So the last wish for the jewel has not yet been used," stated a now excited Shippo. "We can all wish Kagome back."

"Hai, we can," stated Miroku. He too, picking up on the excitement, as understanding spread throughout the hut like wildfire. "But we must all remember that our wish for her, must be for the purest of reasons. There must not be the slightest selfishness in the wish, or it will back fire and we will leave the door open to the same evil that started over fifty five years ago."

"But how can we all do that?" asked Ginta, "I mean, isn't wishing that 'nee-san was well and could be with us selfish?"

"Hai," spoke up Kaede, "Ye are quite right. To wish for Kagome to be better, because you want her to be here for ye, would be an act of selfishness."

"Then why don't we all just wish for Kagome," spoke up Rin, wondering why everyone thought this was so difficult a thing, "to get better for Kagome?"

Everyone stopped for a moment, thinking about what the young girl had said. Once again, the wisdom of the innocent provided the answer that they had all been too close to see.

"I get it," Kouga spoke up. "Like, if I were to wish for Kagome to get better because I want her for myself, it would be a selfish wish."

"Hai," said Hakkaku, "but if we were to wish for Kagome to get better for herself, it would not be selfish."

"Or even if we were to wish for Kagome to get better for her pup," spoke up Shippo.

"Hai," was Sango's excited reply. The excitement was spreading like wildfire as the nearest villagers outside caught on to what everyone in the hut was saying. Soon they all understood what was going on, and were hanging in anticipation of seeing what was going to happen next. Was there a way to help the little Miko, who had come to mean so much to them all?

The village headman and his wife soon had their heads put together, and from there the word quickly spread. From father to son, mother to daughter, brother to sister, husband to wife, passing acquaintance, to passing acquaintance, stranger to stranger. The entire village and all of the visitors soon knew of the plans for helping the little Miko. The unique, powerful, and loved little onna from the future, who had risked life and limb to destroy the vile Naraku, helping everyone there in one way or another by her own sacrifice.

Shortly thereafter, a small contingent of representatives approached the old miko's hut. As it was far too small a space for all of those already there, the small group of newcomers, consisting of the village headman, the man in charge of the village sentry, the chief carpenter, the master gardener, and the headman's wife, along with a couple of men, who stood as representatives of those who were visiting, and Inuyasha's group, including Sesshomaru, who reluctantly agreed to bring Kagome outside so that all might see her, gathered in the small clear space in front of Kaede's hut.

"We have all heard what you are all talking about," spoke up the headman, "and we have all," he stated waving his arms to include everyone standing around the small group, "decided that we want to help."

"Iie...." came a sudden holler from the back of the group of people, "Not without fair representation for everyone here."

A gasp of surprise spread throughout the group, as a small group of youkai and hanyou stepped forward. They were a mixed group covering just about all walks of youkai, high, low and in-between. Even more surprising was the enormous, wide eyed hanyou that led the little group.

"We too, have reason to wish the good health of the little Miko," spoke up Jinenji. He had heard that Kagome, his first ever ningen friend, had suffered serious injuries, and hardship. So with his mother's leave, he had come to visit her, hoping that some of his herbs and healing skills might aid his little friend in getting better again.

"It is only right that we be permitted to take part in this as well," he stated firmly, showing that they would not brook any argument on this matter.

Surprisingly, before anyone could protest, Inuyasha stepped forward and greeted the familiar and kind hanyou. "Kagome would be happy to see you here, Jinenji. You are all welcome here."

With her first words, a hush fell about the entire group, as Kaede spoke up, "Hai, and Kagome's heart would be warmed to know that all of ye have a desire for her well being. But ye all must keep in mind that this wish cannot be for personal reasons. It has to be perfectly pure for this to work. But a world of warning. As the jewel is now fused with her body, a selfish wish could kill her."

There was a general murmur of understanding that swept the entire gathering. With that acknowledgment, Inuyasha and gang, along with Kohaku, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin, and Sesshomaru, who still held Kagome to his heart, gathered around the unconscious girl. Even Kirara and Ah-Un joined the group.

To make it easier for what they wanted to do, it was unconsciously decided that only those closest to her would actually touch her. So Sesshomaru sat down, in the center of the group, as each of the others reached a hand, paw, or tail out to touch the little Miko.

The remainder of the gathered people, ningen, hanyou, and youkai alike, stood in a huge circle around the small group. Each one closed their eyes, thinking of the young Miko. Each let the thoughts run through their head as to why she should be given her health and allowed to live a happy life in this era.

-------------------

"I have lost my father, and my mother. She has come to be a friend, a sister, and now my new mama. Kagome was willing to give her life up that I might be alive right now. It is my turn to offer my life for mama. Please bring her back, for herself, and for her pup,'" was a little kit's wish.

"Shippo doesn't have any parents. Just like me. It is lonely not having a father or a mother to hold and love. But I got a new father, and Shippo got a new mother. Please, let Kagome-sama live for Shippo and for the new little brother or sister that she carries," came the sorrowful wish of a young girl.

"We never knew a ningen like our nee-san, until Kouga brought Kagome to our den. Even though he had taken her against her will, and we didn't treat her the best we could have when we first met her, she still risked her life to help us. We would give all that we are, and all that we have, if only it would bring back our nee-san. Not for our sakes, but for her own, and for her pup. Even if it meant that we might never see her again," came the impassioned plea of two ookami youkai.

"I have always known Kagome to be a brave, beautiful, and amazing soul. She faced danger unflinchingly when it came to helping others, especially if she thought she could do something to save those she loved. Her remedies from her home, helped to save my life more than once. It would be selfish of me not to offer all that I have, including my life, for her to live for her mate, for her pup, and for herself," was a houshi's request.

"All of my family, all of my people would be gone right now, if it were not for Kagome. I would not even be here, if it were not for her. Many times it was her that made a difference. Many times it was her unselfish giving of herself that brought us all back safely. She even gave me back my little brother, the last of my family and people. Onegai, let her live. I would give up all that I am, even my life, to give her back that which she has lost. She deserves so much, and has suffered as much a any of us, if not more," was a Taijiya's hope.

"These old bones have come to think of this child of nature, as the granddaughter that I might have had, if my life had been different. She is the most selfless, compassionate, caring, and pure soul, it has ever been my blessing to meet. Onegai, if it would make a difference in the plea that we all make of ye today, Midoriko-sama, take what it left of the life of this old miko that the girl might live for herself, her pup, and her mate," Kaede spoke.

"The first time I met Kagome, was to kidnap her for my own selfish desires. I recognized her special ability to see the jewel shards, but later recognized her strength of character, her pure and caring heart, and her willingness to stand proud and brave if it meant protecting those that she loved. I would still desire to have her as my woman, but alas, that is not meant to be. Before all here, I Kouga, Prince of the Ookami Tribes, state that if it would mean bringing Kagome back, even for her mate, though that is not me, I would give up my position as leader, and my life that she might live," was the surprising plea of an Ookami Prince.

"Expressing words of this kind is not easy for one such a I. She challenged me, stood up to me, defied me like no other, faced me even in fear. Not fear for herself, but fear for her friends and those she loves. I have never known such as she. She is my mate, and bares my pup, but I would give all that up, even if it meant giving her to someone else. For her sake, not my own, give her life," stated the ever stoic Western Lord, although everyone present could hear the words that he left unspoken.

"The first time I met her, I accused her of being Kikyou and I tried to kill her. She had released me from the prison of Kikyou's arrow. She taught me to trust again, to feel again. She showed me friendship, although I didn't deserve it. She offered me love, though I foolishly pushed her away. She sacrificed everything she had, and all that she was, for me. As I was prepared to do for Kikyou, I am now proud to offer for Kagome. I would willingly spend the rest of eternity wandering the Seven Levels of Hell, if it would give her back her life. Onegai! Shikon no Tama, though we are all selfish in our desire to keep her among us, give her back her health and life, not because we ask it of you, but because it is what she deserves as the Guardian of the Jewel," was a hanyou's plea.

"She came among us by magic that we still do not understand. She didn't see us as upper, or lower class. She didn't see us as something to be looked down upon. She saw us a people. Though she didn't know us, it was her willingness to sacrifice herself that saved our village and our people more than once. It would be ashamed if this world lost her now. She is young and deserves to live. Onegai, give her back her life for her mate, for her pup, for her family, and for her friends," was the plea for the villagers voiced by the headman.

"She cared not that our blood was not ningen. She cared not that we saw the world differently. She neither saw us as stronger, or weaker. She only saw us. Saw us a equals, and as people. She didn't fear us, or condemn us. She stood up in the name of justice for us. Onegai, hear us now, the hanyou and youkai whose lives she has touched, and give her life as she was meant to have," spoke the sad but kind eyed Jinenji.

---------------------------

The last plea came with the last ray of the setting sun, as it seemed to unexpectedly flare and kiss the face of the little Miko, lying in the arms of her mate. At the first touch of the bright ray of light, the young onna began to glow. Brighter and brighter the light became, until the entire area was filled with a blinding blue white light. Moments later, is faded a bit, but never quite died out.

In the center of the glow, hovering above the heads of the Inuyasha pack, was the most beautiful and powerful warrior priestess that anyone had ever seen. She seemed ageless, and yet old. Appeared to be the epitome of wisdom, and the innocence of youth. Her long, flowing, locks of raven black hair, wreathed about her form, almost like the wings of an angel. She wore armor and bore a sword, both of which seemed to have come from a different time. As she continued to hover above all of the heads turned her way, hushed whispers broke out among the crowd, as the figure seemed to turn in place and gaze out at all of the gathered faces.

It seemed like the glowing eyes, peering out from the regal face, was gazing deep into the souls of each and every person that was there. She said nothing for the longest time, only turned and stared into each face. She didn't show any difference toward ningen, hanyou, or youkai. It was like they were all just people, accepted for who and what they were, not what they might become or what kind of blood was predominant in their veins. As she looked out upon the gathered crowd, it was like she was searching for something, but each person she looked at, seemed to show her something different.

For a long time, she just stared at the gathered throng, neither speaking or acknowledging a single soul there. Finally, her eyes came to rest upon the small group that surrounded the unconscious Miko below her. The intensity of her gaze boring into their very souls. Each at first flinched from the strength of that questioning gaze. Each ashamed to look upon her countenance, afraid that she would find the darkness in their own hearts, or their underlying selfish desire to keep the one person who meant the most to all of them, in their lives. But as each considered this thought passing through their anxious minds, one by one, they each turned back to meet her gaze unflinchingly and with pride.

Suddenly, she smiled. It was a warm and brilliant smile that warmed the hearts and the souls of all who looked upon her. Time seemed to come to a stop, and all held their breath awaiting the judgment that they knew was about to be delivered.

"This is certainly a most unique way to make the final wish on the Shikon no Tama," spoke the voice of Midoriko. She turned and looked down at the Taiyoukai. "So we meet again, son of Sugimi-sama. You have done well, with our Chosen Guardian, and we are much pleased."

Sesshomaru bowed his head in acknowledgment of her words. She was no stranger to the Youkai Lord, who remembered well their last visit.

"Midoriko-sama," he said in greeting.

"Inuyasha, youngest son, hanyou of the Great and Terrible Inu no Taishou, Sugimi," she spoke, turning to look at the hanyou. "You have presented quite the challenge to us over the years. For the most part, you have conducted yourself well, and despite your tendency to be a bit blind to what is around you, you have grown strong and bare a good heart. Your father would be proud."

"Arigato, Midoriko-sama," he said in an awed whisper.

"We wonder, however," she continued talking to the hanyou, "why it is that you have chosen to not make the one wish that has driven you the most all of these years? Why do you not still wish to be a full youkai, like your brother?"

"Because Kagome would not wish it," he spoke without thought or hesitation.

"And you," she said, persisting, "what would you wish?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, thinking about her question. But the answer was simple, far more simple that he had realized it would be.

"I wish to repay the debt that I owe to the one I hurt the most," he stated.

"Is that because you hope to gain her forgiveness for your actions," Midoriko asked, "or because you are truly sorry for your ill thought deeds?"

"I would hope to earn her forgiveness," he began, "but whether she gives it to me or not, is her choice. I only wish for her to live that I might at least have the chance to give back, what I took so carelessly."

Midoriko just stared that the hanyou, looking deeply into his eyes. Inuyasha fidgeted beneath that all seeing gaze. Did he want Kagome back for himself? Was he really making the wish for her, and not for himself? Yes, he did want her to live, and to be there to try to make up for all the wrongs that he had done to her. But what of Kagome? Should she not have the chance at life that she had asked for all of them?

At that question, Inuyasha sat up straight, his hand still on Kagome's arm, where he had put it before they began to make the wish. He looked back at Midoriko unflinchingly, letting her see deep into his soul, the truth in his heart.

"I have been a fool for a long time. I have been blind, by my own choice," he stated, letting all hear his words. "I took the gifts that I was given for granted, and when I should have been grateful, I was disrespectful and cruel. 

Onegai! If you find even the suspicion of selfishness in my wish for Kagome to live, then I offer my life in exchange for hers. I once offered to go to hell with Kikyou, because I truly believed that she loved me, and I her. But I was wrong," he continued. "This, however, I know. Kagome cared for me. Cared enough to show me the things in life that counted the most. Courage, strength, wisdom, and love. I am to blame for the pain that she suffered, it is only right that I repay her in kind. I offer myself, my life for hers."

Before Midoriko could say another word, a voice spoke up from the watching throng.

"If Inuyasha's life is forfeit, then I offer mine as well," spoke up Kouga.

Almost in unison, and without the slightest hesitation, two ookami added their voice, "as do we, ours. Our lives for nee-san's," said Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I can do no less than the others," spoke up Miroku. "I owe her more than my life. It is yours to take in exchange for hers."

"And mine as well," said Sango, holding Inuyasha's hand.

"And mine," said Shippo.

"Take mine, too," Rin said.

"Ye know that ye may take mine," spoke up Kaede.

"If Aneue is willing to give up her life," Kohaku said, "for her friend, then accept mine as well."

Two growls were heard from the group, as Kirara and Ah-Un let their voices be heard with the others.

"My life is nothing if she doesn't live. She has shown me just how lonely my existence has been," spoke a stoic voice, "I can do no less than the others. My life for hers."

In one's, two's, and gradually in larger groups, everyone in the watching crowd added their voice to the group.

"Take my life for hers!"

"Mine is forfeit!"

"And mine!"

"She gave my son back his life. It is only right that I give mine in exchange."

Everyone, young, old, healthy, sick, men, women, children, ningen, hanyou, and youkai. All offered their lives for the life of the little Miko, who had risked her own life to defeat the evil that had touched their lives for so many years. She had brought light, to the darkness, and joy, where only sorrow ruled. Hope to the hopeless, and comfort to those in need. Most didn't know her, except by rumour and reputation, and at that moment that was all that mattered.

"This too, was unexpected," Midoriko spoke after silence once again wrapped itself around the gathered faces. "Well! It seems, Inuyasha that you have almost as many supporters as Kagome. This counts for much in your favor and hers. Although hers has never really been in question."

Speaking up for all to hear more clearly, "This is truly a remarkable event. Never has so much love, from so many hearts, been gathered in one place, and offered so freely for the sake of one soul. It weighs much in favor of the rightness of your request. Your willingness to sacrifice yourselves for her life, speaks well of her own sacrifices, and that they didn't go unnoticed."

Again, Midoriko paused, a frown shadowing her pleasant features. "The real issue here, is not how many are making the wish, however, but whether or not there is a risk of tainting the jewel once more. Kagome has sacrificed much to purify the evil in the jewel, and I am not one to want to see it tainted again, because of misguided selfish intentions."

Inuyasha's ears drooped, and he hung his head. "Then this was all for nothing. We have failed...I have failed her yet again."

Sango turned to look directly at the glowing figure hanging there before them, "With all of the lives that Kagome has touched, can you honestly blame any of us for wanting to see her live among us? Yes, it is selfish, but it is honest. You are hardly better than Naraku was." It was more than obvious that the Taijiya was angry, as it showed in the words that she spoke.

Midoriko actually chuckled at that statement. "You would compare me to that vile hanyou?"

"Hai, I would and am," Sango yelled at the form of the ancient warrior, not caring that her anger was so apparent. "You claim to have seen and know so much about what Kagome has sacrificed for the sake of all of us, and for the purity of the Shikon no Tama. But you do not seem to remember the one thing that Kagome has always lived by. Her right to feel. She was tested in so many ways, by more than one individual. Even Naraku tried to taint her soul. But his attempt failed, not because she was not sad, or angry, or hurt. She was. Kagome yelled, argued, desired, and got mad just as freely as the rest of us.

Naraku tried once to find the darkness in her soul, in her heart. It took a lot of doing, but he did find it. But the reason that he was not able to taint her soul, was not because she didn't have that bit of darkness that he found, but because she accepted that small dark side of herself as being a natural part of who she was. She told me about it, how she was hurt because of Inuyasha and Kikyou. But she admitted that she knew when she chose to stay with him that it would hurt," firmly stated an angry Taijiya.

"But she never denied herself the right to feel that pain, or the anger that she always felt when she knew that Inuyasha was going to Kikyou. As she said, she only felt those things because she loved him. Loved him and cared what happened to him," Sango cried.

"Midoriko-sama," spoke up Miroku, "we mean no disrespect, but what Sango says is true. Whether we are ningen, hanyou, or youkai, feelings are just as much a part of who we are as your purity is a part of you. Is it not true that there is a dark side to everyone? Is it not true that what makes us truly what we are, is knowing that we are all a mix of darkness and light, and that the true path is finding the balance between the two?"

"We have all lost something, too," spoke up Shippo, tears streaming down his face at the thought of losing Kagome. Rin put a comforting hand on the little kit's shoulder. "Is it any wonder that we are all selfish in our wish to love her and not lose Kagome?"

"Midoriko-sama," a sad and confused looking Rin looked up at the figure above her, "does what you say mean that Shippo and I are bad?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, child?" asked the regal figure the frown of confusion, deepening on her face as she spoke to the young child facing her.

"We all want to see Kagome-sama live. Each of us for our own reasons," Rin spoke, "but all of us because we love her. Shippo, just like me, lost both of his parents. We both loved our fathers and mothers. We both would wish to have them back so that we could love them again, and be loved by them. Are we bad, because we would want that? Are we evil because we both would like to see Kagome-sama live and be the mother we both no longer have?"

Midoriko just hung there for a time. Long moments passing, each feeling like an eternity to those watching. She seemed to be considering the words of the two children before her, both of whom she still gazed upon. She turned and looked at the houshi, and the Taijiya. She looked at the stoic Taiyoukai, who still held the unconscious onna to his chest, like a treasured jewel he was afraid to lose, knowing that he would never openly amidst such to anyone, but his actions more than showing the unspoken emotions. The Ookami Prince and his pack brothers, all sitting there almost holding their breath wondering if the sister they had come to love, would be permitted to live, or if they would lose another member of the pack that had already lost so much. It didn't matter that she never lived with them, just that she was alive, and well.

Finally, she turned back to Inuyasha, who still hung his head in both sorrow and shame. He, too, has suffered much. Somethings because of his own blind sidedness, but also many things that he had not asked for or deserved.

"While it was my purity that created the jewel," she spoke finally, "in the first place, it is also true that it was my love that permitted me to do so. Perhaps I have forgotten that in order to feel the love, we have to also know of the hate. In order to see the good, we need to accept the evil. Without the dark, there can be no light.

She continued, "Perhaps we have been locked away in the jewel for too long, and have forgotten what it means to truly feel. Yes, I do believe that just might be the case. Perhaps we have set our standards too high over the centuries. Perhaps we are no longer worthy enough to truly judge the good and the bad."

Midoriko seemed to have lost focus on the group around her, and with her last words, her image seemed to just slowly fade away from sight. As the bright light disappeared along with her image, the hopeful faces of the gathered people seemed to fade with it. Had they done something wrong? Had their wish not been pure enough?

Broken sobs could be heard in the darkness that fell upon them, as all began to believe that their efforts had been for nothing. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and all of the others were confused. What had happened? Had all of their efforts for the past five years, been for nothing? All of the pain, anguish, lives, tears, and blood wasted for nothing?

"Sesshomaru-sama," asked a tearful Rin, "did Rin say something wrong, to make the pretty lady mad enough to not want to help Kagome?"

At the question, and the tears, the sobs and the sorrow, a small voice could be heard.

"We looked up to you. We believed in you. This is not fair," cried Shippo, still looking up to the space where moments ago the regal figure had stood. "What did we do to you that you give us hope, only to take it away from us? Who are you to tell us what is right and what is wrong, when you don't even accept that we all love Kagome? What has she done to deserve your punishment? What did we do wrong?"

The little kit, broke down into heart wrenching sobs, Rin doing her best to try to comfort him, in her own way. She hugged him, as they both shared their tears of sorrow, feeling like their hopes were shattered and nothing mattered.

A sudden roar was heard as Inuyasha, flung his head back, screaming to the heavens. "FOR ALL THAT WE HAVE DONE, THIS IS THE WAY YOU REPAY US? WHAT MORE WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? WHAT MORE WERE WE SUPPOSED TO GIVE? ARE NOT OUR LIVES ENOUGH? COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS ALL TO US, OR ARE YOU AFRAID THAT WE ARE RIGHT AND YOU ARE WRONG?"

He fell to his knees the anguish more than obvious in his demeanor. Sango quickly knelt beside him, and wrapped her arms around him. Just as Shippo and Rin, they both cried, sharing their sorrow for what had not come to pass. Kouga sat stunned, Ginta and Hakkaku weeping openly. Miroku sat as though in a trance, Kaede was shedding tears of her own.

To those looking on, it appeared as though the stoic Youkai Lord was not affected by anything of the evenings events. If it were not for the tight hold that he had on his mate, those who didn't know him, would have believed that he was still the cold hearted Taiyoukai, caring for nothing and no one. No one saw the lone tear that trailed slowly down his face. A tear that he didn't even know that he had shed.

Inside, he was screaming, feeling like his own soul was being torn to shreds. Was this what it felt like to know you were about to lose something, or someone you held close to you? This was a feeling that he had not had since his mother had died, when he was but a pup, himself. 

He had only just found someone to call his, someone to share his life with, someone who carried his child, and wanted to have a family with him. He had chosen long ago, when his mother had died, to shut himself off from the world. To shut out all of the painful emotions that had caused so much pain, when she had passed on.

Now, when he had finally given himself over to accepting those feelings once again, he was about to lose the only thing that matter in his long and very lonely life. Was this how his father had felt, too? Was this what it was like to care so deeply about someone, that the thought of losing them, was like accepting death? Surely there was something that they could do. Wasn't there?

'Was this the pain you felt father?,' he thought as he felt his heart begin to shatter, "Was this the pain you felt at mother's death? Is this the pain that Kagome felt, when she thought that Inuyasha wanted to be with the dead miko? How father? How did you cope with it? Was this why you sought solace in the arms of Inuyasha's mother? Help me, father. Help me to understand.....why...Why...WHy....WHY!!!!!!'

That last word was more than just a thought. It was a near silent whisper, but it might just as well have been a scream to match Inuyasha's. At the soft sound, a sudden and some how familiar thrumming sound could be felt and heard, but it took a moment for the Taiyoukai to realize what it was.

At the same time, a second thrumming sound could be heard. This one seeming to sing in harmony to the first one. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source, or sources of the twin sounds, but it seemed to encompass everything, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Before either of them could react, or do anything to stop them, the twin fangs of the Great Sugimi-sama, Inu no Taishou of the Western Lands, and father to both Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, flew from their sheaths to hang in the air, about twenty feet off of the ground and the same distance apart. Their humming grew in strength, and as it did, they both began to spin end over end. As their tumbling picked up speed, they also began to circle above the heads of the awed crowd.

Faster and faster they spun, until they were almost invisible. Instead of the once visible swords, a bright sphere of light began to form in the center of the space that the swords had...were....circling. As the light grew brighter, the continued humming of the swords steadily increased, as well. 

At about the same time that the sphere began to form, Kagome's body began to glow, taking on an intense pearly blue white light. Just as the sphere, the light surrounding the girl, was growing in intensity, getting brighter and brighter with each passing second.

By now the sphere of light was almost too bright to look upon, and it began to evolve into an as yet, unidentifiable form. The form took on a pulsing rhythm, and the light surrounding Kagome picked it up moments later. In moments both seemed to be pulsing in sync.

Just when it seemed that the sphere was going to get too bright to look upon, it gave one last pulse and its form finally came together. In its stead, stood a tall, regal, powerful visage, more handsome and ethereal than anyone there, had ever seen or thought possible. There was no doubt as to the identity of the figure, or of who he had once been. Even if the long, silken, silvery tresses pulled up into a high pony tail, were not a dead give away, huge wrapping of fur over one shoulder, the striped cheeks, and the crescent moon on the forehead more than made up for it.

"Come Midoriko," said the deep pitched voice, "Have you really completely forgotten what it was like to be alive? Even you must remember what it was like to feel love and hate, to feel joy and sorrow, to desire and dislike, or to need until it hurt so bad that you wanted to die. Come, or have you become so accustomed to the company you have been imprisoned with all of the centuries that you are afraid to leave your self imposed prison?"

Almost simultaneously both Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru said, "Father?"

A deep chuckle, almost like the sound of controlled thunder, rumbled from the chest of the Great Youkai as he looked down upon his sons. The smile that graced his face, and filled his eyes, only added to his already ethereal appearance.

"My sons," the Great Youkai Lord spoke with obvious pride and love, "you both have made me very proud of you. And I know that both of your mothers are equally proud."

Before either of the two could respond, the light surrounding Kagome, flared and once again resolved itself in to the legendary Midoriko. She seemed different this time. Oh, she was still a most regal and powerful form, but there was a bit of sadness about her that had not been there before. Something that spoke of loneliness and longing. It was some inner pain that had lasted for a long time, only held at bay because of a strong will and determination that kept it from overwhelming the warrior of old.

"Ah, I see that you have finally chosen to face me," that deep, ground shaking voice chuckled again. "Have you tired of your prison yet? Are you ready to rest and enjoy the peace that has been denied you all of these centuries?"

"I thought that I was," Midoriko replied, "but I am not so certain that I deserve it yet."

"And why would the proud and powerful priestess that I came to admire," the Inu no Taishou asked, "not be certain of herself?"

"I once thought that my standards were right, and just. Your sons," she spoke, turning to the gathering below, "and their friends, have made me see that I might have done the right things, but for all of the wrong reasons. I may have been, and still be pure of soul, but I appear to have become blinded by my owe loftiness, and lost sight of what is truth."

Again the great figure of the Youkai chuckled, the very ground vibrating with the open mirth of the once living, but still powerful Lord. "Come now Midoriko," Sugimi-sama spoke, "does not the fact that you question yourself, not show that even you have flaws? The struggle for perfection is the challenge that life brings to everyone who experiences it. It is not the being perfect that is the goal, it is the fight to try to get there. My sons and their friends are all right. The true aim is to find the balance between the dark and light. Without the one, the other could not exist. Do you not remember that you were the one who taught me that so many long centuries ago?"

Midoriko seemed to pause in thought, considering the Great Inuyoukai's words. After several long and pregnant moments, in which everyone found themself holding their breath, she turned back to the handsome and regal figure before her.

"I have forgotten, haven't I? I have forgotten so much," she spoke sadly.

Sugimi-sama held his hand out to the warrior priestess of legend, "Come! It is time for the living to move forward with their lives. Let the girl, your descendant, have back the life she deserves. She brings that spark of happiness to the lives of those around her, showing them was makes the fight against the darkness so worth while. Besides, she has managed to do, what I left my fangs behind for."

At this Inuyasha spoke up once again, anxious to not let his father go without at least a word, "Why did you leave them, father? Why did you leave....us?"

"Inuyasha," the great voice rumbled, "my powerful hanyou son. You have come a long way, despite the hard life you have had to live. My greatest regret in life was that I left you both alone in a harsh and cruel world. Despite the challenges that you both faced, you have grown proud, strong, and both have good, caring hearts."

"That was the true reason that you left your fangs," spoke up a most stoic voice, "was it not father? Tetsusaiga to help protect those that Inuyasha came to care most for, and Tenseiga so that I could learn what it meant to care for those same....people."

"Ah, Sesshomaru," said Sugimi-sama as he turned his gaze upon his eldest son, "You have done me most proud as Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Hai, you are correct. When you lost your mother, I saw how you were closing yourself off from the world around you, and I knew that it would only bring you more pain and loneliness than anyone could stand. But knowing as I did that you would one day come across a most unusual child, and later, an most unique and powerful mate, I knew that I needed to find a way to break through that icy heart you had taken upon yourself."

"Then are the feelings that I hold for Kagome and Rin," came the almost immediate question, "true, or are they just the workings of you fang?"

Again the Great Lord chuckled, "Iie, my son. You misunderstand the meaning behind the sword. Remember, in order for Tenseiga to work, the wielder must already have compassion in his heart. You could not have brought her back to life if you had not already had at least a little compassion in your heart. Some small part of you that you had denied yourself to accept, wanted Rin to live for having shown you kindness. Kindness that no one else had every offered to you, despite your cold and stoic demeanor. Someone who saw your heart, not the face you presented to the world."

He turned and faced Inuyasha, all of the love for his young son evident in his expressive eyes, "Tetsusaiga served you as well, Inuyasha. But not all of its power and abilities came from my fang."

"I do not understand, father," said the hanyou, feeling almost like a boy again standing before the father he had never known, "is not Tetsusaiga a powerful sword?"

"Hai, it is," was the answer, "but you have taken it far beyond what I had originally intended. It is true that it was meant to bind your blood, and that it was designed to kill one hundred youkai in a single swing. I never foresaw, however, the new attacks that you added to the sword, my son. In truth, by itself, Tetsusaiga is not powerful enough to have been able to do those attacks. Another provided both the power for those attacks to be possible. Another granted you the rights to bare the sword."

"Tetsusaiga is a youkai sword, father," stated Sesshomaru, seeming to understand what his father meant, but confused as to how such a thing could happen. "How could a Miko's powers feed the sword's abilities?"

Before Sugimi-sama could speak, Midoriko spoke up for the first time, since she been called back out by the Great Inu no Taishou. "That was totally unexpected on anyone's part. Kagome is a most unique individual, but more than that, she is a most unique Miko. While she was unable to consciously use her abilities, like Kikyou, Kaede, myself, or any other miko, Nature knew that she needed to be protected as the jewel's Guardian," she stated.

"Nature gave her far more power than she needed for her task," Sugimi-sama continued, "but the extra power had to go somewhere, or it would cause her harm. So it chose to make it possible for her power to meld with the youkai power of my fang, amplifying its strength, and abilities, but restricting its usage. I bound it to you, Inuyasha, to help your youkai blood, and to provide you the necessary strength to protect her as a ningen. But, because she was the one who pullled in from the stone, and gave it to you, she unconsciously limited your ability to use the sword when she was not in this time."

"You were always meant to be her protector, Inuyasha," spoke up Midoriko, "and had not Fate stepped in and interfered, you would have been her soulmate. Unfortunately, darker forces interfered, and for this you again paid the price, despite my best efforts to intervene."

Again, Sugimi-sama spoke up, bringing the subject back to the true purpose for his appearance. "Enough of this, Midoriko. Why do you hesitate to grant their wish? Is not their obviously willingness to sacrifice themselves for their love of the little Miko, enough to prove the lightness of their hearts? If you keep this up, not only will you never been free of the prison you created, but your own soul will become darkened by your own misery. They have suffered more than either of us ever dreamed of, or experienced ourselves. It is time to let the past go, and let the future continue."

"Perhaps you are right," spoke up the ancient warrior, "maybe I have been locked in the Shikon no Tama for too long. I find myself tired and weary of the ever present battle between the light and the dark."

"Then come," was the command of the Great Taiyoukai, "let me help you to finish what they have started. My sons, and their friends, and the beautiful little Miko have already fought their battle. All that remains is for us to finally chase that cowardly excuse of a hanyou, who has been trapped with you all of these centuries, back to the Seven Levels of Hell where he belongs. You have always been a worthy warrior, and I would be honoured to stand by your side, as you chase that filthy excuse for a youkai wannabe into the deepest depths of hell," he said, holding his hand out to the Great Warrior Priestess, once more.

Midoriko took the offered hand, and came to stand beside the form of the equally legendary and most powerful Taiyoukai that ever lived. Both smiled to each other, as they drew their swords and stood as ready for battle.

"Sesshomaru?" spoke the living Taiyoukai's father.

Sesshomaru looked up into the face of the father he had known, the unspoken longing in his heart to know him again clear in his eyes, but realizing that it was not to be. Nevertheless, he was proud to have such a father, one who had given him so much to look up to, and hope to become himself. "Hai, father!" he spoke.

"Take care of my grandchildren," was the reply, "You and your brother are all that are left of our great and powerful line. She is worthy of you, my son. Be proud, and care for her like a jewel of great price."

"I will, father," said Sesshomaru, unable to keep the awe and warmth from his voice.

"Inuyasha?" Inu no Taishou spoke to his youngest son.

"Hai, father," came the equally awed reply, from the hanyou, whose face clearly reflected both the happiness of seeing the father he had heard so much about, and yet sad to know that this was the only chance he would ever get to really see him.

"You have been granted another chance to find happiness," his father told him, "Do not be ashamed of the mistakes you have made. We are not so different, you and I. We all make mistakes, but the true warrior knows how to learn by his mistakes, and become stronger for the experience. That is the true lesson that Kagome, the little Miko, and mate to your brother, has been trying to teach you all of these years. What you never saw, was the truth in her words, and that you were doing what she taught you without even realizing it as you grew."

"I do not understand, father," spoke a confused Inuyasha, Sango still standing beside him, holding his hand. Sugimi-sama just looked at her, then had his son, and a warm chuckle rumbled through the great chest of the Taiyoukai once more.

"You will in time, my son," was all he said.

Turning back to Midoriko, the two smiled, and took up their stances, obviously prepared for a battle. Everyone looked about them, trying to find the enemy that they were set to face off. As far as they could see, there was no one else present and for a moment, everyone was totally confused. Where was the enemy that these two were prepared to face?

Once more, Kagome's body began to glow, but this time, the light that formed around her, instead of being the pure pearly blue white light of before, was an angry red. Moments later, it started to pulse in an almost angry rhythm.

"Come coward," commanded Sugimi-sama, "or are you afraid of a true youkai, and a powerful miko? Afraid that we might defeat you?"

The angry pulsing light that surrounded Kagome grew stronger, and pulsed even more angrily than before. Her skin grew warm, hot even. Hotter than was normal for anyone, whether youkai, hanyou, or ningen. Sesshomaru almost dropped her, as the heat of her skin grew almost unbearable, but he refused to let his mate go. If his father could fight whatever this was, then be damned if he would show himself to be weaker than he great and terrible father.

Inuyasha saw the struggle, as Kagome's body began to convulse and writhe as though she was fighting some unseen force, and leaped in to help his brother hold her body down. Shippo, who had been sitting in Kagome's lap, was suddenly thrown from his spot, as her body continued to be racked by the convulsions that were gripping her unconscious form.

Undaunted by the sudden action, the little kit jumped back towards his chosen mother, and tried his level best to help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to hold the unconscious form steady. Soon they were joined by Kouga, Ginta, Sango, Miroku, Hakkaku, Rin, and Kohaku. Even Ah-Un, and Kirara tried their best to lend a paw or tail.

"Come you coward," spoke up Midoriko, "or do you intend to continue to hide yourself in the girl's form like the weakling you are? She has already defeated you, and taken your power, now it is time that I take your soul."

For a moment the raging reddish light grew more intense, and Kagome's body stiffened so hard that everyone thought sure that she would break. Almost as sudden as this had happened, the red aura burst force, and took on the form of the most enormous doragon (dragon) youkai that anyone had ever seen. Neither of the two stalwart warriors even flinched, however, as the huge creature gave voice to an earth shattering roar and lunged at them.

With the release of the other soul that had been entrapped within the Shikon no Tama, Kagome's body collapsed like a dead weight, now lying in silent repose on the ground beside her kneeling mate, friends, and loved ones. Her breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat had weakened further. Her skin, now cooler than it had been but moments ago, was as pale as death, and a sheen of sweat could be seen forming on her body.

All eyes turned back to the battle taking place above their heads, watching in awe as Sugimi-sama dodged a swipe of the doragon's (dragon's) tail, leaped high above its head, only to take a huge swing at its back, as he flipped over the beast to land behind his adversary. Midoriko kept the beast busy, engaging her opponent in close combat, drawing his attention so that Sugimi-sama could charge back into the foray from behind.

With a roar that shook the very earth itself, the Inu no Taishou charged right at the great beast, sword raised and swinging viciously towards the enemy. Before the enormous doragon (dragon) youkai could turn, Sugimi-sama's swing struck home, sinking deeply into the back of the beast.

In a normal youkai, the blow would have severed the spine and left its victim helpless on the ground. The doragon (dragon) youkai, however, instead of dying began to morph right before everyone's eyes. Its flesh seemed to ripple, and writhe, like some sickening slime coated mass. As horrible as it was, almost no one could turn away from the sight. The screams of those shaken by the horror, going almost unnoticed for the shock that everyone was gripped by.

Undaunted by this change in her opponent, Midoriko leapt in with her own sword, swinging for what was the head. It easily separated cutting off abruptly the scream that was being torn from the beast's throat. The writhing mass, burst at the moment, finally resolving itself into the souls of the countless youkai that had gone into making up the enormous monster so many centuries before.

Before the now separated souls, could find escape, a dark portal opened up and began to suck them into its seemingly bottomless depths. Each soul screamed in fear, outrage, and anger as they were pulled into the depths of the hell they had long been destined for. Long moments passed, seeming like and eternity, and still more souls were sucked in. Finally, with the last soul now gone, the portal shrunk back to the nothingness it had once been, and was gone bringing silence with it.

The power that had filled the area at the onslaught of the great battle, still held everyone enthralled. Midoriko and Sugimi-sama came to stand once more above the anxious gathering, and the huddled group surrounding the still unconscious Miko.

"Arigato, Midoriko," said Sugimi-sama, a huge grin on his handsome visage. "Although it was short, and our opponent not much of a challenge, thanks to your descendant, it was a pleasure to stretch my sword arm once more. You are indeed an excellent warrior, and worthy of this Inu no Taishou's respect."

"It is I, who owe you thanks, my Lord," spoke Midoriko, her face once more lighting up with the smile that had brightened her face earlier. "You have opened my eyes, and shown me the truth that I had forgotten. Thanks to you, I am now free to find the rest that I have desired for so long."

"It is not me to whom, you owe your thanks for that, Miko-sama," spoke Sugimi-sama, as he turned to look upon the faces of the throng below, finally coming to rest upon the faces of his strong sons, their friends, and the little Miko lying still as death upon the ground beside the anxious group. "It is them that deserve more than your thanks and respect. They are the ones that fought the hardest to achieve your freedom."

Midoriko turned back to the group of once again, hopeful faces. "Hai, in that you also speak the truth, Sugimi-sama. Even I did not suffer as much, when I was alive," was her response, sadness lacing her voice. "You have all sacrificed so much, given your all, and still are willing to give more, for the sake one pure soul. I hope that you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me for being blind to my own lofty ideals."

"You have always been both a hero and a mentor to all of us," spoke up Miroku. "Especially to Kagome. It was the legends of the Great and Powerful Warrior Priestess, who had given birth to the Shikon no Tama, that drove her passion to fight for justice against the evil both from within and outside as well."

"It was your high standards," spoke up Sango, "that pushed us to strive our hardest to try to be like you. It was your ideals that fed our hopes, and eased our fears. There is nothing for us to forgive."

"All that we ask," spoke up Inuyasha, with all of the fierce pride and determination of his father. "is that you give Kagome back her right to live among us, happy, healthy and loved. Give us back Kagome!"

"Hai," stood up Shippo, his tears still showing on his face, "Give us back Kagome! Give me back my mama!"

"Give us back Kagome!" spoke up Sango.

"Give us back Kagome!" spoke up Miroku.

"Give us back Kagome!" spoke up Kouga.

"Give us back Kagome!"

It was a cry that was picked up by each of the people standing there. Everyone! The villagers, the visitors, the hanyou, ningen, and youkai. It became a chant that filled the area, and drove them to the point that they were all screaming it within moments of having taken up the hanyou's words.

Sugimi-sama looked on in awe and mirth. A warm chuckle once again rumbled through is great chest, as the ground shivered with the pleasant sound. It was enough to bring silence once more to the clearing and the group of onlookers awaiting the ancient miko's decision.

"It seems to me," Sugimi-sama continued to chuckle merrily as he spoke, "that you have a final promise to keep, Miko-sama. Perhaps it would be best to complete your final task."

Midoriko's smile grew even brighter and bigger than before. "It would seem that you are right, Sugimi-sama. I think that I had been do something."

She looked down upon the upturned faces of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their friends. The hope in all of their faces, almost painful in its intensity, more than enough to reach the hearts of the two figures above.

"The gift of life is a powerful one," she spoke, "and not one to be taken lightly or for granted. By the rights of her blood, her body, her heart, and her soul, I grant her this gift. There has been much death and blood shed over these long, long, years. Now that the evil has been finally put to rest, it is only fitting that those who worked so hard to help bring this about, be allowed to live out their lives happy and peacefully."

She looked at each of the little Miko's group of dearest friends, "As I pass into the rest that I have so long been deny, by my own choice, I give this last gift to you all. You have more than earned it with your kind and loving hearts. Life is always a challenge, so while I would like to say that you are all going to have perfect lives of love and happiness, I cannot. But I can give you all a good beginning, as you find your own paths to follow in this world."

With that the forms of the two figures slowly began to glow once more. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru briefly glanced at each other. For the first time there seemed to be an understanding between the two. Both turned back to the figures above, their father looking at them, as if he knew and understood.

"Father," they both spoke up at the same time.

"We stand proud to be your sons," said Inuyasha, his words more than evident in his stance, his hand holding Sango's tightly and possessively.

"We will continue to make you proud of us," spoke up the Taiyoukai, as he held his mate's hand in his own.

"I know, my sons," the pride of the Great and Terrible Inu no Taishou, reflected in both his words and his voice. "Your mothers and I are always watching. While we may not be permitted to stand beside you both in life, we will always be beside you in spirit and live on in your hearts. Be safe and happy my sons."

With those last words, the bright light flared to the point of blindness, and all were forced to cover the eyes. One last message floated upon the breeze as the light faded from view. "Know that your children will be born true, my daughter. Strong, healthy, and powerful like you and their father." 

The humming sound that had filled the air earlier, once more became noticeable. The less blinding glow that had been the signs of the twin swords as they spun in the air, became visible once again. They further slowed, until it could be clearly distinguished that there were two separate blades whirling through the air. The great circle that they had traversed ceased, and they once again hung in the air spinning end over end.

Even in this, they continued to slow their incredible motion. Further and further they slowed until they came to a stop, simultaneously came to stop, just hanging in the darkness above everyone's heads. A moment later, they slowly lowered until they were each hovering just in front of their respective wielders. The two inu took their swords, and once more returned them to the sheaths at their sides. Silence and darkness once again reign supreme over the gathering, broken only by the sound of torches being lit, to allow everyone to see.

A sharp gasp, as though trying to find air that starved lungs had been denied, filled the area, like a scream in the night, for the weight of the silence that followed that last pronouncement. At the instant that the sound was heard, all eyes turned to the source.

As the source of the sound slowly sat up, a resounding cheer filled the clearing, and rang out across the village and the land beyond, known to all as Inuyasha's Forest. The little Miko was alive, and it was her gasp that all had heard.

She looked at all of those gathered around her, total confusion clear on her face. Shippo hugged her, Rin cheered, Sango laughed, Miroku smiled, Ginta and Hakkaku were being patted rather forcefully on the backs by Kouga, all of whom were smiling from ear to ear. Kaede smiled that wise and ever knowing smile she was known for. Inuyasha was laughing with joy.

Kagome turned to look at everyone around her, finally resting her eyes on her mate. It was apparent to those close enough to see her, that she was exhausted from all that had transpired over the past week, and more, but was otherwise no longer suffering from the injuries that she had once had.

Before she could do more than smile at everyone, her exhaustion took over, and she fainted. Sesshomaru caught her before she could hit the ground. Miroku quickly examined the young onna, as Kaede checked her feet, as the group of onlookers and well wishers all stood in a moment of silence.

"She is fine," spoke up the houshi, "Just exhausted. She needs rest at the moment more than anything, but she will be just fine."

As Sesshomaru lifted her from the place where they had been sitting on the ground, a the cheering of the happy throng once more filled the air. No one stopped him from taking Kagome into Kaede's hut, nor were there any complaints as he curled up with her on the futon, they had shared earlier. Rin and Sango pulled up the warm furs to keep Kagome warm, and both smiling happily, left the hut to join everyone else in the renewed celebrations of the happy villagers and visiting people.

"I never thought to ever see father," spoke a solemn, yet happy Inuyasha, to his brother, who laying next to his mate, had turned his thoughts to the events of the evening. He had to admit that he had never thought to see his father again. He had never really even thought of just how empty his life had been, when he had died, leaving Sesshomaru the sole heir to his lands, and estates.

"Nor I, to see him again," spoke Sesshomaru quietly. He knew that Inuyasha would hear him, and he didn't want to disturb Kagome's for once peaceful slumber. It felt good, to know that she was alright for a change. It was hard enough to believe all of the things this small onna had gone through in less than two weeks, three if he counted the week before her faithful encounter with Naraku.

"I have often envied you," Inuyasha continued, surprising his elder brother.

"Why?" was the request.

"For being powerful, where I was weak. For being accepted, where I was shunned," came the heartfelt reply, "For having had a mother, and father, when I had never known how powerful and truly great he was, until today, and only knew my mother for such a short time. For having a place in this world that I thought never to have. Those were the real reasons that I chose to seek out the Shikon no Tama, you know."

He paused for a moment, obviously in thought, "I wanted more than anything, to be like you. Strong, powerful, accepted, and having a home. I thought you had everything, while I had nothing."

Sesshomaru pondered his brother's words. He had to admit that they touched a part of him that he had never known. Had he appeared to be the one with everything all of these years? Years in which all he had ever truly desired was to be so much more like his father, seeking power, and strength that he never truly realized he already possessed?

"And I envied you, little brother," quietly responded the Youkai Lord after a moment.

"Why would you envy a worthless hanyou, like me?" his brother asked.

"For having those things that I never did, until a few days ago," Sesshomaru said, the truth more then evident in his voice. "Someone who cared for you because of who you are, not what you are. Someone to love, and hold. Someone who wanted to have a family with you. Not the cold and lonely live that I have led. Father was right. He was right, and in seeing the truth, he did the best he could to help us both. I truly am proud to be his son."

"As am I," spoke up Inuyasha. "Arigato, big brother."

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving her what I didn't have the courage to give. For seeing in her the things that I was too blind to see. For being there for her," Inuyasha spoke, some of the sadness colouring his voice. "I am glad that she has found the happiness she deserves.

"And I owe you much thanks, little brother," returned the Taiyoukai. "Without you, I might never had been given the gift that I now hold. But I do not believe that you will be so lonely yourself from now on! Or have my senses been affected by recent events so much that I misread the scents from both you and the Taijiya?"

Inuyasha blushed at his brother's insight. He knew exactly what he was saying and asking. "Your senses are not deceiving, brother. We mated before I remembered about the wish for the Shikon no Tama. In fact, it was something that Sango had said, the reminded me of it."

"She is a good match for you, Inuyasha," spoke up the Great Youkai Lord, a near silent chuckle could be heard in his voice. "She offers you a challenge, and can stand up to you and your temper."

"Hai, she does," replied the hanyou, "At least I do not disrespect her publicly as the houshi had done. She deserves more respect than that, and I swear on my honour, to not take her for granted as I did with Kagome."

"That is one oath," spoke the quiet Youkai Lord, "that I will personally see that you keep, little brother. Return to your mate, little brother. I intend to rest here with my own."

With that the current and living Inu no Taishou closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to his mate, nuzzling his mark and letting the soothing caress of her scent, and the gentle fingers of sleep claim his conscious mind, as darkness settled in for rest of the night.

----------------------- 


	21. Chapter 21 Living the Path We Made for O...

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 21 - Living the Path We Made for Ourselves...

--------------------------------------------

It was not long after the celebration over the defeat of Naraku, and the granting of the last wish on the Shikon no Tama that Sesshomaru took his mate, ward, retainer, and newly adopted son, back to his own estates. Shortly thereafter, he adopted Rin officially as his daughter, and Kagome signed the papers as her mother. No child could have been happier at that moment, with the exception of Shippo, who was officially adopted as the couple's son.

Surprisingly, when Miroku realized that Inuyasha and Sango had mated, he didn't take it as everyone had thought that he might. As it turned out, he had found that his over all love of women, kept his wayward hand roaming even more now that his curse was no longer there. That Sango had found comfort, respect, and love in the arms of not only another, but his best friend, only warmed the houshi's heart, and made him happy for his friend, and first true love. The two parted and Miroku chose to wander the country for a while, just as he had with the Inu group, but now without the urgent drive that had pushed them all for the last five years.

Surprising everyone even more, was the relationship that so quickly developed between Inuyasha and Sango. They had taken solace in each others arms that night, but in doing so, had found a path to healing two hearts that had suffered so much for too long. After all was said and done, they found that they had much more in common than they knew. Both were strong, had a love for a good battle, enjoyed the challenge of a good fight, valued strength, and held a passion for life that was almost unequaled by any others.

As Sesshomaru had said, Sango was good for Inuyasha. While she didn't have his short temper, she was not afraid to put him in his place when she felt the need, and while she didn't have the subduing spell that Kagome held over the fiery tempered hanyou, Hiraikotsu more than made up for the lack. Both were over joyed when Inuyasha awoke one morning about a week after they had first mated, to tell his love that not only was she carrying his pup, but that it was a boy. Kagome was glad that both of her friends, the woman, who had become a sister to her, and the hanyou, her first love.

Eventually, as word of the death of Naraku spread, they found themselves being called out to help villages with rogue or wild youkai. What was the most surprising was that instead of blindly going out to kill the youkai in these cases, Sango and Inuyasha would first try to find the youkai and see if there were peaceful ways to solve the problems.

Kohaku remained with them and helped them in the various contracts that came their way. He never quite took to the killing though, and Sango and Inuyasha never pushed him. They understood, as did everyone that his past transgressions while under Naraku's influence, still filled his mind with guilt, and they knew that was something that he would never truly get over. When his aneue became Inuyasha's mate, he helped them build their new home, and later when Sango had their first child, Kohaku happily enjoyed the proud position of uncle.

Eventually, he found a nice, quiet, young onna in the village. One who didn't care too much for adventures, and settled down with him to live out the rest of his days as a proud uncle to his sister's children, and father to his own, and a quiet life of simple farming, taking pleasure in what others saw as a hard and boring life.

Sometimes Sango and Inuyasha would ask that Kagome help them in cases where a peaceful solution was preferred, as her reputation as the one who had finally taken out the vile hanyou, was as well spoken of as the rest of the group. She was known as the most power Miko to ever live, and her compassion was widely known. Many who would not trust to talking to anyone else, would talk to the little Miko. If she made a promise, it was known that it would be kept and everyone trusted her word.

Ultimately, this reputation garnered her far more protectors and defenders that any would have guessed. Many had suffered from the evil designs of Naraku. When he was taken down, those whose lives had been lived in fear and terror of his shadow darkening their doors, found new light and hope which all attributed to her sacrifice and bravery. Many took heart in her story, and chose to pattern their own lives after of her's, living to enjoy life to the fullest, holding love and hope close to their hearts, and helping those whose lives they crossed regardless of species, gender, or lifestyle.

Miroku eventually came back to Inuyasha's Forest and linked back up with Inuyasha and Sango. It worked out well, as about that time, Kaede finally passed on to the next life herself, being to old to carry on. His own spiritual powers had grown over the years of fighting Naraku, and he had learned a new control for them in his more recent wanderings, now that he was not held back by the fears of the curse he once had. He already had a reputation far and wide for more than just the hentai houshi that he was happy to be, and many trusted him as they had trusted the old miko and he spent his days making her old spirit proud.

Rin and Shippo eventually found that they were inseparable. The two hit it off when they met, and there was never a day passed that they could not be found together, either spending time just walking through the vast gardens of the Western Lord's estates, sitting watching the passing of the stars at night, or plotting mischief that usually ended up with Jaken at the less than desirable end of the plot. Still, the grumbling old gami youkai took pride in the trust that his Lord and Lady had for him, by leaving the two in his care whenever they were away. 

When Sesshomaru and Kagome's first born son, Taishou came into the world, not only was Jaken there, he was proud beyond words to find that both parents trusted him enough to make him the boy's godfather. The old gami might have seemed to be slow at times, and he still had a habit of not remembering when to keep his mouth shut, but his knowledge was immense, and his skills at finding things, information, and resources was almost unmatched. While the little gami (toad) youkai, in truth, put up with a lot of abuse on a day to day basis, what he lacked in cooth, he more than made up for is the copious skills he had in other ways. Being gifted with the privilege of being his Lord's first born son's godfather, let Jaken know in ways that he had never imagined, how much he was truly appreciated.

The Lord of the Western Lands was seen to be a changed Taiyoukai after his first born child came into the world. Although he was still a very stoic and seemingly unemotional being, he seemed less cold that he once was. He still ruled with a strong, iron fist, but while this was directed against those who were known to taunt the laws of the land, towards the innocent he was far more lenient and compassionate than in the past.

Kagome learned the job of being Lady of the Western Lands, with a passion and fervor that left heads spinning. As an onna of Feudal Japan, she had a great advantage over all other onna. She had an education. Though only 20, going on 21 when they first mated, Kagome already had knowledge of writing, reading, math, science, even health, and then there was history. Obviously, her strongest subject. Even just with the reading and writing, she was far above the vast majority of the females of the times. 

Most women of the time were nothing more than possessions of their husbands, never really holding any kind of station in life that truly meant anything important, and rarely owning any kind of property, unless the last living survivor of their bloodline. While she never sided publicly against Sesshomaru and the way he ruled his domain, it was known that her influence brought more wisdom to his rule and made the difference in how even more prosperous his already rich lands became.

Kouga, who had tried to step down as Prince of the Ookami, because of his oath to Midoriko, found that not only was there no one who wanted the job, but that his pack would not hear of his doing so. The same arrogant, demanding, confident, and nearly blind stubborn being that had been driven to try to fight the evil hanyou, was known to use those same abilities to fight for him pack, and to rule it wisely. None would hear of anyone else attempting to take his place.

Over the years, Inuyasha and Kouga became friends of a sort. While they still found grounds to argue and fight on, they no longer held the anger that they once had. The Ookami Prince finally came to accept that he had lost the onna that he had never really had, and found solace and love in the arms of Ayame. They finally mated, almost a year after that fateful night, and many of the new pups that filled out his now growing and thriving pack, he stood proud to claim as his own.

All of Inuyasha's pack, found happiness in their lives, and pleasure in their friendship, and became what was really one large and rapidly growing extended family. All helped each other whenever the need called, and all supported each other through thick and thin. All who knew of them, marvel at the bond that they had forged, and many used it to find and forge their own bonds, while others just look on in quiet envy.

---------------------------

The sun was just setting on what had been a beautiful spring day. The newly bloomed flowers of the season still filled the air with their fragrance. The first birds of the season were already sending out their calls, both marking their territories, and calling their mates to their sides. The happy buzz of the season's first bees filled the air with their music as they took advantage of the rich bounty promised by the fragrant and colourful blossoms.

The rising clouds of steam floating upon the air, stood as a proud sign of a hot spring. Surrounded with the almost ethereal beauty of a half dozen ancient and well cared for sakura trees, the springs could obviously be seen as both private, and highly valued. The most surprising thing around this particular set up springs, was not the convenient boulders, or the ever present and ready servants who tended them, nor even the late season flowers that were already in bloom because of their nearness to the warm waters. No! It was the ever present growth of vines. Vines that were always in bloom, regardless of the time of year, or the time of day, with moonflowers, that lent their fragrance to the springs, even in the dead of winter.

The soft sound of a door being opened, coming from the nearby building that to anyone looking on, was obviously a grand and regal palace, temporarily broke the serene peace that had hovered over the area. The silent passing of a small raven haired onna, could be seen heading for the soothing comfort of the springs, a soft, warm robe wrapped about her dimunitive form.

As she approached the steaming waters, a servant came up to take her robe, and left behind a small bottle of fragrant oil, some soothing herb scented soap, and sprinkled some fragrant blossoms from the nearby trees into the water. At a nod from the onna, the servant was dismissed and returned back to the palace, but not so far that she could not be at her Lady's call.

It has been along day, and Kagome was glad of being able to have a little quiet time in the pool, to enjoy the steaming waters, and just relax. Even with a house full of servants, the children could be a handful, and love them as she did, it was still nice to just get away from them for a little bit.

She was washing her hair, when a sudden motion in the water, heralded the arrival of the owner of a pair of strong, clawed hands that took up the task that her own hands had been doing. With almost expert care and skill, those same hands, gently massaged her scalp, as they finished cleaning her long raven black tresses.

A soft, heated whisper caressed her ear, sending a shiver of delight down her spine, and a soft moan escaping her lips. "Rinse," was all it said, the voice was husky with barely restrained passion. She readily complied with the soft command, as those same clawed hands helped to get all of the soap from her hair. 

As she came back up, she tried to turn to gaze into the eyes of their owner, but was prevented from doing so, when they grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into a hard, well muscled chest. At the feel of the hardened arousal bring pressed against her backside, she moaned softly again, leaning her head back into the strong shoulder that had comforted her often over the past ten years. 

She leaned her head to the side, giving easier access to her throat and the mark that was the symbol of the mate to whom she belonged. The feel of a pair of warm lips, sharp fangs, and a hot tongue grazing over the sensitive and arousing spot, quickly left a warm feeling, pooling in her eager loins, and a weakness in her knees as she willingly let the strength of her mate support her.

His hands sought out the mounds of her full and lush breasts, kneading the mounds and rolling the rapidly hardening areola between his fingers, until she was moaning in pleasure, and panting for breath. Her hand reached up, to tangle in the silken silver tresses of the Taiyoukai, his name easily and lustfully passing her panting lips. 

"S-s-s-sessho-maru," she breathed softly.

Her hand found the pointed shell of his ear, and began to rub the sensitive appendage, pulling a moan from his lips, and a lustful growl from deep in his chest. The vibrations of that rumble, was sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her anticipating body, setting her skin to tingling, her nerves on fire with the passion he was building with the simplest of actions, and her blood boiling for want of her mate.

"Hmmm! That feels so good," she panted through slightly parted lips, as another moan escaped her.

He finally allowed her to turn in his arms, as he captured those panting lips in a hot, passionate, and devouring kiss. He let his hands continue to assault her breasts, as he continued to roll the areola between his fingers, until they were darkened and engorged with blood from his attention. As she groaned her passion in the mix of pleasure and pain, he released one of her breasts only to take the swollen, sensitive flesh into his heated mouth, sucking it deep and hard, leaving her gasping for breath, as she begged him to continue.

With her hands fisted in his hair, she pulled him closer to her now heated flesh, and leaned over to nibble on the point of one of his ears. She shuddered at the lustful growl that rumbled up from the depths of the Youkai Lord's chest, his hands sliding down to massage her waist, as they made their way around to grab the soft, lush curves of her rear, expertly kneading them. Occasionally a long, caressing finger would sensuously slid up along the fold between the two shivering cheeks, and pull a heated groan from her lips at the feeling.

She continued her assault on his ear, knowing it to be one of the places that he found most arousing. Despite her desire to just give in to the passion that his actions were building in her welcoming and eager body, a brief thought crossed her mind. 

"What of the children?" she barely managed to asked between her panted moans.

"They are visiting their Uncle and Aunt," came the husky reply, as the Youkai Lord raised his head to once again capture her mouth in a heated kiss. 

At their next pause for breath, "You are entrusting our children to Inuyasha's care?"

"Don't worry," he said, as he continued to tease her body, arousing her even more with each stroke of his hand on her heated flesh. "I sent Jaken, and a couple of the servants with them. Besides, Ah-Un, and Kirara know how to keep the twins in line. Inuyasha will not suffer........too much...!"

They both chuckled at that last thought, and Kagome let go of her concerns, letting the pleasure Sesshomaru was enticing from her body take her to that land of blissful passion that they both so enjoyed. She let her hands trace random patterns along his heated flesh, leaving a tingling path of fire along his chest, and stomach, as she moved to slide her hands lower and lower. She found the heated and hardened rod there, and grabbing it firmly began to softly and gently stroke him.

He groaned loudly at the heated contact, and the pleasurable sensation her touch gave to him. A low, but steady growl emanated from his chest, almost purr like in nature, as she stroked his arousal to almost painful proportions. Both were panting for breath, almost fighting for the next gulp of air. But neither noticed or cared.

Reluctantly, he took her hands way, and leaned her up against a nearby rock, spread her legs, and eagerly dove in to taste of her honeyed essence. Each time they embraced, each time they kissed, each time they found solace and passion in each others arms, was just like the first time, but with a number of important differences. 

Now she was completely aware of his actions, welcoming them openly, with her entire being. She was also not suffering from assorted injuries, the only pain being what they chose to give to each other as their passion soared. Most importantly, she had back that beautiful, musical voice that he had longed to hear the first time that they had joined. A voice that over the years, he had found was as soothing and enticing as her intoxicating scent. Neither of which, could he ever get enough of.

He drove his tongue, deeper and deeper between her folds, her passion so strong that she was already gushing as her essence coated his hot and eager tongue. Soon she was writhing in pleasure as his actions made her blood boil, her heart race, and coiled that familiar spring of aching need, tighter and tighter. Her groans grew in strength, as the heat in her lower regions grew. 

It was all music to his ears, her blood literally singing to his own. Just as he had learned those first few times that they had joined, he loved to hear the silent sounds of her body. They were just as arousing now, as they had been then, and only served to increase his desire, his need, his hunger for her. They seemed to create a music that called out to his very soul. 

No matter how many times he tasted her sweet nectar, he always found he craved more. No matter how often he lapped at her core, she always found the excitement of his hot tongue stroking her most sensitive of places, just as deeply pleasurable as the first time.

The muscles of her hot, and writhing passage, began to ripple from his actions, signally her impending release. Eagerly, he drove even deeper to savor every drop of her sweet essence as her release tore through her convulsing form.

He eased her down from the rock, and with ease he picked up her still writhing form, carrying her over to the side of the pool where, just like the vines of moonflowers, a patch of soft grass always grew. Not giving her a chance to completely recover from the throws of her first release, he spread her legs and quickly drove himself to the hilt into her heated and pulsing passage.

GGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr "You feel so good," he growled huskily, nibbling at the shell of her ear. "So tight, so hot,...so...wet...."

"Ahhh! Hai....more....onegai..." she panted as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands trailing feather light touches all along his sides, his waist, and his hips, sending shivers of delight along the path her fingers created. His groan of heated passion, soon became a growl of lustful desire, as he leaned his head to the side to nip at the mark he had made proudly, so many years before. 

It was the most arousing spot on his mate's body, other than the spot that he was now thrusting so deeply into, just as hers was on his own body. It had been one of the most memorable days in his life, the day she was recovered enough from her own ordeal, to not only fully enjoy their coupling, but to finally mark him, as he had marked her. Now, as he continued to stir the fires racing through her heated body, by nibbling his own mark, she returned the pleasure eagerly as she nipped at her own mark on his.

As he increased the pace of his thrusts, almost pounding into her eager depths, her groans grew in their intensity until she was almost screaming his name to the heavens above. The sounds she was making was music to his passion, the singing of their blood calling out to each others souls, as he continued to drive into her harder, deeper, and faster.

"Hai...more...deeper" she cried out, as her body began to convulse yet again, in another almost violent release. The tightening of the muscles of her hot, moist core clenched around him like a vice, pulling an even stronger and more lustful growl from his chest.

"Kami, but you feel so good," he growled with heated desire into her ear. 

"As...do...you...my...mate," she purred between her efforts to gain her breath as she started to come down from her release.

With skilled ease, he pulled out, and turned her over onto her stomach. Grabbing her hips, he urged her to her knees, only to drive harder than ever into her hot and writhing depths. With each deep, hard thrust, he hit that sweet spot that kept her writhing beneath him, once again her cries of passion filling the air.

"Ahhhh! Hai...harder...again...hai," she growled lustfully.

Her hunger filled growls of lust called to the Youkai within, the same Youkai that had chosen her all those years ago, the Youkai that she had accepted as fully as she had accepted his more rational conscious self. She had explained to him back then that to her one side of his being was as much a part of him as the other. She loved and accepted all of him, whether it was his 'lust' crazed blood beast or his logical, but still 'lust' crazed self.

Where once he had been hesitant to release his beast, and let him have his way on their nights of passion, he had learned to let himself go. She loved all of him, and her passion for his Youkai was just a strong as her passion for him. His own passion for his mate, was only matched by his blood beast's desire for her, as well. He knew that his beast would not harm her. That knowledge in the back of his mind gave him the freedom to let his beast take control. 

With a roar announcing to the world his claim on his mate, his Youkai took control and drove the desire in her to even greater heights. As his claws extended, those deadly, unsheathed talons, found their way to her breasts. Those breasts that filled his hands so perfectly, as he now kneaded them once again. He leaned back on his heels, bringing her up with him, slamming harder and harder up into her heated core.

GGGgggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"My hot....sweet...little bitch," he growled in pleasure, the husky lustfulness of his voice causing her to shudder at his words.

"Hai...y-y-y-ou-r-rs," she growled back with equal lust, her own hunger for his assault on her over-sensitive heated flesh, more than evident.. "I am...your...b-b-b-i-it-ch. T-t-t-take me....I-I-I...am yours."

"Hai...my sweet bitch," the beast growled his approval, as she welcomed his claim and gave herself to him fully, "mine....my mate...."

GGGgggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

He let her back down on her hands and knees, never breaking his stride as he slammed harder, and deeper into her hot, tight, moist, and writhing sheath. With every thrust he hit her sweet spot, her body convulsing in lust filled pleasure each time he did. He leaned over her, as her arms gave out, and she slumped down on her elbows, the angle only allowing him to drive even deeper into her heated depths. His own release was rapidly approaching. As his own muscles began to spasm, he reasserted his claim on his mate, by sinking his fangs into his mark. The sweet taste of her blood, filled his mouth, and rushed to his senses, escalating his release to new heights.

"AAAHHhhhhh! Hai...kami....I-I-I'm...," she cried, as her body began to give in to the almost earth shattering release he was bringing her to.

"SESSHOMARU", rang through the night, as her release raged through her now exhausted form.

GGGGGGGggggggggggggggrrrrrrrroooooaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, roared through the night, hard on the heels of her own cry, his released filling her womb with his hot and potent seed.

Growling in contented pleasure and satisfaction, as he rolled over onto his side, still sheathed deeply inside of his mate's tight passage, bringing his exhausted mate with him. He pulled her close to his chest, his arm snaked around her waist, his hand cupped around one of her breasts.

"Aishiteru, my mate," growl the red eyed beast, a sigh of blissful pleasure escaping his lips, as he snuggled her close, almost purring at her nearness. He nuzzled his mark on her neck, contentedly, letting her scent soothe him.

"Aishiteru, mate," she softly returned, sleep already rapidly taking over, as she happily nestled in the safe harbor of his embrace.

The warmth of the springs kept away the light chill of the late spring night. If there was anything of importance, the servants knew where to find him. Still, old habits, and long used instincts worn like a second skin, didn't allow for the Taiyoukai to give into his desire for rest until he gave one last check of the area around him and his mate. 

With senses finely tuned over centuries of experience, he reassured himself that all was quiet, and at peace. He then let the soft caress of sleep claim his awareness as the dark curtains of peaceful slumber fell over his vision. There would be time later, to take his mate to their personal chambers. For now the stars would watch over them.

--------------------------------------

The sun had long arisen, it now being in the late morning hours. The cacophony of birds, long since toned down as the earlier morning concert gave way to the natural drive to seek out food and nesting materials for their soon to be summer homes.

The heady fragrance of late spring blooms still hung in the air, mixed with the promise of rain, perhaps later in the day. All-in-all, the day promised to be warm, and beautiful, at least until about sunset.

A stray ray of sunlight caressed the peaceful features of the two resting people in the enormous, silk and fur covered futon. Before it could interrupt their repose, however, a raucous in another part of the palace took care of the job that the stray bit of light had not yet had time to do. As the sounds of what seemed like a major catastrophe filled the hallways of the royal building, the two frowned and reluctantly awoke.

"Ohayo, koishi," said Kagome, as she snuggled contentedly in the arms of her mate. At the contented growl that emanated from deep in his well muscled, and toned chest, she smiled and kissed him.

"Ohayo, my mate," was the lovingly growled response, as Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, smirking as he drew a moan of pleasure from his beloved. It was short lived, however, as the disruption grew louder and seemed to be rapidly coming closer. Still the reposing couple didn't seem overly worried.

Sesshomaru, without conscious thought, wrapped his tail around his mate, to cover her from the waist up, as moments later, the door to their private chambers, suddenly burst open to an excited, happy, energetic, and rowdy pack of youkai, hanyou, gami (toad), neko, and ningen, came tumbling into the room. It left a mass of tangled limbs, and writhing bodies rolling around on the floor. But only for a few short moments, before several of the smallest separated themselves, and came bounding, full tilt, onto the bed and into the middle of their parents.

"Mama! Papa!" was the joint cry, as the three joyful, and youngest of the youkai pups leaped on their parents, full of giggles, and happy smiles. The seven year old, twin girls, both with their mother's raven black hair, and their father's golden eyes, and markings, Genichi, and Kinuka, tackled their parents with bear hugs, happy to see them after their night out with their uncle. Their two year old, little brother, with his father's silver hair, and his mother's cerulean blue eyes, Kunihiro, snuggled down in the warmth of the covers and into Kagome's lap, and immediately exchanged his fingers, for his mother's breast. A whole night and much of the previous day was a long time to be away from mama, and he was determined to make up for lost time.

Moments later, a five year old hanyou with black hair, small but very sensitive black ears, and his mother's dark brown eyes, walked over to the side of the huge futon, nearest to Sesshomaru. With all of the dignity of his great and powerful Uncle, Nichika held up his arms to be lifted up to sit in his Uncle's lap. Sesshomaru readily complied with his little nephew's silent request.

His two older sisters, ten year old Atsune, and seven year old Kaede, both the spitting image of their hanyou father, along with their dark haired, blue eyed, youkai cousin of five years of age, Masateru, were busy tackling their Uncle to the floor, who seemed to have been trying to catch them before they could barge into their parents' bedroom. Of course, the attempt was unsuccessful, even with the 'aid ?' of his mate, and the ever present, but not much help Jaken. Jaken was, however, the one getting the worst of the deal, as he seemed to be the one that everyone else was piling on top of.

To the side, standing as proud as his revered and much worshipped father, ten year old, Taishou, an exact copy of his father at a younger age, was trying hard to ignore the fun that everyone else seemed to be having. While the look on his face was one that almost rivaled his father's, the look in his eyes was one of longing to join in on the fun.

Despite his best efforts to not smile, or show how he felt, a smirk began to take over his face, as his cousins and younger brother were having fun. Aunt Sango had Uncle Inuyasha pinned to the floor, while Masateru, did his level best to imitate her using Jaken as his victim. The girls were busy tickling their father, now that he was helplessly pinned to the floor by their mother, and unable to retaliate from their attacks.

Sesshomaru and Kagome just watched, as they saw their eldest son trying very hard not to give in to the urge to join in the frolick on the floor. They looked at each other with a knowing gleam in their eyes, as the boy finally cracked and charged at his Uncle, tickling him for all he was worth.

Through all of this, Kirara wandered over to a convenient window seat and sat down to watch the antics on the floor in the middle of the room. At least she did, until a snort from outside caused a brief, but strong gust of wind to sail through the open window, ruffling her fur and toppling her over in an undignified tumble from her convenient perch.

When she recovered herself with as much dignity as she could reclaim, she jumped back up on the window seat, only to find two pair of huge draconic eyes, staring at her through the window. Although she did her best to ignore the mischievious gleam in those eyes, the little neko youkai was soon tumbled off of the seat once more.

When the doragon, Ah-Un seemingly snickered at her ungraceful landing, she mewled and leaped out of the window, transforming to full size as she did, and the chase was on, as Ah-Un took off trying to keep the now huge neko youkai from catching him. From the gleam in their eyes, it was obvious that not getting caught was definitely not high on their list.

When it seemed that things were not going to calm down, any time soon, Sesshomaru let loose a growl that almost shook the walls. Silence instantly reigned supreme in the master bedroom of the grand palace. It was anything but a serious scene, however, as Inuyasha was still pinned to the floor, although now both he and Sango were looking towards Sesshomaru. Masateru still had a rather good imitation of Sango's hold, on Jaken, while the girls, and his older brother, Taishou, still had their hands lodged in various places upon their Uncle's body, having stilled them the instant that the Great Taiyoukai had growled. All eyes were now upon the Taiyoukai, making the earlier raucous look even funnier than it had a moment ago.

With a gleam in his eyes, Sesshomaru looked at his brother.

"Inuyasha," he intoned in a deep and serious voice. "WHAT is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Eh,....uhm....Well, it was Jaken...." he trailed off.

"Jaken," spoke the stoic and stern voiced Sesshomaru, now turning to his loyal, and quite flustered retainer. "Explain yourself!"

"Uh...er...uhm...Well, it was all Inuya..." he paused when the hanyou growled at him. Gulping he tried again, "I mean, it was that Taij...." Another growl broke into his attempt to explain, but this time from the Taijiya herself. He still remembered well her fiery nature and strong grip. "Uhm....well...it was the children," he began again. "They, uhm....wanted to see you, my Lord, and uh....I...."

The growls of seven of the eight children in the room, stopped the little gami (toad) youkai again.

"Taishou," spoke Sesshomaru. His eldest son immediately stood up, dusted himself off, and once again took up his proud and stoic stance, awaiting his father's wishes. "Is this true?"

Although all eyes were turned his way, not one ounce of nervousness showed in either his demeanor or stance. Without a second's thought, he replied to his father.

"Iie, father!"

"Taishou," spoke up Sesshomaru.

"Hai, father?" the boy asked.

"You know what to do!" was the response.

"Hai, father!" the boy said once again, this time turning to Jaken, he grabbed the Staff of Skulls, which the little gami (toad) youkai seldom ever let out of his grasp. Masateru knowing what was coming, quickly moved out of the way. Taishou stood just as proud as ever, and took up a stance that would have made any modern day golfer proud, drew back with practiced ease, and let swing through, keeping his eye on the ball, er...uhm...toad....

Jaken went sailing as smooth as can be, right out of the same window that Kirara had jumped out of earlier, his cry disappearing in the distance, just as he, himself was.

Several small voices from various parts of the room, all in unison cried....

"YAY!!!! Jaken-sama is trying to learn how to fly, again!", immediately followed by a chorus of giggles that filled the room with unrestrained mirth. Obviously, Jaken was still highly valued for his entertainment purposes among children.

As everyone got settled back to something like normal, Kirara returned briefly with a slightly bruised and somewhat disgruntled Jaken hanging from her mouth, until she dropped him unceremoniously through the balcony window and onto the floor. While he was busy recovering from his most recent lesson in the art of flying, the children were all taking turns telling their mother and father of the great time that they had spent with their Aunt and Uncle.

Masateru was all excitement, as he told his parents of his older brother's latest accomplishments. The two boys, though five years apart, were almost inseparable. Masateru admired his older brother, Taishou, and often could be found following him around like a lost puppy. For his part, Taishou was just as proud of his younger brother.

"Mama, you should see what Taishou can do!" he said eagerly, "Show them Taishou, onegai!"

Once again, Taishou stood tall and proud, this time closing his eyes and holding out both of his hands. After a moment of concentration, in which all of the other children were holding their breath with excitement, in Taishou's right had a small blue white sphere formed, hovering just above his open palm. In the mean time, the claws of the first two fingers of his left hand, began to glow green, and the sweet smell of his father's poison soon filled the air.

A moment later, with a deep breath to regain himself, the scent disappeared and the glowing sphere vanished with a sudden pop. All was silent for a moment and then his brothers, sisters, and cousins, along with his Aunt and Uncle began to cheer for him and offered their words of encouragement.

None of that matter to the child, however, as all of his attention was on his mother and father to see what they thought of his achievements. As did all of the young youkai and hanyou in the room, they well knew that the Youkai Lord was not the most expressive person in the world, but this only made his compliments all the more valued when he gave them.

"You have done well, my son," stated the ever stoic voice of the Youkai Lord, but it was those words and the gleam of pride in his eyes that had Taishou standing just a bit taller, and a bit more proud, as a smile bright enough to light up the room, spread acrossed his youthful face.

"Arigato, father," returned the boy.

"Very well done Taishou," spoke up Kagome. It was indeed, a considerable accomplishment that their son was showing not only his father's abilities, but totally unexpected and remarkable that he, a boy was showing her miko abilities. "I think that we should look into getting a houshi or miko to start training you in the use of your powers."

"Could Miroku-sama train me?" he fairly burst out in his excitement.

"I will speak to the houshi and we shall see what arrangements can be made," spoke up Sesshomaru. This only further added to the boy's pride.

"Mama! Papa!" spoke up Kinuka and Genichi, the twins. "Look what Miroku-sama taught us that we can do!"

At this announcement, both girls scooted to the end of the bed. Jaken got almost frightfully nervous. Apparently, the houshi had been quite busy with the children the day before. Inuyasha and Sango, by now no longer lying in the middle of the floor, just smiled wickedly as they too watch the twins.

The two girls, looked at each other, then put their palms out toward each other until their hands met. They seemingly stared into each others' eyes, and began to chant to themselves. Within moments, a brightly glowing wreath of small round objects, suddenly appeared from a couple of hidden pouches that the girls had in their garments.

These objects, along with the bright glow, raced towards the little gami (toad) youkai. When it had wreathed his neck, the glow began to fade, and in its place was a string of perfectly round beads, periodically interspersed with small lizard fangs. The two girls seeing this, giggled and turned to look at their parents.

It was the mischievious gleam in their eyes that put everyone on alert, as moments later they looked back at a now sweating Jaken and almost as one said, "Osuwari!"

While it was not the resounding THUD that had become common place for Inuyasha doing a face plant, it did come off as a satisfying splat as the little youkai immediately became acquainted with the floor. Luckily for him, the girls powers were not very strong, and while he could not remove the necklace any more than Inuyasha could remove the one that he still proudly wore, he at least....for now anyway....didn't have to worry about crater size holes.....uhm.....yet...

As giggles, and laughter filled the room, Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other, and mix of pride and surprise in their eyes. It was obvious that they had some budding miko's in the family and something had to be done to bring in suitable training for them all before things got out of hand.

"Perhaps we should send Ah-Un for Miroku-sama today," Kagome stated as her and Sesshomaru both hugged the twins. "I think we might want to get some of that training started sooner than we think."

Sesshomaru didn't get much more than a chance to nod, as the earlier noise level threatened to overwhelm the room once more.

"YAAAY!!" burst out all of the children. Kunihiro was the only one who was not adding to the noise, in fact, he had chosen to totally ignore everything except the fact that he was back with mama. He had long since finished nursing, and was now snuggly settled in her lap, warmed by his father's furry tail, cheek resting in her stomach, and sound asleep, despite the noise.

"It would seem that you all had a lot of fun with your Aunt and Uncle," stated Kagome, smiling brightly herself.

"Hai, we did mama," was the joint reply from the twins, and the boys. "We got to build a HUGE bon-fire, and listen to the best stories. Miroku-sama showed us some magic, and Aunt Sango showed us how she can throw Hiraikotsu, and we got to see the Goshinbuko, and the old well, and...."

Another growl came from Sesshomaru, though not as loud or sharp as the earlier one. It was obvious that they had a good time, and were anxious to tell everyone about their good time.

"Why don't you let your Uncle and Aunt take you all out to the garden," he said, when quiet once more took over the room, "while your mother and I get dressed. We will be down to join your shortly."

Before anyone could even nod, seven energetic children, immediately began to scramble for the door, grabbing Sango and Inuyasha as they went, Masateru dragging Jaken, who had not yet had time to stand up, by the foot, out the door and down the hall. As the noise faded down the corridor, Kagome, still holding Kunihiro and Sesshomaru got up and dressed for the day.

------------------

Later that afternoon, the two families stood outside, enjoying the warm sunshine, fragrant breezes and beauty of the surrounding landscape bursting with spring's lush growth. The children were all playing happily, even Kunihiro, who had finally awakened, was having a good time with his brother's, sister's and cousins. The servants had set out a picnic like meal, and everyone ate as they desired, just enjoying the peace of the day.

In a nearby meadow of fragrant and colourful flowers, a particular neko youkai and a two headed doragon (dragon) youkai, were occupied with being somewhat frolicksome in the warm spring time sunshine. Ah-Un had only just returned from having gone to the village by Inuyasha's Forest. There he had picked up not only Miroku, but Shippo and Rin as well.

Shippo and Rin had been mates for the past five years. With them, were their three kits, who were only too happy to join in the fun that the others were having. Jaken just looked pale, and more sickly than his normal sickly green colour, when he saw them arrive, remembering the antics of the young ningen and the little kitsune, from when his Lord had first brought them home.

Their oldest, five year old Chiyuki, had his mother's dark hair, and eyes, but his father's fangs, ears, and kitsune magic. Itsuko, was their second kit, a beautiful girl of three, with her father's green eyes, and red hair, and although she didn't have his fangs, and ears, she did have the same kitsune magic as her brother. The youngest kit, was one year old Eriko. She was the spitting image of her mother, but was already showing signs of her father's kitsune magic. 

All three kitsune hanyou had their parents penchance for mischief, and as seemed to be the case with any child that got within a mile of the little gami (toad) youkai, Jaken soon became their favorite 'toy/victim/....er...uhm...friend..yeah...that's it...friend...' for having someone to practice their latest antics on. Although Eriko was too young to do much, she still had a habit of surprising everyone by occasionally casting small illusions, though her favorite habit seemed to be casting tiny little fox fires that usually ended up being on Jaken's nose or head.

Seeing his favorite 'cousin', Kunihiro and Erika were soon having a good time of their own, while the other children played the more energetic games that the two youngest were still not able to keep up with. It didn't stop Kunihiro from trying, but he often found it preferable to spend time with his Uncle Shippou's youngest daughter, than trying to keep up with his older siblings.

----------------------

It had been a wonderful day, and no one was anxious for it to end any time soon. It was still several hours until sunset, and the day had proven to be a beautiful, although the earlier promise of rain, could clearly be seen building on the distant eastern horizon. Still it was far enough away that it was not a concern to the happy group of families still enjoying the companionship they offered one another, and the fun that they were all having.

The adults were all exchanging stories, jokes, and news. The children, as are the want of the energetically youthful, were busy playing hide and seek. This being one of the easier games for even the youngest to enjoy, the older ones helped both Eriko and Kunihiro join in the fun. Kirara and Ah-Un lay companionably nearby, having had their own fun earlier, and were not taking a break and enjoying the antics of their extended family and wayward charges.

Suddenly, a loud screech tore through the air, immediately followed by a scream of absolute terror. Before anyone could more than jump, and take the first step towards the children, a huge vulture youkai, talons readied and a wing span that easily overshadowed the entire palace and the surrounding grounds, had swooped down and grabbed one of the children in its razor sharp claws.

Palace guards had already been heading towards the group, but the enormous youkai was just too fast, and its attack too sudden for anyone to react in time. Shippo and Rin reached the group of now frightened children first, and it took only moments for them to see that it was Kunihiro that had been grabbed by the attacking beast. But even they were not as quick enough to save the still terror stricken and screaming child.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru ran to the children just as Shippo and Rin had done. Kirara, still in her larger form, had Sango on board in seconds, and was already taking off to give chase to the brazen bird. Inuyasha was only seconds behind, as Ah-Un grabbed the hanyou and threw him upon their back and was right beside their beloved mate, also giving chase.

"Taishou," commanded the calm and stoic voice of the Taiyoukai, the boy immediately responding to his father's voice. "Go to you mother!"

Understanding the reason for this command, Taishou didn't question it, he just turned and immediately ran to Kagome's side.

"Kinuka! Genichi!" the Taiyoukai commanded again. The twins, though frightened had learned long ago the value of listening to their father's words, especially in a crisis situation.

"Hai, father," both said in perfect unison.

"I trust you to set an example to the others," was all he said. Both girls nodded their understanding, as they turned to their siblings and cousins and began to herd the group of frightened children into the safer walls of the palace. Shippo, Rin, Atsune, and several of the guards who had reached the group, followed protecting their backs in case there were other vulture youkai nearby.

With the children safely accounted for, Sesshomaru turned back, but still he didn't go for the youkai, or his son hanging in the beasts talons. In fact, he no longer even needed to do so, as the vulture youkai found himself unable to move, scream, or breath. Instead, the Youkai Lord joined his eldest son now standing beside Kagome, his focus not on what was happening above, but on his mate and what was happening to her.

Something that the vulture youkai could not see, had him by the throat, preventing him from being able to draw breath to breathe, or to scream. His wings were held outstretched, unable to flap them up or down, although their current position the fluctuating air currents held him aloft for the moment. A sharp pain pierced his taloned feet, loosing his grip on his intended prey.

The angle of his head, allowed him to see what was happening to his feet. As he watched, huge gashes suddenly appeared in each of his legs, running down almost to the tips of each talon. As the blood poured from each wound, his grip on the child weakened, and Kunihiro fell from his grasp.

Kunihiro didn't fall far, however, as the same unseen force that held the vulture, grabbed the inuyoukai boy and gently moved him away from the offending youkai. Ah-Un moments later, flew beneath the still screaming and terrified child, allowing Inuyasha to grab him and pull him to safety as he hugged the scared child in his protective embrace.

Still the vulture youkai was held in in place, the gashes gouged into his legs and talons, were still bleeding profusely. Even as he watched his life pouring away, he was astonished to see the gashes that had only moments ago, been torn into his flesh, just as suddenly begin to heal. The bleeding stopped and his wings were pulled in towards his body, the pressure on his throat eased enough for him to breathe, and he too was moved by the same unseen force.

Several eagle youkai guards, had reached the entrapped youkai. In their own talons were the ends of an enormous net, which they used to bind the vulture, as they took up the weight of the restrained beast. Seeing this, both Taishou and Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"Mother," spoke Taishou, keeping his voice soothing. He had been just as frightened as the others, although not for himself, as much as for his baby brother, and for his mother, knowing what it cost her every time her instincts took control to keep her family safe. "Uncle Inuyasha has Kunihiro now. He is safe, mother. You saved him. You can stop now. The guards have the youkai. Onegai, mother. Stop before you hurt yourself."

Even after all of the years, and despite not being injured, it was still hard on the little Miko when her powers took control of her dimunitive form, and worked off of her emotions and instinct. Taishou learned as he was growing up that his mother was the most powerful Miko to ever exist. He could not have grown up and not learned of it, with all of the times that she had protected him, when he was little, and all of the times that she continued to protect her family, and those she cared most about.

The first few times, after he was old enough to understand, he had seen her do this, it had frightened him. He was sure that one day, she would be destroyed by the very power that coursed through her body, and he would lose one of the people that he held near and dear to his heart. Although he never openly spoke of it, he knew that his father sometimes felt the same way. Even now, his father was trying to reach the boy's mother, just as he was, trying to reach her and bring her back to the reality that surrounded her. 

At times like this, it was difficult, because his mother could still sense the presence of the danger that had threatened one of her children. His father had explained to him, long ago, Taishou knew that his mother's protectiveness of her children overrode everything to her, even her own life.

As Taishou continued to speak to his mother, Sesshomaru stood behind her, and being careful not to make the move sudden, put his arms around his mate, and pulled her close to his chest. He had found that his soothing presence and the calming beat of his heart, often helped her to return to reality. 

Regardless, every time Kagome did this, the toll on her body was enormous. Yes, she was a most powerful and respected Miko, and was in fact, the most powerful one to ever exist. But like anything in life, there was a price, and because she had never been trained in how to channel the enormous amount of energy that she commanded, her body paid the price.

Their one consulation was that she had no injuries. Still, they had to get her to stop, or she would be out for a week, just recovering from the enormous strain that this kind of power put on her body. Even his Youkai, found ways to aid his mate, at times like these, this time being no exception, as a soothing growl emanated from deep in his chest. Because the Taiyoukai held his mate to his chest, the vibrations were easily transmitted through her body, adding another level of effort to bringing her back to all of them.

Although he did his best to emulate his father's ever present stoic appearance, there were times when Taishou found it impossible to maintain the same facade that his father always wore. This time was no exception. When Kagome didn't respond fast enough for the youth, he found himself fighting back the tears, and soon his arms were wrapped around his mother, as he hugged her like the child he still was. 

"Onegai, mother. We need you to stop now. I need you to stop now. Onegai," he all but cried. Taishou loved both of his parents deeply, and the thought that his mother might not come back from this, despite knowing what he did about how her powers worked, scared him on some inner level that he still had to learn how to face.

Something about the combined efforts of the two, and the love that emanated from both of them, finally reached the little Miko. The glow of her eyes, finally began to fade, and the stiffness that held her body upright eased. As she finally collapsed into the arms of her mate and eldest son, the guards signaled their control over the now captured youkai, as they led him off to the dungeons.

By now, Inuyasha and Ah-Un had finally landed with a still crying, although no longer screaming Kunihiro. They followed Sesshomaru, who was now carrying Kagome to their bed chambers, where Taishou pulled the bedding back, allowing his father to lay his mother down comfortably. Inuyasha, without a second's thought lay Kunihiro next to Kagome, so that pup and mother could be near each other. At the calming scent of his mother's nearness, the pup quieted, and turning towards her, he nuzzled his way to her breast taking the nipple in his mouth, as his sobs quieted, and her arm moved to pull him closer to her now sleeping form.

Taishou tucked the covers around both his brother, and mother. Now that the crisis was over, the shock was finally setting in for the youth, and his father and uncle both could see that Taishou needed some comfort himself.

"You did well, my son," spoke the calm voice of his father. "I am proud of your control and performance today. You have done your bloodline proud maintaining your composure in a crisis."

Those words were like gold to the young inuyoukai, especially because they came from his father.

"Arigato, father," Taishou said, once again standing proud as the first born son of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Your a credit to both your mother and father, Taishou," spoke up Inuyasha, "and I am proud to call you my nephew. Your Aunt Sango would agree with me."

Although he still felt a need to cry, just to let out the tension of the past hour, Taishou smiled and the words from his Uncle. These were hard times, requiring hard lessons and learning. Praise was not often given, but when it was, it held much more meaning than if it were always given.

Moments later, a rather subdued, but worried crowd entered the room to see how the Miko and pup were faring. Seeing the two sleeping quietly, and the assurance of Inuyasha that Kunihiro was not injured, just scared half to death, and from Sesshomaru, that Kagome was fine, just sleeping and would be up and around on the morrow, allowed a sigh of relief to fill the room.

"Inuyasha and I will see to the children for you, Sesshomaru-sama," spoke up Sango.

"Shippo and I will help, father," spoke up Rin, carrying Eriko on her hip, Itsuko clinging to her leg, and Chiyuki holding on to his father's hand.

"We will help too, father," spoke up Kinuka, and Genichi. The twins gave their father a hug, as did Masateru. Taishou bowed his head to his father, still trying to appear the grown up for the sake of the other children. To his complete surprise, his father embraced him, as well, letting the boy know that there was nothing wrong with showing one's feelings, it was how you conducted yourself when you did that made the difference.

It took some time to get everyone herded out of the room, as each of the children had to hug the Youkai Lord. Sesshomaru had never understood what it was with most children. Like Rin, they all seemed to never fear him, and his nieces and nephews were no exception. Each gave the Great Youkai Lord a hug, and their wishes for their Aunt's and cousin's recovery, and then quietly let themselves be herded from the room, to spend the remainder of the evening with Sango, Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha.

With everything back to something like normal, the Great Taiyoukai, removed his clothing and crawled under the covers to join his mate, and youngest pup. Pulling her close to his heart, he found himself growling softly to her once again. Although he would never openly admit it, to anyone other than his mate, he found as much comfort in the soothing growl that his Youkai often used to sooth his mate. 

There were those times, when a person could not physically do something to help someone that they cared so much about. Having some small thing that he could do, even if it was just a soothing purr like sound, made those kind of moments easier to bare. He had found it immensely helpful over the years, especially when his mate was heavy with child, and uncomfortable, and even when she was in labor, and their pup(s) were coming to take their first breathe in the world.

He had been there, with her, as each one of them was born, and he not only was proud of having done so. He could not imagine more beautiful moments in his life, than those, except when he was held by and holding his mate in his arms, whether in comfort, companionship, passion, or for no reason at all. 

Kagome! That word meant so much to him, as did the beautiful tenchi who bore that name. She had enriched his life, and changed him without really changing who he was. She had accepted him, like no one else had ever done. Even now, ten years later, he marveled at how blind his brother had been, and how lucky he, himself was to have such a treasure to hold and call his own.

He let the soothing sound of his mate's breathing, and the quiet suckling of his son's nursing calm the stress that he was expert at not letting anyone see. He might not show the world at large that he had feelings, it was just who he was, and his way. But the truth was, he had as many feelings as anyone else, he just chose to keep them under tight control.

In private, where no one except his mate could see, he allowed himself the freedom to let those feelings show. That he was no longer afraid to do so, had been her gift to him. That dark, stormy night, in a dank cave, off in a distant forest, she had brought together the two sides of himself, and showed him that it was alright to express himself, and not be afraid to do so.

She had made him complete in more ways than he had ever thought possible. She had brought him face to face with the other side of himself, but she had also completed the other half of his soul. With his dark and sordid past, he never fully understood, what he had done to deserve such a treasure. All he knew, was that he had such, and he had never, and would never take her for granted.

Each night before he let sleep claim him, he reaffirmed that same oath that he had sworn so long ago, when he had first taken her for his own. She gifted him every day of their lives, with her the brightest smiles, the warmth of her embrace, the love of her heart and soul, her beauty, the family that they now shared, and a future that he had never expected let alone known possible. With the comfort of those thoughts floating through his mind, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, let sleep claim him for the night.

---------------------------- 


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

Not for Kikyou Lovers! This story contains violence, sexual content and rape! You are WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the associated characters. But it ain't because I don't want or wish to do so.

Chapter 22 - Epilogue...

--------------------------------------

The last kiss of the setting sun, graced the edge the enormous cliff overlooking a vast and beautiful forest. It was a peaceful and serene time broken only by the sound of laughing children. Nearby, could be seen five youkai. One boy nearly eleven years old, a set of twins girls around eight, another boy of about six, and one more about three. Playing with them, were three inuhanyou, two girls eleven and eight respectively, and a boy of six, and four kitsune hanyou, two girls, four and two, and two boys, six and one. A small, flustered, but underneath it all happy, gami youkai was in the midst of the happy group, blindfolded and trying to catch the laughing children who circled around the hapless youkai.

A two headed doragon, and twin tailed neko youkai lay near the group, helping to keep a protective eye on their charges. The neko purring quietly to the doragon, who quietly rumbled back. Near the two was a small and well loved neko doragon who was busy trying to catch his father's tail. The two had been together more often than not over the past two years, and Itaru had been born almost six months ago. 

The little neko doragon, had his mother's eyes, and from his head to just past his front quarters, he had her fur. From just behind his front quarters he was covered in his father's scales, but maintained his mother's light cream colour. Just has Kirara, he had two tails, but like Ah-Un, they were scaled, and had points at the tips. The diamond marking on his forehead, and the black marks around paws and tails, were also a gift of Kirara's blood. He also, had his mother's ability to change his size and just like her, he was as cute as a button in his smaller form, but quiet formidable when he transformed. He was not all that big yet, when he did change, but it could be seen that one day he would easily top his formidable father and powerful mother.

The forest ran almost to the edge of the cliff face, but there was a small clearing where the trees horseshoed around leaving a small gap at the edge of the cliff. It made a perfect spot for watching the setting sun, while providing a protected place for the children to play and have fun. 

This evening, found a hanyou sitting back against a tree, holding a Taijiya in his lap, his hand rubbing her all too swollen belly as their fourth pup, soon to be born, kicked in restless abandon anticipating its day of freedom. The pride and love of the hanyou being readily shown in the loving embrace and gentle caress of his hands, as he let a low rumbling growl fill the air to soothe his mate and restless pup.

Nearby, against another tree, the Great Lord of the Western Lands could also be seen sitting holding his equally pregnant mate. She was expecting her second set of twins, this time it seemed that they would be boys. Both seemed just as anxious to be brought into this world as the Taijiya's pup. A soft rumbling growl, almost like a purr, could be also be heard coming from the Taiyoukai, as he held both of his hands alongside his mate's swollen abdomen. He had found that this went a long way to soothing his unborn pup's and giving his mate some peace from their exuberance.

All in all, it was a peaceful and happy scene and their lives seemed to have followed a similar path. Both couples had the things they most wanted and had fought so hard in life to have. Someone to love, a life they could stand proud of, friends who cared, homes to shelter them, and families to cherish and shower all of their compassion on.

Lives that later, centuries down the road, one little Miko would stand before her mother, brother, and Ojii-san, and tell her tale for her family to hear. A tale that started on the day of her fifteenth birthday, and spanned more than five hundred years. 

She would finally introduce them to the Taijiya that she had often spoke of, and the kitsune who had become a son to her. She would tell the tale of one hentai houshi, who eventually died after a long, and happy life, a hentai until his last breath. 

Most of all, she would introduce her mother, mate she had to thank for her very life and soul, the unexpected brother-in-law, that she still held in her heart, and to the hundreds of grandchildren, great-grandchildren, great-great-grandchildren, as so forth, as well as all of the extended family, who by then encompassed the entire globe. 

-----------

Far to the east, in a rice field, a hunched and seemingly old and tired figure stood. She paused for a moment to see the setting sun, and for the briefest of times she actually enjoyed the colours that graced the approaching night sky. But she didn't have time for such pleasantries. Such leisure time was for those who could afford it.

There was still a little daylight left to the day, and she had to finish this last quarter of the field or her lord and master would not be happy with her sloven and lax behavior. As she limped along, gleaning the precious seeds that fed the mouths in her humble shack, she found herself remembering better times, and brighter days. Days that she had taken far too much for granted, with little grace and no gratitude.

She had, had the good life once. Power, status, someone who cared for her, a sister, and a village that respected her. But she had let her selfishness get the better of her. She had longed for something she thought she didn't have. She had wanted to let go of her responsibilities and to lead a life just like all of the other women she saw daily in the village. She could wander as she chose, and had the freedom to speak to whomever she wanted, hunt if she needed to although more often than not, it was the gifts of others that put most of the food on her plate.

She had time for a garden, and could stop and smell the flowers, or just sit and enjoy a beautiful sunrise, or sunset. Sure, she had responsibilities. She had to use her skills as a miko offering healing to those who counted on her skills and abilities, and to protect those same people and something of great power. Something that she had been entrusted with, and was supposed to be responsible for. Unfortunately, at the time, she only felt the burden of the status she held. With all her being, she wanted to live another life. A life she thought was simpler and more rewarding. Now, she had that life, and found that it was far from the simple and rewarding life she had longed for.

As she stood there watching the beautiful colours of the setting sun, she recalled the path that had led her to where she was now. After having been forced to move from that first village, she had wandered. Wandered long, and suffered much. Cold rain, freezing snow and ice, strong winds, and broiling sun. All had been things she never paid much heed to, while she had traveled the lands as an undead miko.

Finding food by scavenging in the forests, and streams, learning how to survive on even the meagerest of morsels. She would occasionally find a village that would allow her to stay, but only for a short time. Then they would learn of her and her reputation, only to force her to leave once again. 

Where she had once been able to pass through the thickest of forests unscathed, she now found that she could not even travel the normal roads without some kind of scratches or other injuries becoming normal. At one time, she had gotten what she thought was just a simple scratch, but had turned out to be the biting sting of a poisonous plant. 

Once the fever and infection had passed, she was even weaker than she had been before, and the muscles of the leg that had suffered the injury had been seriously damaged by the poison. As had become habit, the next community that she came to, offer just enough aid to help her to recovered by her own means, but the hand of welcome and kindness was never given. The local healer had taken enough pity on her to help her recover from the worst of the injury, but it was clear that her leg would never quite be the same.

This was repeated over and over again, for nearly six years. Then she had found a small village, far off of the beaten path. One that was willing to allow her to stay, but only if she found someone willing to take her in.

Where before she had stood tall, proud, almost aristocratic, she now hobbled about, and her body was covered in scars from her experiences. There happened to be a man in this community, who appeared to take sympathy for the ex-priestess' plight. He gave her a room to stay and shared his food with her, treated her latest round of injuries, and provided her with another set of clothes to replace the current overly worn set.

The man was middle aged, and had been looking for a long time for someone he could take as his wife. Like any man of the times, having a wife and strong sons allowed him a small level of prestige that among the impoverished meant much, even if it didn't seem like it. 

Unfortunately, he had something of a crude reputation for having a temper, not being one that most women found pleasing in his manners and behavior. But for him, Kikyou presented the perfect opportunity to not only get himself a wife, but to have children, and not have anyone worry about his behavior or temper. She could not scream. In fact, she could not speak at all, so who would hear her efforts to scream if he should lose his temper?

For her part, she was given little choice on a number of levels. She was the next best thing to an old spinster, an old woman with no hope of finding someone who would take her as a wife. She had a sordid past, that darkened her door at every turn, and this one was no exception even as remote as the village was. It turned out that this man knew her, and of her nefarious dealings with Naraku. 

It was how he ultimately convinced her to stay with him. If she married him, she had shelter, and a husband to see to her needs. They would have a family and she would get her 'ordinary' life. If she refused, he would let everyone know who she was, and in a short time, she would once again find herself wandering with no where to go.

With no choice in the matter, she ended up married in less than a month. A year later, she gave birth to their first son. Now it was five years later, and she was mother of three, one girl and two boys. She was middle aged by the standards of the time, but almost elderly by her appearance and health. She had more scars to show from the passage of time, many of which because of her husband's unpredictable temper. She still limped from the old poison injury to her leg. Her left arm was not what it once was, because her husband had broken it in a fit of rage. Her hours in the spring and fall spent in the rice fields had left her permanently hunched over, and her once graceful and elegant hands were gnarled with the years of hard labor she had come to recognize as the bane of the 'ordinary' life.

As the sun began to take the last of the light with it, and its sister moon graced the heavens with her beautiful ethereal light, a hunched, broken, and sad once was miko, let a tear fall glistening in the moonlight, as she cursed herself, finally accepting that she had made her own choices, and gotten what she wished for, not what she had truly wanted. She would die old, crippled, and forgotten, and no one would shed a tear for her loss, or miss her. The only memories to be left of her and that would grace the pages of history, would be how she had failed and fallen so far, never to come back and fix the mistakes she had chosen to make.

----------------------

The End... 


End file.
